Inclinación
by Mouka
Summary: ¿Por qué las personas piensan que una persona es rara solo por tener dudas sobre su Inclinación Sexual? A mi parecer, yo soy una persona normal, solo con un pequeño derroche de extrañez... Y eso que mi vida es de lo mas normal, figurativamente. LongFic
1. De Una Pequeña Introduccion Sobre Mi

_Ok, posteando de nuevo en Fanfiction. Con un proyecto salido de la nada, y que va para largo, pero se quedara como OneShot aqui..._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, sino de sus respectivos autores._

_Sin Mas..._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

Les he comentado a mis padres sobre mi inclinación sexual; no lo han tomado tan mal, saber que su único hijo resulto homosexual no es la gran cosa, a mi parecer.

No diré que al fin me siento libre de algún pesar o culpa, que puedo andar con quien quiera sin preocupaciones; ciertamente, no me importa lo que ellos me puedan decir, lo que los demás me digan, yo no soy homosexual, me considero, una persona normal, con un ligero derroche de extrañez. Y mi gusto por el mismo sexo no es precisamente por mañosidad, es más, a mí no me atraen los hombres en general, solo uno: Kiyama Hiroto.

Es perturbante a primeras toparte con alguien que le puedas gustar, a mi pensar es la misma situación de un hombre y una mujer, ¿cómo saber que no le gustas a tu mejor amigo si eres chica?

Mi ''atracción'' no es relevante; no soy de esos enamorados que suspiran al verla o pensar en dicha persona. Al contrario, permanezco al margen de cualquiera con respecto del tema, siquiera le he hablado en mi vida.

En efecto.

Hiroto me ha llamado la atención por ser alguien perfecto. Y lo repito; él es perfecto. Aunque mi cociente no me da la seguridad de categorizar a una persona perfecta, al contrario, aquellas personas no existen. Pero siempre hay exclusividad.

Me refiero a él como perfecto, ya que, según el diario escolar, se ha categorizado como el más sexy de las últimas generaciones. Fue coronado el rey supremo del baile de navidad. Su belleza es tal, dicen las chicas (y lo postean en las paredes del baño con lápiz labial), que ni siquiera un ángel lo podría comparar. Y otras tantas agregan; ''él es un ángel''.

No quiero parecer fan descontrolado, o miembro de un club de fans sobre él.

En sí, nadie sabe al respecto sobre lo que siento por él.

Es soso esa fascinación por un ser perfecto, ya que no existen, pero en mi búsqueda, me he encontrado a alguien que alcanza los límites de lo perfecto.

Estos últimos pensamientos me han costado mucho de mi vida. De buenas a primeras, termine con mi novia, estando ya en plena armada. Le dije que no estaba seguro sobre mi inclinación sexual, y ella me respondió con una bofetada y un ''no quiero a un gay leproso''. Eso fue absurdo, no tengo lepra, dudo que sepa que es eso, y solo lo haya dicho para que el insulto sonase decente y bien hablado. Termino con sus palabras, y me marche, sin voltear atrás.

No me siento culpable de terminar a mi novia de casi dos años por ''un simple capricho''. Ya muchos me habían dicho que éramos una mala pareja, que ella es muy celosa y posesiva, además de odiosa. Que no era la indicada para mí, un tipo como yo con alto carisma, ingenuidad, inteligencia, y simpatía. Agua y aceite; no van.

Conociéndola, ya debió haber esparcido el chisme, que la corte por ''otro''. Pobrecilla, su autoestima es tan bajo, que su único reconforte es arruinarle la vida a los demás.

Kinki siempre ha sido así, y no se compadecerá de un tema tan serio como este.

Y no mejora con mi compañero de química; Nagumo con sus respuestas contradictorias de ''perdiste oportunidad. Es buena chica, solo ve su cabello, sus ojos, su color de piel, su cuerpo'' babea, y sigue con un discurso de ''chica linda''.

Suspiro cansado de tanto oír lo mismo. Y en definitiva admito que Kinki tiene buen cuerpo, que eso fue lo primero que me llamo la atención, pero ya conociéndola, es ojete a más no poder. No lo culpo a él ni a nadie, con la morena que se consiguió, quien fuera el mismo para hablar de algo así.

Mis días escolares se han reducido, el tiempo vuela cuando estas solo, y la mayoría de tus amigos (al ser lavados sus cerebros por la ex) te abandonen.

En la clase de salud, con el doctor que siempre nos inspira con sus fotos de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, nos entretiene hablando sobre inclinaciones sexuales. ¿Qué es tan difícil? Lo que dice, es que hay inclinaciones al lado derecho y al lado izquierdo, derecho: Hombre-Mujer. Izquierdo: Hombre-Hombre, Mujer-Mujer. No me siento precisamente en el izquierdo, sino en el recto. Recto: Hombre-Mujer-Mujer, Mujer-Hombre-Hombre. Y al final de su choro de hora entera, nos da una tarea; hacer una investigación sobre la sociedad y los matrimonios homosexuales.

La verdad es que no la hare, y me sobrare el sermón y el reporte. No asistiré a clases mañana. No por temor a que sepan sobre mis dudas existenciales, por así decirlo. El miedo solo es una emoción que nos hace pensar y actuar mal, sin saber qué hacer, atrofiados. Por desgracia, esa emoción me recorre la espina, y no es como que no saben, sé que detrás mío murmuran sobre mis inclinaciones, divulgues de Nozomi, y no se atreven a encararlas frente de mí, eso es lo que me molesta. Como dije antes; no me considero homosexual, ni raro, solo un chico dudoso (o quizás bisexual) con un poco de extrañez, eso es todo.

Pasado mañana tendré un justificante preciso sobre mi inasistencia. Me iré a dar vueltas por el parque, o comeré helado, paseare con gente desconocida, o en el tranvía, que se yo.

Al término de las clases, los clubs deportivos entrenan. Iba pasando cuando el equipo de baloncesto pasó a mi lado, donde vi a Hiroto.

-Hoy entrena con ellos.

Una persona perfecta hace de todo, y Hiroto lo hace. Está en el club de rugbi, de baloncesto, de tenis, de karate, de esgrima, en natación, atletismo, etc. Él es vocal del presidente de la asociación de alumnos, postulado para ser nuevo presidente. Jefe de grupo en nuestro grado. Editor y dibujante del diario escolar. Tiene excelentes calificaciones, pero siempre llega tarde a la primera hora. ¿Por qué? Todos sabemos la respuesta, lo mencionare más tarde.

Su estadía en todos los clubes no es en sí, concreta, sino que es auxiliar; cuando lo necesiten para algo, él está presente; su verdadero club es el de soccer, donde se ha rumoreado (por los chicos que le tienen envidia (por traer a las chicas a sus pies)) es que el gusta del capitán del equipo, Endou Mamoru.

No pienso que esos rumores sean ciertos, yo creo que él es hombre, heterosexual, nada de homosexual. No suspiro por lamentar el no tener oportunidades, me basta con solo (que cursilería diré) verlo. Él es perfecto, y mi búsqueda me ha dado su paradero: es amable, inteligente, sentimental, no le hace mala cara a nadie, simpático, carismático, ¡más que yo en todos sentidos!, adorable, encantador (…).

Regresando a porque llega tarde siempre, es más que obvio; por Yagami Reina. Una chica mediocre, con dotes de modelo, muy poca cosa para él, y no hablo como si estuviera celoso, no, solo que esa es vulgar, nada se compara con él. Con su cabello azul, tirado a marino, con dos mechones platinos, ojos verde agua, y un cuerpo voluminoso en zonas bajas y altas (busto y glúteos).

Dicen que viven juntos, que están casados (cosa que no creo), que llega tarde porque cada noche tienen relaciones, y despiertan con cruda sexual (cosa que no existe); ella por igual llega tarde, ¡es un año mayor que él! Inconcebible.

Luego de suspirar varias veces al verlo pasar, camine, como costumbre, hasta el campo de rugbi. Si, antes lo practicaba, pero luego de mi rompimiento con Nozomi, lo deje, ya que su mejor amiga Reem, es porrista y practica al lado de nosotros. Y con lo que creo, ya le debió haber comentado sobre todo y ella chismoseando al equipo. Los deje por temor a que se burlaran o se sintieran incomodos con mi presencia. ''Como si fuera el primer chico que está confundido en el mundo''.

Me recargue en el cerco, observándolos con melancolía, amo el rugbi, y solo por una estupidez lo deje. ''Que me importa lo que digan de mi''

Mi vista se perdió de inmediato, al ver la cancha de baloncesto, y a Hiroto entrenando. Se ve muy bien con el uniforme sin mangas, resalta su tono de piel: blanco como la nieve, me recuerda a la primera vez que vi nevar, fue un glorioso y helado día.

Se sentó agotado en la banca, secándose el rostro con una toalla. Esa escena me tentó a acercarme, y así lo hice.

-Hola- musite despacio, no por timidez, pero, no quería asustarlo.

-Que tal- me sonrió con una calidez digna del sol. Me estremecí por completo, pero me controle, y seguí.

-Sé que no hemos hablado nunca, así que me quiero presentar: soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, es un placer conocer a alguien tan perfecto como tú- mi comentario salió solo, y no me arrepentí, note en su expresión que ya estaba fastidiado de que le dijeran que es perfecto, pero fue más sorprendente, que un chico se lo dijera en la cara, y no que murmurara por lo bajo, lo mal que le caía.

-Ah… bueno, no sé qué decir, es… extraño, pero… gracias, supongo- rio nervioso y rasco su nuca, Dios, eso casi me mata, pero soy bueno disimulando mis emociones.

-No hace falta que digas nada- me le acerque, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo bese justo en los labios –Es todo. Espero y volver a hablar contigo- me le separe y me marche del lugar tan tranquilo como cuando llegue, con su rostro y mirada de mera estupefacción sobre mí, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Saben a cereza…

* * *

><p><em>Nos Leeremos...<em>


	2. De Una Situación No Muy Esperada

_Que Tal Mundo Fanfiction. La Verdad Que No Esperaba Volver, Y Mucho Menos Con Este Fic, Pero A Mi Parecer, Es Uno De Mis Mejores Trabajos, Aparte Que Casi No Le Hallaba A Esto..._

Sin Mas... Espero Que Os Agrade...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Y Sus Personajes No Son De Mi Propiedad, Sino De Sus Respectivos Autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 2:** De Una Situación No Muy Esperada

Debía ir, o no, debía ir, o no. Sería extraño toparse con el chico que el día anterior te robo un beso ¿no? Supongo que eso pensara él, '' ¿asistirá?'' era la pregunta que me hice toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Un ser perfecto nunca falta a sus labores, no deja decepcionados a quienes lo tienen en cuenta, entonces, la pregunta del millón era: ¿Debía ir yo?

Cuando estaba ya unos pasos frente de la entrada principal, me arrepentí a mares el haber ido. Suspire pesadamente y camine, topándome de lleno con Nozomi, y su cara falsa de buena gente.

-Buen día, Nozomi. ¿Va a llover o será que tu…?

-Al grano Ryuuji, ¿estás de paseo, o buscándote ya a otro pobre niño para engatusarlo?- no me dejo terminar mi cometario para ser presente ese ''insulto'' tan poco elegante (para ella), tan poco creativo, y lleno de su veneno de serpiente ponzoñosa. Soltó la carcajada, inundando cada espacio vacío de mis oídos.

-Con permiso- no soportaría más el comportamiento tan infantil de mi ex. A veces pienso '' ¿Cómo fue posible que yo le haya dicho que si? Una parte de mi pasado que quisiera borrar por siempre.

Al colegio es habitual llegar temprano, pero a la hora que mi madre me manda, tengo media hora libre para hacer lo que me plazca. Sentado en mi pupitre leo a Dante Alighieri, su famoso libro de La Divina Comedia, y me pongo a pensar ¿acaso me iré al infierno por gustar de Hiroto? O ¿será que nuestros destinos serán separados eternamente con el castigo de rondar en la tierra por toda la eternidad (Hiroto) y vivir y morir sin vernos, sin saber del otro, y seguir en un distinto pasado, presente, o futuro (yo)? Caso de Oscuros.

En fin, lo que pase luego de mi muerte, es cosa del destino, mejor conocido como Dios.

Mi concentración en la lectura se fue en el instante que mire a Hiroto entrar por la puerta, acercarse a mí, con exaltación, a lo visto, obvia.

-Tú, que… lo de ayer… fue, ¿qué?- balbuceaba solo, ni yo le entendí, lo que me causo ternura al verlo tan desesperado ¿Cuándo vez a un ángel de ese modo? Baje el libro y lo mire con mi rostro pasivo, mientras él seguía tartamudeando sin poder completar una frase -¿Qué fue… lo de ayer?

-Un beso- respondí simple y me devolví a mi lectura.

-No me refiero a eso- tomo un extremo del libro y lo bajo para que lo viera, cosa que hizo con tanta delicadeza, como cualquier otra cosa que hace.

-Entonces ¿a qué?- deje a un lado mi lectura y preste atención a esos fugases ojos verde, que con el rayo del sol, te deslumbran; ya lo he mirado en los entrenamientos de la tarde, con el sol de lleno.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si es que se puede saber- me subí de hombros –Pero, ¿Qué tu no andas con Nozomi?- rodé los ojos fastidiado de que siempre me recordaran con ella.

-Y tú con Reinita ¿no? Es igual.

-No, no es igual, yo no fui el que te beso.

-Fue un beso nomas, para quitarme las ganas. Aparte, Nozomi y yo ya no andamos…

-¡¿Por mi culpa?- se señaló abrumado, sintiendo culpa de que había arruinado mi relación, ¡Ha!

-En parte, pero de todos modos, ya estaba quebrado eso, y no había arreglo; fue lo mejor.

-¿Cómo… como que lo mejor? No te entiendo…- respire hondo, este ángel quiere muchas explicaciones a corto plazo.

-Ok… no estoy seguro sobre mi inclinación sexual, es todo- di finiquito y me centre en mi libro, para ser de nueva cuenta cerrado.

-Pero…

-Quiere decir que tú me ''has movido el tapete'', para que entiendas mejor. Pero no sé si es amor- me levante, y vi de reojo como la puerta se abría, y entraba una azulada muy conocida –Mañosidad, simple capricho, o que se yo. Solo… no sé, nos veremos- me despedí con algo de indiferencia, dejándolo en la perdición total de la duda, sobre mi acción de ayer. Desaparecí por la puerta del lado contrario, y escuche como Reinita se le acercaba y le preguntaba cosas sobre nuestra conversación, y advirtiéndole que no se juntara con ''ese afeminado''. A lo que él contesto con que no era nada importante, que no se preocupara, pero lo dijo con un extraño sentimiento, inundándole toda el habla: ¿Cuándo escuchas a un ángel deprimido? ¿Será que me estoy ganando un lugar en su corazón, o es que realmente no es nada importante?

Ya hace semanas que Hiroto no está en el diario escolar, lo digo porque su columna de ''Trocitos De Fresa'' no ha seguido con su ritmo habitual: a veces sales, a veces no. Ya no ha editado nada, ni siquiera fotografías de él en primera plana han aparecido. Dejando con toda la gloria a Otonashi Haruna; su más fiel rival. Es una niñita de primer grado, que desde que supo sobre el taller, no lo ha abandonado. Y siempre haciendo la lucha por desbancar a Hiroto: lo cual este día, ha logrado.

Cuando mis tediosas cuatro horas de clases acabaron, y el tiempo vuela cuando lees a Sherlock y te imaginas en el laboratorio de Einstein. Salí, y justo pise fuera, las vistas de todos se centraron en mi persona, todos leyendo el periódico, con ojos de furia, de envidia, y de ¿alegría? ¿Qué yo había salido en el reportaje de la primera plana, o qué?

Sin dudarlo dos veces, me acerque al pequeño puesto de venta, saludando de mala gana al insensato de Segata, que me sonrió burlón. Y en efecto, yo aparecía en primera plana, y no solo: '' ¡Decepción! El León No Es Como Lo Pintan; Midorikawa Y Kiyama ¿Juntos?'' era el titulo sobre una foto donde salíamos los dos, justo ayer que lo había besado. Ahora comprendía las miradas '' Todo indica que la perfección no existe'' comenzaba ella con su reportaje ''Kiyama Hiroto, el chico más popular, bien visto, el alumno sobresaliente, el más deseado por todas, y al parecer, por todos. Ayer mismo, se le ha visto, como todo buen lunes, en sus prácticas de baloncesto, pero no solo. El joven conocido como Midorikawa Ryuuji, se ha interpuesto en el camino de muchas, y sobre todo de Reina, la actual novia del Ángel. En plena luz del sol, se les capto a ambos en pleno ósculo frente de la cancha de entrenamiento. La sorpresa ha caído como balde de agua fría. Todos pensaran que Midorikawa anda con Nozomi Kinki, pues ella misma nos ha comentado, que él la ha dejado, ahora sabemos por quién: ''Jamás pensé que por Hiroto me iba a dejar, pero tal parece, que ese ángel, hasta a los hombres ha de conquistar'' termino por decirnos la ex de, ahora, el enemigo de las chicas…'' y siguió con un choro de que estaba confundido con mi inclinación sexual, y Hiroto había sido quien me estaba demostrando hacia qué lado arrimarme.

Sus reportajes son un asco, ya veo porque siempre la han escogido de último sobre Hiroto. Y ahora comprendo mejor las palabras que Nozomi me dijo en la mañana.

¡Dios mío, cuando Reinita se entere!

Hablando de la Reina de Roma: a unos cuantos metros de mí, la mire, con el ceño fruncido de sorpresa, con el periódico entre sus manos. En eso, Hiroto volvía con unos cafés en la mano, la saludo y le entrego el suyo, a lo que ella respondió con un golpe en la mano, que causo que el café se derramara. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y le empezó a reclamar.

-¿Qué significa esto, Hiroto? ¿Me has cambiado? ¿Por… un chico?- le acerco el periódico, él confundido lo tomo, y su expresión se deformo en estupefacción.

-No… esto…

-Terminamos, Hiroto. Vete a consolar con tu nueva pareja- soltó entre lágrimas, marchándose en sollozos bien actuados.

Observe atento la escena, lleno de culpa; ¡arruine la relación de Hiroto! ¡Por una idiotez! Se quedó de pie, pasmado, con el diario aun en manos, bajo la cabeza, soltó lo que llevaba y se marchó tan veloz como la luz.

Cuando el teatro se hubo acabado, todas las miradas que estaban puestas en aquella situación se formaron en son de mí. Sentía como me penetraban, con la intensidad con que lo hacían, pareciera que quisieran ver atravez de mí. Sin más que decir o hacer, me marche en carrera.

No tenía donde esconderme, y lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, era entrar en los baños. Ese lugar por lo general, en receso nadie entra, todos esperan al toque para hacer sus necesidades. Suspire aliviado al entrar y no ver a nadie, pero mi tranquilidad se derrumbó, al escuchar un particular sonido, algo así como sollozos ahogados.

Me acerque más al lugar proveniente de esos sonidos, y para mi gran sorpresa, me topé con Hiroto, llorando a mares como magdalena. En esos instantes, la culpa sobrevino a mí de una manera abrumadora: ¿Cuándo vez a un ángel triste? O peor aún ¿Llorando?

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito en cuanto noto mi presencia, se levantó del asiento y salió del cubículo, empujándome -¿No vez que ya has arruinado mi vida bastante? Y ahora ¿vienes a burlarte? O que ¿harás otra de tus jugadas, aprovechándote de mí estado?- cuando alguien está herido, no es capaz de ver lo que hace, de comprenderlo, y cuando Hiroto alardeo eso, sí que me llego, aunque no lo culpo, sí que yo arruine su reputación, su noviazgo; un ángel puede ser tan malo como un demonio, a mi alegría, este ángel se había desecho de uno, o mejor dicho, lo habían desechado.

-No quise…

-¡No! No digas nada…- se tumbó en el suelo, destrozado, sin controlarse. Cielos, cuando no me propongo a arruinar vidas, meto la pata hasta en fondo. Y cuando quiero arruinarlas, me sale el tiro por la culata –No digas nada… no… es tu culpa.

¿Qué? ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Con quién martirizo su existencia? Extraño.

-¿Qué… dices?- estaba confundido en definitiva.

-No importa… mejor me voy- se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Yo ya nada podía hacer, lo más aceptable era alejarse, y no meterse más. Justo atravesó la puerta, se regresó de empujón, cayendo al suelo, con un marcado puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Hiroto!- me baje horrorizado, y observe quien atravesaba la puerta.

-Vaya, ¿tan pronto y ya te están consolando?- canturreo burlón, tomando por la camisa a Hiroto, levantando el puño, dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡Saginuma!- mierda, ¿qué cojones quiere este? De acuerdo, ese no es mi lenguaje habitual, pero cuando me enojo, no me se sobrellevar con los problemas. Saginuma Osamu, es un chico de último grado, que goza de fastidiar a los más pequeños, y constantemente me hace burlas sobre mi aspecto. Jamás me he llevado bien con él, pero lo que no me cabía, era porque quería golpear a Hiroto -¿Qué haces? Suéltalo- mi voz se agudizo, solo estar frente de él, me hacía temblar las piernas, y recordar las palizas que me propinaba en primer grado. Soltó poco a Hiroto, y me golpeo en la mejilla, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos.

-Bien, dejare a la parejita con su coito en paz- se burló en mi cara, y el resto se lo dirigió a Hiroto, en son de desprecio y amenaza –Haber sino te acercas de nuevo a Reina, ya con eso es suficiente- termino con su frase y le planto el segundo puñetazo, mientras se marchaba penetrándome con una mirada asesina, digna de un gánster.

-No, Hiroto, ¿estás bien?- me acerque a él, con mi rostro lleno de preocupación: ¿Cuándo vez a un ángel herido? Mis ojos no evitaron cristalizarse, pero me contuve, él se miraba fuerte, como si lo que acabara de pasar, no fuera nada.

-Descuida, no hay problema- cerro un ojo por el dolor que sentía. Su labio empezó a sangrar, y una ligerísima rasgadura se habría en su mejilla. Los ángeles tienen una piel muy sensible –Tú… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No es nada…- conteste con pena, o sea, se preocupa más por mí que por él. ¡Dios mío! –Pero ¿A qué se refirió con que, no te le acercaras a Reina?- sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo, y suspiro, un suspiro derretidor.

-Sencillo: Osamu está enamorado desde primero de ella, y siempre me estuvo amenazando con que la dejara, o me iría mal. Nunca le hice caso, y veo que los perros que ladran, si muerden- esbozo una sonrisa diminuta, y aunque tenía el labio poco deformado, era tan bella como todas las demás –Es mejor que me marche, no quiero causar más problemas. Ni a ti.

-Hiro…- no pude terminar, pues se marchó.

¿Qué había sido eso? Quien sabe, pero jamás se me olvidara su última frase; ''No quiero causar más problemas. Ni a ti''. Ok, arruine su vida en tan solo un receso, y él no me insulto, no se enojó (aunque debo admitir que tiene grave síntoma de bipolaridad), al contrario, creo que le caigo mejor (es un avance; que le importe). Y es muy cierto: los ángeles siempre perdonan.

Me estoy ganando un lugar en su corazón.

-¡Que zorra, arrastrada!- insulte una y otra vez a Haruna en mi mente (y en voz alta) de camino a casa. Esa tipa había arruinado todo; la perfecta vida de Hiroto, y lo poco que quedaba de la mía.

En cuanto llegue a la casa, me tumbe en mi cama, dispuesto a dormir un par de horas, pero recordé: la casa está sola. Mamá salió de compras a la ciudad vecina, y tardaría varias horas. Papá esta en viaje de negocios (si, un exportador e importador reconocido nunca tiene tiempo de estar en casa (todos ya sabemos que se va con una gata) incluso mi madre ya sabe). Y debo aprovechar mi soledad, gozando del confortable silencio, y arruinarlo con un poco de la música que mamá detesta que escuche: el Rock Pesado. Dice que es música satánica, lava cerebros, nada aconsejable para un muchacho en desarrollo. Aunque no sé si tenga la misma impresión con mi confesión de días pasados.

Me levante algo fastidiado, pero a la vez lleno de alegría (mi día no podía empeorar), me desvestí, cambiándome con ropa casual y cómoda. Baje los escalones y planee prepararme el almuerzo.

Mi madre siempre ha dicho ''come cinco veces al día: tres comidas fuertes y entre medio, una fruta o verdura'', nunca deje de lado su dichoso dicho, pero, hoy no está, y como ando que me llevan, me hice un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con jalea de fresa.

Termine con mi ''nutritivo alimento'', me cepille los dientes, tarde como una hora. Y el resto de la tarde pensaba ver televisión, hasta que mamá volviera y me preparara la cena. Eso hice, y solo pasando dos horas de programas de concursos, me di por vencido. Apague el televisor y me dirigí a dormir, cuando escucho como tocan la puerta, con cierta (que decir cierta, mucha) desesperación.

Algo confuso, abrí, y no creí lo que miraba frente de mis aposentos.

-Midorikawa- se me lanzo al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, soltando en llanto, en efecto; era Hiroto.

Me quede sin habla, y el siguió con lo suyo. Destrozado, llorando sin consuelo, aferrado a mi cuello, escondiendo la cara en mi hombro. ¿Cómo un humano consolara a un ángel? Y menos si se trata de mí, ¡estoy petrificado!

-Hiroto… ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?- fue la primera estúpida pregunta que se me ocurrió para romper con mi quietud.

-Al lado está la casa de Yuu…- termino su frase con voz quebrada, y sollozando horriblemente para un ángel (para un humano, que va). Y era verdad, Isunou Yuu vive a mi lado derecho, las tardes de los viernes se juntan él y sus amigos para hacer fiesta. Recuerdo como miraba por la ventana, como se divertían, y como no me invitaban (pero las han cancelado, ¿por qué? Quien sabe).

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunte tratando de comprender que exactamente era lo que tenía a Hiroto así. Se me separo y limpio como pudo sus lágrimas, para contestarme que había ido a arreglar las cosas con Reinita, pero tal parecía, que ella ya había superado lo de hoy, pues se estaba besuqueando con Saginuma en la jardinera. Corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible, y que la vista nublada por las lágrimas le permitió. Hasta que se dio cuenta que llego a esta esquina, miro mi casa, y llego en busca de consuelo. Bueno, ''en busca de consuelo'', no lo dijo –Lo lamento mucho, Hiroto. Esto es mi culpa.

-No, claro que no. Tú me has ayudado a ver mejor. Reina, después de todo, nunca me amo de verdad- se secó por completo las lágrimas, y sus ojos denotaron depresión. Otra escena conmovedora, me pondría a decir cosas tiernas, como si de un gato se tratase, pero recordé que es un ángel (ya deje de decir que es un ser perfecto, para referirme mejor como Ángel), nunca los compares con un gato doméstico.

Solo ver su rostro tan pálido, con un curita en la mejilla. Sus fugaces ojos verdes, su cabello rojo como fuego. Esa expresión de cachorrito mojado. Esos labios carnosos, teñidos de un rosa muy, muy claro, que les dan vivacidad. Inconscientemente, tome su rostro y acerque el mío, a centímetros de sus labios me detuve, sintiendo su respiración chocar con la mía. Él cerró sus ojos, y note como se agitaba. Empecé a reflexionar, no estaba bien, sí que me sentía atraído a él, pero no podía besarlo así como así, menos en la situación que estábamos viviendo (por mi culpa, y por algo parecido). Mene mi cabeza, y antes de alejarme y soltarlo, lo escuche hablar.

-Hazlo. Si quieres, hazlo-me estaba diciendo que lo besara, me estaba diciendo que lo besara, ¡me estaba diciendo que lo besara! Era increíble, me daba el permiso, no titubee más, y junte mis labios con los suyos.

Sentir como se movían sus labios con maestría digna, fue inspirador, me hizo seguirle el ritmo. Ya era un beso profundo, no como el de ayer. El ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró. Me pidió permiso para entrar, y aloje a un invitado inesperado en mi cavidad bucal. Fue como ser uno mismo con ese beso. Bese a un ángel.

Justo cuando pensé que ya era suficiente (para él) me separe. Jadee un poco, por la falta de aire, y lo mire a los ojos. ¡Estaba sonrojado! Ese color le combinaba a su cabello, y lo hacía verse más adorable. Comprendí que eso lo había afectado, que no fue un beso simple. Baje la vista, y le solté el rostro.

-Perdóname, no…

-No hay nada que perdonar- lo mire con sorpresa, y vi como en su rostro, una sonrisa lo adornaba.

Vaya que sostener una conversación con un ángel es sorprendente. Luego de nuestro excitante y confuso beso, nos sentamos a platicar. Nuestro tema fue cualquier cosa. Me conto como era estar en todos los clubes, como llego al puesto que tiene en la sociedad estudiantil (que solo fue gracias a su sonrisa, y a que su hermana y padre tienen grandes influencias en el colegio), que se mata estudiando para llevar los sobresalientes, y también me conto (dolido) como conoció a Reinita y como se hicieron novios, y me confeso que es cierto lo que dicen de porque llega tarde. Él la visitaba todas las tardes después de realizar sus deberes, una cosa llegaba a la otra y terminaba teniendo sexo, ya que nunca hicieron el amor, pues ella nunca lo amo. Siempre llevaba su uniforme limpio, y se arreglaba en su casa.

Entonces mi duda surgió '' ¿Cómo es que no ha quedado embarazada, si dices que todas las noches lo hacían?'' y él me contesto que se dio al recibir la noticia del médico; con que ella era estéril, que jamás podría tener hijos. Eso la deprimió mucho, y al tratar de consolarla, ambos llegaron al punto de ebullición, y no hubo marcha atrás.

Conversar sobre trivialidades, y que me contara su vida fue de lo mejor, la tarde voló. Yo también le conté unas que otras cosas, y sobre porque lo consideraba un ser perfecto y lo llamaba Ángel.

-Sí que nos hemos divertido- amplio su sonrisa, y me contagie. Parecía colegiala enamorada, pero pues que se le va hacer –Supongo que ya me voy, ya oscureció- cierto, mi madre no tardara en aparecer, y no puede ver a Hiroto aquí, o pensara mal.

-De acuerdo- nos levantamos del sillón, y se detuvo observándome de frente, yo me le acerque, lo atraje del cuello de la chaqueta y le plante un beso fogoso, el cual no desprecio –Nos veremos mañana- le dije con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, ya que me había despegado de él, en cambio, soltó unas risillas encantadoras, y asintió.

-Sí, nos veremos mañana, Ryuuji- lo acompañe hasta la puerta, y mene la mana en son de despedida, el respondió por igual, cerré y me resbale como tonta enamorada por la puerta, suspirando por lo que había pasado.

Quién lo diría, al parecer, la zorrita de Haruna hizo algo malo que resulto bueno (hasta ahora), y he captado algo… ¡estoy enamorado de Hiroto!


	3. Complemento Del Capitulo Anterior

_Postheando Conthinuacion; Debo Decir Que Esthe Es Uno De Los Capithulos Mas Corthos, Pues Es Complementho Del Anterior..._

_Gracias A Thodos Quienes Me Leen; Me Hacen Muy, Pero Muy Feliz. Y Dedico Este Capithulo En Especial A Los Queridos De **Apocalyptic Revolution**, Que no Enthendi Muy Bien Lo que Me Dijeron La Vez Pasada, Pero Yo Los Apoyo, Cuenthen Con Migo Hastha Los Segundos ;)_

_Sin Mas..._

_**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven Y Sus Personajes No Son De Mi Perthenencia, Sino De Sus Respecthivos Authores._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 3:** Complemento Del Capitulo Anterior

Mi madre siempre me ha dicho, que no me deje llevar por las personas. Y en efecto, ¿Por qué debía arrepentirme el asistir a clases solo por toparme con Nozomi? Sí que me arruino el día desde ese preciso momento, pero, ella no es dueña del colegio, así que me importa un bledo lo que ella me diga, o lo que haga.

El comportamiento humano es un misterio para la sociedad, y creen que con la pregunta ¿Por qué lo haces? Resolverán todo. Esa misma pregunta invadía mi mente al recordar la primera plana; ¿era igual de serpiente venenoso Haruna, que no tuvo remordimiento por arruinar la vida de un ser perfecto?

Ese fatídico día no lo aguantaría más. Justo cuando Hiroto se marchó del baño, y yo reflexione un poco, salí huyendo de todo. El timbre sonó, y corrí rápido por mis cosas, saliendo a toda velocidad de las instalaciones del colegio. Me ahorraría el sermón del doctor y el reporte del director por no haber cumplido con la tarea.

Todos pensaran que fue de mí, pero es razonable marcharte en mi situación. Salte el cerco, atorándose mi pantalón en él, tire, y al caer, una enorme rasgadura se le hizo. Genial, unos nuevos y ya. Camine por alrededor de una hora y media, estaba tan fastidiado, y eso que no quería ir al colegio.

¿Hubiera sido mejor no asistir desde un principio? No, ya que al siguiente día, me mirarían como hoy lo hicieron, y tendría el mismo rostro de cuando salí del edificio; se burlarían y yo no sabría nada, nada: es mejor afrontar la realidad desde el inicio, como bien me ha dicho mamá.

Y no pensaba regresar a casa antes de la una treinta. Mi madre no está, pero al lado, una vecina con la que se chismea todo, seguro le contara que yo volví antes, y que miro mi pantalón desgarrado, lo que causaría una extrema preocupación en ella.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos más problemáticos y me senté en una banca del parque.

¿Desde cuándo me llama la atención un ser perfecto? Muy fácil, desde que mamá y mi abuela me llevaron al invernadero del tío Yuko, hermano de mi madre, un botánico empedernido con los cigarrillos, y nadie se explica cómo tiene la sensibilidad para cuidar plantas. Aunque en estos tiempos, ya ha cambiado bastante; se divorció, y su ex le quito todo, ahora vive con la abuela, y le prohibió el fumar, lo cual causo que lo dejara definitivamente, y se retiró permanentemente de la vegetación, pues solo por su ex mujer, tomo el puesto desde un principio. Se ha hecho más sensible y comprensible. Ya nadie lo reconoce; ''tiene corazón'', es lo que me ha dicho mamá.

Es patético mi tío, pues, ¿por alguien vas a dejar de hacer, o hacer algo que te guste, o disguste? Bueno, yo también soy patético, deje el rugbi por miedo a lo que pensaran de mí, ahí está el dicho de mamá, y solo porque termine con Nozomi, y le dijo a todo mundo la razón, y ahora ya todos la conocen bastante bien.

Me desvié mucho del tema. Todos los veranos, me llevaban con el tío Yuko a su invernadero, y me dejaban recorrerlo cuantas veces quisiera, amaba las flores (cuando tenía seis), y me presumían de una flor en particular; no recuerdo su nombre, pero siempre me la hacían presente por ser ''perfecta'', decía el tío Yuko, que su aroma era perfecto, que su color era brillante y perfecto, su estructura no se comparaba con ninguna. Mi madre ama esas flores, y cuando volvíamos, traía un bonche de ellas, pues el tío Yuko era cultivan te de ellas. Ahora mamá se lamenta, ya no hay veranos en el invernadero, ni flores perfectas, pues jamás las ha visto en otra parte. De ahí en adelante que me pregunte ¿hay personas perfectas? Y mi búsqueda comenzó.

No tarde en darla por echo; pero nunca encontraba a la persona perfecta, al ser perfecto. Hasta que entre a la secundaria, en mi grupo, estaba él: Kiyama Hiroto, mi ser perfecto. Lo estuve observando desde ese entonces, nunca cruce palabras con él, pensando que no era lo suficiente para alcanzar su nivel de habla.

Hacía de todo, y comprendí que era perfecto.

Mi fascinación fue aumentando, pero jamás se lo dije de frente, me hice novio de Nozomi (cosa que fue un grave error), pero mis sentimientos por Hiroto siguieron aflorando. Hasta que ahora en segundo, confesé todo mi sentir, y no me retracto por ello.

Bueno, suficiente por hoy, ya faltan quince para la una treinta, así que si me ve llegar temprano, pensara que salimos antes.


	4. De Una Broma De Mal Gusto

_Regresando Con Los Capithulos Largos :D Y Respondiendo A Una Preguntha Que Me Hicieron Por Ahi, De Cuantos Años Tienen; Pues Van En Segundo De Secundaria, Hay Calculale Que Unos 13, 14 Años, Maximo 15, No Los Quice Hacer Tan Viejos Ni Tan Jovenes._

_Sin Mas, Que Solo Agradecer A Mis Lectores (Pocos, Pero Los Mejores) ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Y Sus Personajes No Son De Mi Perthenencia, Sino De Sus Respecthivos Autores._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 4:** De Una Broma De Mal Gusto

Mire a sus ojos, como mostraban una imagen de depresión, si, estaba deprimida por saber sobre mis inclinaciones sexuales… ¡ne! Estaba deprimida por saber que no sería abuela.

Ha mamá le encanta arreglarme el uniforme, como con esas delicadas manos, me abotona y acomoda la chaqueta. Suspiro, y mostro rostro de que algo quería decir, jamás me engaña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte de lo más inocente, era más que lógico que preguntaría sobre lo de ayer. La vieja chismosa de la vecina, debió haberle dicho sobre un chico que vino a la casa, se miraba bastante sospechoso, y se marchó tarde, justo antes de que volviera. Y en efecto, eso era lo que la tenía así –No es nada de lo que te puedas preocupar- sonreí para darle tranquilidad.

-Cariño, no me preocupo; tu felicidad es la mía, pero, ¿es tu novio? El que vino ayer.

-No- me voltee y deje escapar una sonrisa sospechosa, que no pasó inadvertida por ella, que puso cara de horror, seguro piensa que ando de ''puto'', eso sí que le dolería, usar su techo para acostarme con hombres –Pero, te diré que él es culpable de esto.

-¿Cómo? Debe de ser alguien excepcional para que te haya encantado de ese modo.

-Si: él es perfecto- baje las escaleras al termino de mis palabras, no me quedaría a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, no me imaginaba que sería (seguro sobre los gustos por las personas), pero no quise escucharlo. Estuve listo para marcharme, cuando recordé que olvide mi reloj, y mamá bajo con él.

-La gente perfecta no existe, hijo- me puso el reloj con delicadeza. Esta mujer, ¿Cómo es que piensa que sabe todo? Eso dicen, ''que las mujeres lo saben todo'', pero está equivocada, bueno, no, es cierto que las personas perfectas no existen, nada es perfecto en este mundo tan inhóspito de perfección como una galleta roída por un ratón con doce días de pudrición en la alacena de un alcalde, o cenador. El punto era que no quise admitir mi error, y forme un puchero en mi rostro, como cuando tenía ocho años y le rogaba a mamá por un muñeco, o alguna golosina.

Ella rio, su risa es tan dulce como la más pura miel de maple. Mi madre es muy bella, con unos expresivos ojos ámbar, que denotan cada una de sus emociones. Su cabello es verde, claro, de ahí que el mío sea de ese color, pero en cambio de mí, lo corto, tan corto, como un corte de hombre; debajo de las orejas. Su piel es tostada, ¡soy idéntico que ella! Nada gran parecido con mi padre, más que los ojos y el hecho de que soy hombre (lo sigo siendo).

Me apretó la mejilla, y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro, canturreando cosas como para un bebé.

-Basta mamá.

-Cariño- me soltó y se puso seria, viéndome con reproche -¡La perfección no existe! No te empieces a creer los cuentos de ''Disney''- y no lo hacía… no –Amor, sé que debes estar pensando eso porque, tu sabes, él te gusta. Pero no dejare que te hagas expectativas erróneas de las personas.

-¡Ninguna expectativa errónea! Te hablo enserio: él es perfecto. Además, no quiero hablar de esto contigo, ni con nadie. Mis asuntos emocionales son de mi incumbencia…

-¡Y de la mía!- me interrumpió, señalándose –Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Ya aprendí a comprender el hecho de que seas homosexual, dame la oportunidad de conocer a tu ser perfecto.

-Mamá, él y yo, no somos na…

-Basta de cosas, es hora de que te vayas, que se te hará tarde. Luego me hablaras más sobre él- me empujo hasta fuera, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Y antes de marcharme, me grito -¡Invítalo a cenar pronto!

Esta mujer, sí que está loca, primero se destroza por saber que no será abuela nunca en su vida (claro, si es que adopto), y ahora quiere conocer a '' mi ser perfecto'', que le pasa, yo solo le puedo decir así.

El camino de ida al colegio era helado, mucho para mi gusto, estábamos a pleno enero y el frio te congelaba hasta los huesos. Me lamentaba el no ponerme un suéter debajo de mi chaqueta, o soltarme el cabello. Sí, eso era más fácil; solté mi cabello, que voló con el aire, pegándome de lleno en la cara; tosí y escupí, pues ya me había tragado unos cuantos.

Cuando hube llegado, camine muy tranquilo por los pasillos, había llegado un poco tarde esta vez, y unos cuantos alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos salones, esperando el toque. Camine por el pasillo que va directo a mi salón, donde mire a Reinita y su amiga (la morena novia de Nagumo) conversando. Reinita decía que se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Hiroto, que había sido un tremendo error, y si algo andaba mal en su relación, tendrían más comprensión de solucionarlo, que lo arreglaría hoy mismo.

''Que zorra mentirosa'' me dije, y justo al pasar por su lado, no se evitó el inquirir un comentario.

-Haber si no está ocupado- lo dijo refiriéndose a mí, me detuve y la encare, viendo su rostro con expresión de burles. Por mi parte me mantuve sereno, y estrene mi mueca de ironía (cosa que no hago hasta dentro de una hora).

-La verdad que no creo que este ocupado, y que quiera hablarte.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, ''afeminado gay''?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no planeaba decirle lo de ayer, que Hiroto fue a mi casa en busca de consuelo, y que nos besamos con intensidad (¡en su cara!), pero esto ameritaba una excepción.

-Pues yo sé más de lo que ''tú'' piensas- la mire con desprecio, y ya estaba dispuesto a irme, pero antes le recalque -Mejor vete a besuquear con Saginuma como bien lo hiciste ayer, y deja a otros… con lo suyo- esto último no evite saborear frente de ella.

Me marche satisfecho, y ella se quedó con el rostro estupefacto. ¡En su cara!

Estando en el salón, me puse a pensar que no estuvo bien ese comportamiento con ella; era muy infantil. Ese comportamiento es digno del arroz de mi ex, y se me había pegado.

Cuando la maestra de matemáticas paso lista, y el nombre de ''Kiyama Hiroto'' no fue respondido, capte que no había asistido. Era muy extraño que el faltara, siempre llegaba tarde, pero no después del pase de lista. Mi emoción de preocupación empezó a hacerse evidente; ¿habría sido por mi culpa?

No, eso lo dudo, aparte que habíamos quedado muy, pero muy bien ayer, incluso me dijo que nos veríamos mañana. Algo andaba mal.

Las primeras tres horas se fueron de lo más lento. No lograba concentrarme, solo pensando en la razón por la cual un ángel pudo faltar a clases.

-Señor Midorikawa- me distraje, al escuchar que me llamaban, y no era más que el doctor, seguro buscaba una justificación por mi falta de ayer.

-Mándeme profesor- respondí cortésmente, algo extraño en mí, pues usualmente me llaman la atención por ser muy abierto y respondón con los profesores. Pero este día estaba ido de mi persona, pensando en la razón por la cual Hiroto falto, no sé, sentía que era mi culpa.

Para tranquilidad mía, el doctor pregunto justo lo que pensaba, porque no había asistido ayer a su clase. Ninguna buena excusa me llegaba a la cabeza, no lograba inventarme algo coherente para mi salida del colegio ayer luego de receso. Cuando mi mente hubo al fin acogido un pensamiento convincente, se esfumo al escuchar el comentario de uno de mi grupo.

-¿Que no vio ayer, Doc? el pequeño Fancy salió en primera plana. Mucho para un pobre humano, el hecho de andar con un ángel, lo anda elevándose por los cielos- se carcajeo.

-Increíble que tu estúpida mente de puberto no asimile un mejor apodo para alguien que no tiene nada que ver con el que le has dado, imbécil- le respondí.

-Vaya, el capullito del cielo ha florecido, no creo que con esa boquita el ángel de Kiyama te quiera besar más.

-Mira que tu cerebro es más pequeño que tu ojo. Que capte mejor las palabras, y cuando formules un insulto decente, házmelo saber antes de alardear idioteces dignas de un baboso de quinta que busca consuelo fastidiando a quienes perecemos de una reputación de mierda. ¿O es acaso que no te rebajas a decir cosas más inteligentes y llamativas con un pobre humano que no alcanza tu nivel de ''madurez''?- me puse de pie -¿Acaso crees a los demás tan poca cosa, y unos estúpidos sin cerebro, por lo cual tengas que actuar de esa manera tan irreverente frente de ellos? Venga, échame todo lo que tienes- se puso de pie, y ambos nos miramos como queriéndonos matar, con el resto del grupo gritando a coro ''pelea, pelea''.

-Eres un hijo de puta- carraspeo, acercándoseme dispuesto a una disputa, yo no me eche para atrás, y me moví en son de él, a lo que el doctor nos detuvo (y a los coristas) gritando un '' ¡basta!''.

-Ambos, ¡a la dirección!- nos señaló, y a empujones y miradas de odio, salimos del salón.

Siempre ha sido lo mismo con él; Suzuno Fuusuke es uno de los peores cabezas huecas de mi grupo, que se la pasa insultándome, haciéndome burlas, y una que otra cosa como la de hoy se presenta. Desde las palizas de Saginuma, me hice más fuerte ante los problemas, haciéndoles cara, y no dejándome.

Es la quinta vez que nos mandan a la dirección por situaciones de este tipo; la primera fue cuando recién entramos, por un estúpido pupitre. La segunda cuando estábamos en deporte, fue accidente que le haya caído el disco en la cabeza justo cuando lo lance. La tercera fue un malentendido cometido por culpa de los niñatos de primer grado, yo quise defender a An, mientras que él quiso defender a Clara. La cuarta fue una pelea a golpes, donde mamá inquirió en mi defensa, pues tenían planeado suspenderme. Y ahora con la quinta, luego de la última nos advirtieron que si seguíamos con nuestro comportamiento, terminaríamos expulsados. Nos habíamos controlado unas semanas, y todo se tenía que ir al caño hoy, por culpa de él, yo solo me defendí.

Ahora mi mente no procesaba nada, me carcomía el hecho de ser expulsado, ya no podría ver más al ángel de Hiroto. No me podía sentar, rascaba mi cabeza, me revolvía el cabello, mientras que el idiota de Suzuno miraba divertido desde una silla de la dirección. El doctor estaba hablando con el director sobre la situación, y no se escuchaban más que gritos y reclamos detrás de la puerta de su oficina.

Cielos, ¿qué hare, que hare? Justo hoy que falto también Nagumo, él me defiende de todo, hasta mete las manos al fuego por mí, y está en su casa con influenza estacionaria. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer? No pueden correrme, aunque de cierta forma desearía que lo hicieran (ahora mi reputación es de mierda), y ya no soportaría a Saginuma ni a Suzuno, pero no vería a Hiroto, no pueden correrme, no pueden correrme.

-Te van a correr- rio divertido, viéndome. Yo hecho una furia, lo tome del cuello de la chaqueta, dispuesto a golpearlo, en lo que salió el doctor, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido; lo solté de inmediato.

-Entren- tendió la mano, y pase saliva, ¿Dónde estaba mamá cuando la necesitaba?

Midorikawa Yuki es una alegadora por naturaleza. Estudio leyes cuando joven, y se hizo de una buena reputación al salvar un caso que ya estaba perdido, justo antes de graduarse en la carrera. Luego de un par de meses, lo dejo, por conocer a mi padre, pensó que ya no le era necesario trabajar; pero ahora con la situación que están viviendo, su único consuelo es defenderme cuando me llaman a la dirección. Y ahora no estaba.

''Todo fue culpa de Suzuno'' pensé en una buena excusa para librarme del lio ''Él empezó a burlarse de mí, solo me defendí'' además ya estaba mosqueado por la falta del ángel, él me termino de cabrear.

El director es un hombre de porte elegante, con rasgos ya de anciano, pero conserva un cuerpo de hombre de veinticuatro años. Es padre de una de las alumnas de mi grado, pero asiste a otro grupo, Raimon Natsumi es una chica muy pretensiosa, que se gusta de volarse con los más grandes, pero por estos meses, que anda con el jugador estrella del equipo de soccer, los creen la pareja perfecta. Eso dicen ahora, por el rompimiento de Reinita y Hiroto. Acá entre nos, ella quiso con Hiroto en primer grado, él le dio oportunidad, pero al ver su comportamiento tan prepotente, se refugió con Reinita.

Regresando con el tema inicial, el director nos miraba severo, y nos indicó que tomáramos asiento. Sentía como un choque eléctrico golpeaba mi espalda, no habían llamado a mamá, eso bien lo sabía.

-Quieren explicarme… lo que sucedió- respire hondo, y a unísono gritamos los dos señalándonos.

-¡Fue culpa de él!- el director se tapó los oídos.

-Director, el empezó con todo esto, se metió en la conversación equivocada, diciendo estupidez tras estupidez- agregue con deje de dolido.

-No es cierto, este se puso a insultarme sin calla.

-Porque tú hiciste presente un insulto sobre cosas que ni al caso.

-¿Qué ni al caso? Respondí la pregunta del Doc.

-Cosa que no te pidieron.

-¡Haber!- nos calló el director -¿Qué comentario hizo presente, joven Suzuno?- me cruce de brazos, seguro se aventaría un choro de víctima.

-El Doc le había preguntado por su inasistencia ayer. Solo respondí la verdad.

-Repito: nadie te la pidió- interrumpí molesto.

-Señor Midorikawa, basta, deje que continúe su compañero. ¿Cuál es esa verdad?

-Pues que falto por su publicación en primera plana- echo el veneno. Ya me estaba cabreando de nuevo, pero me controle.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el director, con cara de que no había sido la gran cosa.

Ok, ¿al director le valía un bledo el asunto? Estaba a punto de agregar un comentario, cuando siguió.

-Miren, aquí no estamos para hacer burlas de las personas por sus gustos- me quede en blanco –A usted señor Suzuno, no le importa en lo más mínimo la falta de su compañero, si es que lo hizo por lo de ayer. En cuanto a usted, señor Midorikawa, le exhorto que sea más decente con sus… demostraciones afectivas con el señor Kiyama- ¿qué? –No tendrán problemas por esta vez, pero que sea la última. Señor Suzuno, con su madre quiero hablar cuanto antes, use el teléfono de la secretaria para informarle. Ahora, retírense, y que no vuelva a pasar- Suzuno refunfuño fastidiado, de que él había tenido problemas y yo no.

Salimos, y me empujo hasta que choque con la pared, mientras que se marchaba con la secretaria en busca del teléfono. ¡Estaba totalmente en blanco! Era increíble el comportamiento del director.

Me marche de la dirección sin llegar a comprender nada, solo una cosa era evidente: no tenía problemas.

No volví a entrar a clases, luego de eso, seguro que se me quedarían viendo. Así que me senté en una banca del patio principal. No me había puesto a pensar en lo que los profesores pudieran decir sobre el acontecimiento de ayer (¡genial! El director cree que ando con Hiroto, ¡y le vale!). Fantástico, si nos ven a ambos metidos en un baño manoseándonos, no se preocupen por informar en la dirección; ya lo han de saber.

Suspire varias veces, estaría solo este día. Nagumo es el único de mis amigos que Nozomi no le ha lavado el cerebro. El grupo del tercer grado ''A'' estaba afuera. Hora libre con el profesor Kudou. El profesor de deporte no falta mucho, pero estos últimos días se halla enfermo (la influenza estacionaria), y dejan horas libres. Su hija, Fuyuka, de mi grado, mantiene al tanto en dirección sobre su estado. No tengo nada contra ella, solo que es extraña, a mi parecer, siquiera cruzo palabras con ella.

Me quede reflexionando (estos últimos días lo he hecho mucho), tal vez no estuvo bien responderle de esa manera a Suzuno, sí que no me agrada, pero cause problemas, aunque no me iba a dejar: Fancy, que estúpido apodo me fue a poner, solo porque en primero nos encargaron hacer un escrito, y todos acusaron con que el mío era muy fantasioso, desde entonces él se empeña en llamarme así. Y lo de la mañana con Reinita, eso ya era mucho, sabía que este día seria largo, muy largo.

El timbre sonó, y todos salieron corriendo, yo me quede ahí sentado, hasta que mi cabeza pensó en que me distraería de mi pena (estar solo) leyendo algo. Olvide mis libros en casa. Y me traía malos recuerdos el periódico escolar, seguro que todas las columnas están con el nombre de ''Otonashi Haruna''. Pero que más daba, me divertiría haciendo el crucigrama.

Me levante y me acerque al puesto, donde estaba Segata y Maki, de tercer grado. Con Segata nunca me he llevado, mejor amigo de Saginuma, que algo les de pistas. Y pues con Maki, hace mucho que no la he tratado ciertamente.

-Para ti no hay nada- no me pondría a lloriquear solo porque no me quería vender un periódico, y me miraba con su horrorosa cara de burla. Sin más que decir, me di la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharme, cuando escucho como hablan.

-Que maldito eres Segatita. Anda, que el diario no es tuyo- dijo Maki en forma de regaño. Me voltee y lo mire, con su rostro de reproche, me vendió un periódico. Mi vista se giró a ella, que me guiño el ojo con una sonrisa. Extraño. Casi no tengo amistades en los terceros años.

Me marche y me busque un asiento, pero todas las mesas ya estaban bien abarrotadas de alumnos, comiendo, leyendo, o solo estorbando, para alguien que en verdad lo necesitaba. Suspire y me dispuse a hacerlo sin sentarme.

-Por aquí hay bastante luz- escuche a mi lado derecho, voltee enseguida, y me topé con Fubuki, sentado en una mesa, acaparando todo el espacio del lado derecho, acostado, tomando el sol.

No es que me llevara mal con los Fubuki, nunca les he hablado, y eso que van en mi grupo, solo que mamá y esa familia no tienen buena relación. Según lo que ella me ha contado, es que mi padre anduvo con su madre, y justo tras unas semanas antes de la boda, él la dejo por mamá, desde entonces que no quiere toparse con la familia, pensando que de seguro la madre le ha de guardar resentimiento por aquello; eso explica también porque papá ha dejado muy fácil a mamá.

Pero si no la hubiera dejado, no se habría casado con el señor Fubuki (un empresario exitoso, con casas aquí y halla), y no habrían aparecido estos dos.

Me acerque no muy convencido, y me senté al lado de él, justo en medio de la mesa, musitando un ligero ''gracias'', a lo que me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora. Si no fuera por Hiroto, estos dos ya lo habrían desbancado hace mucho. Los Fubuki son dos hermanos casi gemelos, con muchos rasgos físicos idénticos. El mayor (que en definitiva, no recuerdo los nombres de ambos), es muy simpático, tiende a ser sensible, y siempre tiene expresión de cachorro triste, adornado con un rostro blanquecino, ojos plateados. En cambio, el menor, es mucho más agresivo y sobre protector con su hermano, nunca los verán separados. Es extraño estar con él, son algo así que populares, y muy amigos de Hiroto.

-¿Y tu hermano?- solté para romper con el incómodo silencio.

-Fue por unas bebidas, seguro no tarda- su voz era aguda, y sonaba amable, no tenía una perspectiva concreta sobre Fubuki & Fubuki.

-Ya volví con unas deliciosas malteadas… Oh- llego el menor, y se sorprendió por mi presencia, a lo que yo sonreí nervioso -¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos compañía?- le reclamo a su hermano, me encogí en el asiento, incomodo de que había causado un problema –Así hubiera traído otra.

-No pensé que le agradaría una malteada fría con este invierno- contesto simple, sin borrar la sonrisa. El otro se subió de hombros, y se sentó de igual manera que su hermano, a mi lado izquierdo.

Era extraño el comportamiento de Fubuki & Fubuki, pareciese que no les importaba nada, y eran amables, no le hacían mala cara a nadie (y les gustaba el frio, en definitiva).

Me puse a hacer mi crucigrama, por algo me había sentado con ellos.

-¿Oye, no juegas PintBall?- me pregunto el mayor, mientras que el otro lo volteaba a ver con expresión de emoción en el rostro.

-¡Sí! ¿No juegas?- repitió el menor.

-Eh, pues… un poco- respondí como pude, era una pregunta extraña.

-Estás viendo a mi nuevo compañero- me palmeo el hombro el mayor, y el otro asintió alegre –Mañana no hay clase, que te parece un uno a uno en el campo al lado de la universidad. A las dos, si te animas.

-No nos falles, será genial jugar con el novio de Hiroto- artículo en forma de ruego el menor. No estaba mal jugar un uno a uno con ellos, a decir verdad, soy muy bueno en el PintBall, pero lo que me saco de orbita fue su comentario ultimo: ''será genial jugar con el novio de Hiroto''.

-C-claro que me gustaría, cuenten conmigo. Pero… yo no ando con Hiroto- ambos me vieron sorprendidos.

-¿No? ¿Y lo de ayer?- preguntaron a unísono.

-Solo…- no sabía que contestar, sería algo bochornoso decir que lo bese por puro antojo, y por no saber sobre mis inclinaciones sexuales. Reí nervioso, y rasque mi nuca, nada se me ocurría. Y toco el timbre (¡me salvo la campana!).

-Bueno, no nos quedes mal. Nos veremos mañana en el campo- comento el mayor, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Sí, y salúdanos a Hiroto cuando lo veas. Tu nos caes mejor que Reina- secundo el menor.

-Hacen mejor pareja- termino el mayor y se despidieron de mí con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano, aunque no sé porque, si vamos a donde mismo.

Bueno, a Fubuki & Fubuki les caigo bien, y dicen que Hiroto y yo hacemos una mejor pareja que él lo hacía con Reinita. No por algo son sus mejores amigos, seguro saben lo que le conviene, puede que estos dos me ayuden un poco.

¡Mañana iré a jugar PintBall!


	5. De Una Visita Inesperada

_Sin Mucho Que Decir... Solo Que Espero Y Les Gusthe ;) Aqui Hago Aparicion De La ''Bella'' Familia Que Tiene Midorikawa._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Y Sus Personajes No Me Perthenecen Sino A Sus Respecthivos Authores._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 5:** De Una Visita Inesperada.

En estos últimos días de invierno, vez una cochinilla la noche anterior, y la siguiente la vez multiplicada por cinco. Ya estoy fastidiado de barrerlas fuera de casa, pues mamá es muy delicada para matarlas, incluso para barrerlas ella misma. Y ahora con nuestro huésped que llego justo esta noche, sin previo aviso, nomás se la pasa haciendo té y chachareando. Hace más de tres años que no sabemos nada del tío Yuko, y ahora se alojara en nuestra humilde morada, ya que la abuela y el abuelo se fueron a Múnich de vacaciones, y a él le desagrada la soledad. Y como bien dice el dicho: ''el muerto y el arrimado, a los tres días apesta''.

La verdad que no tengo nada contra de él, incluso mamá dice que somos iguales, ¡por favor! Que no me compare con él: el tío Yuko es un divorciado sin empleo que vive con su madre, que no mueve ni un dedo por bienestar de sí mismo. Que no me compare con él, le he dicho, que no me compare con él.

Ciertamente que yo planeo hacer algo más con mi vida que estar en casa de mi madre, soltero. Claro, me casare con Hiroto, el emprenderá su carrera como… no sé cómo qué, pero lo hará. Mientras que yo me dedicare a… tampoco se todavía. El punto: no terminar como el tío Yuko.

La abuela nada más tuvo dos hijos, gemelos, al parecer; ¡mamá y él son idénticos! Mismo corte, mismo tono de piel y ojos, si los vez de lejos, te parecerán dos puntos iguales. Y como mamá esta medio plana, pues te parecerán dos hombres. Comprendo su comportamiento al verlo, es el único con el que mantiene contacto de la familia, aparte de sus padres. Ni con primos ni con tíos. Y qué decir de la familia paterna, nada que ver.

El día amaneció, estaba soleado, con pronósticos de nublados parciales. No asistí a clase, porque las suspendieron, motivos del comité de padres de familia para organizar el festival de primavera, cosa que no requieren al comité de alumnos, ni a los alumnos. Me levante temprano, y me senté a desayunar, junto con mi tío, que leía el periódico, tomándose una taza de café. Los panqueques de mi santa madre son gloriosos, rellenitos de una mezcla de plátano y arándano, con crema, delicioso.

-Así que confesaste tu inclinación sexual, eh? Sobrino- irrumpió, haciendo que casi me atragante con mi bocado. Tome leche y aclare mi garganta, seguro esta mujer había hablado sobre el tema con él. Así que pensé en que primero le reclamaría a ella (no debe de andar alardeando asuntos que no le corresponden).

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué tenías que decirle al tío Yuko?- forme un puchero, y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa angelical.

-Cariño, solo lo dije por hablar- ok, no era la respuesta que quería escuchar –Aparte se, que Yuko puede ayudarte con eso- lo palmeo en la espalda, haciendo que casi se le regresara el café.

-¿Qué?- que mi madre se explique, que con esas palabras, me dejo igual.

-Sabes sobrino- me volteo a ver –Yo también tuve dudas sobre mi inclinación sexual. Y tuve que besar muchos sapos para terminar reaccionando y casarme con tu… ex tía- ambos soltaron la carcajada, y yo me quede en blanco (de nuevo).

-¿Qué? ¿Tú, tío?- pregunte como no creyendo, entonces esto es de familia.

-Tu tío sí que anduvo con varios antes de casarse, o ¿no?- continúo mi madre, sentándose a mi lado.

-Que decir; perdí mi virginidad con uno…- esto último me lo dijo por lo bajo, para que mi madre no escuchara, pero no le resulto, y ella lo golpeo en el brazo, levantándose a continuar con su quehacer, mientras que el reía.

¿Qué clase de consejo me estaba dando mi tío? Pensaba que yo terminaría como él: que me daría cuenta de mi error, ya después de haberme colado con cuanto hombre me fue posible.

-Solo digo, que puede terminar como yo. Y que esto solo sea una etapa por superar.

-Sí, pero no quiero que le andes contando sobre tus aventuras- recalco mamá algo enfadada.

-Ok, ya no diré nada, solo si él quiere saber.

-No creo…- alcance a decir. Solo pensar que esto era una ''simple etapa por superar'' me revolvía el estómago, y el creer que acabaría como mi tío. No podía ser, ya he perdido mucho con esto, a mis amigos, a mi novia (de milagro), mi reputación. Claro que no era posible, ya hasta soñaba con una vida futura con Hiroto. Mene la cabeza para despejarla, y me tome de un sorbo toda la leche restante

–Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, mamá, gracias por tus anécdotas, tío. Si me disculpan, le prometí a Nagumo ir a verlo.

-Tienes razón, cariño. Ve y visítalo antes de que sea más tarde- asentí y me marche, dejando a los adultos con sus chácharas habituales.

Entre a mi habitación, y recién pise dentro, me fui de boca al suelo, tropezándome con una enorme caja, sí que esta mujer había guardado los adornos navideños, ¡pero en mi cuarto! Suspire, luego le reclamaría y se lo aventaría a su habitación, ahora debía cambiarme. Nagumo, como bien dije, está en casa con influenza estacionaria, anoche le hable, y le prometí ir a verlo en la mañana.

Busque en el abarrotado armario algo que ponerme. Otra cosa a mi agenda: limpiar mi cuarto, y sacar lo que ya no uso. Busque y busque, hasta que di armado mi conjunto; unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa manga larga, calcetines, tenis y un suéter. Cuando ya estuve listo, pensé; ¿me peino? Aunque estaba haciendo sol, el frio no se marchaba, así que me di una cepillada y me puse un gorro, dejándome el cabello suelto. Salí y tome una bufanda que encontré en el perchero del pasillo, despidiéndome y marchándome.

En todo el camino me puse a pensar en las palabras de mi tío en la mañana, ¿sí será un simple capricho esto que siento, y que con el tiempo se me pasara? Si mi tío tenía razón, seria decepcionante. Tome aire y seguí con mi caminar. Ahora que pienso, Hiroto es todo para mí, y esto está aumentando.

Desde la tarde del martes, siento que nuestra relación va prosperando, aunque ciertamente que nunca estuvo buena, pues hasta ahora que le dirijo palabra. En fin, es decisión de él, si es que lo nuestro puede darse, y que Reinita no se entrometa.

En cuanto llegue a la casa de la familia Nagumo, me dio el olor a enfermedad, rápido oculte mi nariz y boca con la bufanda. Salude amablemente a la madre de Nagumo, y me paso a su habitación, donde estaba acostado. Su cuarto era un desastre de gérmenes; el bote de basura estaba abarrotado con cientos de papeles moquientos, había recetas médicas y cajas de pastillas regadas en las mesas de noche, y te daba un tremendo olor a incienso de naranja (recomendado por la vitamina c).

Nagumo se miraba como si estuviera a punto de morirse, jamás en mi vida (que recuerde) lo mire tan mal. Pero a como es él, ni un barco que le pase por encima, junto con un grupo de tiburones hambrientos, y el joker, lo detendrán. No paraba de hablar de lo insoportable que es tener influenza, pasar todo el día en casa, y no poder ir con la novia a besuquearse por temor a contagiarla. En toda su plática, no evite estar ido, sí que lo de la mañana me pego duro, y no paraba de rondarme la cabeza (en serio, matare a mi tío).

-Y… ¿Qué tal te ha ido con lo de…Hiroto?

-¿Eh?- me llamo la atención en cuanto escuche el nombre de ''Hiroto'' en sus palabras enfermas

–Pues… ¿Cómo… es que me puede ir? Bien, nada del otro mundo- ni yo mismo me creía eso.

-En serio… no he estado para defenderte, aunque sé que… con las palabras… te defiendes solo.

-Si…bueno, no lo he visto desde el martes… ¡no es como que ando deprimido por su ausencia! ¡No! Solo… no sé, no me siento bien.

-Que va, no te vaya a pegar la influenza. Pásame el papel- me dio algo de pánico el oír sobre pegármela, así que sin más le pase el papel, me despedí y me marche.

Faltaban alrededor de cuatro horas para reunirme con Fubuki & Fubuki en el campo de la universidad; ¡y ya estaba enfadado! No había pedido permiso aun, o sea que debía volver a casa. No me agradaba esa idea, y toparme con el tío Yuko. Sé que debo regresar algún día, pero ya que me despeje.

Caminar en círculos por el parque te ayuda, de cierto modo, a olvidar. Ahí fui cuando termine con Nozomi, justo la noche del baile.

Todo era perfecto; el salón con sus adornos, la música ambientada, la gente tan elegante; recuerdo a Nozomi con un hermoso vestido gris, combinando con sus ojos, su cabello lo había peinado de una manera muy rara, pero se miraba excepcional. No cargaba tanto maquillaje, y le regué por toda la boca el brillo que llevaba, besándola a cada rato. Sé que las noches de los bailes son inolvidables (ya que llevas a la novia a su casa y ahí pasa lo que pasa), y era cierto, esa noche fue inolvidable para ambos.

En cuanto llegamos nos reunimos con nuestros amigos, Nagumo no se miraba tan mal, y su novia sí que lucía con un vestido pegadito, pegadito, guinda. Esa noche yo andaba ido (como bien lo hago este día), y no dejaba de pensar en cierta persona. No estaba bien sentir eso, y menos si tienes pareja, así que decidí acabar con todo. Pero sería luego de la fiesta, en un lugar más privado, sí que sabía cómo se pondría, y haría un escándalo si se lo decía en plena pista de baile. Seria nuestra última noche.

Qué decir de mí, yo era todo un galán esa noche; con un elegante traje negro (a lo clásico simple), que hacia juego con el broche que me sujetaba el cabello en forma de chongo. Una camisa combinando con el color de mi cabello, un chaleco y una corbata oscura con encajes verdes. Nos veíamos fabulosos. Cuando coronaron al rey y a la reina supremos del baile de navidad, fue un giro de 360 grados a lo que yo opinaba.

Toda la noche anduve buscando con la mirada, disimuladamente, a Hiroto, pero no se dejaba ver, solo encontraba a Reinita, bien discreta y elegante con un escotado vestido negro. El director fue quien nombro a los reyes; primero a la reina, que no fue más que Raimon Natsumi (más que obvio), con un porte de primera dama, denotando pura belleza con su atuendo rojo sangre, llamaba mucho la atención. Y por último, mencionaron al rey: Kiyama Hiroto. No evite aplaudir, aunque con mi habitual rostro pasivo. Se miraba de lo mejor, como si de la presencia de un ángel estuviéramos observando. Con su traje negro (obvio), camisa y chaleco del mismo tono, con encajes grises de unas grecas. Lo único que resaltaba en su atuendo, era su corbata guinda, con la clásica flor que te da la pareja, abrochándola al saco; blanca con rosa. Su cabello lo traía peinado en una coleta, atada con un lazo de la misma tela que la corbata. Con sus coronas, los reyes abrieron el último baile del año.

El baile de navidad fue extraordinario. Y cuando se hubo acabado, lleve a casa a Nozomi, que me informo que se encontraba sola, y que si quería pasar. Desde que nos bajamos del auto, nos fuimos besando con intensidad hasta la puerta (no diré que nuestra relación siempre tuvo pasión, pero como bien dije: esta era nuestra última noche), entramos y la tumbe en el sofá, colocándome sobre ella. Suspire y baje la mirada, no era lo correcto. Ella no pensaba lo mismo, y me quito el saco, para luego desatarse el vestido, justo en ese momento, la detuve.

Me miro extrañada, y le confesé que no estaba seguro sobre mi inclinación sexual. Note en su rostro, como formaba una mueca de horror y enojo, me abofeteo (a lo que yo no respondí, y me mantuve sereno), y me dijo que no quería estar con un leproso gay. No dije nada, me levante, tome el saco y las llaves del coche, y sin mirar atrás; me marche.

No pensé en volver a casa justo en ese momento, pues seguro mi madre pensaba que la noche la pasaría con ella. Así que para hacer tiempo, me fui al parque, donde camine sin rumbo, dando vueltas y vueltas, despejándome de todo, a lo cual, si funciono.

Diré que me siento igual que esa noche; pésimo, como que había decepcionado a alguien (a mí mismo), que nadie me comprendía, y que estaba solo en el gran universo. Suspire y suspire, cuando sin aviso una ráfaga de viento soplo fuertemente, golpeándome de lleno en la cara, haciendo que me tragara toda la bufanda. La saque de entro de mi boca, y la mire, hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que es de mi madre; rosada con un corazoncito en cada extremo rojo. ¡Es su bufanda favorita! No hay día que no la use, y ya me había advertido que no la tocase, me matara cuando no la vea, y me vea a mí con ella.

Mi mente se desvió al ver un rostro conocido a lo lejos; en una banca del parque, se encontraba Maki, dando de comer a las palomas. Pensé en acercarme y saludar, agradeciendo por lo de ayer, pero me detuve en cuanto vi que no estaba sola, y Segata era su acompañante. Bufe, y seguí caminando.

En verdad, Sumeragi Maki y yo nos conocemos de antes, ella asistía a la misma escuela primaria que yo, y hasta al preescolar. En esos tiempos, nos llevábamos estupendo, éramos dos amigos inseparables. Me defendía de los brabucones, y yo fastidiaba a las niñas que la hacían llorar. Nuestro color de cabello fue son de burlas, y ella disfrutaba mucho peinándome.

Mamá decía que éramos como hermanos, siempre juntos. Esa amistad llego a convertirse en algo más para mí, hasta que capte que era amor el que sentía por ella. Un año antes de mí, salió de la escuela, y fue un año de preparación mental para lo que haría en secundaria.

Mi plan era: entrar, encontrarla y confesarle mis sentimientos. Para mi sorpresa, ya todo había cambiado. Ya no era más la inocente y tierna niña de primaria, siquiera se detuvo a saludarme cuando pase a su lado. Se convirtió en una persona mucho más abierta, remilgosa, algo llamativa, y no se dejaba por nadie. Se empezó a juntar con Segata, Saginuma y sus amigos, nada que ver conmigo. Desde entonces que no le hablo, nunca se despega de Segata, pero ahora con esto, ya no sé qué creer.

¡Genial! Algo más que aqueja mi mente, ¡ya! Hasta ahí, me largo.

Llegue a casa, bote la bufanda al sofá, y sin mirar a nadie, me encerré en mi habitación, dormiría hasta la hora puesta por Fubuki & Fubuki. Eso sonaba fácil, sino me estuviesen observando. Mamá sí que se emocionó con mi regalo de navidad, regalándome un oso de felpa de metro por metro, que tengo en la cama, y no deja de verme con esos ojos saltones. Exhale molesto y de un puñetazo lo lance fuera de mi vista, así por fin, dormirme en paz.

Recién abrí los ojos, me topé con el reloj de mesa, que apuntaba la una cuarenta y cinco. Me levante de golpe, tenía quince minutos para llegar al campo de la universidad, y me quedaba como a veinte cuadras. Me puse tenis y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, donde mire a mi madre sentada en el sillón leyendo quien sabe qué.

-Voy a salir- dije apurado, abriendo la puerta, a lo que soltó.

-¿A dónde?- tuve que regresar dos pasos.

-A jugar PintBall.

-¿En dónde?- me regrese los dos pasos.

-En el campo de la universidad- ya estaba con un pie fuera.

-¿Con quién?- insistió, sin siquiera verme, igual de pasiva que siempre (de ahí que yo sea así).

-Con unos amigos- estaba a punto de estar afuera.

-¿Qué amigos?

-¡Ya!- estalle –Regresare más tarde- y de un portazo, salí corriendo con rumbo del dichoso campo.

Llegue justo dos minutos después de la hora indicada, y cuando divise a Fubuki & Fubuki, se estaban poniendo las caretas y preparando las armas.

-Llegaste- anuncio el mayor.

-Pensamos que nos quedarías mal- secundo el menor, lanzándome un casco y un arma.

Los Fubuki son muy bien adinerados, pues rentaron el campo para nosotros solos, solo los tres. Y qué decir, Fubuki & Fubuki son realmente malos, no disparaban más de cuatro balas, cuando yo ya les había plantado dos. Luego de jugar ocho rondas de ''quien tiñe primero gana'', jugamos hasta que se nos acabaran las balas (ya que se fastidiaron de perder); agarrándola contra mí. Siquiera necesite esconderme mucho, no me hallaban, y termine con mis municiones rápidamente. Increíble que a Fubuki & Fubuki les guste tanto este juego, ya que son malísimos, apenas se atinaban entre sí, estando a unos cuantos metros.

-Buen juego- menciono el mayor, acercándoseme y quitándose la careta.

-Si- no sería hipócrita, si me divertí, les gane mucho.

-¡Hagámoslo otra vez!- grito emocionado el menor, sin darse cuenta, el arma se le cayó, disparando sola. Y la bala perdida, fue a darme justo en la entrepierna.

Note que ambos se alteraron, y no evitaron llamar a urgencias. Llegaron sus padres, y me llevaron al hospital (insistí que no era necesario), donde el médico me dijo que no había pasado daño alguno en mi órgano reproductor, y que tenía unos fuertes nadadores. Luego se disculparon apenados por el incidente, y se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa. Ahí encontré a mamá súper angustiada por mi ausencia (pues ya eran como las ocho de la noche, y no me había reportado), empezándome a reclamar que no le contestaba el teléfono. Y su preocupación fue más, al verme caminar y con una bolsa de hielo en mis partes bajas.

Le comente sobre lo que había pasado, y soltó la carcajada (jamás se le puede contar nada serio a esta mujer porque se pone a reír y se lo cuenta a todo mundo). Pregunte por el tío Yuko, y me dijo que había salido con unos amigos, extraño; el tío Yuko no tiene amigos. Mejor para mí, no tendría que verle la cara para que me recordara lo de la mañana.

En fin, le dije buenas noches, y como pude, subí hasta mi cuarto. No pensaba ducharme en ese estado, lo hare en la mañana, ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme la ropa sucia, solo me tumbe en la cama, y dormí, claro, con la bolsa de hielo en mi pantalón.


	6. De Una Compota De Manzana

_Sin mucho que decir mis queridos lecthores, solo que disfruthen del capithulo ;)_

_**Dethalles Extra:** Aqui hago presencia de un chiquithin de Inazuma Eleven GO, a sus cuathro años. _

_Juntho con la de su madre; en si no se como se llama ni en que thrabaja la madre de Minamisawa, asi que thuve que inventharmelo, por requerimientho de dethalles en el capithulo, espero no ofender a nadie con estho ;P_

_Sin mas..._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son de mi perthenencia, sino de sus respecthivos authores; al igual que Minamisawa y su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 6:** De Una Compota De Manzana

Sacarte pedazos de hielo del pantalón en una fría mañana de enero, no es lo más recomendable para empezar el día. No evite irme todo el camino al colegio, dando ligeros saltos, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

No tengo idea de porqué asistí. Recién me levante, me invadió un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no paraba de estornudar y flemear. Me mire al espejo y note que estaba más pálido que de costumbre; ¡por favor! Pálido, ¿yo? Ni de broma, eso quiere decir que si me hallo mal.

Le insistí a mamá sobre mi malestar, y no opino nada, en cambio, me mando a la escuela todavía más temprano. Mi gran amigo Nagumo me había pegado la influenza.

En la clase de química, Fudou no evito dar a luz el comentario de mi aspecto, refiriéndose a que ''pareces compota de manzana recién vomitada''.

-Gracias…- y debo decir gracias, pues sin su ''comentario, nada insultivo'' el profesor jamás se habría dado cuenta, y no me habría mandado a la enfermería como bien lo hizo.

Y pasar todo el día en la enfermería, acostado en una camilla, y con una enfermera rechoncha que solo hace preguntas estúpidas, no es la mejor forma de alivio. Pues si la enfermera Amira, fuera un tanto, que decir, amable, a todos nos gustaría estar donde me encuentro yo. No solo es una gorda grasosa que se la pasa comiendo, sino que siempre porta una bien cargada suma de maquillaje, su uniforme lo trae impecable, eso sí, pero es diminuto, y es perturbante la imagen que te deja al caminar. Prepara galletas y se las come sola, con la compañía del señor Furukabu (me imagino que es al único que le cae bien), cuando alguien va por sentirse mal, solo te receta unas pastillas para el dolor, sin preguntar siquiera cuáles son tus síntomas. Luego te hace preguntas para el currículo, y lo archiva con el de todos los años, para cuando te gradúes, quemarlo.

Nada comparativo con la adorable y dulce doctora Minamisawa Mariko, que le importa tu salud, y nos da pláticas que todos embobados escuchamos su armoniosa voz. Tiene un hijo de cuatro años, ¡que es súper adorable! Nada de odioso sangrón, se deja agarrar, las chicas lo traen de allá para acá, juega con nosotros en las horas libres, ¡ama el futbol! Y se toma cientos de fotos con todos, luego las junta y se las da a su madre, y ella las coloca todas en un álbum. ¡Que ternura! Ok, ese no soy el yo de siempre, ¿de cuándo acá me causa ternura un niño de cuatro años? Desde que posteo Hiroto una foto de los dos juntos en la red social, ¡son un par de dulces!

Eso sí que es prueba evidente de que ando para la chingada. Matare a Nagumo cuando lo vea. Lástima que la Doc Minamisawa ande enferma por igual, con ganas de que ella me cuide.

Miro por la ventana, ido, no hay nada más que hacer en aquel lugar. Todo es tan, pero tan aburrido, y no me dejan salir a clase, que porque voy a contagiarlos, ¡entonces regrésenme a casa! Que llamen a mi madre. Ya lo hicieron, pero mamá salió con el tío Yuko a quien sabe dónde, que la casa está sola, y no me pueden dejar solo, ''el bienestar del alumno es responsabilidad del colegio'', joder, malditas idioteces.

-¿Midorikawa?- voltee al escuchar mi mención (y no propia de la enfermera Amira), no era más que Kino Aki, suplente de jefe de grupo, o sea que cuando Hiroto falta (que no es muy seguido, pero ya van dos días que no se presenta) ella es quien controla al grupo. Ciertamente el único que nos puede controlar es el ángel. Ella no me desagrada, al contrario, es la chica que mejor me cae del grupo. Es atenta, no llama la atención, siempre se preocupa por los demás y trata de ayudarnos en cualquier problema. No veo que este loquita por Hiroto, así que con ella no hay competencia (ni me hizo fea cara por la noticia poco decente de la niñata de Haruna), dicen que está enamorada del capitán del equipo de soccer, pero no es el tema ahora, el punto: Kino es buena persona -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sucedió algo? No me digas que te peleaste con Suzuno otra vez.

-Para nada, eso ya está de lado. Nagumo me pego la influenza.

-Cielos, ¿Y por qué viniste? Te hubieras quedado en casa a descansar…- y me dijo por lo bajo –Amira no es muy buena en esos cuidados- carcajeo un poco, y yo solo forme una mueca, viendo entre sus manos, como llevaba un papel rosa pastel, ese color de hojas solo lo usa la secretaria del director, y si se trata de ella, debe de ser un justificante, ¡el justificante de Hiroto!

-Oye, ¿de quién es el justificante que traes?- le señale, y miro con duda, luego me lo tendió para que lo viera.

-Es de Hiroto. Es extraño que no venga- y en efecto, con una pulida e impecable manuscrita, con bolígrafo color uva, se hallaba escrita la falta de un ángel: ''A quien corresponda; el joven Kiyama Hiroto del segundo año A, no pudo presentarse los días cuatro y seis de enero por estar encargado de los cuidados de su padre, que le ha dado un infarto y se encuentra en el hospital. Volverá a presentarse el día nueve del presente mes. Sin ninguna otra cosa que agregar, queda a disposición de quien corresponda''. Debo decir que la narrativa de un justificante no lleva tal estructura, ni composición de palabras, agrego que son un asco sus justificantes.

Así que el ángel de Hiroto está en el hospital cuidando a su padre porque le dio un infarto. Pobre, debe sentirse muy mal, con ganas de ir a consolarlo. Si Fubuki & Fubuki son sus grandes amigos, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Si dicen que somos novios, o tal vez no sabían ellos tampoco. Le regrese el papel, y luego de muecas de sonrisas, se despidió de mí, marchando rumbo del salón, no sin antes decirle que informara a los profesores de mi ausencia, y mi presencia en la enfermería.

Ya había pasado alrededor de media hora, y seguía ahí de enfadado. Nadie venía a visitarme, todavía eran horas de clase, faltan como dos para el receso. Suspire y suspire, viendo de reojo a la rechoncha de Amira, que comía un tazón de nueces frente del televisor, mirando los programas de chismes. Suspire y suspire más alto, para que escuchara y arruinarle el desayunito. Suspire y suspire.

-¡Guarda silencio!- me grito desde el otro extremo, y yo seguí con mis suspiros -¡Ya basta!- me volteo a ver, arrugando esa fea frente de anciana gorda, que brillaba con la luz de la ventana, por la grasa que le escurría. Esa escena me dio asco, y me gire para no verla -¿Qué quieres?

-Nada… estoy aburrido. Debo ir al baño- pensé que esa era una buena estrategia para salir y despejarme, pues ni a eso me dejaban irme de entre las cuatro paredes.

-¡Ahí está!- señalo con sus grasientos dedos de salchicha la puerta a su lado. En definitiva, el baño de la enfermería está más impecable que nada. Pero eso arruinaría mi plan.

-No gracias. Yo quiero ir al del corredor- la mire de reojo, como fruncía más el ceño, y su maquilla se corría con la grasa que su rostro desprendía.

-No puedes. Tengo estrictas reglas de no dejarte salir. Infectaras a los demás- se giró a seguir con su labor de ver televisión y comer.

-Pero si voy a este, puede que lo infecte también. Y no querrá sentarse donde ya un influenzoso estuvo- note como cambiaba de expresión. Me volteo a ver y me grito un '' ¡lárgate, pues!''. A lo que yo no alegue y a toda velocidad salí rumbo deseado.

La verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, quería despejarme e irme al chisme con alguien (ya no me sentía tan mal como en la mañana), pero como eran horas de clases aun, mejor decidí asistir a mi primer destino.

Los baños de la secundaria Raimon no son como los pintan otras. Este está muy limpio, para ser de hombres y de colegio. No hay grafiti ni tazas rotas. Los lava manos funcionan, hay espejo, incluso ese estuche que cuelga de la pared con jabón líquido. Cuando entre, se hallaba vacío.

No tarde mucho en mis necesidades, y justo me estaba lavando las manos, escuche unos particulares y extraños sonidos provenientes de un cubículo. Sonaban a gemidos ahogados, llenos de placer. Me estremecí de solo pensar en que un par estaba en pleno ''coito'' en el baño. Pero si bien sabia, seguro era alguno de los chicos masturbándose. Fudou ya me había invitado a las reuniones que tenían en casa de Kidou, donde miraban videos pornográficos de su padre, estimulándose y auto-complaciéndose. Ciertamente que les agradecí la invitación, pero no me llamaba mucho la atención estar con un grupo de babosos frente del televisor metiéndose la mano, más fácil; que se consigan una novia.

Como mi curiosidad es mucha, no evite acercarme para escuchar más detenidamente, y reconocer la voz del productor de esos gemidos. No era Kidou, no era Gouenji, Koujirou, y Nagumo está en casa (son los únicos que sé que asisten a dichas reuniones, ah, y Fudou, claro). Abrí la puerta con poca intención, y me topé con que era Fudou, parado frente de la taza, con los pantalones abajo y acariciando su miembro. Esa imagen me dio pavor, y me arrepentí el abrir (sí que me gusta meterme donde no me llaman). Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, dejo de lado su auto-placer, para verme con enojo.

-¡Midorikawa!- me grito molesto, y me abofeteo con su mano mojada, cerrando la puerta y aventándome fuera.

-¡Aaahhh!- grite del asco y horror, para luego limpiarme la cara como pude, para quitarme su asqueroso semen (por algo tenía las manos mojadas).

Cuando hube limpiadome (eso sonó muy poeta de la edad media), salí al corredor, y mire a todos lados, no había nadie, estaba desolado. Exhale inflando las mejillas, y decepcionado me dirigí a otro lugar.

-Hey, Midorikawa- voltee, y me encontré con Maki – ¿Cómo estas hombrecillo?- me golpeo el brazo, y yo sonreí nervioso. No entendía porque tiene esa maña de hablar en diminutivo, con terminaciones en las palabras de ita, ito, illa, e illo, es desesperante, pero hace mucho que no le hablo, así que aprovechare mi estancia afuera (antes de que Amira salga en mi búsqueda).

-Pues que decir de bien, pasándola en la enfermería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Andas malito?

-Un poco. Un amigo me pego la influenza, y…- me interrumpió, poniendo cara de comparecencia, como un cachorro (¡esa es cara de Hiroto!).

-¡Pobrecito de ti! ¿Entonces…?

-Maki- la interrumpí agitando las manos frente de su rostro, llamando la atención -¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? ¿Y eso… que me diriges palabra?- no estaba muy seguro de preguntar eso, a lo mejor se ofendía, se sentía mal, y me dejaba con la palabra en boca, como bien lo hizo un año antes, y parte de este.

-Ah, si quieres ya no lo hago…

-¡No es eso! Solo que como no me hablabas en primero, imagine que ya no teníamos…

-¡Ryuujito, tú y yo siempre seremos amiguitos!- sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego me golpeo el brazo, más duro que al principio, logrando que me quejara –Ya; debo irme a clasecillas, o me castigaran…- esta última frase no evito pasar su dedo índice por sus labios, en un tono dulce y lascivo, meneando el trasero, se fue por el corredor.

Está bien, no me esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de ella, ni lo que me dijo; ''tú y yo siempre seremos amiguitos''. No me dio más tiempo de pensar, pues unas manos grandes y grasientas, me tomaron del cuello de la chaqueta, gritándome que volviera a mi lugar, jalándome a mi destino.

Al toque del timbre para marcharnos a casa (pues siquiera me dejaron salir a receso). Me dijeron que esperarían a que todo el alumnado se fuera, y así me dejarían salir. '' ¡Están locos!'' les grite, y me di a la fuga rápidamente, tenía que hablar con Fubuki & Fubuki, y encontrarme con Maki, si se podía.

Tan rápido iba, que no me di cuenta, y en las escaleras del corredor, choque de lleno con alguien, yéndome yo al suelo, mientras el otro se recorría dos o tres escalones abajo. Me frote la cabeza, y escuche como me gritaban molesto; '' ¡fíjate por donde vas!''. Yo como muy amable que soy (ni en sueños), me disculpe, sin siquiera verlo a la cara. Finalmente me decidí a encarar al dueño de los reclamos, y no me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con Takanashi, la capitana del equipo de Banderines, una de las más agresivas y competidoras del colegio, ¡Santo Dios! Ella me da más miedo que Saginuma, no por algo la categorizaron como '' una chica mala''. Me encogí, cubriéndome por el miedo que me daba, solo ver esos ojos verde podrido, viéndote fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, era son de pesadillas. Escuche unos rumores de que anduvo con Fudou, y cuando él la termino, se puso a golpear todo lo que hallo, entro al taller de karate, y lo abandono diciendo que '' no hay la suficiente violencia que necesito'', y con los Banderines se ha conformado un poco.

Me empezó a ver como matona asesina a punto de terminar con su víctima, alejándose corredor a bajo. Suspire tranquilo, esta mujer me da pavor, la única chica que lo hace; hace semanas vi como acababa con tres grandulones, ¡y lo hizo sin sudar una gota! Culpa de Fudou que sea así.

Recordé que puede ser que Fubuki & Fubuki se marchen pronto, me levante y corrí (planeaba fijarme mejor ahora). Cuando llegue a la puerta principal, los divise caminando por la banqueta. Me apresure y los salude (tratando de disimular que había corrido para alcanzarlos).

-Midorikawa, ¿Cómo te hayas?- me pregunto el mayor, debía formar una conversación antes de ir con mi pregunta que ni al caso.

-Bien, ciertamente, los cuidados de Amira te hacen ya no volver…- ambos rieron, y pase saliva, no pensaba que fuera una buena pregunta la que les haría, tal vez lo captaban como reclamo –Oigan…- dude un poco, siendo más intimidado con aquellos ojos plateados sobre mí, llenos de curiosidad –U-ustedes, ¿conocían la razón por la cual Hiroto falto?

-Si- contestaron como si nada, y yo me fui de espaldas (figurativamente). Era increíble que supieran, ¡y no me hubieran dicho nada! Inconcebible.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- eso era para mis adentros, no pude evitar decírselos.

-¿No sabias? Creíamos que si- respondieron a unísono confusos, en cambio de mí, me estaba exasperando –Pensábamos que andaban.

-¡Pues pensaron mal!- mis palabras ya eran de legua de serpiente, y me di vuelta para marcharme.

-¡Espera!- me llamo el mayor, yo solo me detuve, y exhale fastidiado –Si quieres, puedes ir a verlo al hospital.

-Lo llamamos hace poco, dijo que estaría allí todo el día- secundo el menor, y mis sumos molestos bajaron. Relaje el rostro y suspire, encarándolos nuevamente, viendo dibujarse sus sonrisas de nuevo, ciertamente, a estos chicos no les afecta nada.

-¿Cómo creen que baya? Si le he causado problemas; está pasando por una situación difícil, no quiero meter la pata de nuevo- baje la vista, con mi voz deprimente, enserio que me sentía pésimo por lo que el martes le había ocurrido, y ahora tiene la carga de la enfermedad de su padre. Ya es suficiente con eso. Pero al contrario de Fubuki & Fubuki, se miraron con sonrisas algo cómplices, y luego me miraron a mí, gritando alegres; '' nosotros te acompañamos''.

¿Cómo saber cuántos puntos tiene el techo? Sencillo; todos llevan un patrón por cada tabla. Cuentas el de una, luego cuentas cuantas son las tablas, las multiplicas por el número de puntos y ¡bingo! Ya sabes cuantos puntos hay arriba de tu cabeza. Era en lo único que mi mente pensaba en esos instantes, viendo el techo. Les había dicho a Fubuki & Fubuki que pensaría su invitación al hospital. Me respondieron que estaba bien, que ellos me hablaban cuando fueran. No sabía que decidir, ¿sería prudente de mi parte presentarme en el hospital a ver a Hiroto? ¡No sé!

Que recuerde nunca estuve en un dilema como este, nunca tomo decisiones por mí mismo. Es tan difícil pensar cuando tu cabeza solo lo hace en puntos, y te observan un par de ojos saltones. Me acurruque en la cama, abrazando fuertemente al oso de metro por metro (no le he puesto nombre, no se me ha ocurrido alguno que le alcance las patas), tapándome los oídos, creyendo que eso me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj, avanzando, retumban en mis oídos, ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil decidir ir a visitar a un… ¿amigo, novio, conocido? Ok, sí que tengo muchas ganas de verlo, pero no soy muy su conocido como para tomarme esos privilegios, es más, no conozco ni a su familia, siquiera se sus nombres.

Suspire varias veces, antes de botar al oso a una esquina de la habitación, sentándome a la orilla de la cama, con la vista baja. ¿Debo ir, o no? ¿Debo ir, o no? ¡Ya está! ¡Si voy, sí que si voy! (eso sonó extraño).

No tengo ni idea de a qué hora irán los Fubuki a verlo, y me hallo en fachas (si fachas se le puede decir al uniforme desarreglado y a medias). Pronto me puse a buscar en el armario algo que ponerme. Algo que sea elegante, no tanto, no quiero parecer un prepotente chico. Algo que me abrigue, está helando afuera.

¡Y mi conjunto esta echo!

Saque lo primero decente que halle (mucho pensar en algo muy bien visto), mejor algo que no resalte tanto. Una camiseta de tirantes (sé que esta frio como polo, pero es el estilo), unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura rectos, tenis cómodos, y algo altos. Justo me estaba poniendo el teni derecho, cuando el celular sonó. Me fui de espaldas y alcance a contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-_Hey, Midorikawa, ya nos vamos al hospital, ¿iras?_

-¡Sí!- me apresure a contestar, y luego de risas de parte de ellos, me dijeron que estarían en la esquina esperándome, asentí y colgué. Lo único que me falta es una chaqueta; me di una cepillada (claro, me deje el cabello suelto, debía verme bien para él, ¿no?), me puse el gorro de la chaqueta y me fui rumbo escaleras abajo.

Ahí me encontré a mi madre batiendo algo en la estufa, me le acerque y le dije mi propósito.

-Mamá, voy a salir. No tardare mucho…creo- ya estaba dispuesto a marcharme cuando hablo.

-De acuerdo, cariño. ¿A dónde vas?- siquiera se dignó a verme a la cara, y yo fastidiado de como terminaría esto (con cientos de preguntas y respuestas, y un portazo) me voltee a responderle.

-Ok; voy a ir con unos amigos al hospital a ver a otro amigo.

-Cielos, ya tienes muchos amigos, y antes solo tenías a Nagumo y los amigos de tu novia- se volteo y me miro sonriente, yo con mi cara de pocos amigos, suspire y asentí, dispuesto a marcharme ahora sí, cuando sin avisar me agarra de la cara y me plata un beso en la frente, dejándome marcado todo su labial, a lo que yo molesto le reclame.

-¡Mamá! No ese que no se quita- me empecé a tallar con la palma para retirarlo, sin ninguna mejoría.

-Ya; tienes prisa- se volteo a seguir con sus cosas –Cuando llegues; quiero hablarte- con eso dio finiquito a la charla, y antes de que articulara pregunta más, se marchó escaleras arriba, observando que lo que estaba preparando, era chocolate caliente.

Joder, esta mujer siempre con sus misterios, y haciendo cosas que me gustan, justo cuando voy de salida. No replicaría más, y me marcharía, no sin antes mirarme al espejo, y ver como ese beso no se me borraba; tuve que acomodarme el flequillo.

Cuando salí, me encontré a Fubuki & Fubuki doblando la esquina, a lo que tuve que correr para alcanzarlos. Ambos muy amables me saludaron, comentándome que creyeron no iría, aunque ya les había confirmado por celular (últimamente la gente piensa que les quedo mal, no sé porque).

Luego de la charla, comenzamos a caminar, fue cuando pensé ''seguro los esperan sus padres en la otra esquina con el auto listo'', para mi sorpresa, no había nada, y mi duda surgió al aire, y con sus simples respuestas.

-Caminaremos.

Fantástico, lo último que faltaba, caminar como quince cuadras al hospital general, ¿para qué? Estar como dos míseras horas de visita, pero lo vale; cualquier cosa vale si se está con un ángel. Sople mi copete, como odio traerlo así, pero a mi madre no le importó lo más mínimo, y no andaría por ahí presumiendo las afectuosas despedidas que me da.

Veinte minutos pasaron para cuando estuvimos frente de las grandes puertas, estaba súper agitado, no tengo condición para caminar tanto, y mucho menos cuando estoy influenzoso.

El Hospital General está conformado por dos grandes edificios; el primero es como una recepción, donde se hacen citas, avisan a familiares y atienden lesiones no muy graves. Para llegar al otro edificio, donde se halla el resto del departamento médico, obligatoriamente tienes que cruzar por el primero, pues es el único acceso, sin contar con la entrada de las ambulancias.

Recién entramos y cruzábamos la recepción, un tremendo ataque de estornudos me invadió, resonando toda la habitación. Muchos se me quedaron viendo con caras estupefactas de horror, al igual que los Fubuki, hasta que un colérico enfermo grito '' ¡influenzoso!'', a lo que un par de grandes enfermeros, llegaron por mi espalda, arrastrándome hasta un corredor, donde me encerraron con gente ''como yo''.

Se podría decir que estaba en cuarentena; había alrededor de dieciséis gentes, y todos con influenza estacionaria, sí que es muy contagiosa, pero no es para armar tal show. No sabía nada de Fubuki & Fubuki, y me estuve allí como cuatro horas, hasta que los médicos me dejaron ir, con una receta del doctor en turno, y una paletita. Estúpidos hospitales.

Llame a los Fubuki en cuanto salí, para que me dijeran que ya se habían marchado a su casa, y lamentaban el no haberme esperado, ah, y que Hiroto me mandaba saludos y gracias por ''visitarlo''. Este día sí que no podía empeorar; me tuvieron encerrado, y cuando salgo por algo bueno, me pasa lo mismo. Estúpidos hospitales, ¿quién los necesita?


	7. De Como Pasar Un Fin De Semana

_Capithulo Siethe Al Fin. Queda Aclarar Que Es Cortho, Mas Que Los Demas, Y Que Aqui Uthilizo Un Vocabulario, Algo Asi Que Fuerthezon (Thodo Es Por El Bien Del Humor De Midorikawa), Sin Trathar De Ofender A Nadie, Ah, Y Hago Mencion De Grupos Y Nombres De Canciones._

_Sin Nada Mas Que Agregar..._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Y Sus Pesonajes No Son De Mi Perthenencia, Sino De Sus Respecthivos Authores._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 7:** Como Pasar Un Fin De Semana En Familia

Mis pies no daban pasos más; ni siquiera mamá se dignó a ir por mí desde el hospital, aunque le conté lo que paso. ¡Eran las nueve treinta y cinco! Y ni luces de mi paradero.

Abrí la puerta de casa, pensando en que solo cruzaba la sala y me tumbaba en mi habitación, dispuesto a dormir hasta que mis ojos abrieran por si solos. Pero al parecer, mi madre a estado en mi contra todo este día; solo llegue me jalo hasta el sofá con la excusa de ''tenemos que hablar, cariño'', obvio, no podía faltar la cita amorosa en la frase. Bufe cansado y me senté como niño regañado: cruzándome de brazos e hinchando mis mejillas, esperando tortuoso la dichosa habla.

Del lado izquierdo, en el otro sofá, mamá se hallaba con sonrisa de pan dulce; esparciendo azúcar por todas partes, y en el sofá a mi derecha, el tío Yuko. No lo había visto en todo el día, y ahí estaba sentado muy pasivo, con una sonrisa igual a la de mi madre.

-Ok, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- no me hice del ruego, lo único que quería era saber su infame platica, que seguro citaba a los dos. Que quede claro; ¡yo nada hice!

-No pienses que es un regaño- comenzó ella con su voz de comprensiva. Odio esa maldita voz, me recuerda que ella siempre tiene razón cuando yo me equivoco, y me lo restriega en la cara con eso –Tu tío Yuko y yo, pensamos que…

-¡Te mandaremos a un colegio privado en Mónaco!

-¡Sí! ¿Qué? Espera… ¡No!- interrumpí en cuanto capte lo de mi tío, que interrumpió a mi madre. Que ella solo se quedó con cara de fastidio, gritándonos luego un ''guarden silencio'', lo que causo que nos sentáramos y nos calláramos, prestándole atención.

-¡Tu tío está loco!- corrigió mamá –No es eso. Lo que pensamos es que deberíamos pasar más tiempo en familia- uf, súper.

-¿Qué? No me digas que iremos con papá.

-No, para nada, sino tú, yo y tu tío- vaya que familia me ha tocado –Yuko rento una hermosa cabaña en el bosque que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad en una pequeña villa. Mañana en la mañana nos iremos y conviviremos por todo el fin de semana.

-Efectivamente, sobrino. ¡Prepara tus maletas, nos divertiremos mucho!- el tono divertido de mi tío, súper creíble, si no fuera por su cara de flojera.

-…- fue lo único que pude decir, antes de que la reunión familiar acabara y me mandaran a dormir, con el pretexto de que mañana nos levantaríamos temprano.

Y soñar que estas vestido como princesa, en una habitación en lo alto de una torre de un viejo castillo custodiado por un dragón morado que escupe fuego, mientras tejes un gorrito de lana, y un caballero rojo va en tu búsqueda; se esfuma en cuanto te avientan una canasta llena de comestibles que te golpea justo la nariz, en una madrugada de sábado en pleno enero.

Cuando ya iba en mi sexto sueño de ''El Rescate De Midorikawa Por Hiroto'', me levantan a las cinco cuarenta y cinco para alistar todo y marcharnos a las seis rumbo de la ''hermosa cabaña del campo''.

Si, uno pensaría que te hablan ya que todo está bien puesto en el porta equipaje, solo tu presencia falta en el auto, pero no; esta familia le faltan tuercas. ''A las seis vamos a salir'', dijo mamá, para que a las seis y dos minutos, todavía faltara su estuche de cremas milagrosas.

Bajo corriendo la escalera, gritando un ''ya voy'', para subirse al coche (en donde yo ya estaba más que listo en el asiento de atrás, y el tío Yuko en el del copiloto) y arrancar a toda velocidad. Y devolvernos exactamente treinta segundos después, pues al tío se le habían olvidado sus dentífricos favoritos, y mi madre recordó que no había cerrado.

Y a las seis con quince minutos, salimos (ahora sí) rumbo fuera de la ciudad.

El camino hacia la famosa Doble V (Villa Verde, nombre que le he fundado a esa villa inexistente que solo la crearon para jugarles pesadas bromas a los turistas) no son más que dos tortuosas horas en auto.

''Mi familia'' (o séase mi madre y mi tío), todo el camino se fueron cantando canciones cursis de época. Como por ejemplo los Beatles. Y soportar un ''Let It Be'' por más de treinta kilómetros, no era mi intención de comenzar mi grandioso fin de semana lejos de las tempestades suburbanas. Así que tomando mis audífonos (que agradecí a cielos el hecho de que no se me olvidaran), los conecte a mi teléfono; escucharía música que a mí me gustara, no a ellos, y si se ofrecían a escuchar, yo sé que detestan a Metallica, Motor Head, U2, Korn, Muse, Soda Stereo, entre otros tantos locos que son de mi gusto. Me tape los oídos y eche mi cabeza atrás, esto si me relaja, y justo la canción de los Beatles había acabado, mejor.

-¡Subele! Amo esa canción… ¡Sexy And I Know It!

¡Lo que me faltaba!

Y saltar por la ventanilla de un auto en movimiento, justo al pasar por un lago, no era una de mis ideas más sensatas; ¡pero esta es una situación desesperada! Eso, o seguir escuchando por media hora más Party Rock, remixiada, original, con feat, y seguirle con La La La, Get Crazy, Champagne Showers y Sorry For Party Rocking cantadas a todo volumen por mi queridísima madre y su hermano.

Cuando pensé en dejar la tortura y clavarme una pluma que encontré en el asiento, dentro de mi oído; llegamos. Una vieja choza de madera podrida, fue lo que me esperaba, para encontrarnos con la sorprendente y bien arreglada cabaña del bosque. No me imagino como mi tío pudo conseguir algo así (¿venderá drogas?). En fin, no me torturare más con absurdas preguntas.

Recién entramos, el olor a madera de arce nos invadió. La cabaña constataba de una sala en la entrada, con tres sillones en dirección de la puerta, frente de un televisor de plasma. A lado izquierdo, estaba la cocina, con integral de tono caoba, una barra, y una ventana con persianas de encaje. Entre ambos lugares, se hallaban unas escaleras relucientes que daban al segundo piso, en efecto; hasta de dos pisos, donde estaban dos habitaciones y un baño de lujo, con regadera y tina. ¡Ah!, omití algo; ¡había chimenea!

Nos quedamos mi madre y yo con la boca abierta, eso era mucho mejor de lo que ambos nos imaginábamos.

-Todo para mi queridísima familia- exclamo el tío Yuko, extendiendo sus brazos, eso me sonó muy familiar… mamá y yo le agradecimos con enormes sonrisas, sacamos las maletas del coche y nos instalamos de inmediato.

Subí de a dos los escalones, yéndome directo a la que sería mi habitación por este fin de semana (mamá y tío Yuko dormirían en la otra). Abrí la puerta, y me encontré con que mi habitación, era tan fantástica como el resto de la casa. Un piso de madera reluciente, junto con paredes bellamente talladas. Al centro del cuarto, descansaba una no muy grande ventana, con cortinas de tono suave, combinando con el tono de las paredes. Del lado derecho se encontraba la cama, bien arregladita, con sabanas de seda (ne, solo lo dije por sorprender), y un buro con dos cajones. Pegado a la pared izquierda un mueble de escritorio. Frente a la cama un mueble todavía más grande, con tres largos cajones, y decorado con una televisión de veintidós pulgadas (enserio, ¿el tío Yuko venderá drogas? No comprendo como pago todo esto), y por último, al lado del escritorio, un closet con puertas plegables, y dentro el enorme espejo.

Vaya que con todo esto, me quedaría a vivir.

El pueblo/villa no queda tan lejos; como a dos kilómetros. Luego de acomodar mis cosas (que no fueron muchas), baje corriendo, gritando a todo pulmón que esto era genial. Encontré a mamá en la cocina, arreglando los comestibles, y en eso llego el tío Yuko, cargado con una mochila tipo de explorador, y el resto del atuendo, con todo y su gorra y chaleco.

-¡Que tal familia! ¿Les gusto la cabañita?

-¡Sí!- me apresure a contestar, estaba muy, pero muy emocionado, y mi madre solo asintió con su sonrisa de pan dulce –Esta de lujo tío. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- sé que dije que no me torturaría con absurdas preguntas, pero me carcomía la intriga de que si vendía drogas.

-Ja, ja, ja- empezó a reír, lo que causo intriga en mi madre y en mí, para que después contestara ''Cosas de hombres, tu sabes; solo uno se entiende'', eso ultimo no evito decirlo por lo bajo (a que vende drogas, con esos tales amigos que tiene).

-En fin- dijo mamá, rompiendo con el silencio –Todo es fenomenal. Y me imagino que la naturaleza por igual.

-Exactamente, por eso- me miro con sus ojos de flojera, y una sonrisa de pan –Vamos a dar un recorrido, escuche que hay una cascada- me termino por guiñar el ojo, y mamá me dio un codazo.

-Anda, cariño. Te hará bien convivir con la naturaleza que te rodea en este entorno…

-No gracias- le corte el choro, empezaría con un sinfín de complejas palabras sobre ''nuestro mundo natural'', y como formamos parte del ecosistema.

-Sí, sobrino, vamos- me empezó a palmearme la espalda, sacándome de casa. Yo como pude trate de excusarme con algo, que no traía un atuendo decente para ''explorar'', que me sentía cansado por el viaje, pero de nada sirvió, pues arrastras me sacaron. Y grite que mi madre también viniera, pero ella si se supo excusar bien, pues dijo que prepararía el almuerzo.

La verdad que yo nunca, de los nunca, me he llevado con la naturaleza. No me importa lo que nos rodea, solo si no se mete con migo. Bueno, mi frialdad hacia las cosas verdes que crecen en el suelo, se dio cuando dejamos de ir al invernadero (ya conté eso), desde entonces que pienso que me ha traicionado vil mente, y no me gusta meterme con cosas rastreras. Muchas veces he tratado de regresarme ese cariño, de sentirme uno con la naturaleza; camine descalzo por el bosque y un riachuelo: lo que causo que me clavara unas cuantas espinas y me rajara con las filosas piedras del agua. Subí cuanto árbol me fue posible: para que se me pegara un hongo, y me callera por el susto que me pegaron los pájaros y ardillas. Trepe montañas: y solo conseguí un esguince en la pierna. Seguí hormigas, conejos y ranas: para que todos me atacaran al final. Y cuando una rama de árbol me golpeo el ojo, me tropezara con una enorme piedra, yéndome cuesta abajo, y callera en un montón de espinas, ahí fue cuando dije, ¡hasta aquí! Desde entonces que me rendí, y me deje de preocupar por lo que la naturaleza pensara de mí, y mi contacto con ella desapareció como nube de fumador.

Pero ahora con que mi tío me quiere llevar a tener contacto con ella, me da pavor de matarme esta vez. Todo el camino por el bosque le fui diciendo que no me gustaba el agua fría de las cascadas, que me sentía cansado por el viaje, que tenía un glúteo dormido (que quería descansar en lujosa cama, de lujosa habitación), que era alérgico a un hongo que crece en estos lugares (tipo los de Mario Bros), que traía lastimada la espalda del rugbi (sé que lo deje ya hace más de unas dos semanas, pero seguro que él no lo sabe).

-Yo sé que no juegas rugbi ya- mierda, si sabe –Así que no te puedes librar.

-Joder…- dije por lo bajo, haciendo puchero y cruzándome de brazos.

-Vamos Ryuuji, será divertido- corrió por entre las enormes piedras, y llego hasta la cima de la ''enorme'' cascada (que no era más que un charco (figurativamente)). Yo lo mire desde abajo, con cara de que no me importaba – ¡Sube, anda!- y con mi todavía cara de que no me importa nada, trepe las piedras con cuidado, llegando hasta con mi tío, dándome cuenta de que no era tan charco después de todo.

-Cielos…- exclame algo mareado (las alturas siempre han sido mi debilidad, como la criptonita para Súperman), viendo de reojo a mi tío, sosteniéndome de su brazo fuertemente.

-No seas llorón, Ryuuji, no está alto- y comenzó a saltar, moviéndome bruscamente, lo que causo que mi mareo se intensificara.

-T-tío, b-basta.

-No pasa nada- salto más, hasta que uno de sus pies izquierdos (porque el tío Yuko tiene dos), resbalo con una piedrecilla mojada, tropezándose y yendo abajo, pero sus reflejos de gato muerto, revivieron, y se agarró con su brazo de una rama. Qué bueno que a tiempo lo solté, sino seguro me voy con él.

-¡Ryuuji! Ayúdame- y mi cara de que no me importa nada volvió. Le dije que no se anduviera haciendo el gracioso, y que dejara de saltar, ah, pero no, nunca le hagan caso a Ryuuji, está loco, ¡tiene dudas sobre su inclinación sexual!, es rarito; que vaya a (me disculpo con la abuela pero…) chingar a su madre.

El tío Yuko siguió pidiendo ayuda, y yo lo seguí viendo con cara de que no me importa, seguro no muere por esa caída, son como dos metros y medio, ni que empiece a fregar. Luego de ver que no hacía nada (y la cara que puse), dejo de lado sus suplicas de auxilio, y empezó a gritonearme.

-No jodas ahora, Ryuuji. Si no me ayudas le diré a tu madre- seguí con mi cara.

-¿Y?

-¡Chingada madre Ryuuji! ¡Solo ayúdame!- grito ya desesperado, y yo seguí igual.

-Cógete un palo- me voltee dispuesto a irme, y escuche como gritaba a todo pulmón mi nombre, para después sentir que me jalaban del tobillo, y caí de rodillas.

-¡Ryuuji! ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Suéltame!- empecé a patalear, pero de nada sirvió, y justo el tío Yuko subía por fin; resbale con las piedras. No me pudo sostener, y fui a parar al agua, donde mire como el tío Yuko bien contento me paraba el dedo desde arriba.

¡Qué bonita familia tengo! (seguro y me tiro apropósito).

Y mi fin de semana súper estupendo en familia, se fue al caño. Cuando caí, llegue hasta el fondo, donde mi brazo golpeo directo una roca, y causo que se fracturara. Dijo el doctor que no era nada serio, que en unos cuantos días estaría como nuevo, pero que debía permanecer en cama, sin hacer ninguna cosa muy agresiva, y que mis movimientos estuvieran bien calculados la próxima vez que quisiera irme de aventura.

Cuando llegamos, y mamá me vio, el tío Yuko se inventó el choro de su vida; diciendo que andaba saltando en la cima de la cascada, que no le hacía caso a sus indicaciones de que no lo hiciera, que me creía el rey del mundo, y que salte para ver qué tan ''fregón'' estaba. ¡Todo al revés! (solo el hecho de que ninguno salto por su cuenta). Y con eso, pase el resto de la estancia en familia, dentro de mi lujosa habitación. Enserio, ¡que se coja un palo mi tío!


	8. Veinticinco Cabezas Huecas

_Volviendo con la continuación, un poco tarde de lo usual._

_Primero que nada, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos quienes me comentan, y sobre todo a Aika-chan20; ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Esa clase de palabras me sube la autoestima hasta que topa mi frente. Por ende, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti (por lo regular tengo un comentario más que mis capítulos), espero que sea de tu agrado, y gracias de nuevo todos mis lectores, sin ustedes no soy nada… Como me gusta dramatizar X) _

_**Pequeñas aclaraciones:**__ En este capítulo, no hay mucha trama, el principio y el final si tienen que ver con la historia, pero el centro es como más relleno. Quería que conocieran a los cabezas huecas del 2-A XD_

_**Otra aclaración:**__ Los siguientes capítulos serán más de relleno, no tendrán mucho que ver, pero sí tendrán mucho que ver; es necesario en definitiva, los siguientes acontecimientos serán muy importantes en la relación de Midorikawa ;) Y sorpresa, sorpresa, en el siguiente capítulo, saldrá un personaje que no había mencionado, y que todos, todos hemos escrito de él (¡adivinen quien!), será un gran problema para nuestro protagonista._

_Sin Mas Interrupciones…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven No Me Pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 8:** Veinticinco Cabezas Huecas

Mi mierda de fin de semana se fue lentísimo, que cuando el despertador sonó a las cinco cuarenta y cinco, me alegre de que fuera lunes.

Abrí la puerta de mi salón, esperando ver las jetas de todos mis compañeros (todos los babosos que se están adentro desde las seis treinta, para que cada cambio de hora se quieran salir), para mi sorpresa; no había nadie. Solo las mochilas en sus lugares.

Enarque una ceja. ¿Y eso? ¿Qué el mundo cambia en un fin de semana? Jodanse. Deje mis cosas y me pegue a la ventana, para ver si encontraba a alguien. Y los encontré, todos reunidos en el campo, viendo al equipo de soccer entrenar. Qué raro. Nunca tienen tanta audiencia.

Decidí pues, investigar. Me acerque lo que pude hasta donde las masas, y solo vi espaldas, como se movían de un lado a otro, gritaban contentos (¿habrá nuevo integrante en el equipo?). Empujando y haciendo a un lado me adentre en la colmena de estudiantes alegres, no contando con que de ultimo me encontrara con Isunou, que de tan grande no lo pude mover, y le dije permiso, lo cual no funciono (o no escucho, o le valió madres), así que tomaría la primera estrategia (de nueva cuenta) empujando, lo que causo que me regresara el empujón y callera desplomado a los pies de los demás.

Perfecto; irme a rastras. No era mi mejor plan, pero quería ver de cerca lo que pasaba. Entre piernas largas, mini faldas, y pantalones holgados, cruce y llegue de salto hasta la pequeña barda que cercaba el campo, donde me encontré a un lado de Aki.

-Hola- salude como si nada, inspeccionando minuciosamente lo que acontecía alrededor, para averiguar lo que tenía así de emocionados a los descerebrados de Raimon.

-¡Midorikawa! Qué bueno verte- me contesto a gritos, muy alegre. Y volví a enarcar una ceja, observando con detalle el campo. ¡Y lo vi! Comprendiendo lo que pasaba: era un entrenamiento más del equipo, pero no cualquier entrenamiento, este era diferente; ¡estaba Hiroto!

-¡Gouenji!- corría de un lado a otro, tratando de recuperar su balón perdido. Su uniforme estaba todo sucio, al igual que su rostro, pero este estaba adornado con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, lo que me hizo suspirar involuntariamente, claro.

-¡Hiroto!- Gouenji le paso el balón, hacia un dribleo veloz, esquivo a todos zigzagueando, burlo como a dos defensas.

-¡Aaahhh!- tomo impulso, se preparó -¡Ryuusei Blade… V3!- y anotó un gol. Toda la masa enardeció, gritaron y aplaudieron, al capitán le dolía la mano por no poder detener el balón, y él muy bondadoso, lo fue a ayudar. Todos empezaron a gritar su nombre, y las chicas sus cosas. Ahora entiendo porque nadie estaba en el salón.

¡El ángel de Hiroto volvió (y jugo como nunca)! ¡Es increíble!

El timbre sonó, y el capitán dio finiquito a la práctica. Todos ya se marchaban, y un bonche de chicas se fueron contra Hiroto, encerrándolo y preguntándole cosas (otras tantas buscaban de donde manosearlo).

No dejaría a mi queridísimo ángel en un lio como ese, así que me arme de valor para salvarlo (ya se notaba que estaba cansado, y que no quería lidiar con sus fans descontroladas) aunque tuviera un yeso en mi brazo (si, no me cure del todo en el fin de semana, pero el yeso cubría debajo de mi codo y hasta mi palma). Como mi estrategia de escabullirme por las piernas de otros funciono hace un rato, la practique de nueva cuenta, jalándolo de los pantaloncillos, para que se fuera por debajo y no lo vieran.

Cuando las chicas captaron que ya no estaba, se esparcieron a sus respectivas clases, como toda persona sensata. Me lleve a Hiroto hasta detrás de un edificio, y corroborando que no nos hubiese visto nadie, lo estampe contra la pared.

-¡Ryuuji!- me hablo feliz de verme. Por mi parte estaba que me derretía como glaciar por calentamiento global. Solo verlo con su uniforme desarreglado, sucio, y con una sonrisa de comercial, era suficiente para toda la semana (incluso el mes) -¡Que alegría verte!- me rodeo del cuello con sus brazos largos, y yo me estremecí, sonriendo como pendejo (bueno, como colegiala enamorada, para que no se escuche tan feo ni vulgar) –Gracias por salvarme de las chicas- me dijo ya que se me había separado, y con una sonrisa de ensueño, lo que me dejo sin habla.

-N-n-no hay porque. Cualquier favor te haría (cualquier).

-Ah…- me miro con cara de perro mojado y su sonrisa (Dios mío, si sigue así, me moriré), para que me tomara con ambas manos del rostro y me plantara un beso, un apasionante beso.

-Te extrañe- mencione cuando nos separamos, con dulce y apendejada voz.

-Yo también.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tan emocionado con la práctica?- pregunte para cambiar de tema, aunque no teníamos ninguno inicial.

-Pues con todos mis días de asueto, a ti no fue al único que extrañe- me pico la punta de la nariz, y sonrió con dulzura de pan. Yo algo apenado, voltee la cabeza a otro lado, lo que causo que se riera, y me acariciara la mejilla, viéndome con sus ojos hechos agua, que al moverlos en son de mi brazo, se sorprendió y altero -¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no es nada, solo un rasguño que me hice el fin de semana- ¿rasguño? Si se le puede llamar rasguño a una fractura que te hizo una piedrota de cascada, cuando te caíste por culpa de tu tío, si, a eso se le puede llamar rasguño. Me reí nervioso, y este sonrió tranquilo (que bueno que es tan inocente que ni de eso se da cuenta).

-Ok, vámonos ya- me tomo de la nuca y me beso la frente –Que se nos hará tarde- acaricio mi mejilla y me planto un beso cerca de los labios. Recorrió todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, la tomo y me jalo en son de él, soltándome en cuanto nos tocó la luz del sol, yéndome al salón, él, a ducharse.

Y llegar al salón de clase, cinco minutos tarde, con el uniforme desarreglado y enmugrecido, es causa de que te saquen. Más si te toca con el profesor de inglés; el Teacher Kageyama, que también nos da computación, pero hoy a primera hora, justo a primera hora, nos toca inglés, y ahí estoy, recargado en la pared, sacudiéndome la tierra y arreglándome el uniforme. Sé que el Teacher no me va a dejar entrar sin ninguna buena explicación; pues la verdad, ¡ni quien quiera entrar en su estúpida clase! Es un vejete amargado con síndrome de villano, que cuando le sacan problemas, se la pasa hablando por casi toda la hora sobre este, y te empieza a sacar pedo de otros. La verdad que yo me duermo en sus clases, me alegra no sentarme hasta enfrente, así no me ve.

Aunque se lo que dicen; que el inglés es esencial, que todos los trabajos te lo piden, que es el idioma más hablado del mundo; mamadas. Hey, que grosero me he hecho, ese vocabulario no es digno de mi paladar, pero desde lo del fin de semana, odio a mi tío, y mi boca echa veneno a diestra y siniestra.

Suspire derrotado, sin ya saber nada que hacer, pues es más que lógico que me quedare toda la hora aquí afuera. Pero en eso, mi salvación llego desde el cielo; Hiroto. Apenas venia, ya cambiado, arreglado y bien bañado de los vestidores, resplandeciente con su sonrisa de comercial. Suspire involuntariamente (otra vez), y lo mire con ojos brillosos.

-Hiroto- exclame al verlo llegar, y él se sorprendió al verme afuera.

-Ryuuji, ¿Qué haces fuera de clases? Ya empezó, ¿Qué no?- pregunto intrigado, guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

-Eh, pues sí, pero… nos toca inglés- eso era más que suficiente para que entendiera. Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé, pero al ver como fruncía el ceño, me di cuenta que es tan inocente que tampoco entiende indirectas.

-¿De verdad? No me acordaba- se rasco la nuca y rio, ah, no, no es tan inocente, solo es olvidadizo. Coloco su mano en el mentón, pensando –Ya se…- dijo, no muy seguro, lo note en su voz, y volví a enarcar la ceja (se me está haciendo costumbre, y no me agrada).

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- me tomo de la muñeca, jalándome, abriendo la puerta del salón.

-Good morning, Teacher, ¿nos da permiso de pasar?- dijo de lo más lindo, ignorando por completo que ya me habían sacado a mí, y que me traía de la muñeca, lo que causo que más de un par de ojos se nos quedaran viendo.

-¿Dónde estaba, señor Kiyama?- pregunto secamente el vejete, viéndolo por a través de sus lentes oscuros (no entiendo, si estamos dentro, ¿Cómo puede usar lentes para sol?).

-En los vestidores; hoy hubo entrenamiento, y termino algo tarde- sonrió, como para tratar de convencerlo, aunque sabemos que Hiroto sonríe involuntariamente para encantar a todos.

-Ok, puede pasar- alegre paso al salón, jalándome, lo que causo que el Teacher frunciera el ceño y le llamara la atención –Pero el señor Midorikawa se puede quedar afuera. Que yo sepa, él no asiste al equipo de soccer. Su retraso no tiene excusa.

-Claro que la tiene…- empezó Hiroto, y yo trague saliva, sabía que esto no terminaría del todo bien –Él estaba con migo- afirmo muy seguro, y volví a tragar saliva, esperando que se lo creyera.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo estaba ayudando a enjabonarse?- pinche vejete idiota, siempre tiene que empezar a burlarse de todo, y todos, yo, por ejemplo, soy uno de sus favoritos alumnos para jugarle bromas, y hoy no se contendría. Por el lado del salón, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, y podía escuchar las de Suzuno más altas, al igual que las de Fudou.

-No exactamente- y no evito inquirir con una sonrisa –Él…- supe que ya no sabía que decir, después de todo, los seres perfectos no saben mentir.

-Háganme el favor de quedarse afuera los dos- y con eso último, salimos con la cabeza abajo, y con el resto de la clase viéndonos sorprendidos, pues, ¿Cuándo han sacado a Hiroto de una clase, y tacharlo de mentiroso? Siempre hay una primera vez.

Y para acabar de fregar mí día fantástico en compañía de Hiroto; hoy también nos toca computación, a la cuarta hora, me alegra que nada más una hora, no como el miércoles, dos seguiditas, y el martes otra vez inglés, al igual que el jueves. Mis horarios son de mierda, la verdad.

Luego de la fastidiosa clase de literatura, con un profesor que nadie le hace caso, y que esta medio tontito, viene la clase de computación, localizada en el Aula de Miedos, digo, de Medios.

Un salón con veinte computadoras alrededor, en unas mesas que más bien parecen estanterías. Un escritorio enfrente del pizarrón de gis, pegado al de plumón (¡que eficiencia!), y en medio, tres largas mesas con sillas, donde a los que no les toco computadora, se vallan a sentar hacer trabajos o tareas.

Por mi parte, el Teacher se me quedo viendo con odio desde que entramos al aula. Mi computadora es la numero diez y siete, mi número de lista, donde más de un retrasado esta antes de mí, sin contar a mi ángel Hiroto, claro.

En la numero uno, se sienta Atsuishi Shigeto, un chico medio albino, que carece de personalidad, pues es muy amable, tímido, y algo así que reservado con sus amistades. Aunque sus amigos (que yo no formo parte del grupo), dicen que es muy alegre, y sabe jugar muy bien (si a jugar nos referimos a que sabe llevar la onda, y hacer una que otra maldad, si, él sí sabe jugar). Es un poco callado en clase, dije un poco, porque cuando esta con su mejor amigo, que no es más que el número veinte, se la pasan chachareando, y aventándose papelitos. No tengo nada contra él, solo que no me agradan mucho las personas que son bipolares, porque él lo es, o quizá sufre de trastornos de doble personalidad, cosa que me da miedo, a lo mejor le caeré bien a su lado bueno, o quizá me quiere matar su lado malo, quien sabe (¿pero que no Hiroto sufre de lo mismo cuando está herido? Como el día en que rompí con su relación, bueno, en él es lindo).

Pasando con el número dos, que no es más que Domon Asuka; un estadounidense con nombre japonés que vive aquí y asiste en Raimon. Es un larguirucho estirado, pero buena onda, nada sangrón, buen deportista (ni tanto), no tengo mucho que decir de él, no le hablo tanto, pero me doy cuenta de que es un mirón, se la pasa zorreando a todos, y se ha querido ir de mano larga con Kino, aunque ella lo niega diciendo que son mejores amigos. No sé si se ha fijado en mí, respecto a lo de zorrear, claro.

Y el número tres y cuatro, que no son más que Fubuki & Fubuki, los chicos más adorables (después de Hiroto) de Raimon. Ya se sus nombres; el menor es Atsuya, y el mayor Shirou. Esos pequeños, me llevo fantástico con ellos, en la clase de literatura, nos la pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa. Están medio tontitos, pero a la vez son tan sabios, y te hacen reír con cada expresión que hacen.

Y de número cinco, mi gran amigo; Fudou Akio. Ese chico que se masturba, que termina a chicas locas, ese amigo que te dice de frente, que pareces un desperdicio, ese amigo que me abofeteo con su mano mojada; lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido la semana pasada, y si, fue la semana pasada.

Y el siguiente en la lista; el número seis es Genda Koujirou; uno de los fortachones deportistas de Raimon (que se masturba en secreto), codiciado por su cuerpo de modelo de ropa interior (yo no lo he visto, queda aclarar, y si lo he hecho, ha sido durante las duchas, por accidente, y ninguna vez apropósito), bueno, las chicas lo dicen, cuando lo ven limpiándose el sudor con su camisa después de un largo entrenamiento. Es el segundo en turno de portero en el equipo de soccer. He escuchado que no se lleva muy bien con Hiroto, según por una bronca que les surgió en pleno partido, pero quien sabe.

El número siete; Gouenji Shuuya, el jugador estrella del equipo de soccer, el ''bomboncito'' novio de Natsumi, el señor ''todo lo puede hacer'', que gusta de golpear gente con balones. Cuando se le ve en compañía de la novia, no se evita el rostro de desgracia, con su semblante de chico malo, serio, arrugado con la horrenda faceta de feliz pareja. No sé si me deba dar lastima, o quizá disfrutar de burlarme por verlo así; es patético a mi opinión.

El número ocho no es más que un chico perturbado con complejos de Dios Griego, que se la pasa jugando cartitas mágicas con Megane, el chico más bobo de segundo B, pero en estos momentos no nos referimos a él (solo digo que es un loco ''friki'', aficionado a todo lo computarizado, ah, y líder del Aula de Miedos). Regresando al Dios ese, no es más que Hera Tadashi, casi no habla, y cuando lo hace, su tono de voz es que no le importa nada (lo admiro, estar siempre así, que envidia), y solo con ciertas personas (que son igual de raros que él) dice más de tres frases. No me importa estar en su círculo celestial de amigos, no me imagino siendo un Dios.

Nueve; Ichinose Kazuya, un estadounidense con nombre japonés que vive aquí y asiste a Raimon (como Domon), es un deportista innato en el futbol; el Mago del Soccer, le dicen, o el Mago del Campo, o el Mago de que Madres, es un Mago y punto. Ichinose es de esas personas que no matan a una mosca por su bondad y buena onda, que no le hacen cara malita a nadie, pero aguas cuando se molestan o los hieren, porque no se contienen con lo que dicen, y ¡quítate de su camino! Que con sus poderosos brazos de Mago, te avienta hasta chocar con la pared. Un día me paso; iba muy contento por el pasillo, y este de malas, y ni cuenta me di, cuando mi cabeza pego duro contra la pared y reboto hasta que caí al suelo. Es uno de los mejores amigos de Domon y Kino, aparte de tener su exclusivo grupo de amistades ''gringas''.

Y el perfecto diez, no es más que Kidou Yuuto, el perfecto chico (ne, ese es Hiroto). Hijo adoptivo de un súper millonario empresario, que lo trae a la rayita con que saque sobresalientes. La verdad que me da vergüenza estar tan cerca de él, con su peinado de rastas, y luego con sus anteojos de fondo de botella, que no son más que googles, y luego para acabarla, su capa. No puede ser, es una mala imitación de Súperman, o quien sabe, a lo mejor se quiso crear su propio héroe y hacer comics con la ayuda de Megane. Juega como mediocampista en el equipo de soccer (no sé qué le ven a ese club, todos se meten allí), es un estratega militar salido de un videojuego, y terminando con lo bien que me cae; es hermano mayor de Haruna: ¡es mi mejor amigo!

Kino Aki, la numero once, la única chica que me cae bien (creo) hasta donde mi cabezota se acuerde, no me ha hecho nada malo, ni se ha acercado peligrosamente a Hiroto, si, ella es buena chica, no por algo es la suplente de jefe de grupo (el de googles es secretario, y el contador… se me hace que es el veintidós). Y no tengo nada que agregarle, solo que he escuchado de las malas lenguas, que ella e Ichinose se encerraron en los vestidores del club de soccer, para hacer cosas indebidas.

Mi favorito, el doce; Kiyama Hiroto, el más perfecto chico que pudiera existir en nunca jamás, un mismo ángel encarnado en tierra, ya se le conoce demasiado, y si empiezo mañana, terminare ayer, y si empiezo, ya que acabe, me callo. ¡Estoy disparatado! Mejor paso al siguiente.

El trece es un chiquillo que parece de primaria: Kogure Yuya es su nombre. Chaparrito, con cabello azul en un peinado extraño en picos, tiene unos ojotes naranjas, y gusta de jugarle bromas a todos, aunque ya algunos nos hemos hartado de eso, y le aplicamos la que nos sabemos. Por ejemplo con migo, le advertí que fuera la última vez que me hachaba una rana al almuerzo, haciendo que se botara toda mi comida y terminara empapado de ella. No hizo caso, y a la siguiente vez, lo tome del cuello de la chaqueta y le plante el puñetazo de su vida, que hasta estrellas miro, claro, me reprendieron por ello. Pero ahora, ya no le tengo tanto coraje (ya no se me acerca), descubrí que es muy amigo de Hiroto, increíble, aunque si le ha jugado bromillas con la rana, el ángel tiene una paciencia digna de un psiquiatra para aguantar locos. Hace unos días, en las fotos de Hiroto de la red social, vi una en particular que citaba a los dos; ambos vestían con unos extraños trajes que parecían mamelucos con gorrito, y en los gorros, había orejas de gato… ¡se miraban tan bien! La verdad, y jugaban futbol, y no podía faltar la rana en el escenario de una habitación estelar, llena de colores, lunas y estrellas. Ignoro porque haya sido la foto (pero tiene miles de "likes", y uno es mío).

La hija del maestro de deportes, la numero catorce; Kudou Fuyuka, la chica más tímida de todas, bueno, ni tanto, pero si, es callada y reservada, no tiene muchos amigos, con los que esta, se ve feliz, y no es por ser chismoso, pero escuche que Suzuno la pretende, eso es mucho para él, a mi opinión, que no se atreva a aceptarlo, porque sería un error grande, aunque también le hace falta juntarse con gente mala, para que salga un poco de su cubículo cerrado de santa y buena.

Y la quince, la celosa de Kurione Yuki, ex-novia de Suzuno. Increíble que anduvo con él. Es una chica extraña, misteriosa, usa mucho maquillaje para mi gusto, y es de ''las tres chicas frías'', un trio de señoritas que se les ha considerado así porque siempre están juntas y cuando lo hacen, no le dirigen palabra a nadie, lo que causa que sean consideradas unas sangronas, o quizá chismosas. Aunque la verdad es que les llaman así porque todas anduvieron con Suzuno en algún periodo del colegio, y como él es así de inexpresivo y frio, ahí está el nombre.

La señorita de las nieves, número diez y seis; Mataro Jyuka. Su sobrenombre me agrada un poco, es originaria de Hokkaido, de ahí que se le haya puesto así. Esta medio retrasadita, o tal vez solo lo hace para parecer tierna e irresistible para los chicos, ¡por favor! Ya no estamos en el siglo pasado, ¿de cuándo acá se utiliza ese método para ligar? ¡De nunca! Que lo supere, y si quiere conquistar a Fubuki Shirou, que lo haga con palabras, y no con pen… tontadas.

Y el número diez y siete, el más guapo (después de Hiroto), carismático, buena onda, coqueto, irresistible para las chicas, listo, con extenso vocabulario, que besa bien, que le cae de maravilla a todos los profesores, en especial al Teacher, pues no es obvio; yo (bueno, ignoren todo lo anterior). En efecto, me toca la computadora a primera hora, a la segunda me cambio con Takanashi, pero como últimamente le he tenido miedo, no me quiero parar a reclamarle que hoy me toca y a ella no, así que estoy cómodo en compañía del contador, que cuenta las monedas al ritmo de su canción favorita.

El diez y ocho, mi "best friend"; Nagumo Haruya, con su inolvidable expresión de baboso enamorado con derroche de lascivia, cuando llega de con su novia. Pues luego del reencuentro que se dieron, después de estar como una semana en cama por influenza, no se podía perder una oportunidad de (como dicen los jóvenes, vulgarmente, de ahora) "chapetear o apañar". ¿Cómo se esto? Las malas lenguas que te lo cuentan ellos mismos, en efecto, Nagumo de su paladar salieron esas palabras (y unas que otras, pero por educación no las diré).

El diez y nueve, un chico extraño, aficionado a la música, si quieres caerle bien, háblale de eso, no es más que obvio; Narukami Kennya. Muchos dicen que es extranjero (los idiotas dicen que viene de Kenia), pero él es puro de aquí. Su cabellera morada y alborotada te hace recordar a los buenos de LMFAO, la verdad, solo le faltan los lentes (seguro y canta igual, baila, y tiene unos lentes para cuando hace imitaciones en "Asia Idol").

El mejor amigo del número uno, el veinte; Netsuha Natsuhiko. Sin ganas de hablar de él. No me agrada, es como Suzuno; le encanta burlarse de mi apariencia, de mis "gustos", de todo en general respecto de mí. Un bocón mal hablado que le encanta meter las narices donde no lo llaman, aunque también se cree el líder, que todos los demás lo sigan, y como es amigo de Nagumo, piensa que puede tratarme: ¡que ni venga a joderme con mamadas!

Luego de mi molestia, sigue la veintiuno, Nonomi Nashimoto es una buena persona. Reprobó un año, y se quedó con nosotros en segundo. Está en el taller de cocina, y le encanta prepararnos "biscochos" que ella misma inventa, y como buena persona que soy, no la desprecio (una vez probé el de maracuyá con kiwi; no pude ir al baño como en una semana, de lo estreñido que estaba, y luego el de guanábana; con ese no salía del baño. Desde entonces que rechazo sus alimentos con la excusa de que tengo el estómago delicado para biscochos (y cabe destacar que sí)).

Otomura Gakuya me da gracia. El numero veintidós, el contador, que junto a él me hayo sentado, viendo como cuenta monedas al ritmo de su canción preferida, ofreciéndome que las cuente, para "sentir la sensación de sentirlas dentro de ti, sintiendo la música envolverte". Para mí que su expresión de flojera es mejor expresada con una de "drogadicto desvelado". Aunque si retiramos su faceta de "marihuano", sabe contar ritmos muy bien, algo así como estrategia, y le encanta el mar, junto con un amigo suyo que no recuerdo su nombre, pero va en el salón contrario, surfean. Le he pedido que me enseñe, pero me responde con que "aún no estás en edad de expandir tus alas al vuelo, mi pequeña golondrina. Espera un poco, que la mare sube y baja, como la luna y el sol, que…", y un choro de media hora, para captar la idea de que "no, no te quiero enseñar" o "estoy ocupado" o peor tantito "no voy a perder mi tiempo con pendejos aficionados", así de simple.

El veintitrés es Sakiyama Syuji, su apellido me recuerda tanto al de Hiroto, pues son iguales, nada más agrégale una s, y una a. Es un chico misterioso. Siempre, siempre, siempre tiene oculta su boca, con una especie de tapabocas que se le pega, de color blanco. No es muy expresivo, y es amigo de Kennya, junto con Henmi, del B. Sin mucho que agregarle, es un tipo bueno, quizá, malo, quizá, nadie sabe nada de él.

Mi peor enemigo (luego de Saginuma), el veinticuatro; Suzuno Fuusuke. Este hombre anda arrastrándose detrás de los pies de Kudou, y no precisamente el profesor de deporte. Estos últimos días que se supone, está suspendido, por el conflicto de la semana pasada. Su madre vino hablar con el director, y quedaron en que dos días cuando mucho. Ah, pero como su madre tiene figura de súper modelo, olvídense de las suspensiones, sigue en clases, y ahora mismo, gusta de aventarme papelitos desde la mesa de atrás.

Veinticinco, Takanashi Shinobu, la chica loca que gusta de golpear y amenazar sabandijas como yo. Así se refirió a mi persona este día, ni siquiera se digna a murmurarlo cuando mucho para que no la oiga. Platicando muy a gusto con Nonomi, sobre que no le dejaría espacio a una repugnante sabandija como lo era Midorikawa (no precisamente me dijo por mi apellido correctamente, pero como mi vocabulario no expresa vulgaridades tales, mejor me la callo). Pinche vieja, ni quien quiera hablarle (eso si es digno de mi vocabulario).

Y el ultimo (somos un grupo pequeño) el veintiséis; Touchi Shuuji. Es un cerebrito, calladito, hermano de una de las "chicas frías" de primer grado. Es reservado, me habla de vez en cuando para preguntarme cosas acerca de los trabajos en clase, si comparte ideas con migo estando en equipo asignado, si es buena onda, pero es amigo de Suzuno por igual, olvídate de que "las peritas en dulce" existen, solo Hiroto.

Y mi buena clase se terminó cuando el timbre sonó, y el Teacher me dejo encargado de regar las plantitas, lo que ocasiono que perdiera de vista a Hiroto por todo el receso, que al entra al salón, desee estar tirado en el césped, o pintando piedras con mi Teacher favorito, limpiando la biblioteca o laboratorio (que son los trabajos que generalmente me ponen mis "profesores favoritos"), pero no, entre al salón, y mire a Hiroto metiendo la lengua en la boca de Reinita, saboreándosela con gusto.

Puta madre; extraño el fin de semana.

* * *

><p><em>Finiquito el octavo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, batalle bastante con las descripciones de todos…<em>

_Y siguiendo molestando. Puede que me tarde un poco más con el capítulo que sigue, apenas llevo escrito 3 cuartos de este, y por lo general cuando publico el capítulo, tengo escritos completos 2 más. Así que disculpen las molestias y… Nos Leemos…_


	9. De Viejas Amistades

_Volviendo con la continuación como a treinta y tantos días después (según lo que dice mi cuenta)._

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz, feliz; ¡Mil ThankYous! _

_Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, y todavía me quede con ansias de mas, así que el próximo será complemento (no esperen 10 hojas). En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo por aguantar tanta majadería y humor crudo más estupideces XD_

_Sin Mas…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 9: **De Viejas Amistades

Los puntos, aunque no quieras verlos, siempre están ahí robando tu atención. Recuerdo cuando mirábamos mi madre y yo los muestrarios para la compra de nuestro nuevo hogar; la casa vieja de Osaka traía malos recuerdos: la primera infidelidad de papá.

Recorrimos cada rincón de esta, la inspeccionamos con cuidado, me fije muy detalladamente en la habitación que sería mía, y lo decidimos, que esta era adecuado para ambos.

Lamento no haberme fijado en los estúpidos puntos del techo, ¡no me dejan en paz! Y si quiero olvidarme de algo, ellos hacen que lo recuerde aún más, pues; ¿en qué otra cosa te concentras cuando te miran cientos de miles de puntos en el techo sobre tu cabeza?

Desde que presencie aquella espantosa escena, el resto del día escolar lo pase con cara de pocos amigos, incluso ignore una que otra vez a Hiroto. Llegue a mi casa, azote la puerta, y corrí hasta mi habitación, para que nadie me molestara, cerré con llave y me tumbe desecho. Ignore por igual a mamá, lo único que quería era olvidar, ¡pero no lo puedes hacer por los estúpidos puntos!

Suspire cansado, ya llevaba cinco horas encerrado, acostado, ni siquiera he comido, y el estómago suplica por alimento. Frote mi rostro para despejarlo del sueño (ni eso había podido hacer), me levante y con cuidado salí de mi cuarto, esperando que nadie me viera.

Baje con cautela (tipo misión imposible, pero ni tan exagerado), divise a mi madre y a YUKO (olvídese que lo ande llamando tío después de lo del fin de semana, y siquiera llamarlo de usted) sentados viendo el programa de "Sobreviví Un Reto Japonés", o algo así, por televisión de paga. Note que estaban tan concentrados en la competencia americana, que ni cuenta se dieron de mi presencia (lo cual agradecí, pues conociendo a mi madre, me bombardeara con un interrogatorio). Mire a todos lados, observando lo que mi santa madre había preparado para comer: repollo con pollo, asco, ni loco comeré eso, así que para nutrir mi desnutrido estómago, comeré unas galletas con mantequilla de maní (súper sano).

Abrí la alacena, lo que causo un chirriante sonido (oh no, me descubrirán).

-Yuko, se me antoja algo. Trae un postre- articulo mamá, en lo que volteaba intrigada por el sonido, observando mi cara de horror ante su mirada enfadada, esperando el grito -¡Ryuuji!

-¡Pecho tierra!- me lance contra el suelo tras la barra, esperando que no se atreviera a irme a buscar. Y cuando levante el rostro y abrí los ojos, me la encontré de frente con su semblante molesto, y cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ryuuji! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo hoy? ¿Por qué no bajaste a comer? ¿Por qué nos ignoras? ¿Llegaste de malas? ¿Por qué? Ryuuji, contéstame- y las granadas soltaban a diestra y siniestra por todo el campo de batalla, y para mi desgracia; yo estaba en el campo, rodeado de granadas, temblando y apunto de orinarme en los pantalones.

Me dio nauseas tanto reclamo, grito y pregunta a la vez. Atine a levantarme tambaleante, observando a mi costado, la burlona y floja cara de YUKO sentado en la silla frente de la barra, inquiriendo en mi persona con sus ojos ámbar.

-Si sobrino; contesta- dijo con su tono de voz tan irritante y lleno de veneno flojo. Me puse rojo de ira.

-¡Tú ni te atrevas a meterte en mis asuntos!- le grite señalándolo con mi dedo acusador.

-¡Ryuuji!- me grito mamá. Voltee asustado, pues verla así, es son de pesadillas; le temo a mi madre más que a nadie. No encontraba que decir, no planeaba comentarle mis problemas, enfrente de YUKO, o si le digo en privado para que me aconseje/consuele, seguro le saca la sopa este después. Entonces mi salvación llego como caída del cielo; se me ocurrió lo mejor del mundo.

-¡Mi móvil!- acto seguido, salí a toda prisa escaleras arriba, escuchando el estruendoso sonido detrás de mí, de que mamá, cuando se enoja y tenemos una riña (y hay tazas cerca), me lanza con todo el pudor del mundo la primer taza que encuentre, sin sentirse culpable después de que me golpeo y noqueo (ya lo ha hecho antes).

Llegue a mi habitación y cerré con llave (de nuevo), colocando la silla del escritorio de tranca en el pomo, asegurándome que no se atreviera a ir por la llave (y la taza a medias). Desvié mi vista, y me di cuenta, de que de verdad mi móvil sonaba (ya veo como se me ocurrió), con su tonillo de la música loca que me gusta, lo tome y divise un mensaje, de un número desconocido (admito, rogué mentalmente de que fuera Hiroto con una convincente explicación y una honesta disculpa por lo de este día).

"_No asistas mañana al colegio. Ve al aeropuerto del centro a las nueve treinta. Es una sorpresa" _

Ok, ¿piensa que le voy hacer caso a un mensaje de un desconocido?

"_¿Quién eres?"_

Fue lo más coherente que se me pudo ocurrir en estos instantes de tensión.

"_Es una sorpresa. Ah, y no olvides un letrero con tu nombre para reconocerte (carita feliz)"_

De acuerdo, no era lo más lógico del mundo, pero si conoce mi número, y quiere que vaya al aeropuerto, lo hare (ya tengo excusa para faltar mañana).

Me pase el resto de la noche (hasta que los mayores se durmieran) encerrado en mi habitación contando puntos, poniéndoles nombre, y coloreándolos mentalmente. Para cuando la última luz del pasillo se apagara, salí rumbo antes deseado; la cocina. Estando ahí, me prepare un emparedado, me comí unas galletas con mantequilla, y un pan dulce de los que hace mi madre con nueces, almendras y cacahuates (sí que me sobrepase, pero tenía hambre). Entre al cuarto, tome ropa limpia (no precisamente mi pijama), y me di un buen baño con agua caliente, para quitarme el estrés.

Me encerré de nuevo en mi cuarto, atrancando el pomo (otra vez). Me termine de arreglar, y me senté en la cama, en silencio, quietecito, casi, casi, ni respirando, cuando escuche que al fin salían del baño y se iban de nuevo a dormir (claro, la próstata inflamada de YUKO, lo levanta cada hora al baño). Respire hondo, y me levante.

Deslice con cuidadito la ventana, extendí las cortinas para que no se mirara, estire una pierna y la saque, recargándola en una de las cornisas de fuera, me agarre "bien", y saque la otra pierna, sin fijarme. Estaba volteándome con cuidado, en lo que mis pies se resbalaron de la coniza y me fui de boca a los arbustos del jardín (les rayaría la madre a las cornisas, pero no ando de ánimo para sacar a flote mi extenso vocabulario).

Levante la cabeza, inspeccione por todos lados si no me había visto nadie, voltee a la ventana, no se miraba adentro por las cortinas, perfecto. Salí del arbusto sacudiéndome y retirando de mi cabeza unas cuantas ramas. Mire a la casa contraria, la casa de la chismosa vecina amiga de mamá, notando que las luces estaban apagadas. Aproveche mi incógnita, cubriéndome con el gorro del suéter, emprendí mi marcha a toda prisa, para que la perra ''Monique'' de la vecina, no me alcanzara a morder.

Mi marcha termino en las aceras de la pequeña cuidad, todas resbalosas por la lluvia del fin de semana, lo cual hizo que me deslizara y azotara contra el suelo congelado más de una vez. Me encamine frotando y sacudiendo mi parte trasera hasta la esquina de la avenida, deteniéndome en la rustica y vidriosa puerta del local. Era grande, de dos pisos el edificio, con las paredes llenas de molduras que lo hacían verlo campirano y elegante a la vez, teñido de un oscuro color café que te hacía sentirte acogido, con ventanales de vidrio grueso y empañado, en pequeños cuadritos, donde solo se notaban las luces coloridas y cálidas de adentro. El letrero arriba, escrito con grandes letras azules y de un estilo vanguardista (por así decirlo), decorado con luces de la misma tonalidad y unos cuantos pulpos con brochetas, anunciaba su nombre: _"Okonomiyakis Bar"._

Entre, escuchando el peculiar sonido de la campanilla, observando mesas llenas, la música a lo que daba, las bailarinas con sus espectáculos de entretenimiento, los pequeños sillones frente de las ventanas donde uno se puede relajar, sentirse en casa y hasta leer (si es que logras concentrarte). Todo te daba una sensación cálida, acogedora (como ya lo dije), te sentías bien, como en "casa". Me acerque a la barra, sentándome en los bancos de cuero rojo, observando los vasos de vidrio sobre ella, y lo muy bien limpia que estaba.

-Buenas noches, Midori, mira que ya no te habíamos visto por aquí desde hace mucho. ¿Qué te atrajo de nuevo a mi humilde morada?

-Pues ya ve, señora Urabe; no puedo abandonar mi sitio preferido- el Okonomiyakis Bar es uno de mis favoritos, el único donde dejan entrar a menores de edad, el único que es exclusivo para ellos, en un ambiente sano; no sirven bebidas fuertes (cuando mucho, piñas coladas), preparan los mejores platillos, entre ellos, la especialidad que es el Okonomiyaki, solo se abre en las noches, para vagabundos como yo que buscan consuelo, o solo simplemente para rebeldes que desean pasarla bien.

El lugar es atendido por señoritas, y los espectáculos por igual, ellas son mejor conocidas como las "Triple C" ("Chick, Cutie, y Cool"), provenientes de la misma Osaka. La dueña es la señora Urabe, una de las más amables y divertidas señoras que conozco, todas me conocen, y me llevo de maravilla con ellas (pues antes estaban en Osaka, pero se cambiaron por problemas que les surgieron).

-Oh, vamos Midori, no me llames así; mejor…- se quedó pensando –No, mejor sigue diciéndome así- me provoco gracia (esta señora esta igual de loca que las demás) -¿Gustas algo?- me pregunto mientras limpiaba un vaso y lo dejaban en la barra frente de mí.

-Una bebida de chocolate… usted sabe, no me aprendo su nombre.

-De acuerdo, ¿No tan fuerte?

-No tan fuerte- me sonrió y se volteó a preparar mi pedido. Gire en mi banquillo, volteando al escenario, donde una actuación con canto, se llevaba a cabo, representada por la mismísima hija de la dueña, y una chica que no reconocí.

-No te debes preocupar, si todo te sale mal, viajemos a la ciudad. Tranquilízate, y relájate, en la ciudad, ¡hay juegos y arte! Es demasiada presión, y así tú reventaras, ven y decídete ya, como la ciudad, ¡no hay nada mejor! Desestrezate, es sencillo. Cuanto movimiento, muchos rascacielos, todo aquí divierte, ¡anímate amor! Juntos viajaremos, y nos re ayudemos, tú tienes la clave es tu decisión, viaja aquí… ¡vamos!- ambas cantaban acorde con la música y la actuada, traían unos vestidos llamativos de colores vivos y relucientes, saltaban de aquí allá, y terminando el número, se despidieron con una reverencia y entre aplausos del público.

-Aquí tienes, cariño- dejo el vaso frente de mí; aquella bebida es adictiva, no sé bien de que esta echa, pero tiene chocolate en trocitos, y un poco de licor de tal, es deliciosa. Tome el vaso y probé, estaba como siempre.

-Usted hace las mejores bebidas- la mire con ojos seductores, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Vasta Midori, me harás sonrojar- ambos sonreímos de oreja a oreja, notándonos los dientes bien limpiecitos.

-Oiga, ¿quién es la chica que cantaba con Rika? No se me hace familiar- pregunte dando otro sorbo a mi vaso y cambiando el tema.

-Ah, Toko, Zaizen Toko, una amiga de instituto. Es nueva, le comento sobre el negocio, y le pareció divertido. Apenas lleva como una semana. Acá entre nos- se me acerco para comentarme al oído –Es hija de un político… o algo así- me hice para atrás, poniendo cara de muy interesante.

Entre bebidas de chocolate (que ya después de tres, te sientes atiborrado), improvisados bailes con las camareras, una que otra cara conocida y chácharas, me fui a mi casa alrededor de las dos cuarenta. Observe la ventana, como el aire nocturno entraba y sacudía las persianas. Pensé entonces "¿Cómo diantres me planeaba subir con lo pesado que me sentía?". Pensé que vomitaría en cuanto analice la problemática (con eso me sentiré más ligero ¿no? ¿Pero cómo voy hacer esas porquerías en el jardín? ¡Que sea en el de la vecina!). Dude, ¡eso era una grandiosa/estúpida idea! Y recordé; Monique (pinche perra coja). Todavía me debe de conservar miedo, creo (no por algo esta coja; le encantaba morder mi pantalón cuando llegaba del colegio, ¡me destrozo tres! Pero un día me harte, y le di santo pisotón en la pierna cuando estaba acostada y distraída. Desde entonces que cojea, y ni me voltea un ladrido).

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla; el licor de cacao con menta está haciendo efecto, y el sueño me derrumba. Me sujete de la cornisa (esperando que estas ingratas no me defrauden de nuevo), y trate de subirme con los pies en el muro (no soy el hombre araña), lo cual no funciono y caí al césped boca arriba, viendo el cielo estrellado; que bonito, esta antojáble para estar bien enpiernado con Hiroto, a no, seguro anda de lujurioso con Reinita (¿Quién invento el término "reconciliación"? es un idiota). Me di cuenta de que estaba más que pedo, y me dormía en el suelo.

Me levante tambaleante, y me dirigí hasta la puerta de atrás; mamá siempre guarda una llave en el felpudo tapete. Lo levante, y en efecto, ahí estaba la llave dorada y oxidada. La inserte a la cuarta vez que intente en la rendijilla del pomo, abriendo cuidadosamente (estaré más baboso que nada, pero aún me acordaba de que andaba de incognito). Cerré detrás mío, y escuche que apagaban las luces del baño, y se marchaban a dormir (la próstata inflamada de Yuko, como no). Subí a traspié los escalones, y recordé; mi puerta esta atrancada (¡puta madre que te pario! ¡Vete a la mierda pinche silla del demonio! ¡Y pomo imbécil! Aunque es mi culpa, claro, así que yo soy el estúpido; a mi santa madre no la ofendo (me va peor)).

Solloce en silencio como por dos minutos, hasta que me tranquilice de la crisis; el sueño me estaba matando, pegue mi rostro a la puerta y babeando a medio dormir, se deslizo (con todo y cuerpo) hasta el piso, donde me quede profundamente dormido con el culo arriba en pleno pasillo (ya en la mañana traeré un desarmador y la caja de herramientas de mamá para abrir, y hacer todo el ruido que quiera).

Como de costumbre, me desperté a las cinco cuarenta y cinco, limpiándome la enorme mancha de babas sobre mi mejilla, observando el pequeño rastro que había dejado en la puerta y piso.

-Ejem…- escuche detrás mío, y sentí como me meneaban la parte trasera. Voltee algo nervioso (claro que sabía quién era), y me di cuenta que no me había despertado precisamente por costumbre, sino que mi madre me había pateado el culo para que me levantara -¿Ya estás de humor?- me pregunto con sus brazos en forma de canastera (a las caderas), y un semblante molesto, que desentonaba con su pijama de "Betty Boop".

-¡Perdóname mamá!- me eche a llorar por su perdón, abrazando sus piernas (sí, soy un mandilón, ¿y qué?) –No fue mi intensión, te lo aseguro. Andaba de malas, no evito cagarla con los demás también- suspiro cansada. No dijo nada, y me acaricio la cabeza, dejándome botado frente de mi puerta cerrada; eso daba a entender que comprendía la situación, y que me perdonaba (conozco a la perfección su forma de ser (algo bueno de ser su hijo)).

Luego de mi drama súper bien fingido (real, queda destacar que fue real), me limpie el rostro y me dirigí al baño, que estaba ocupado (la próstata inflamada de Yuko, por supuesto). Ya que se hubo desocupado, me quede como media hora en él, me di un bañazo, para despertarme y quitarme la cruda.

Salí y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde no encontré a nadie, y una nota con papel color rosa pastel, descansaba en la barra, con mi nombre en la parte superior.

"_Ryuuji, tu tío Yuko y yo vamos fuera de la ciudad de compras, llegaremos más tardar a las seis. Te dejo el desayuno y un pequeño almuerzo para el colegio. Te amo cariño, y confió en que no harás nada estúpido… Tu mamá"_

¿Cuándo salieron que ni cuenta me di? Seguro con la hora que me tarde en el baño, son rápidos. A mi madre le encanta ir (como yo lo denomino) "al otro lado" de compras, disque es más económico, pero no lo he corroborado con comparaciones de precios (que flojera), ni tampoco en persona (mamá dice que sacarme el pasaporte es una pérdida de dinero, que por ser como soy (valga la redundancia) no haría nada productivo con él, aparte que no me gusta acompañarla. Hacer filas como por dos horas, o irse en madrugada; no gracias).

Grite mentalmente un enorme ¡SI! Podría faltar al colegio sin que se diera cuenta. Pero ahora, concentrarme; debo eliminar toda evidencia de que pude haber faltado, o sea, terminarme el desayuno y el almuerzo (cuando uno cena grandes cantidades de alimento, se levanta con gran hambre, aparte de que estoy solamente rellenito de alcohol de cacao).

Me senté en la barra y comí; un típico omelet, claro está, acompañado por una porción de "frijoles" y tu tacita de chocolate. El almuerzo lo decidí guardar para más tarde; a la hora de comida. Recogí mi plato, como buen hijo que soy, lave mis… ¿Cómo les puedo decir para que no se escuche tan… así? Bueno, total, lave los utensilios de cocina que use para comer (ya). Observe el reloj, eran las seis y cuarto, mi cita con un desconocido en el aeropuerto no es sino hasta las nueve treinta, todavía tengo tiempo de acostarme y descansar.

Esa sensación de dormir cuando el sueño te mata, se desvanece con el insoportable sonido del despertador. Luego de que termine con la evidencia, tome de una alacena de abajo, la caja de herramientas de mamá, subí con decididos pasos, y comencé con mi trabajo de carpintero. ¿Qué debo hacer primero? Desatornillar el pomo. Abrí la caja y me encontré con cientos de muchos utensilios distintos, y un desarmador no aparecía. Tome el primero que halle, descubriendo que era plano y no con forma de asterisquito, o estrellita, lo que sea. Cuando lo hube encontrado, quite los tornillos, y saque el pomo (con lo que batalle bastante (es la primera vez que tomo en mis manos unas cosas de esas), por lo general, mi madre se encarga del trabajo duro en casa; o sea de todo). Avente la silla lo más lejos que se me permitió por a través del agujero del pomo. Entre y me tumbe en la cama, a dormir con gusto.

Para que luego, despertar a las nueve y quince, de lo apurado, me tropezara de lleno con la caja, regando todo su contenido por el pasillo. Me levante de prisa, y mire en ambas direcciones; ¿arreglar eso, y llegar tarde? ¿O llegar temprano, y arreglarlo después (o quizá no arreglarlo)? Opte por la segunda sugerencia, y haciendo una seña obscena con el brazo, salí corriendo, poniéndome los zapatos, de la casa.

Llegue a una papelería antes, y compre cartulina y plumón, para escribir con enormes letras mi nombre. Entre en el aeropuerto, un vuelo directo desde Inglaterra arribaba a la pista, y muchos pasajeros bajaban amontonándose y evitándome la vista de algún rostro conocido que pudiera ser ese anónimo de mi mensaje. Como bruto me puse el letrero en el pecho, viendo en todas direcciones, pero nada.

Masculle por lo bajo una que otra maldición, repitiéndome que sería la última vez que le haría caso a un mensaje de algún desconocido loco que quizá quiso jugarme una broma de mal gusto. Hasta que sentí como mis ojos se cubrían por unas suaves manos, diciendo melosa y afeminadamente un "¿Quién soy?"

-Seguro una especie de ser humano que se burla de un individuo por su falta de inteligencia, remotamente escondida bajo el antifaz de incredulidad ante una acción tan poco coherente de seguir ciegamente un mensaje de algún sujeto extraño, que quizá, seas tú

-Eh?- saque de encima de mí sus manos, notando lo blancas y suaves que estaban, levante la vista, y me tope de lleno con un rostro demasiado conocido, pero por cómo estaba arreglado, y por su voz, desconocí totalmente -¡Midorikawa! Cuanto tiempo- se me aventó al cuello, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Si… mucho Kazemaru…- era increíble que Kazemaru Ichirouta estuviera frente de mí. Ya hace como más de un año que no lo miraba, ni cruzaba mensajes con él. Me separe, y lo mire detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo; traía ropa decente, como todo un chico, solo que en unos muy vivos colores para mi gusto (anaranjado fluorescente, y azul celeste), pero volteando a su rostro, tu perspectiva de "chico decente", cambia rotundamente; su larga cabellera azul claro, la traía peinada algo así que rizos, ambos ojos a la vista, destacándose por una acentuada puesta de mascara oscura en las pestañas. Aparte usaba brillo labial, ¡brillo labial! ¿Cuándo vez a un chico así? ¡Nunca de los nunca! No dije nada, y solo sonreí nervioso, para que este empezara a hablar sin calla alguna, llevándome del brazo fuera del aeropuerto.

Kazemaru Ichirouta es uno de mis amigos de infancia, los tres éramos inseparables (junto con Maki (que en pez descanse)). Pero claro, entrando a la secundaria todo comenzó; Maki no nos hablaba, y Kazemaru tomo una actitud muy paranoica ante eso, que se esfumo cuando se hizo novio de Haruna (¡de Haruna!). Su relación no duro mucho. Me contaba que era muy posesiva, y le gustaba "mangonearlo" a cada instante. Caprichosa, berrinchuda, quería estar con el todo el tiempo, ¡lo asfixiaba! (según él), hasta que un día, me comento que no estaba seguro sobre "su inclinación sexual", tenía dudas sobre qué era lo que realmente deseaba, lo que le llamaba más la atención. Esa duda lo aquejo por un buen tiempo, haciendo que su humor cambiara drásticamente (se hizo bipolar, en pocas palabras), y ya harto; huyo. Si, así se le dice cuando alguien desaparece sin dejar rastro, huyo. No le dijo nada a Haruna (y cuando se enteró, se volvió loca de a tiro), él no tiene padres, así que yo fui al único que le comento poco del asunto (vivía aquí con su tía, y trabajaba en el Mostacho® (quien sabe cómo se costeó un viaje)). Y ahora, caminando por la acera, de vuelta a mi lindo hogar, cargando sus maletas, porque me las aventó prácticamente encima para que las cargara, me comenta como le fue.

Se marchó a Inglaterra, con la excusa de que ahí se podría tranquilizar, y encontraría la respuesta a su problema/duda sexual. Y en efecto, lo aclaro todo; conoció a un güey de la realeza, que le cumplía todos sus caprichos, el amor se dio, y ahora está comprometido con él, pero quiso regresar para dar la "buena nueva".

Ok, revisando la historia de Kazemaru; yo tengo el mismo problema, dudas sobre mi inclinación sexual, deje a mi novia, pero no hui del país. También me dijo que a su prometido, Edgar, le encanta su aspecto femenino, y por eso de su cambio. Revisando de nuevo; yo travesti no soy, admito que me atrae Hiroto, pero nada más, no soy homosexual. Pero este amigo mío, camina, actúa y se arregla como mujer, no sé si se vestirá también, pero que miedo. Kazemaru callo muy bajo con esto, aunque también dice su prometido, que no quiere que se cambie de sexo (en ese caso que se consiga una chica, y no un chico a medias (pero el amor todo lo puede, claro, el amor)).

-¡Señora Yuki!- grito a todo pulmón en cuanto abrí la puerta, alzando los brazos, seguramente, esperando ser abrazado. Por mi parte, bote las maletas al suelo, desecho, cerré la puerta, y con aires de arruinarle la felicidad, le dije que no estaba mamá -¿No está? ¿Y dónde fue?

-Al otro lado, de compras- conteste como si nada, y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Claro, la señora Yuki y yo compartimos el mismo sentido por la moda- su pose de "soy perfecto" se marchó en cuanto le avente a la cara el pedazo de pan que comía.

-¿No tienes hambre? Porque yo sí.

-Por supuesto que si- se limpió las migas, y se acercó en mi dirección. Kazemaru me está desesperando, parece una chica (y no se enoja (ni porque le lance algo a la cara)), y camina como la reina blanca de Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas; con los brazos alzados y moviéndose a cada lado delicadamente –Uno es lo que come, según el dicho.

-Si, según…- deje en la mesa los frascos de mantequilla de maní y jalea (el pan que le bote, fue el almuerzo que mi madre santa me dejo para el colegio (yo creo que me tiene en engorda)) junto con los panes integrales (claro, para cuidar la dieta).

-¡Pero qué haces!- me tomo de ambas muñecas, levantándolas, evitando cualquier untada en el dichoso pan.

-Ah… Pues yo creo que un emparedado ¿no?- de un tirón las solté.

-¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso?- apunto con su dedo cuidadosamente, cuidado, hacia el producto productor de calorías (seguramente él diría eso (vuelva a valer la redundancia)).

-Es "light". Y el pan es integral, ni te quejes- tome ambas cosas con mis manos, y las mene en su cara, inquiriendo con una mueca de "no seas estúpido", para que entendiera mejor.

-No, no, no- quito todo de encima de la barra, y lo boto al contenedor de basura. Me quede petrificado, mi gloriosa mantequilla, mi milagrosa jalea, mi adorado pan; en la basura –Comeremos mejor…- busco en el refrigerador, y yo seguía sin moverme. Entonces empecé a temblar, y me aproxime a él, con las manos listas para estrangularlo, pero salió de repente con una bandeja de lechuga, y me la aventó a la cara para que la tomara – ¡Una ensalada!

Media hora después (luego de un dialogo nada pasivo), estábamos sentados en la mesa, comiendo una "deliciosa ensalada de lechuga con berenjena", y chachareando (tratando de hacerlo, pues mi cara de pocos amigos, se hizo presente).

-Dime, Ryuuji, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Nada importante, lo mismo de siempre- conteste seco, para que captara la idea de que estaba molesto y no quería decirle nada.

-Oh, vamos, sé que en este año de mi ausencia, has cambiado mucho; te veo más alto…

-¿Pues qué quieres que te diga?- me levante colérico -¿Que crecí, que tengo catorce y voy en segundo de secundaria, que mis padres están separados y vivo con el desgraciado de Yuko, que un oso de metro por metro me espera en mi habitación desmoronada, ¡que veo puntos! Dime, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Algún amor? ¿O sigues con Nozomi?

-Jódete- tome el plato y lo deje en el lavabo. Subí por las escaleras a toda prisa, huyéndole, pues sabía que me insistiría hasta que le contara. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación, cuando me voy de boca por culpa de las herramientas en el suelo, me levante, le eche una mirada de odio a las cosas, y no evite sacar gritos de coraje, y maldecir a diestra y siniestra (que seguro, hasta la vecina escucho).

No fue sino a los dieciséis segundos después, que me pude calmar, y un insoportable ataque de estornudos me invadió (cielos, pensé que el Vicks® de mamá me había curado de la influenza estacionaria, ya no tenía ningún síntoma (solo llego Kazemaru), pero a que si sirve. Cómprelo en farmacias o en autoservicios, guiño). Me tumbe en la cama, poniéndome encima al oso de metro por metro en la cara, pensando que al fin me podría relajar, no contando con la astucia de mi amigazo.

-Oh cielos Ryuuji, que desastre tienes aquí- miro de un lado a otro todo el reguero de herramientas, y yo le voltee la cara, aventándose a la cama, lo que causo que votara y saliera disparado al suelo –Ahora sí, cuéntame, ¿Quién es ese amor? ¿Una chica? O ¿un chico?

-Ya te dije que te jodieras, no te voy a decir nada.

-Aaahhh…- y empezó el ruego –Por favor, por favor, cuéntame, cuéntame. Yo soy tu amigo- ojitos convencedores.

-Sí, un amigo que no se comunica, y que de repente, llega… una amiga…- lo último lo dije por lo bajo, que no escuche sus verdades, seguro es de esa gente loca que niega sus problemas, ya seré yo uno de esos. Siguió insistiendo, rogando, tantas fueron sus palabras que no se en que momento tome la pluma del mueble de noche y la tenía lista para clavar en mi oído, y no seguir escuchando su voz tan aguda que te calaba hasta donde no entra el sol, o sea; en el armario.

Di un bufido fuerte, y le grite un "¡ya!", lo que causo que ahora sus ruegos, se convirtieran en gritos de alegría, lo que te cala todavía más.

-¡Amazing!- grito emocionado.

-No me salgas con tu ingles bien mamon, ¿sí? Ya de por sí que a mí no se me da, y con el Teacher que nos fue a tocar, olvídate de que aprenda algo; no salgo del ing.

-Ay, con tus palabrotas. Ese vocabulario no es digno de alguien tan inocente y bien parecido- sí, mi extenso vocabulario no es digno para alguien tan remilgoso, por no decir otra cosa. Me levante del suelo y lo vi correr hasta la silla del escritorio, viéndome atento, con cara de psicólogo recién graduado, con su primer paciente. Me recosté en la cama (le llevare la corriente un rato).

-Todo comenzó un lunes de invierno. Estaba nublado, con pronósticos de tormentas de nieve, en alguna montaña cercana, claro. El aire te pegaba de lleno en la cara, se te congelaban hasta los huesos, se te antojaba estar bien enpiernado con alguien. Los adornos navideños se retiraban con el tiempo, las épocas de festividad, ese aroma tan delicioso del chocolate recién…

-Ryuuji, como que esto no tiene nada que ver, ¿o sí?- me interrumpió (tan inspirado que estaba).

-No- le conteste con simplicidad –Pero pues tu dijiste que te contara, no especificaste que.

-¡Te dije que de tu amor!

-Yo no tengo amor- froto su frente, como exasperado, me encanta fastidiarlo.

-Bueno, cuéntame de tu vida amorosa… ¿y Nozomi?

-¿Qué Nozomi?

-Tu novia.

-¿Tengo novia?

-No lo sé, ¿aun andas con ella?

-¿Andar? ¿Con quién?

-Con Nozomi- suspiro fastidiado (¡sí!).

-¿Qué Nozomi?- volví a preguntar.

-¡Tu novia!

-¿Tengo novia?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Todavía andas con ella? ¿O ya terminaron?- grito desesperado.

-¿Con quién?

-¡Con Nozomi!

-¿Qué Nozomi? ¿De qué hablas, Willy? Estás loco.

-¡Aaahhh!- se levantó de la silla y camino en círculos, dando a entender que logre mi cometido -¿Andas con alguien, o no?- pregunto de nuevo tratando de ver si quedaba esperanza.

-¡¿Cuál conejo?

-¡Maldito lépero!- y se me fue encima. Qué bien se siente fastidiar a alguien más que no es tu mamá, y más si no habías visto a esa persona en mucho tiempo; más ganas te dan de exasperarlo.

Luego de nuestra riña de "lépero mugroso, no me toques" y griterío de niña, ambos terminamos recostados en la cama viendo puntos. Kazemaru sí que se encariño con ellos, les puso nombre y me los presento (el que más me agrado fue Miyasaka, según le puso así por un viejo amigo que tenía (y como el punto está todo amarillento, recordó su cabellera rubia)). Suspire y desvíe la vista, lo que no pasó inadvertido por este.

-¿Ya me vas a contar?- me pregunto. Hice mueca de que estaba pensando, y luego de suspirar de nuevo, termine rendido a contarle (que bajo caigo).

-Bueno, te contare todo mi drama… Primeramente; termine con Nozomi, ya hace como tres semanas, o más.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? Si yo cuando los miraba, se veían felices- pensó un poco –Feliz ella, tú siempre tan ácido.

-Gracias. La verdad es que dejo de gustarme, y todos decían que no hacíamos buena pareja.

-¿Te gustó alguien más?- suspire de nuevo, extraño a Hiroto, en definitiva, me dolió mucho lo del lunes, yo estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo, que ahora estoy echo mierda con él en la boca de otra.

-…Si, si me gusta alguien más- se le iluminaron los ojos –Y pues… no estaba seguro sobre mi inclinación sexual.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Parecido- no diré que como él, ni estando demente –Me llamó la atención un chico, no uno cualquiera, él es diferente y especial. Aparte, yo no soy homosexual, solo me gusta él, y ni creas que mañoso- le advertí.

-Qué lindo… ¿y él lo sabe?- entonces le conté todo lo que había sido de mi vida amorosa/fracasada en los últimos días; admito, me sentí como una chica contándole a su mejor amiga sus pesares amorosos.

Después de una hora de contarle mi drama de una semana (que pude habérselo contado en veinte minutos, sino se la hubiera pasado interrumpiéndome), se aplasto en la computadora, directamente en la red social, con el pretexto de que debía agregarme, e informarle a su prometido que había llegado con bien. Por mi parte me quede en la cama, viendo al punto amarillento de Miyasaka, abrazando al oso de metro por metro, pensando en todo lo que le había contado, y reflexionando.

-Qué lindo te ves con el oso. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Oso de metro por metro- me miro con una cara como diciendo "no seas…", pero como su vocabulario es tan acá, más que el mío, no lo dijo –No le he puesto nombre, ya.

-Pues deberías; es muy lindo- dijo regresando la vista al monitor.

-Recomiéndame uno- (lo dije por decir, no necesitaba, a mi parecer, nombre el oso) puso el índice en su boca y miro hacia arriba, pensando (no se le vaya a incendiar el cerebro por tanto esfuerzo). Pienso; ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que dé él se trataba? Es el único bobo que escribe "carita feliz" en sus mensajes en lugar de dos puntos (:) y un paréntesis ()) o una D mayúscula, al igual que con "carita triste", "carita enojada", etcétera.

-Mi vino favorito es el Oporto, y el de tu mamá también, porque no le pones así, ya que ella te lo regalo.

-Mm… Lo pensare, ni te emociones (menudo nombre estúpido que me fue a recomendar)- termine por decir, viendo el reloj de la mesa, marcando las doce con quince, recordando que hoy a última hora nos toca con el doctor; debo pensar en una buena excusa por mi falta. Me perdí pensando en que choro le inventaría, cuando mi móvil sonó, con una particular canción.

Kazemaru no evito voltear a mirar con mueca de asqueado.

_Fuck that, fuck that, fuck that._

-¿Qué clase de canción es esa?- me levante, tome el móvil y me le acerque al rostro para contestarle.

-Fuck That- y salí de la habitación.

Una llamada, que más. Revise de quien podría ser (volví a rogar mentalmente que se tratara de Hiroto); Fubuki & Fubuki (tengo el mismo número para los dos). Suspire pesado (desde que le conté mi historia a Kazemaru, el ánimo se me bajo de golpe, no traía ganas de nada), y conteste.

-Bueno…

_-Midorikawa, ¿Por qué faltaste, te encuentras bien?_

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- me empecé a ver las uñas, no prestando mucha atención en lo que decían.

_-Oye, te hablamos porque el doctor pedirá alguna explicación por tu inasistencia, y como no hiciste justificante, pensamos en hablarte para decirle nosotros mismos, y que no te ponga falta-_ ah, que detallistas, como adoro a mis tontarrones, pero claro, no debo abusar.

-No se preocupen, yo mañana le explico. Que me ponga falta… que madres…- lo último lo dije bajo, para que no alcanzaran a escuchar –Bueno, gracias por llamarme, nos vemos mañana sin falta, yo también los quiero…- estaba a punto de picar el botón rojo, cuando los escuche hablar.

_-Hiroto te manda saludos-_ en cuanto escuche el nombre de "Hiroto", reaccione, tanta fue mi impresión que no evite que el móvil se me resbalara, y en tanto trataba de agarrarlo; bailando en mis manos húmedas, se me fue al suelo; pronto lo recogí.

-¿E-en s-s-serio?- no lo podía creer, Hiroto aun pensaba en mí, sabía que estaba vivo. Cielos, cielos, cielos. ¡Espera! Guarda la compostura, serénate moreno, serénate, que no piense que te andas muriendo por lo de ayer, que no te vea flaquear, tu eres, un hombre, hecho y derecho; finge demencia si te pregunta, no, mejor, hazte el enojado, el sentido, si, a lo mejor con eso se siente mal y viene a rogarme, si, que buena estrategia.

_-Sí, aquí esta, te lo pasamos-_ mi corazón se aceleró, me agite por completo, empecé a sudar del rostro, como si hubiera acabado un maratón. Pase mi mano derecha por toda mi cara, para tranquilizarme y limpiar el sudor. ¿De cuándo acá me pongo así? ¡No lo sé!_ -¡Ryuuji!... ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Te encuentras?_

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre! ¿Qué te crees? Que puedes hablarme como si nada después de lo de ayer, ¿o qué? ¿Qué estoy pintado de colores para ti, que no tengo sentimientos, ¡soy un vil muñeco de trapo con el que puedes jugar cuando quieras! Pues fíjate que no, y después de todo, yo soy un hombre con derechos, así que ni me vengas con demencias, o pinches mamadas (lo pensé dos veces antes de decirlo, pero estaba enojado). No me vuelvas a hablar si no es para una explicación sensata a tu estupidez de ayer. Adiós- colgué.

Respire hondo, y tras ver por unos segundos mi celular; solté en llanto. Solloce en silencio, y me tire de rodillas al suelo, lamentándome mentalmente el haberle gritado, y dejado con la palabra en la boca; _"perdóname Hiroto, perdóname, perdóname"._ ¡Le reclame cono novia celosa! Y no somos nada. Siempre tengo que echar mierda, ¿Por qué seré así? Yo mismo me provoco la soledad, que tristeza. Pero a como soy hombre, hecho y derecho, me levante, decidido de rendirle disculpas, pero eso será mañana, ahora solo me concentro a seguir sollozando en silencio.

-Alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta. Llévense de maravilla con él.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué me castigas así?

* * *

><p><em>Y así acaba, pero no acaba…<em>

_Ahora que estoy haciendo publicidad, les pido que visiten mi perfil y lean los proyectos que tengo. Admito que este está para más de unos 15 capítulos, y posiblemente haga secuela, porque la disparatada historia de Midorikawa no puede acabar así nada más. Así que les pido el favor, y me digan que les gustaría leer._

_Nos Leemos… _


	10. Complemento Del Capitulo Anterior: K

_Esperaron 10 hojas, pues no; fueron 15._

_Hola, que tal, volviendo después de una crisis de anti-inspiración de muchos, muchos días. La verdad que no quería quitar cosas, ya lo tenía todo planeado, nunca me imaginé que me saldría tan largo X) (me quedo hasta mas largo que el capitulo que dije que me habia quedado largo XD)_

_En fin, ando que me llevan, estoy cansada y desesperada, enojada, frustrada (esto que les importa verdad, pero tenía ganas de decirlo); no sé cuándo actualizare, pero quiero hacerles el anuncio de que… no continuare el Fic…_

_¡Que dijeron! ¿Este? No. Mi otro Long Fic: __My Little Star Of Orion__ (sé que ninguno que lee "Inclinación" conoce este proyecto, pero debía hacerlo público). Me he atrofiado mucho, retrasado, etc., etc. Aunque la historia ya la tengo completamente hecha, no me hayo para cuando escribirla, no me llega la inspiración ni las ganas. Por eso he decidido eliminarla. _

_Lo siento mis 2 lectoras, se extinguió la luz de la estrella de Orion que velaba por las noches a los tripulantes del Cielo._

_La verdad si me gusta mucho ese trabajo; deberían darme su opinión, ¿no? Si no fura mucho pedir, y me ayudaran a elegir correctamente X)_

_Me fui muy larga; ¡perdón!_

_Sin Mas…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 9: **Complemento Del Capitulo Anterior

Pasaron cinco minutos, pasaron diez minutos, pasaron veinte minutos, pasaron cuarenta minutos, pasaron ochenta minutos para que Kazemaru por fin saliera de la habitación, preocupado por mi ausencia, encontrándome tumbado en el suelo, echo bolita, abrazando mis rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre ellas, sollozando en completo silencio.

-¡Santo Dios, Ryuuji!- grito histérico, con la voz llena de preocupación por mi aspecto.

-Él me llamo por mi nombre…

-¿Qué te paso?- se arrodillo a mi lado, y me zarandeo -¡Ryuuji!

-¡Soy la peor persona del mundo!- me levante de golpe y lo abrace del cuello, desahogándome en su hombro.

Bueno, yo no soy un hombre muy de llanto (esta es la segunda vez que me destrozo) y desahogo, pero esta vez sí que metí la pata.

No sé cuánto había pasado, ni en qué lugar estaba, ni siquiera como había llegado allí, pero caminaba por unos blancos ladrillos, formando un camino recto, que no se miraba el final ni el principio de este. A los lados estaba vacío, solo se miraba blanco y brillante. Me sentí ligero, como una pluma (no precisamente como una pluma, pero es un decir). Estaba tan exhorto en nada, mi cabeza no pensaba en nada más que en blanco, cuando me dan un golpe por detrás de la cabeza; en la nuca (un zape). Naturalmente lleve mi mano al sitio afectado, y voltee atrás, donde mire a una estrella gigante, de mi tamaño, una estrella de gomita y menta; me le quede viendo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, güey?- pronuncio, sin mover la boca, en una sonrisa siniestra.

-Ah…- no supe que decir, y me perdí en los dos puntos negros que eran sus ojos. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por unos instantes, entrecerré los ojos, y la estrella siguió con su cara de estúpida feliz. Hasta que reaccione -¡Eres una Star Gome!

-¡Pendejo!- y me volvió a pegar.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Me viste cara de pera de box ¿o qué pedo?

-¿Por qué le gritaste, baboso?

-¿A quién?- pregunte extrañado (en definitiva, no me estoy drogando, y el Vicks de mamá no provoca tales alucinaciones (una Star Gome me está reclamando)).

-Al carita de Hiroto, el maricón ese que te gusta- las palabras me entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro, ¿había escuchado bien? La frente me empezó a arder, sentí quemar mi cerebro, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Le dijo maricón a Hiroto?

-¡Puta estrella de mierda! ¡No vuelvas hablar así de él!- la ira me subió, tenía ganas de destrozar a la maldita.

-¡Tú fuiste el que le grito al paliducho! ¡Joto afeminado!

-¡Vete con tus mamadas a otra parte! No me va a estar jodiendo una estrella que sabe a dentífrico como conciencia.

-¡Idiota!- se me lanzo encima, comenzando con una "pelea" al estilo chicle, no dejando de gritar que sabía a menta. Se subió a mi espalda y me doblo la pierna atrás, sentándose sobre mí, en una bien formada "llave" de lucha (por mi parte no deje de gritarle de cosas, sin suplicar perdón, claro, sin disculparme) -¡Discúlpate, güey!

-¡Para lo único que me sirves es como supositorio! ¡Para que se me refresque el culo!

-¡Pendejo!

Y desperté.

¡A la madre! ¿Qué me habré metido para soñar esas jaladas?

Y recordé que me había tomado un calmante de Kazemaru para mi crisis emocional, y me quede dormido. Otra cosa a mi agenda: nunca de los nunca consumir calmantes. Me levante y senté a la orilla de la cama, la cabeza me dolía, como si me la presionaran, un ardor me recorrió la espina, el cuerpo lo tenía pesado, las rodillas me temblaban, en palabras más sencillas; me estaba muriendo (figurativamente). Me levante con dificulto, y solo di un paso, me fui al suelo, donde mi cara reboto contra el piso frio (genial, más cómodo); mis parpados estaban casi caídos, y no puse resistencia: perdí el conocimiento.

Kazemaru me dijo que por la carga emocional de mi cabeza (la influenza estacionaria), el subconsciente me traicionaba, y los calmantes, casi, me mataban. Abrí los ojos y me encontré recostado en el sofá de la sala (no pregunten como llegue allí, porque ni yo lo sé), con mi cabeza en el regazo de mi amigazo (un verso sin mucho esfuerzo). Me incorpore de inmediato, solo pensar en que estaba al lado de sus partes nobles (por así decirlo), me entro el pánico (no como cuando te gusta alguien, sino como cuando te da asco alguien (no es que me de asco, pero en estos momentos, estaba bien para la chingada)).

-¿Mejor?- puse la mano en mi frente y la sentí caliente. Note que Kazemaru traía en manos un pañuelo húmedo –Te dio temperatura con la pastilla- esto es fantástico, si no me muero de tristeza, será por consumo de pastillas no recetadas, de dudosa procedencia (porque no sé de donde las saco), que quizá me hagan daño (la temperatura es un indicio de ello).

En fin, no quería seguir alardeando con mis malestares. Me tumbe al respaldo del sillón, eran las dos cuarenta, así que pensé quedarme el resto del día allí botado, esperando que el mareo y la fiebre se me quitaran. Parpadee lentamente, cada vez más, una, dos, tres, y en cuanto los abrí, me topé con la cara de Kazemaru a centímetros de la mía, viéndome curiosos (como idiota).

-¿Te quedaras allí todo el día?

-Sí, supongo que si- formo un puchero, para después cambiarlo por una mueca comprensiva, con una sonrisa (súper bien fingida, hipócrita) amable. Sentándoseme en las piernas. No evite incorporarme de la impresión, y lo empuje por los hombros para que se quitara (no pesa dos kilos) -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte encolerizado, pero pareció que no le importó, pues me abrazo del cuello, haciendo una cara melosa, acercándoseme peligrosamente a mis labios; entonces me vino a la mente la probabilidad de que sintiera atracción por mí, y me quisiera "tirar" en el sillón (últimamente he estado muy bueno ¿no?).

-¿Seguro que quieres… quedarte aquí… sin hacer… nada?- con cada palabra acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, casi, casi, rozaba mi labio inferior, su tono de voz era más y más sensual, hubo un momento en que no sé cómo sus rodillas pasaron a cada lado mío, pegando su entrepierna a la mía (mentiría si no dijera que me provoco escalofríos de excitación, pero que quede claro que no lo miro con ojos distintos a los de amistad (y no precisamente a una amistad con derechos)).

Mi cabeza no pensaba claro, y lo seguía empujando de los hombros, haciéndome para atrás, hasta pegar con el respaldo. Me sonroje, estoy seguro que no me ardían las mejillas por la fiebre, empecé a sudar, me puse nervioso y tartamudee.

-K-Ka-Kazemaru…

-¿No quieres…- arrugue el rostro, y cerré los ojos esperando lo inevitable, sintiendo su aliento sobre mí -…ir a comer?- soltó como si nada. Abrí un ojo, y lo mire ya más lejos de mi rostro, observándome con una sonrisa (que creo que esta si era honesta) –Yo invito. Podemos salir a comer a un restaurant. ¿Crees que acepten euros?

-Yo pienso que si…- se levantó de encima, y suspire aliviado, pasando la mano por mi frente, sintiendo que ya no estaba tan caliente, y después colocarla en mi entrepierna, para tapar alguna erección que se pudo haber formado (y sentir que ya no precisamente estaba caliente de fiebre).

Subí y me duche con agua fría (para ver si se me quitaba la "calentura" del momento), no sin antes negarle a Kazemaru que si nos bañábamos juntos. Que difícil se me hace besar a alguien que no sea Hiroto, siento que él es el único que tiene el derecho sobre mis labios, aparte que me daba cosa besar al que es mi amigo, no sé porque, pero él y yo no. Y sé que estaba jugando, ahora que es "niña", parece que le gusta jugar a lujuriosidades con sus amigos.

Salí del baño muy cómodo; la temperatura había bajado (la de mi entrepierna también), cruce el pasillo y entre en mi habitación. Donde con toda la calma del mundo, busque algo para cambiarme. Unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una camisa manga larga azul, unos tenis del mismo color, y por ultimo una cepillada, sujetando mi cabello en forma de dona con un broche, y listo, ya estaba impecable.

Baje las escaleras con una lentitud, digna de que me circulaba atole por mis venas (Atole: Bebida hecha con harina o con masa de maíz disuelta en agua o leche y hervida/Dar Atole Con El Dedo: engañar/Tener Sangre De Atole: ser pachorrudo). Quería hacer tiempo, ¿para qué? Para fastidiar a Kazemaru (que no bromee, aun no supero lo de hace un rato). En cuanto pise el último escalón, lo mire al lado de la puerta, parado, viendo la nada, con una mochila en hombro.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿El nuevo bolso masculino?- carcajee ante mi comentario. La verdad que no andaba de muy buen ánimo, y fue la primera estupidez que se me vino a la mente para calmar los aires de tensión alrededor.

No dijo nada, y se limitó a abrir la puerta y salir, con migo detrás.

Caminamos por la acera, en silencio, al parecer (a mi parecer) sin rumbo, para que a la mitad o diez minutos después, Kazemaru levantara la voz.

-No fíjate, no es un bolso masculino; es un elegante estuche donde se porta lo necesario para la salida- no evite estrellarme la frente con la mano: ¡qué idiota!

El resto del camino fue de solamente palabrerías sin calla de cualquier cosa demasiado imbécil para mi cerebro y demasiado profundas para el acomplejado y diminuto cerebro de mi amigazo. Hasta que llegamos a un establecimiento de comida oriental: Kazemaru brinco emocionado.

-¡Comamos aquí!- junto las manos frente al pecho y los ojos se le iluminaron –Tengo tantos buenos recuerdos en este lugar- y si, buenos. Hace como dos años que no veníamos al restauran Blue Dragon, un local con comida japonesa, china, tailandesa, coreana e italiana (que pedo, eso desentona por completo, pero bueno, son ellos (aunque solo los postres son italianos)) –Y unos malos- y me voltea a ver con reprochante rostro.

-¿Qué? Hay, solo porque una vez se me callo tu móvil al inodoro, y para hacerla más de maldito le baje a la palanca, que al succionar el agua se congestiono y creo un enorme tiradero, mojándonos, y haciendo que tu celular botara y golpeara al chef Castano en la frente ocasionándole una contusión que lo dejo fuera del negocio por unos días y que nos echaron permanentemente, con la amenaza de que si volvíamos nos lanzarían al basurero que esta atrás, donde se encontraron un muerto hace como tres semanas. Y que tu móvil ya no encendió. Hay, ¿por eso? Como lloras- la verdad, no era para tanto, de cualquier forma que sus Colas de Langosta estaban malísimas, y su sopa Misu con Tofu le provoco alergia a Kazemaru.

-Si, por eso- me jalo de la muñeca y entramos. Recordatorio: no volver a entrar a un baño público (ni a ningún otro) con Kazemaru Ichirouta, y menos cuando el baboso me hace enojar y esta su celular (o como él diría; su sofisticado aparato de comunicación) cerca.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la barra, donde el barman nos reconoció, y muy feliz, tuvo que aullar nuestra llegada.

-¡Pero que ven mis ojos! ¡Midorikawa, Kazemaru! ¡Los chicos problema!

-Cierra la boca, Frank.

-Shh.- le dijimos bajo, para que no levantara, las miradas que ya estaban, por desgracia, puestas sobre nosotros: nos encogimos en el asiento. Frank Valentine me agrada, es primo lejano del chef Castano, él fue quien dijo que nuestro incidente no había sido para tanto, y al pobre que le toco limpiar. Es barman en la barra, y hace unos cocteles esplendidos (sin alcohol para los amigos, por favor); pero ahora sí que se pasó de la palabra con v, ¿cómo grita que llegamos a un lugar donde estábamos vetados? Bueno, estamos.

-¡Pero como me callo la llegada de mis amigos!

-Sí, sí, pues si, al pedo- le dije para que guardara silencio, ¡hasta se nos acercó a abrazarnos! Kazemaru y yo solo podíamos rogar porque nadie más se acordara de nosotros.

-¿Escuche bien?- las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, dejando salir a un robusto hombre vestido con una filipina blanca –Los chicos problemas que me golpearon, ¡de vuelta!- shit, el chef Castano ¿Por qué coño tenía que estar esta noche atendiendo? Solo pudimos pasar saliva.

-C-chef Castano… que gusto de verlo, y que este bien…- Kazemaru estaba nerviosísimo, tartamudeaba, y los dos trabajadores solo se nos quedaban viendo con cara de estúpidos felices; continuo –Enserio que nos sentimos tan mal sobre lo cometido hace ya dos años atrás, enserio que discúlpenos…

-¿Discúlpenos…?- articule confundido (nos estaba echando la culpa a los dos (aunque de cierta forma la tenemos)), a lo que este de inmediato (y con disimulo y decisión), tomo el tenedor y me lo clavo en la mano –Pen… sante- frote el dorso de mi mano herida, y dirigí mi mirada nerviosa a los observantes atentos con una falsa sonrisa al igual que mi acompañante –Si, discúlpenos…

-¡No hay problema! Al mal tiempo, buena cara. El perdón es una virtud que no muchos tienen- rio algo así que maquiavélico el chef; nos volteamos miradas Kazemaru y yo, algo confusos –Para que vean que rencores no hay- aplaudió una vez y llamo a Frank –Primo, tráeles a nuestros amigos, una buena ración de nuestro sushi especial, con wasabe- le guiño un ojo.

-¡Enseguida!- y se marchó de prisa. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? No tengo la más remota idea, y al parecer que mi amigazo tampoco la tiene, por su cara de "a chingado…", pero como es sofisticado, olvídate que diga tales majaderías dignas de un lepero.

No tardo mucho el barman para traernos una charola con sushi y salsa. El chef con una cara altanera nos dejó el plato, seguido de la clásica palabra de "Bon Apetite", para que después ambos se marcharan.

-Eso fue demasiado extraño, ¿no crees?- mala pregunta, bueno, mejor dicho buena pregunta, pero mal persona para preguntar, pues Kazemaru solo aplaudía contento ante el detalle, con cara de pendejo.

-¿No es fabuloso?- comenzó –Lo que puede hacer esa diminuta palabra: "disculpa"- hizo pose de poeta y siguió con un choro de las palabras mágicas y el significado de ser comprensivo, de la empatia y de los perdones.

No lo seguí escuchando después de que dijo que uno se tiene que poner en los zapatos del otro; no me imagino como podría ponerse Hiroto en mis zapatos, para que sintiera lo que yo siento ahora. En fin, tome un sushi pequeño (no soy fanático del pescado crudo, y menos cuando tiene pedazos de pasta entre este), y lo unte de salsa wasabe (dicen que esta salsa te abre hasta donde no, jamás en mi vida la he probado). Con calma y a lo que mis dedos mantequillosos sostenían los palillos, me lo metí todo a la boca.

Un solo pedazo cubierto de salsa fue suficiente para que me empezara a asfixiar de tan fuerte que estaba la maldita. Me tambalee de un lado a otro, tratando de llamar la atención del muy concentrado Kazemaru que seguía con su discurso de "perdón, no fue mi intención", lo cual fue en vano, y me fui al suelo.

-Y la verdad es que no fue intensión de los dos… ¿Ryuuji?- puse una mano en la mesa y me levante –Pareces camarón cocido en coctel; estas pálido y con cara de susto.

-Esa salsa… sí que te abre…- solo eso dije y de un trago me acabe el agua. Otro recordatorio: jamás confíes en un robusto hombre que no olvida, y nunca comas wasabe.

Y luego de pasar toda la tarde bromeando con el barman (porque después de aquel bocado, ya ninguno de los dos quiso comer) y recordando viejos y buenos tiempos, faltando un cuarto para las seis, nos marchamos.

Le dije que se suponía, a las seis llegaría mamá con Yuko de su día de compras, que ya nos fuéramos a casa, pero el muy poco acomedido, me sonrió divertido y dijo que quería jugar beisbol.

-¿Qué? ¿Beisbol? Estas de broma, ¿cierto? Pensé que en Inglaterra todos eran muy monos y no les gustaba ensuciarse las manos.

-Pero bien recuerda- pronuncio, sin voltearme a ver –Que yo ingles no soy, sino completamente… ¡mira!- señalo emocionado al lado izquierdo de nosotros: un Diamante de Beisbol, y estaban en pleno juego. Shit de nuevo, maldije mentalmente, ahora tendré que lidiar con su afición al rey de los deportes.

Bajamos hasta donde los jugadores, y viendo al primero que estaba desocupado, Kazemaru no evito llamarlo.

-Disculpa- el jugador se le acercó con una cara confusa (y a lo que mis ojos de águila alcanzaron a notar; con lujuriosidad (güey, no me imagino cuando le vea la entrepierna (que cómico seria))) –Podría…- me volteo a ver, y solo pude negar con cara de: "ni te atrevas a involucrarme en tus estupideces", que por supuesto entendió (¡milagro!) -¿Jugar?

-Claro, nena. Solo que no sé si puedas aguantar nuestro ritmo.

-Ay, ningún problema para mí- y ambos se soltaron riendo al estilo clásico: falso y simpático. Par de pendejos; no evite de nuevo poner cara de poco convencimiento y negar.

Señoras y señores, y así comienza, en este bello Diamante, el primer (y suplico que el ultimo) juego donde debuta el numero… ¡Kazemaru Ichirouta! (la nena del equipo (cuando lleguemos a casa me lo tragare con eso (que extraño que no haya dicho nada ante la referencia (quizá ya está acostumbrado)))).

Me fui a sentar en una de las gradas de enfrente, y mire a todos lados, ¿y Kazemaru? ¿Dónde carajo esta? ¡Es el estúpido que debuta! Y se pierde. Santo Dios. Poco rato pasa para que lo vea salir de los baños, y ¡sorpresa!

-Cuídamela, por favor- y me da su bolso-mochila. No digo nada y lo veo de pies a cabeza (ahora sé qué era lo que traía en el): esta vestido cuan jugador de Grandes Ligas, el uniforme completo de un jugador oficial de algún equipo llamado "Knights Of Queen" de Inglaterra.

-Cálmate.

-¿Qué?

-Si no vas a jugar profesionalmente. Solo con un grupo de descerebrados deportistas que seguro no tienen nada más en que perder el tiempo- bufo –Quien fuera ellos.

-Ah…- y se suelta riendo igual que la vez anterior; clásico. Desde ese instante, supuse (mi sexto sentido detectivesco me lo dijo) que estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea (este amigo mío, recordemos que es bipolar, así que no me preocupa mucho, mucho sus drásticos cambios de humor).

-Good Luck- y levante el pulgar en forma de apoyo. Me volteo a ver confundido –Te estaré lanzando porras desde aquí- sonrió débilmente y asintió (eso es lo que se necesita cuando uno de tus amigos está en apuros nerviosos).

Y el siguiente al orden al bate es el jugador debutante; Kazemaru Ichirouta. La multitud enardece (bueno, yo solo me levanto aplaudiendo y gritando como loco por él), todos los espectadores están atentos en su bateo (BUENO, nada más yo, y si alguno le está viendo, además del culo, y dejando de beber alcohol (todos son unos güeyes borrachos)).

Se posiciono en la base. Solo verlo es un ataque de risa. Si es que de esa forma se prepara para batear (no deja de moverse de un lado a otro, con pasos tentadores), parece una chica. Y si esa es su estrategia de juego, sí que funciona. Ninguno se puede concentrar, porque todos están viendo sus movimientos tentadores (¡ya dije!); babeando.

El lanzador lanza (obviamente), no lo hace muy bien, parece que esta distraído, el bateador aprovecha, y lanza un cuadrangular. Ningún jardinero le presta atención a la bola. Corre y pisa primera, no, segunda, el tercera no hace nada. ¡Su corrido parece de Flamenco Español! Llega a la base y es… ¡carrera!

Me paro y aplaudo, gritando (otra vez). Bueno, su sueño se cumplió; hizo carrera en un diamante lleno de ebrios; casi, casi igual que las Grandes Ligas ¿no?

Su enérgico juego termino con la puesta del sol y con los jugadores pidiéndole su número telefónico. A las seis treinta y dos, volvimos a casa, viendo a mi madre y a Yuko sacando las cosas del portaequipaje.

Solo cruzaron miradas, ambas se soltaron gritando de emoción, corrieron y se abrazaron, enseguida se pusieron a chacharear sin calla y sin ayuda al desbalijase (si es que esa es la palabra correcta). Lo que por ende, me obligo a mi acompañar a Yuko en la labor. Mamá y Kazemaru se parecen demasiado.

-¿Nueva amiga?

-Vieja amiga- respondí con una mueca desganada. Tome en brazos las cientos de miles de bolsas, y entre.

No era como que me molestaba la presencia de Kazemaru así de repentina y con ese nuevo comportamiento. No era como si lo odiara, como si deseara que se fuera, bueno, mejor dicho sí, sí quiero que se vaya. Es un medio chico sumamente irritante, fastidioso, exagerado, esta demente, y no deja de hablar con mamá de quien sabe cuánta cosa estúpida. Pero a pesar de eso, me siento bien de que este aquí.

Creo que en todo este lio, él es uno de mis fieles verdaderos amigos (él es mi amigo fiel, ya pues no). Todo fue tan de repente, todo ocurrió tan rápido, como en un flashazo; termine con Nozomi, perdí a casi todos mis amigos (me quedaron los cabezas huecas, eso sí), me retire del rugbi, me hice un tanto más amigo de Hiroto, Yuko se mudó con nosotros, conocí a Fubuki & Fubuki, me dio influenza (ni tanta; ya me cure, creo), me rompí el brazo (que ha sanado un poco, ya no uso el yeso y solo unas vendas), me rompió el corazón mi querido ángel, y en toda mi desgracia; llego Kazemaru Ichirouta, que a pesar de que sea una chica medio muy idiota, me entiende de cierta manera y me apoya, es un amigo que jamás cambiaría por nadie, ¡lo conozco prácticamente de toda la vida! Pero ya; mucho drama.

Me aplaste en el sofá, después de que deje las cosas en la cocina para que Yuko las acomodara, mientras las señoras seguían con sus chácharas. Bufe, tome el control y encendí el televisor. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba empezando "Las Bolas Del Dragon Y"! ¡Y estaba en la saga de Cellular! ¡Mi favorita!

"_Cellular le había propinado una tremenda derrota a Picazón con su mambo invertido combinado con shuffle, lo que lo dejo sin una posible salvación, ya se le había acabado por completo la fuerza de la salsa, y termino rendido cayendo al mar. Lo que le dejo el espacio libre para atacar al Sanwish 17._

_-Oh; el ritmo del señor Picazón desapareció- dijo Gohak._

_-Maldita sea Vegetal, ¿por qué aun no sales del Cuarto Del Reloj?- pensó San Koku._

_Mientras tanto; Cellular había absorbido al Androide Sanwish De Helado17, y se había hecho más veloz y su ritmo se hizo más preciso. Solo necesitaba absorberse al Sanwish 18 y sería un bailarín perfecto._

_En eso el robot imitación androide numero 16 retó a Cellular a un duelo de baile, no contando con que sus fuerzas habían aumentado a tal grado que le fue imposible superar sus pasos de mambo. Y por ende, le voló la cabeza de desesperación._

_Y la salvación bajo del cielo, Vegetal había llegado totalmente nuevo, lleno de potencial al baile y le daría una lección a Cellular. Mientras que Tbañador observaba atento. _

_Vegetal se declaró como el bailarín más fuerte del universo, y comenzó con un Running Man que dejo pasmado a Cellular. Su estilo había cambiado mucho, y Sanwish de Helado 18 no podía creer que lo hiciera en tan solo un día._

_Justo cuando Vegetal se lucia boca abajo en un helicóptero, Cellular lo aprovecho dándole un golpe bajo con el paso del Shuffle Bot. Eso le calo en lo profundo del orgullo a Vegetal, y no se daría por vencido así de fácil. Y saco a luz su arma secreta: el Break Dance. _

_En eso, en el Cuarto Del Reloj, Koku y Gohak entraron para practicar y así superar el poder del Súper Bailarín como bien lo había hecho Vegetal. Comenzando con los diez volúmenes de Dance Of The Dance que reproducía la TV._

_El duelo de baile de Cellular y Vegetal aún era completamente un espectáculo; Tbañador permanecía serio, contemplando los maravillosos pasos que su padre había podido dominar en tan solo un día en el Cuarto Del Reloj. También por ambos Sanwishes, y por Kristy, el pelón con seis lunares en la frente enamorado del Sanwish 18, que traía en mano el tenedor que Burbuja había hecho para detener a los Sanwishes en Corporación Bolita._

_Todo iba de maravilla; se pronosticaba que Vegetal pronto acabaría con Cellular. Pero su orgullo de bailarín le fue más grande y le dijo a Cellular que absorbiera a Sanwish 18 para convertirse en un bailarín perfecto, y así lo vencería, según él, pues no le parecía la idea de acabar con una sabandija así de débil._

_Pronto Cellular emprendió la búsqueda, pero fue detenido por Tbañador, quien no dejaría que se hiciera perfecto. Ah no, pero ahí va el papá reprendedor, y le lanza unos cuantos pasos de Break que lo desorientan. A fin de cuentas, Cellular encontró a 18. Pero fue cuando Tbañador se hartó de su padre y lo mando a volar lejos con unos saltos de Pop de los 80's. Y así se enfrentó a Cellular._

_Estrenando unos impresionantes pasos de Jazz, acompañados con Bangra, y algo de Bollywood. Estaba a punto de ganarle, pero el estúpido de su padre apareció y echo todo a perder._

_Mientras tanto; poco antes: Kristy se encontró con Sanwish 18 y recordó su bello beso. Así que destruyo el tenedor. Ella le pregunto porque lo había hecho, si esa era la única forma de detenerlos y así Cellular no sería perfecto y la Tierra se salvaría. Pero el amor. _

_En eso; Cellular empieza a bailar contra 18, 16, Kristy y Tbañador, lo cual fue inútil pues si se la absorbió. El Cellular perfecto había cobrado vida. Venció a Vegetal, noqueo a Kristy, y Tbañador, había superado los pasos de su padre, pero no se lo quiso decir, pero, como estaba bien noqueado y medio muerto, pues no le importó que lo viera, y dejo a flote los verdaderos pasos del mambo. _

_Le dijo a Kristy que se llevara lejos a Vegetal, y así pudo bailar mejor, pues le carcomía el hecho de que su futuro fuera un infierno y los bailarines se extinguieran._

_Poco tiempo paso, y pareció que Tbañador podría vencer a Cellular en Hip-Hop, pero cometió un grave error (aparte de usar mucho "pero"). Desistió y le dijo a Cellular que lo matara. Entonces fue que este le anuncio que haría su propio torneo de baile, que lo esparciera como fuego en jardín, que todos podían participar. Y así se marchó._

_¡Hola, soy Koku! _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué Cellular planea hacer un torneo de baile? _

_No se pierdan el siguiente episodio de Las Bolas Del Dragon Y: El Torneo De Cellular Da Comienzo._

_-Papá, ¿En que pensara ese monstruo?"_

Y se acabó el capítulo, hasta el próximo.

Ya, pues, la verdad que me encanta mofarme de a madres de las series, y como estaba muy aburrido, ya se imaginaran porque lo hice. En realidad es "Dragon Ball Z" no "Las Bolas Del Dragon Y". Y así como lo hice con esta, lo he hecho con muchas, como con Blanqueador, Raruto, y Una Pieza.

Gire a un costado, y Kazemaru seguía hablando muy cómodo con mamá, mientras que ella me volteo a ver con severidad, reprendiéndome por ver "tales tonterías con excesiva violencia, no recomendada para menores en desarrollo", así como la música que me gusta escuchar.

Bufe de nuevo, le lance el control y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Seguro piensa que me aplastare en la cama o computador, pero lo que no sabe, es que jugare con mi NDS, y que mejor que el juego que le encanta que juegue (pero que no sabe que lo tengo); Dementium II. Buena tarde.

Decir que me agradaba la soledad, es decir la verdad. Las horas pasaron, ya eran como las ocho cincuenta. Me duche (otra vez. No sé porque, pero yo soy de esas personas paranoicas que no les gusta ensuciarse), y todos nos reunimos en la mesa para cenar. De milagro que dejaron de hablar las señoras de la casa.

Yuko había preparado una pasta con crema (que por cierto, odio a morir, pero este día no se ha cumplido exactamente con lo que quiero, así que no dije nada y me la comí con mala cara), y un té helado de acompañante.

-Y Kazemaru, ¿Dónde te quedaras?- pregunto mamá con un extraño tono de voz que en definitiva me preocupo (que no se le ocurra decirle que se puede quedar en casa, por favor).

-Seguro en un hotel de lujo. Para que no te desacostumbres- inquirí tratando de salvar la situación.

-Pues…- empezó el interrogado, encogiéndose en el asiento, algo nervioso –No vine con suficiente dinero para quedarme en un hotel- y sonrió.

¿Qué?

-¡Me parece perfecto!- exclamo mi madre.

¿Qué?

-No debe haber problema alguno; me parece bien, ya seriamos dos- secundo Yuko.

¿Qué?

-¡Te puedes quedar aquí!- grito mamá emocionada, junto con Kazemaru.

-¿Qué?- dije, pero a lo visto, nadie me hizo caso.

-Como la habitación de huéspedes está ocupada por Yuko; ¿Por qué no te quedas con Ryuuji?

-¿Qué? Ahora sí, ¿Qué? Tienen que pedir mi opinión. Kazemaru será muy mi amigo, pero toda persona necesita privacidad de vez en cuando, y que mejor que la habitación. No me parece coherente que tomen decisiones sobre mi persona sin antes consultármelas. ¿No creen?- de nada sirvió mi intervención, pues como antes, nadie me hizo caso, siquiera me voltearon a ver.

-Ni modo, sobrino. A ponerle agua a la sopa, ¡que la caldera está hirviendo!- rio como demente Yuko (no le entendí absolutamente nada a lo que dijo (careció de sentido)). Bufe, maldito sea el día en que le di mi numero celular, maldito sea.

-Ten- le dije y lance la almohada junto con una manta al suelo. Kazemaru solo se me quedo viendo –Ni creas que dormiremos juntos- continúe, y solo se me quedo viendo. Suspire algo cansado. Camine hacia el costado de mi cama, tome la manta para acostarme, y Kazemaru hizo lo mismo del lado contrario –No- la levante y me metí pronto adentro, sin notar que este, ya estaba por igual a mi lado izquierdo -¡No!

-Que duermas bien Ryuuji- en fin, termine por aceptar que durmiera en la cama, y yo en el suelo con la almohada dura y la manta demasiado liviana. Esto no podía ser, hasta aquí. Pensé en que quizá no tuviera la privacidad de una habitación, ni la comodidad de la soledad, pero dormir en el suelo ¡ni de broma! Ya lo hice una vez, y no es muy bueno para la columna.

-Kazemaru- así que armándome de valor, le propondría algo que seguro no desaprovecharía.

-Dime.

-Te tengo… una propuesta indecorosa- mencione en un tono misterioso, para darle sazón a la sopa (como lo que me dijo Yuko), y pude notar como se sorprendía.

-¡Sí! Si, Ryuuji, escapémonos y vivamos una corta pero excitante aventura juntos en la selva- ¿Qué?

-¿De qué carajo hablas? Pensé que estabas comprometido y que amabas a Edgar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Cierto!- un momento para preparar el drama –No, Ryuuji, perdóname, mi corazón ya es de alguien más… pero si no te importa la poligamia…

-¡Ya!- este imbécil sí que ve mucha televisión –No te proponía nada de eso.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

-Que salgamos.

-¿Otra vez…?- un momento para pensar – ¡A una disco!

-¡No!

-¿Un restaurant cinco estrellas?

-No… a un bar- pude notar como Kazemaru giraba los ojos y hacia cara de poco convencimiento (¿que este quiere que lo lleve a Miami? Que no joda).

-¿Un bar? Eso es para mayores de edad.

-Pero al que te llevare, es indicado para gente como nosotros- enarco una ceja (Dios, su pequeño cerebro no asimila bien las cosas) –Jóvenes.

-¡Aaahhh! Ok, me parece bien.

-Perfecto. Vístete pronto y vámonos, antes de que Yuko se despierte para ir al baño- dicho esto, salí de la habitación con ropa y me marche al baño a cambiarme, de milagro que Yuko no estaba dentro.

Solo dure unos diez minutos para ponerme unos pantalones, camisa, peinarme, zapatos y suéter, entre a mi habitación, y encontré a un Kazemaru totalmente distinto. ¡Traía vestido!

-… ¿Eso usaras…?

-Sí, ¿no me veo bien?- ¿que debía decir? Traía vestido, uno de esos que parecen blusas demasiado largas, de color naranja (como le gusta ese puto color), unos zapatos de tacón alto color beige (¿en qué le combina?), accesorios (brazaletes, un cinto en la cintura (del mismo color que los zapatos), aretes, anillos, y un collar), una bien cargada suma de maquillaje, y peinado elegantemente hacia arriba (ese era justo el momento para decirle que siempre no iríamos).

Las piernas me empezaron a temblar, no sacaría a ese adefesio de mi casa, no con migo.

Suspire derrotado. Le hice seña con el brazo de vámonos, y me acerque a la ventana.

-¿No saldremos por la puerta?- pregunto desconcertado.

-No, obvio que no. Mamá ni nadie sabe que salgo por las noches al bar- conteste con deje de asqueado, y note en su expresión de sorpresa, que estaba a punto de gritar. Por lo que pronto le tape la boca -No grites…

-Eso es en contra de todas las leyes de lo fraternal, es mentir, traicionar…- comenzó con su choro. Suspire de nuevo (pero esta vez fue de molestia).

-¿Quieres salir, o no?- le pregunte mientras le tapaba la boca; este solo asintió. Muy mamon que es, pero bien que le gusta la mala vida.

Y mi procedimiento de la noche anterior lo lleve de nueva cuenta acabo, pero esta vez no caí (de golpe), sino de pie al lado del arbusto (por lo cual me empecé a burlar del idiota).

-Ya puedes bajar, Kazemaru, así como yo…- voltee arriba, y solo vi como un gran punto naranja me caía encima.

-Listo, baje- se levantó de mi – ¿Ryuuji?- hijo de toda su reverenda… no pude evitar mascullar entre dientes (sí que me había dolido (no pesa dos kilos el muy cabrón)).

Ya que me hube tranquilizado (que le reclame en voz alta, pero sin hacer tanto alarde), nos fuimos acera arriba.

En cuanto estuvimos de frente al local, Kazemaru hizo cara de, bueno, si yo fuera Kazemaru, la cara que puse seria de no jodas, este imbécil a donde me viene a traer. Esta del asco, es un hijo de ("##$$%%$#%#$&%$#$), etc., etc. Pero gracias al cielo, no soy Kazemaru, sino el imbécil que lo trajo (¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡Este lugar es grandioso! Seguro le gusta).

Y después de hacer esa cara, le abrí la puerta (así de caballeroso que soy), e hizo una extraña mueca con los ojos (si es que así se le puede llamar), pues los entrecerró en son de flojera, rodándolos, y le temblaron los parpados. La verdad que me hacía mierda de la risa, fue tan cómica esa cara. Me contuve y entro, yo, detrás de él.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, y de nueva cuenta note, que a Kazemaru le molesta la contingencia (¿y a quien no?), para que empezara a decir que no le gustaba la gente, y mucho menos la fea. Rodé los ojos y lo jale hasta la barra, donde la señora Urabe me saludo, y puso cara de confusión al notar a mi acompañante.

-¿Y la señorita es…?- Kazemaru no escucho, pues estaba embelesado en la pista, viendo a las chicas con su show musical, encantado de la vida.

-Akane… mi prima…- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió (Akane: Niña Enojada/Rojo Brillante), y al parecer, por la cara que puso la señora Urabe, poco se lo creyó.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y qué ordenas cielo?- se sonrió como si nada.

-Lo de siempre, tu sabes…- me le acerque y le tendí un billete entre mis dedos -…Pero esta vez sin choros… ¡quiero empinarme!- carcajeamos ambos y se llevó el billete, para preparar mi pedido.

-¡Este lugar es fantástico!- me grito Kazemaru, jalándome del brazo, yo por mi parte, hice cara de "si, lo que digas", en son de flojera, esperando ansioso mi bebida, pues esta vez, tenía ganas de embriagarme con licor de café, ¿qué más puedo pedir de recompensa al soportar a este amigo mío?

Y en lo que estaba en mis pensamientos retorcidos y poco inteligentes (ansiosos, mejor dicho), Kazemaru salió de mi circulo de visión, y cuando lo divise, estaba en el escenario junto con Hiro y Reika cantando y bailando.

-Canta bien tu prima- dijo Urabe, tendiendo frente a mí, el pedido. Me relamí los labios, tenía tantas ganas de relajarme, después del estresante día. Justo estaba por tomar el vaso, Kazemaru llego de golpe, colgándose de mi brazo.

-¡Por Dios!- grito alegre, y acto seguido; se tomó de un sorbo mi bebida.

Me quedé estupefacto, "WTF" diría, pero eso es de nacos, anglosajones creídos, o bilingües mediocres que no saben pronunciar más allá de "give me a wather", pero que lo ven en todas partes y se creen parte de una sociedad "a todo dar", o en moda al decirlo (sin ofender a quien lo diga, claro, yo nunca ofendo a nadie).

-¡Delicioso!

-Ka… ¡Akane!- le grite molesto, para que después, feliz de la vida (o mejor dicho, feliz de licor), se fuera de nueva cuenta con las chicas a cantar y bailar.

Solo queda decir que tras una hora de baile, y empinadas de licor, Kazemaru o Akane, termino demasiado alcoholizado como para caminar por su propia cuenta (y yo, sobrio). Y como afuera estaba, qué decir de frio, y este estúpido no había traído suéter, me toco la peor parte de la caballerosidad; le tuve que dar mi chaqueta (no podía quedar mal frente a la señora Urabe, que piensa que es mi adorable primita).

En fin. Como Akane estaba atontada, y caminar no podía, la cargue en mi espalda, y la verdad que dos kilos no pesa, y más lleno de licor. Nos marchamos del local cerca de la una y cuarto de la mañana.

Durante el camino, no paraba de balbucear, y al final, se desplomo; cayo inconsciente en mi hombro (gracias a Dios).

Estaba tan concentrado en solo llegar, tirar al suelo a Kazemaru, cambiarme y dormir hasta que amanezca (ni siquiera pensaba en que estaba haciendo un chingado frio), que no me di cuenta, sino ya cuando estaba a dos metros de mí, como por la acera, caminaba en dirección contraria mi peor pesadilla (no mi madre con una taza en mano, ni Kazemaru diciéndome que se quedara a vivir eternamente con migo (eso desgraciadamente ya paso) ni mucho menos ver a Hiroto casarse con Reinita (me muero)), con un estilo de ropa muy fashon; a Suzuno Fuusuke, sujeto de la mano de ni más ni menos que Kudou Fuyuka (me fui de espaldas (figurativamente)).

-¡I'm like a girl gone wild!- despertó de improviso Kazemaru, gritando. Lo que ocasiono que mis inesperados conocidos observaran en nuestra dirección, y notando lo ojos que puso el desgraciado de Suzuno; había cagado su noche.

Baje la cabeza, ignorando por completo los ojos de navaja que se me habían clavado. Pasamos por un lado de ellos, y disimuladamente, voltee a verlos; Fuyuka estaba algo nerviosa (seguro de que la vieran con un chico tan jodido como él (no, seguro estaba nerviosa por otra cosa, porque no creo que sea de esas que les da pena que las vean con cierta gente (no es tan puta como Raimunda))), y Suzuno masacrándome con la mirada, y Kazemaru; cantando a todo pulmón "Girl Gone Wild".

Llegamos a casa, y obviamente no entraría por la ventana, mucho menos con el saco de licor que traía cargando en la espalda. Así que tomaría de nueva cuenta la estrategia de escabullirme por la puerta trasera (por suerte, Kazemaru se había noqueado de nueva cuenta).

Saque la llave del felpudo tapete, y como estaba sobrio, pues a la primera entre. Cerré tras de mí, espere que la luz del baño se apagara (Yuko y su próstata inflamada) y se marchara a dormir, para después, soltar a mi amigo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Subí las escaleras, y me tumbe en la cama (me quite los tenis primero), dispuesto a dormir, dormir y dormir.

Me desperté cerca de las seis cuarenta y seis. ¡A la mierda, es tardísimo!

Rápidamente me di un baño, lave los dientes, me cambie, peine, tome mis cosas (ni siquiera me pregunte donde podría estar Kazemaru (ya que no estaba en la habitación cuando desperté)), baje tan rápido me permitieron mis piernas, y mire a mamá en la cocina, sonriendo y carcajeando, supuse que mi amigo se levantó temprano y estaba chachareando de nueva cuenta con mi madre. Me tendió el almuerzo, le dije adiós, y salí corriendo hacia el colegio.

La primero hora de clases que me tocaba era literatura, y con el tonto profesor que tenemos, decidí que me podría dormir solo un momento, para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas en un bar donde me mantuve sobrio.

Estaba a punto de entrar en mi dulce tercer sueño "Red Sweet Knight", cuando una conocida, pero poco común voz hablo en el salón.

-Buenos días alumnos- abrí los ojos un poco, para ver con que cuento nos salía ahora el director, porque era el director Raimundo –Quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta. Llévense de maravilla con él- en el momento en que articulo su nombre, mis ojos abrieron como platos por si solos.

-¡Kazemaru!

-¡Ryuuji!- carita feliz.

Y entonces fue que mi dulce caballero rojo cambio drásticamente a "The Sweet Nightmare Big And Long".


	11. De La Llegada De Mi Dulce Pesadilla

_Buenas, mundo Fanfiction, hace mucho que no se posteaba nada por aqui, asi que traje el capitulo 11, espero lo disfruten._

**Disclaimer:**_ Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación<strong> _By Madoka_

**Capítulo 11**: De La Llegada De Mi Dulce Pesadilla

Cuando tenía seis, y paseaba por los largos pasillos del invernadero de Yuko (que en ese entonces era mi tío (porque ya no lo es)), me topé con una extraña, pero atrayente y bella flor que reposaba en la esquina; era un lirio atigrado. Olía bastante bien, su color era precioso, brillante, con esas motitas del centro que la diferenciaba. Y me pregunte entonces; ¿sabrá rico? No dude ni un segundo, y de un bocado la devoré. ¿Para qué? A las horas, me diera un tremendo dolor de estómago, junto con que no salía del baño; me deshidrate. ¿Qué aprendí de eso? Muy sencillo; que las apariencias engañan. Solo porque era muy hermosa por fuera, no significaba que por dentro lo fuera también (no juzgues a un libro por su portada (creo que esas son venenosas)). Así era como me pasaba con Kazemaru; por fuera se ve que es muy simpático, buena onda, algo guapo, si, con las mayores intenciones de ayudar o brindar amistad con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Pero (siempre hay un "pero" en todas partes (aquí no podía faltar)) el león no es como lo pintan (¡borra eso de tu sistema! ¡Naco de mierda!). Y a pesar de que en definitiva, Kazemaru es como te lo imaginas por fuera, es todo un parasito por dentro; cuando lo conoces mejor y te ganas su confianza.

Y así es como tenía que soportarlo, no solo en casa, sino también en el colegio. Tan solo fue presentado, la boca no le paro; hable, hable y hable, describiéndose, presentándose, inclusive lo que le gusto del salón y lo que no. En esos momentos solo pensaba en "ya cállate Kazemaru". Y cuando dijo que vivía con migo…

-Yo si hice la tarea, profesor, ¿¡No la va a revisar!?- le grite prácticamente para silenciar a mi amigo. El profesor tartamudeo un poco, corroboro lo dicho por mi (de lo cual todos abuchearon (porque los imbéciles no hacen tareas de literatura)), y le agradeció a Kazemaru, marchándolo a sentarse. En su camino al lugar, no evite verlo con la mirada más intimidante y asesina que pude lograr; solo deja que se acabe la clase, solo deja.

-¿Por qué tenías que decir tanta cosa? ¿Por qué tenías que agregarme en cada uno de tus detalles? Y más importante, ¡¿Por qué dijiste que vivimos juntos?!- y solo se subió de hombros, sonriendo diciendo "no sé".

Las cuatro horas pasaron de lo más rápido; rápido cuando te la pasas viendo con odio a tu compañero de cama.

El toque se dio, y velozmente, Nagumo llego a mi lado, a lo visto demasiado contento, casi, casi saltaba frente a mí. Me levante y le pregunte que ocurría, ¿para qué? Me contara que estaba más que feliz porque ya había llegado a "segunda base" con su novia, ayer que no vine (con la excusa de que estaba aburrido por mi ausencia (mamon)). Lo que yo entiendo por las "Bases Amorosas" (como fases (¡carita de feliz estúpido!)), es que la primera, es cuando practican la acción profunda bucal, ¿no? Acá los besos franceses, para entender mejor. Y pues segunda, cuando ya llegan al manoseo e intiman. Tercera es matrimonio y la carrera completa es tener un hijo (eso es lo que yo entiendo por las bases, no sé si este en lo correcto o solo ande diciendo pendejadas).

A todo lo que decía, yo solo contestaba con; "aja, si, como no, continua, sigue, espera (y me guardaba un momento de silencio, fingiendo que pensaba profundamente sobre lo que me había dicho (descansaba de tanta tontería)), sí, yo sé, aja". Termino su interesantísima charla con un "¿Qué tal, ¡eh!?" orgullosísimo de su varonilidad (rodé los ojos). Suspire seguido de un bostezo, súper bien discreto para que no se diera cuenta de que su plática fue de lo más aburrida para mi persona.

Mire atrás (fingiendo que me estiraba) para ver a Kazemaru, y… no está. Su asiento vacío.

-Chingado… ¿Y Kazemaru?- me voltee a preguntar a Nagumo, con un rostro sumamente extrañado. Este alzo los hombros.

-No lo sé. Tú eres el que vive con él- suspire entre decaído y molesto.

-No se valla a perder… ¿Vamos?- le dije con mi cara de flojera, este dijo "pues ya que, no planeaba pasarme el receso encerrado en el salón" –A güey, pero nada más falto y éntrale al armario.

-No, no, no- y nos fuimos por el corredor discutiendo pacíficamente como buenos amigos; de cualquier estupidez.

Salimos por el corredor, fuimos a la pequeña cafetería del colegio (un mugroso puesto de madera que atiende Segata), Nagumo mi buen amigo, me compro un emparedado, para que desayunara, le dije que se me había hecho tarde, no pues a él le importa mi salud (cual, le tuve que rogar como por diez minutos para que me lo comprara (el muy cabrón no me quiere)). Nos sentamos en una mesa, yo comiendo y el hablándome de lo sexi que es su novia, que tiene unas acá (y le hacía con las manos enfrente girándolas de un lado a otro), y unas por atrás (y volteaba las manos). Yo solo le respondía con un "aja", y seguía sin encontrar a Kazemaru; no lo miraba por ninguna parte (ojala lo hayan secuestrado y matado, o se haya perdido, para que no vuelva (¡no es cierto! Yo lo quiero mucho (¿eso qué?))).

Termine con mi delicioso desayuno (que en realidad estaba bastante malito), y nos regresamos al salón, con el pretexto de que estaba haciendo mucho frio.

Caminamos de vuelta, y justo en la intersección de los corredores, vi a Kazemaru parado en medio con cara de estúpido (bueno, su cara de siempre) saludando a alguien. Bufe (diablos, no se lo secuestraron). Estábamos a punto de llegar hasta con él, cuando una desquiciada y horrenda voz se escuchó. Gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Kazemaru.

-¡Maldito! ¡Kazemaru!- volteamos y era Haruna, con un rodillo de cocina en mano. Kazemaru se dio cuenta a tiempo, y salió huyendo (como bien lo hizo hace un año). Nosotros saltamos un paso atrás para dejarles espacio, y fuimos viendo como ambos puntos azules desaparecían: uno siendo perseguido por el otro con un rodillo.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confuso.

-¿No harás nada? Es tu amigo, ¿y si lo matan?- me dijo Nagumo todo serio (por un instante creí que no era él).

-Supongo que debo hacer algo (no le voy andar dando explicaciones a mamá sobre la muerte de su amiga): la loca de Haruna se lo tragara- asintió. Suspire y asentí, para después salir detrás de ambos.

Obviamente no los alcance (corren rápido), y me fui con clama por cada pasillo, inspeccionando por igual las aulas. Y no fue que a un costado de mí, en el laboratorio, se escuchó algo romperse, vidrio. Preocupado (fingiendo) porque ahí estuvieran y a Haruna le haya entrado el rencor y la locura, lo estuviera matando con los restos de un tubo de ensayo roto. Abrí la puerta, y con lo que me tope, fue algo peor que ver la masacre de un salón cubierto de sangre: Kazemaru y Haruna se estaban comiendo a besos. Me quede impactado. Mi amigazo la tenía sobre la mesa (de ahí que se hayan caído y roto muchos instrumentos), apretándola contra su cuerpo, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana (aparte de que este amigo mío la estaba manoseando de arriba abajo).

Puse la mano, para no ver aquella demostración digna de Nagumo. Kazemaru se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y con la mano me hizo seña de que me fuera. Yo, por supuesto, me marche, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Solo estuve fuera, el escalofrió más asqueroso me recorrió toda la columna, como diciendo "fuchi, guácala" y otros sinónimos de asco.

En eso que estaba sacando de mi sistema aquella escena traumática, salió del salón.

-Listo; asunto resuelto- dijo de lo más tranquilo, arreglándose el uniforme, con una sonrisa hasta más idiota que la de siempre, yéndose por el pasillo, meneando el culo de lado al lado.

Negué con cara de "chale", y me fui, dando vuelta en el corredor derecho, donde me encontré de lleno a Hiroto (gracias que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, sino, hubiésemos chocado). Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la respiración se nos cortó, nuestros rostros se afligieron, las lágrimas surcaron los ojos.

-Perdóname- exclame y me lance a abrazarlo, él me correspondió fuertemente, articulando un perdóname por igual, soltando ambos en llanto.

Ok, acepto su disculpa.

El día se me fue extremadamente veloz, eso cuando te la pasas con aquel ser querido, charlando, riendo, y haciendo cada tontería (como confundir a los Fubuki cambiándoles de malteada (es un poco estúpido, pero son las inocentes bromas de un ángel)). No me separe de Hiroto en las últimas tres horas, y siquiera me pregunte por Kazemaru (que no lo ubique). En nuestras platicas, me conto a cerca de la salud de su papá; que está yendo muy bien con el tratamiento, que entre él y su hermana lo cuidan: ella en las mañanas y Hiroto el resto del día. Cielos, es increíble la forma en la que habla, esas muecas, gestos y expresiones que hace con cada una de sus palabras, y ese tono, esa forma llena de sinónimos, algunas veces hace comentarios contrariados, y te deja entendiendo bien (cuando me dijo que la leche no le gusta, pero el chocolate es una de sus adicciones (no recuerdo exactamente como lo dijo, pero lo dijo "algo bien")). La dicha de estar con un ángel es tan grande, que gripe ya no tengo, y el brazo ya no me duele, ¡aleluya!

¿Y qué digo de las tres horas rapidísimas? Pues que el profesor Kudou (que aún sigue enfermo), mando en su remplazo a Suzume; una practicante para maestra de química. Es una vieja amargada de lo peor, solo bostezas y ya te está sacando de clase. Así que, en mi platica con el ángel (que en realidad el solo hablaba y yo escuchaba de lo lindo porque no quería interrumpirlo y maltratar su hermosa voz) nos dejó hacer un pequeño mapa mental sobre las ramas de la química. Total, Hiroto se puso a hacerlo, sin dejar de dar a luz sus comentarios, y yo sin dejar de mirarlo y escucharlo atontado (como pendejo). Y como mi suerte está de viaje en alguna galleta de la fortuna; la profesora me descubrió sin hacer nada, me regaño de lo lindo, y me envió a detención (aunque Hiroto hablo en mi defensa, la señora está bastante loca, y le valió madres).

Detención es un salón lúgubre y solo. Al final del pasillo. El profesor de literatura cuidaba a quienes iban a parar ahí, por ende de que muchos cayeran, pues decían que con él, estaban regaladas las horas. Hasta que un estúpido analfabeta drogadicto de tercero se le ocurrió jugarle la broma de los tornillos en la silla, se lastimo la cadera, y las fáciles horas de fiesta en detención terminaron con la llegada del Teacher Kageyama. Ahora sí que nadie se atreve a portarse mal, solo algunos cuantos idiotas que todo les vale menos que un grano de arena.

Jamás había ido a detención, siempre trabajo y me porto bien, aunque sea un respondón con los profesores, ellos bien saben que soy de llevado y me arreglan con la dirección y no con la detención. Pero al parecer no me dio tiempo de sociabilizar y que me conociera la señorita Suzume, para cuando estaba caminando hacia la tan temerosa detención.

-Ah, pinche bato culo a la verga.

-Cabrón de mierda, tu, bato culo.

-Pendejo…

Y así era como me encontraba escuchando las complejas y singulares conversaciones de mis dos vecinos de asiento en detención: Genda y Endou. No puedo creer que en tan pequeño cuerpecito de Endou Mamoru, puedan caber tan solo estupideces. De Genda me lo puedo esperar todo, si una cosa me lo dice, es saber que se masturba con sus amigos frente a un televisor viendo pornografía. Estos dos nunca aprenden, siempre se meten en líos o no trabajan, son de esos pocos humanos con el cerebro aun en desarrollo después de la evolución que tenemos del simio.

Suspire cansado. Con el Teacher leyendo el diario frente a nosotros en el escritorio, sin prestar la más mínima atención a las conversaciones que tienen lugar en detención (no sé porque les da tanto miedo ir a parar aquí). Tome mi mochila y la deje sobre la mesa, recargando mis brazos y dejando recostada mi cabeza sobre ellos; a esperar (a ver si no me corrompo o se me pudre el cerebro con tanta majadería).

En fin (como digo eso, ¿no?), total, las clases terminaron (la detención por igual (es un martirio escuchar los pleitos de ambos, y saber que soy como un fantasma entre ellos, pues ni caso me hacían (y si lo hacían, solo era para preguntarme cosas tales como la hora, o pendejada y media))), Hiroto y yo salimos juntos hasta la puerta principal (se quedó a esperarme fuera del aula de miedo (no como el Aula de Miedos, no), con un rostro compungido de pena por mi castigo (yo solo le dije que no había de que preocuparse, que a final de cuentas fue mi mera culpa, y que aceptaba sus disculpas)), donde miramos a su hermana esperándolo en el coche. Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, y agradeciendo mi compañía (yo no pude reaccionar más que con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado y asentir); y se fue.

Suspire. Qué bien se siente volver al principio, cuando Hiroto y yo nos hacíamos pendejos, gozando de la presencia del otro. Suspire. Pero, no sé, hoy no vino Reinita, ¿eso significa que estuvo conmigo porque ella no estaba? No…

Me levante de hombros y gire sobre mis talones, viendo hacia el edificio, esperando que se apareciera este amigo mío enfadoso, bipolar, y con doble personalidad (desgraciadamente no puedo volver sin él, mamá me daría santo regañón). Sabía que no había salido aun, puesto que Hiroto me dijo que sus pertenencias seguían en el salón cuando fue por mí.

Me cruce de brazos, mirando mi reloj. A ver a qué hora se le ocurre a la señorita aparecer.

Y no pasaron más de los siete minutos que estuve como imbécil esperando parado haciendo para arriba y abajo mi pie (la clásica acción de desespero, o el ritmo musical), para ver al punto azul venir, y no solo, sino del brazo de un punto amarillo y uno gris.

-¡Hola, Ryuuji! Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, es que estaba con mis nuevos amigos. Ellos son…

Afuro Terumi es un chico, de sexo dudoso (muchos dicen que es hermafrodita (de ahí que venga su sobrenombre de Aprhodi (y también por su apariencia femenina al extremo))), muy conocido por los lares estudiantiles por su fama de "modelo de lencería juvenil femenina".

Afuro es un coreano que llego hace un par de años aquí, y desde su llegada, empezó a crearse una reputación muy poco banal. Comenzó con su carrera de modelaje en revistas como PlayBoy infantil (un mal título para referirse a pornografía infantil (que no sean mamones los editores)), posando en distintas y tentativas páginas con poco o nada de ropa (claro, era una revista para caballeros homosexuales (no crean que yo he visto alguna, me han contado, queda aclarar)).

Su trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado durante bastante tiempo, ya que su familia había llegado sin nada y él tenía que ayudar en las finanzas. Las revistas pasaron de moda, y tuvo participación en un video porno de la página "Sexy Girl", dirigida a un público maduro. Estuvo en esas labores por seis meses, y la buena suerte toco a su puerta: las finanzas comenzaron a estar estables y fuertes, haciendo que dejara su mal trabajo.

Al parecer, Afuro no quedo con algún trauma, ni nada por el estilo, y entro a la gran academia Raimon. Aquí tuvo un caluroso recibimiento (gracias a su fama, muchos querían tirárselo a la primera), pero él tuvo mucha dignidad y no flaqueo, se dio a respetar, y llego a donde esta; un líder innato, lleno de energía, positivismo, confianza, y que le gusta ayudar a los demás. Es secretario en la sociedad estudiantil, al igual que en el segundo B, que es donde va. Y al igual que Kazemaru; es Homosexual declarado, se dice que está interesado en el Dios Hera, pero no he visto mucho de eso (ni que me la pasara de mirón, verdad, es un decir, claro). Todos conocen su historia; todos quienes la hayan leído en (una excéntrica página donde se recolectan las biografías de estrellas porno).

Nunca le había hablado a Afuro, y no supe exactamente que responderle a su hola; ¡era tan suave y aguda su voz! Sonaba como una verdadera chica, me quede anonadado, pero obviamente lo disimule y sonreí tranquilo ante su saludo (seguramente debió creer que soy un hipócrita de lo peor). Lo que me recuerda que también está incluido como primera voz en el coro; canta muy bien. A mi opinión; él es un tipo agradable, que no lastimaría ni a una mosca, que es medio ridículo e inocente como mi buen amigo, pero es de esas personas, que solo conoces una vez en la vida.

Pasando a otro orden de ideas; Sakuma Jirou es mi ejemplo a seguir (bueno, eso sonó muy cursi), un chico admirable, lleno de valor y entusiasmo.

Cuando recién entro a Raimon, ¡pesaba más de cien kilos! Estaba realmente pasado de peso, y eso le provoco muchas burlas y rechazos por parte de sus compañeros (si, como si todos los estúpidos fueran pinches palos largos). Lo que provoco que se la pasara solo todo el tiempo. Su soledad se convirtió en depresión. Trato hablando con los psicólogos del colegio, pero no hicieron mucho por este.

Llego hasta el último punto de la depresión, tanta fue su carga y dolor, que intento quitarse la vida, cortándose el estómago. Lo encontraron desangrándose en su habitación. A tiempo lo llevaron al hospital y le pudieron salvar la vida. Pero con eso, aprendió una enorme lección: que no hay que juzgar a nadie por su apariencia física, sino por su interior (pero los creídos de Raimon no se dieron ni el lujo de conocerlo bien).

Los siguientes días fueron de arduo trabajo; le dejo de importar la opinión de los demás, y esos rumores que se soltaron acerca de su intento de suicidio, y siguió una rutina de entrenamientos intensos, comenzó a comer de acuerdo con su edad y peso… ¡y listo! Ahora pesa cuarenta y cinco kilos, ni más ni menos.

Se convirtió en una nueva y mejorada persona. Es tesorero del consejo estudiantil, mejor amigo de Afuro (y al parecer de Kazemaru también). Es excelente cocinando, y tocando la guitarra; así es como se ganó su puesto en el restaurant "A La Claire Fontaine", donde se sirve comida francesa y tocando los sábados en la noche, con Afuro de cantante (que resultase también trabaja ahí como mesero). Es amable, muy listo, comprensivo, pero nada ridículo como sus nuevos amigos (aunque algunas veces si se deschaveta un poco). No es homosexual declarado, pero se dice que gusta mucho de Koujirou.

El punto es que lo admiro por como supero todo, al igual que Afuro, no quedo con ninguna secuela al respecto. Ignora por completo a quienes le recuerdan cuando llego; ¡es fantástico! No sé nada acerca de la relación de ambos con Hiroto, pero seguramente es buena, al ser del consejo estudiantil, me supongo.

A él si lo salude de mano, lo cual se vio muy pasado de lanza, así que también salude al chico rubio, que por su costumbre (seguramente), me saludo de beso (se me hizo realmente muy extraño).

Vaya amigos que se consiguió Kazemaru, eh?

El trayecto a casa fue uno de los más extraños y memoriales que he tenido. Caminamos por la banqueta, en silencio la primera cuadra, y para cuando di el siguiente paso; ya estaban en el debate sobre el brillo labial de Honoka, el bien formado pecho de Tsunami de segundo, y sobre que regalarían este próximo Valentín. Y solamente cruzábamos la cuadra, comenzaron con el tema del K-Pop, resaltando sus bandas favoritas como Girl's Generation, 2ne1, entre otras.

Por mi parte quede fuera de lugar ante sus emotivas pláticas, caminando enfrente de ellos, sin despegar la vista y pensando en que tal sabrían los labios de mi ángel con brillo del número tres, de caramelo (lo que provoca escuchar a más de un Kazemaru durante más de una hora).

No dije nada, total; son sus amigos y no los míos, cuando mucho los veré de vez en cuando juntos en el colegio (espero y no se le ocurra llevarlos a la casa). Tenía una perspectiva distinta de Sakuma (de Afuro claro que no); pensé que sería más como yo (no es que suene egoísta o con sumos superiores, solo que no se, eso pensé).

Llegamos a casa y doble justo en la entrada, ignorando a todos quienes pudieran decirme algo y solo me concentraba en que cruzando ese puerta, me esperaría una comida hogareña, los expresivos ojos de mamá preguntándome como me había ido en el día, la horrenda y mofada cara de Yuko, algún comentario burlesco y cuatro horas de maratón de "Duck Dynasty" aplastado en el sofá.

Justo lo que necesitaba para calmar la tensión, y asimilar de manera adecuada que diantres había pasado hoy. Aunque claro, la vida no es fácil ni color de rosa, ¿creyendo que me escaparía de Kazemaru y sus nuevos amigos? Resultase que ahora son mis amigos por igual.

Observando que los ignoraba por completo (con una fatalidad y extremismo digno de Raimunda a primeros), me gritaron un "espera" tan meloso, que pensé en que no sería lo primordial la comida hogareña que me esperaba, sino un baño con agua caliente para quitarme el dulzor de aquella voz tan azucarada.

Afuro me tomo de la mano y se despidió de mi de beso, diciéndome que había sido un placer conocerme al fin (creo que este año me hice un tanto famoso (si, seguramente llama bastante la atención el hecho de haber besado a Hiroto, romper su relación, y llegar con un alienígena al colegio)). Sakuma, al contrario, me tendió la mano muy amablemente, sonriendo de medio lado (lenguaje masculino: me caíste bien, o lenguaje de sexo dudoso: no eres tan malo después de todo).

Posteriormente, Kazemaru y Afuro me abrazaron, saltando felizmente. Me quede petrificado, llenándome del aroma de sus perfumes de marca, seguramente, y el roce de sus uniformes arreglados. Luego de seis segundos sumergido en ese mar de cariñosidad, me separe como pude, dejándolos a los dos, seguir con su danza demostrativa de que no tienen ningún respeto por la opinión ajena.

Respire hondo, colocando la mano sobre mi pecho, diciéndome mentalmente "aléjate lo suficiente, por bastante tiempo de Kazemaru, la escuela, y el perfume", cuando Sakuma se me acerca y se para a mi lado, viendo con emotividad, la escena de las chicas saltando. Rio de manera bufona.

-No son malos, después de todo- voltee a verlo intrigado, mientras este sonreír, ¿a qué había inquirido su comentario? –Afuro me comento que tenía planeado pasar la tarde en el Revolcón, para celebrar la nueva adquisición al círculo amistoso (un circulo bastante pequeño a mi opinión (si es que no se refería a solamente él y Afuro)). ¿No te gustaría venir?

-Ah…- el Revolcón no es uno de mis sitios favoritos (aparte de llevar nombre de Table Dance barato y mascuarro), es una cafetería helada, donde los jóvenes van a divertirse, pasar las tardes con el wifi gratuito, retacarse de pan, frapes, y cuanta cosa dulce venden ahí, al igual que jugar en su sala especial para los amantes de los videojuegos.

Y ahí estaba yo, aplastado en un sofá de cuero viejo que no era el aterciopelado de casa, viéndolos bailar Oops!… I Did It Again, del Just Dance 4, en el Kinect de la famosa Sala de Videojuegos (o como lo llamo ahora: La Sala de los Desidiosos (pues este sitio de que te ayuda; a distraerte (mientras te pudres el cerebro con los juegos (y te llenas de azúcar las arterias)))).

Termine viniendo con ellos por los lloriqueos de Kazemaru a mi persona, y después a mamá, que obviamente tuve que hacerle caso, y escoltarlo como buen samaritano a otra colonia retirada donde se encuentra el dichoso lugar.

Me prestaron el auto, y calladito se fue todo el camino, viendo por la ventana, como cachorrito en paseo, asombrado de cuanto habían cambiado los sitios desde su partida. Llegamos luego de quince minutos, viendo como Sakuma y Afuro esperaban sentados platicando amenamente sobre quien sabe que, en una mesilla de afuera del local.

En cuanto los vio, y frene, mi buen amigo salió disparado hasta con ellos, saludándolos de una manera emocionada (cielos, el hecho de tener amigos "como él", lo han sacado de sus cabales, ya es todo un "señorito" con sus "damitos" de honor (aunque estoy feliz de que sean amigos (seamos, porque ya me incluyeron))).

Pensaba marcharme, dejarlo ahí, que me hablara cuando quisiera irse, pero no, ambos chicos de cabello largo (bueno, los cuatro tenemos el cabello largo, pero Kazemaru y Afuro lo tienen más largo que Sakuma y yo) se metieron al auto, y por la fuerza, me arrancaron literalmente del asiento del conductor, casi, casi me traía conmigo el volante.

Así que empezaron a bailar, les dije que yo tenía hambre, y que quería comer algo, antes de quemar calorías (porque ah, como sudas con ese juego (lo he jugado antes, en casa de Nagumo, una noche loca que estaba pasado de copas y deseaba hacer algo cansado, excitante, divertido (y como no estaba la novia); tomo el Xbox de su primo (que en ese entonces se quedaba con él (y es medio del otro lado)), y viendo que no tenía ningún juego divertido que no fueran Just Dance, nos pusimos a bailar para liberar tensiones y emocionarnos (casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando baile Rasputin, y Nagumo se puso a romper cosas cuando terminamos de bailar Hey Girl, Hey Boy))).

Debo admitir que esa noche fue memorable: terminamos sudados, rompiendo el espejo del mueble del televisor, y dándonos un chapuzón en la alberca inflable que reposaba en el jardín contiguo (puesto que la familia Nagumo no tiene piscina, y estábamos asoleados a morir, aparte que el calor no ayudaba (y en el aire acondicionado nos daría un torzón)). Ese juego es divertido, pero a veces es algo adictivo, y te saca tus peores lados.

Compre una dona glaseada, un café de lata frio, y me acomode a observarlos. Los tres eran graciosos, todos tenían dos pies izquierdos y la gracia de un elefante para bailar (aunque admito que yo no soy precisamente un flamenco en estanque (pero si tengo gracia)). Cuando vieron que ya me había terminado mi aperitivo, me gritaron emocionados que me metiera. Les conteste que debía esperar un rato a que se me bajase la comida (no se me vaya a reventar una tripa), pero poco les importo, pues ya me estaban jalando y poniendo en medio.

-¿Cuál quieres bailar?- pregunto de lo lindo Afuro, rodándole una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Amm, no lo sé, la que sea, ¡mientras sea de hombres!- alcance a decir, no vayan a serlas de malvados y me quieran poner alguna de chicas sexis. Total, Sakuma, al dominio total del control, puso rápidamente la canción You're the First, the Last, My Everything, que casualmente se jugaba de cuatro, que casualmente eran todos hombres, y que casualmente había un tipo trajeado al que le toco ser Ryuuji, pensando que por ser un hombre elegante, y se miraba de negocios, no haría payasada y media. Cual, claro, a Ryuuji le toca ser el primero en dar los pasos más mamones y ridículos, seguidos de combinaciones absurdas de las épocas disco.

Y así trascurrió la tarde, llena de pasos, sudor, risas. Ciertamente me divertí, estos chicos no son tan malos como me lo imagine (y como bien me había dicho Sakuma). Quizá si sean fastidiosos, ridículos, demasiado cariñosos y amistosos (pues no se pusieron a coquetearle al mesero para que les invitara un agua (claro, Afuro y Kazemaru (Sakuma es más como yo))), pero a fin de cuentas, personas extraordinarias, que con gusto, conoces una vez por vida, y me hacía feliz que esta vida fuera.

Tan entrado en mis pensamientos cursis, no me di cuenta cuando el mesero venía con una charola alzada cruzando el umbral, puesto que yo iba saliendo distraídamente para llegar al baño del otro lado; nos topamos de lleno, golpeándome con la esquina de la madera barnizada, viniéndose un vaso de cristal con agua dentro, terminando noqueado en el suelo por el tremendo golpe en la cabeza que me dio ese pequeño adefesio trasparente.

Un día divertido, confuso, sin igual, mojado con la bendita agua que me trasportaba a la realidad.


	12. De Rosas y Chocolates

_Hola de nuevo mundo, actualizando despues de mucho tiempo; solo quiero disculparme por la tardanza, y agradecerle a todos aquellos que me animaron a seguirla con sus comentarios positivos: gracias,! Por ende, este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes con mucho cariño :)_

_El siguiente capitulo, tratare de subirlo pronto, no sera muy largo, a comparacion de este :P_

_Espero lo disfruten y de nueva cuenta perdon y gracias._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación <strong>_By Madoka_

**Capítulo 12: De Rosas y Chocolates.**

Ya sé lo que hare este catorce de febrero: asesinare a mi ex novia, después me iré al cine con mi pareja, a ver la película de El Hobbit, posteriormente, nos marcharemos a pasar la noche en un club nudista, y finalmente, nos sentaremos frente de la torre de la ciudad a contemplar el amanecer del quince, sí, eso hare; ¡súper romántico! Pero espera: yo no tengo pareja, ¡rayos! Sera para el próximo año.

Que cosas pasan en el mundo, según la televisión y su programa "Atrapadas", donde una mujer desquiciada mata a su ex esposo y a la novia de este, quemándolos en el portaequipaje de un auto, el mismo catorce de febrero, para así, después, marcharse a realizar todas las payasadas románticas que mencione anteriormente.

La gente está muy loca, Johnny, el mundo se acabara un día de estos. Febrero, eres el causante.

Decidí, pues, que este nuevo mes, comenzaría con el pie derecho. Había arruinado rotundamente mis últimos dos meses atrás (o mejor dicho, me los habían arruinado), y planeaba darle la vuelta al tablero y seguir con mi vida como si nada, olvidándome del tiempo pasado. ¿Pero cómo lograría este cometido, si cada mañana me topaba con los enormes ojos del más grande de mis problemas y estupideces, cuando decidí hacerle caso a un mensaje de un desconocido (a mi parecer)?

Kazemaru, Afuro y Sakuma, se han convertido en mis amigos (por desgracia, ya somos un cuarteto de locos) y estos amigos míos, no me dejaban nunca fuera de sus planes, conversaciones, e incursiones ajenas a mi persona, pero excusándose con que son cosas de amigos (esto último siempre me deja a mi como el causante, puesto que las "nenas" siempre encuentran razones, motivos e incluso mentiras, para zafarse de los enganchos problemáticos).

Esta vez, la travesía que planeaban para "nosotros", era el festejo de las tradiciones más antiguas, mentiras blancas, marketing y engordadera: San Valentín (realmente no tenía organizado nada para este desastroso catorce de febrero, sería uno de hace muchos que no pasaba solo (solo refiriéndome a sin pareja, puesto que el verbo "solo", ya no entra en mi vocabulario ni persona como me gustaría que estuviera)).

No había postre. Cada que terminamos la comida de la tarde, Kazemaru pide postre, y mi dulce hogar no es muy acogedor para cosas llenas de azúcar tapa arterias, puesto que no llegan a durar más de dos días.

Esta tarde en particular, mamá y Yuko habían ido a una junta (una charla mensual que sostiene con el hombre que me procreo, para analizar problemáticas de gastos), y mi buen amigo y yo, preferimos quedarnos en casa (hace mucho que no tengo contacto con papá, y la verdad no me apetece reavivarlo (como dije, quiero empezar bien este mes, para que vaya mejor el resto del año (eso debiera incluir la sana convivencia con la familia (pero el hombre que me procreo es distinto a la familia (no digo que no sea parte de ella, solo que es distinto))))), por ende, la comida la tuve que preparar yo.

No soy muy bueno cocinando, además de que la casa esta semivacía, pues no han ido de compras (si hubiese sido por mí, abría comido un nutritivo emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa (por desgracia, no hay pan)), así que lo primero, más rápido y fácil que se me ocurrió, fue un arroz Takimechi (obviamente saque el recetario de mamá (no tengo tanta creatividad (Kazemaru no tolera mis emparedados))). De principio a mi acomedido amigo le pareció buena la idea, y se aplasto frente del televisor (este día no tuvimos clases (los padres se juntan mucho para organizar adecuadamente el festival de primavera (se lo están tomando muy enserio))), para posteriormente al término de la comida, anduviese lloriqueando que había sido muy poca, y que quería postre.

-Lamento informarte que postre no hay- le dije de una manera tranquila, recibiendo un puchero como respuesta.

Estos últimos días he estado calmado, algo deprimente, inquieren los chicos, pero relajado solamente. Ya tiene rato que Hiroto me pidió un tiempo (¿un tiempo para qué? ¿Éramos novios y no sabía? ¿Es que quiere divertirse con Reinita un par de noches más para luego venir a mis brazos como el obsequio de consolación que soy para él? ¿solo es un pretexto para alejarse de mí? (sí, me encolerice mucho el día que me lo dijo (_Ryuuji, quisiera pedirte… si me regalas un tiempo de tu parte, digo, no sé, me gustaría, que nos separáramos unos momentos_), esas habían sido sus palabras (de principio no sabía que pensar, y me plantee las preguntas anteriores, pero después capacite en que tal vez estaba errado, y lo que quería, era pasar el suficiente tiempo con su padre (su salud no va muy bien, me comento, y deseaba pasar todo lo que pudiera con él, si fuera lo último que tenía), así que le brinde todo mi apoyo, y no rechiste), desde entonces no he sabido gran cosa de este (vamos en el mismo salón, sí, pero casi no hablamos, para lo único que esta, son trabajos, y una que otra vez lo veo al tanto de Reinita y sus amigos de último año, pero no me preocupo, su rostro se ve más compungido y desanimado, aunque sigue siendo angelical))), y lo he analizado con seriedad, y tranquilidad, y me percaté de que no es la gran cosa un tiempo, si es que realmente nos interesamos, no durara mucho, pero aquellos fenómenos de circo creen que estoy deprimido, por ello hacen todo lo posible por incluirme en su sin fin de asuntos (asuntos demasiado idiotas para mí, pero demasiado complejos para sus pequeñísimos cerebros (como por ejemplo, llevarme al Revolcón cada tarde para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla: la charola del mesero estúpido que choco contra mí (él fue el imbécil que se atravesó, no yo) y bailar, bailar, bailar)).

-¡Vamos a la tienda!- sugirió con voz emocionada, me di la vuelta y le mire con desgano, negándole con la cabeza -¿Por qué no? Se antoja algo dulce- articulo reprochante.

-Es pura engordadera- le apunte con el dedo su estómago, para que alzara los brazos y se mirara con notoria sorpresa y confundido –Además- continúe, volviendo a la labor del lavado de artículos de cocina –Es mucho el gastar dinero a diario en chocolates, mañana mamá y Yuko irán de compras, o un día de estos, depende de que animo vuelva- torcí la boca, era verdad, no me había puesto a pensar en cómo volverá mamá; algunas veces llega con cara de querer irse a la chingada, agarradita de la mano de su hermano y su hijo (Yuko y yo), otras, anda rayándole la madre sin parar por el resto de la tarde (mi santa madre no es muy majadera, pero a veces se deschaveta y saca a luz su extenso vocabulario (por ende que sea yo así, aunque debo admitir que algún rasgo paterno he de tener (además de ser hombre, los ojos y el nombre))), y otras tantas veces, vuelve deprimida, decaída, absorta en la nada, y se encierra en su habitación, por alrededor de un día entero. No me gusta cuando la veo así, ¿a quién le toca el quehacer? Aparte de sentirte incomodo, cuando tú tienes muchas ganas de ser feliz, reír y hacer estupideces, y otros están muriéndose de tristeza. No soy muy empático, si es que se dice de esa forma, pero me duele verla de ese modo, es mi madre, y la quiero demasiado (a papá casi no (siendo sinceros)).

-Tienes razón- dice pensativo, tomándose el mentón entre los dedos, viendo hacia abajo – ¿Y si preparamos algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Unos panecitos? Como los de ayer – enarque una ceja.

-Es mucha harina, yo no quiero comer tanta azúcar, si tú quieres, pues prepáratelos- y recibo un nuevo puchero como respuesta, no soportaría su cara todo el rato, así que opte por una solución rápida –Sabes, mamá me comento, que antes no existía el pan, bueno, si existía, pero no era tan recurrente como ahora, así que cuando querían algo dulce, tomaban una tortilla de harina y la rellenaban con mermelada, algo como una crepa- me encogí de hombros, tratando de sonar simple.

-Mm…

Y ahí estaba él, sentado como un niño regañado, con un tenedor y un cuchillo en cada mano, viendo con desprecio la "crepa" que a fuercitas tuve que prepararle para que dejase de lloriquear.

-Se acabó la mermelada- mencione mientras veía el fondo del frasco, y le pasaba el dedo por el rededor para retirarle lo que le sobraba. Hice el enorme sacrificio de compartirle mi mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa, puesto que si había, pero no pan, ni galletas, ni nada con que acompañarlas.

-Quiero más leche- soltó de pronto, viéndome con reprochante rostro (pero bien que se la está tragando el cabrón, verdad), dejando en la mesa, la taza vacía.

-Pues sírvete, güey- le conteste, ni crea que me ha tomado de gata, que le voy andar haciendo todos sus mandados, que madres, es mi amigo, pero no lo quiero tanto. Nos sostuvimos una mirada profunda, que demostraría quien se rendía primero. Levante las cejas, y deje el frasco de mermelada ya vacío por completo sobre el fregadero, lavándome las manos, y marchándome a la sala (yo gane, puesto que no me rebaje a hacerle caso y tome mi camino). Solo pude escuchar una sonora exhalación de su parte, y como se levantaba por más leche.

Eran alrededor de las tres cuarenta y seis, no tenía la más remota idea de a qué hora volverían mamá y Yuko; usualmente no tardan tanto, así que no me preocupo mucho, pero este día en particular, se han retrasado más de lo debido (¿Qué tanto se puede comentar, discutir, alegar en una charla, junta sobre gastos?). No lo entendía, mamá no trabaja, el dinero que aporta el hombre que me procreo es muy necesario, y con unos pocos pero suficientes ingresos que aporta Yuko, que de quien sabe dónde saca, nos mantenemos bastante bien (y el pequeño porcentaje que Kazemaru comparte; dinero que le manda su amado prometido Edgar desde Inglaterra para que se mantenga en su estilo de vida habitual (si se enterara que a mi buen amigazo ya le están echando los perros otros tantos (no es que sea chismoso (comunicativo), pero Endou Mamoru no es todo un machote heterosexual (si es que se sabe a lo que me refiero)))).

Todavía pensaba en que humor vendrá la señora Yuki, realmente espero (y casi ruego) que no venga deprimida, que venga rayándole madres, ese es mi humor preferido (así puedo hacer alusión de mi extenso vocabulario disimuladamente).

Me aplaste en el sofá, cambiando de canal insistivamente, esperando que por milagro, apareciese algo entretenido para ver, puesto que Duck Dynasty sale hasta las cuatro, y en algo debo entretenerme hasta las cuatro.

-Oyes, Ryuuji…

-Lava tu platito- le interrumpí de inmediato, apuntándole para atrás. Que haga su quehacer el chiquitito, que madres, yo lavo para que esté limpio, no para que se pueda ensuciar más. Escuche de su parte otra sonora exhalación (pero este sonó más como a bufido), y se marchó a lavar sus cosas: sonreí satisfecho (¿Cuándo vez a un princesito de cuento de hadas lavando trastes? Eso es épico).

Mire que volvía, con cara molesta, y se tumbaba en el sofá contiguo, viéndome con reproche.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué querías decir?- inquirí con rostro altanero. Suspiro pesado.

-Que hoy en la noche cenáramos hamburguesas, hoy se ponen los Sakiyama a vender, ¿no? Sus hot dogs son grandiosos- y se soba el estómago, con la mirada perdida, saboreándoselos mentalmente.

-Pues como quieras, si tú los invitas y vas por ellos.

-¡Ah…!

-¿Qué?

-Yo los invito, si tú vas por ellos.

-No mames.

-Ándale, tan siquiera acompáñame.

-¿Y tú te bajas y los pides?

-¡Sí!

-Está bien en ese caso- sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió un poco, para después, articular un emocionado "me voy", y correr escaleras arriba, seguramente a postrarse frente del ordenador.

Suspire cansado, no me disgusta que Kazemaru se emocione por una hamburguesa (además de que esas hamburguesas, hot dogs, papas con queso y nachos, son los mejores de la ciudad (eso creo yo)), sino del hecho de quien son: Sakiyama, primos lejanos (pero cercanos geográficamente) de los Nozomi. Siempre, siempre que me veían ir, me preguntaban algo relacionado con Kinki, ambas familias son devotas religiosas, y asisten al templo localizado justo detrás de donde se pone su pequeño puesto de comida chatarra. Yo como buena persona que soy, contestaba amablemente, incluso tenia preferencia y les caía muy bien (son familias demasiado unidas), pero cuando se enteraron que ya no andaba con su lindísima primilla (y el porqué, sobre todo), la preferencia y la amabilidad se esfumaron, incluso el conocidos, ya solamente soy un cliente más (ese tipo de familias me cagan, son bien mamilonas, si te peleas con algún primo (porque la mamá de Syuji, es prima de la madre de Kinki (por ende que sean familiares)), sales de pleito con todos).

Por eso es que ya casi no me gusta ir, prefiero aguantarme las ganas de un antojo chatarra nocturno, o ir conduciendo más de treinta kilómetros por una hamburguesa tamaño cabeza, que soportar las caras de fuchi de esos tipos, y algunas veces hasta del mismo Syuji (ya es bastante el tener que verlo diariamente en el salón).

Total, Kazemaru dijo que él se bajaría, y yo quiero creerle.

A las cuatro treinta y tres, estaba acostado de lo más pacífico viendo mi cómico programa favorito, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y entraron mamá y Yuko.

-¡Volvimos!- grito prácticamente mi santa madre (se veía que estaba enojadísima, con su rostro expresivo y delicado, fulminado por una amarga mueca torcida y arrugada).

-Sí, volvimos…- dijo suavemente Yuko, como para amortiguar las palabras (gritos) de Yuki, que no se detenía, ni bajaba la voz, ni disimulaba, lo frustrada, encolerizada y cabreada que estaba, rayándole la madre a todo lo que daba al hombre que me procreo, con el que había tenido, una "amena" charla de gastos (si, ese es mi humor favorito).

Pero esto era distinto a otras veces, cada que mamá articulaba insulto en referencia a papá, sus ojos se humedecían y su tono de voz decaía, poniéndosele cada vez más ronca, secándosele la garganta. Además, Yuko tenía cara de compungido, y preocupado, y de vez en tanto, palmeaba la espalda de mamá con cuidado y delicadeza, como reconfortándola.

Me extrañe, ese humor era nuevo para mí, nunca se lo había visto, incluso el día que aquel hombre le anuncio el divorcio, y cometió uno de los más grandes actos estúpidos (a mi parecer) que se le pudieron haber ocurrido en esos instantes, estaba así, sino deprimida, triste, deshaciéndose en lágrimas amargas, pero sonriéndome para calmar cualquier rastro depresivo en mí.

-Es…- comenzó a decir, balbuceaba, y sus palabras se ahogaban entre tormentosos gemidos de dolor y angustiosas lagrimas atoradas en sus ojos y garganta. Me levante del sofá, viéndola con el rostro descompuesto en confusión, Yuko se miraba igual, y ambos no teníamos idea de que hacer -¡Un infeliz, desgraciado hijo de perra! ¡Aaahhhg!- termino soltando, seguido de un grito lleno de impotencia. El agua abandono sus ojos, y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, cubrió su cara entre las manos, y agacho la cabeza, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer, posteriormente, salió disparada a su habitación, donde escuchamos la puerta azotar y el seguro atrancarse.

Pase saliva, esto era peor que verla deprimida; encolerizada y triste, era desastroso, absurdo, doloroso para ella, para Yuko, para mí. Ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada unos momentos, y como si le hubiese preguntado qué había ocurrido, negó con la cabeza, alzando la mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro, como no queriendo decir nada. Después, dejo las llaves en la barra y su chaqueta en el perchero, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

Me baje de hombros, pensativo, ¿Cómo era posible que después de cuatro (casi cinco) años de separación, mamá aun volviese de esa manera? ¿Ahora se entiende el que no me agrade mucho mi padre? Yo creo que sí. Tal vez mi madre aun sienta algo por él, sí, eso debe de ser un diagnostico viable sobre su humor (me imagino en un consultorio médico, con una tabla de registros, examinando la problemática de Yuki). Pero no debiera sentir ya nada por un ser tan despreciable como este (sé que es mi padre, pero lo que hizo, y hace, no es para nada aceptable), él ya tiene nueva esposa, vive lejos, trabaja distante, ¡e incluso hasta tiene una hija! ¿Cómo es que mamá se estancó en el amor que alguna vez los unió? Sentimientos, estúpido marketing de febrero, siempre arruinas vidas.

Cuando tenía diez, papá: Midorikawa Kyoto, le dijo, ya fastidiado, que quería el divorcio, separarse de mamá cuanto antes, justo en la mesa, mientras cenábamos, y conmigo de por medio. Yuki se horrorizo, y pregunto cuál había sido la razón para aquella decisión tan drástica, él inquirió con que no había buena comunicación entre ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no soportaba ya las discusiones.

Mamá se cabreo, ella por igual estaba harta, y lo detestaba demasiado, no entendía como se habían casado. Las peleas y gritos comenzaron cuando yo iba en segundo de primaria; casi todas las tardes, volvía de la escuela repleto en lágrimas, molido por comentarios absurdos que hacían, alusivos a mi cabellera verde. Todos en la primaria se burlaban de mi por el color de mi cabello, molestaban y hacían "bullying" (como se conoce popularmente al acoso escolar), yo, pequeño, no sabía qué hacer, y me limitaba a llorar, y acusarlos con mi madre cuando me consolaba en sus brazos.

Ella le comentaba a mi padre, y a él no parecía importarle del todo, puesto que al igual que mi abuelo (su padre), detestaban mi cabello verde, y articulaba, defendiéndose, que era la culpa de mamá, que el cabello verde lo había sacado de ella, y que si se hubiese dignado, y complacido sus deseos de que me lo cortara como un niño normal, nada de esto ocurriría (y ese fue el detonante para sacar pedo de otros tantos disgustos y diferencias que tenían).

Así siguieron los días de maltrato en la escuela, y las interminables discusiones de mis padres, con las consecuencias de que este terminara durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes. La familia se desmoronaba, y el empleo de papá que lo mantenía lejos por tiempos indeterminados y largos, terminaron completando la desolada y quebrada familia Midorikawa.

Y no le basto con defenderse con las discusiones absurdas que tenían, no, siguió, e incluso ofendió a mamá más de una vez por su aspecto, ella comento que porque mierda se habían casado si no soportaba el color verde, que jamás se hubiesen topado si era tan remilgoso y de prejuicios estúpidos. Total, siguieron gritando, teniéndome a mí, sentado, entre ambos en la mesa.

Recuerdo que solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza, y apretar la boca para no llorar, sentía que todo había sido mi culpa, que yo era el responsable por la desgracia que les acontecía, que si nunca hubiese nacido, nada de esto habría sucedido. Me perdí por unos instantes, en depresivos pensamientos existenciales, cuando reaccione en el momento que mamá se marchaba llorando a su habitación.

Escuche a papá suspirar cansado, y me volteo a ver.

-Ryuuji…- comenzó diciendo, levante el rostro, con el ceño fruncido, viéndolo con desprecio, y le escupí en la cara.

-¡Idiota, te odio!- grite, y salí corriendo fuera de casa, con la vista nublada por las espesas lagrimas que emanaban con rapidez de mis orbes negras. Esa fue la primera vez que me destroce, por algo que sabía que había hecho mal, y que me desgarraba el alma. Mi carrera término al pie de la fuente, en la plaza del centro, ahí me senté, a llorar.

Cuando escuche que se acercaban a mí, era papá. Me descubrí la cara y lo encare, estaba compungido, arrepentido, dolido por su decisión, y por cómo habían acabado las cosas, se sentó frente de mí, y lo único que atine a hacer, fue gritarle un perdón, y abalanzarme a sus brazos. Ese momento fue emotivo, y sufriente, lloraba, me desahogaba de toda la desgracia en su pecho, estrechado por sus brazos, ese fue el último recuerdo emocional que tengo de Midorikawa Kyoto, mi padre.

Al cabo que todo nuestro drama término, me regreso a casa, y se marchó, y nunca más lo vi volver.

Entre y me aproxime al cuarto de mi madre, abriendo la puerta, topándome con restos de su cabello botados por todo el piso, y su pelo largo, trasquilado, cortado hasta donde su cabecita llega.

-Mamá- dije despacio, temiendo verla. Levanto la cara de entre sus manos, y note sus ojos rojos, nublados, repletos de agua. Me sonrió, una sonrisa que jamás olvidare, una sonrisa cálida, dolorosa, y reconfortante.

-Ryuuji…- se me acerco y me estrecho en sus brazos, otro momento emotivo, que marco una unión nueva, y fuerte entre ambos.

Desde aquel entonces, que papá y yo, no sostenemos una relación amena y tranquila, a veces, muy a veces, hablamos en fechas especiales, como navidad, y año nuevo, otras tantas, se de sus cosas por cartas que acompañan sus cheques semanales (cada mes son sus juntas), pero a fin de cuentas, ni le interesa a él, ni me interesa a mí, llevar algo más serio en nuestra relación padre e hijo (con eso de que le dije mi primer grosería, no me siento orgulloso).

Ahora se entienden los complejos problemas que cargan los Midorikawa.

Luego del alboroto, y el escandalo ocurrido momentos atrás, Kazemaru bajo por fin las escaleras, confuso, preguntando lo que había pasado. Rodé los ojos y me tumbe en el sofá, no planeaba contar nada, no tenía ganas de hablar, y al parecer, Yuko tampoco, pues nadie le contesto.

Ahí, votado en el sillón, frente del televisor, me puse a pensar, recordar, y reprocharme, porque seguía ahí, cuando podía estar con la mujer más grandiosa del mundo (si, aunque sonara cursi lo es). Pero necesitaba un pretexto, para que no se sintiera como que iba por responsabilidad del hijo (le jode que las personas sean así, que solo hagan algo por obligación y no porque les nace (me lo ha reprochado cientos de veces, así que siempre busco una situación factible de la cual aprovecharme), se siente como si diera lastima, y es otra cosa que la encoleriza).

Como el clima está bastante fresco, y que mejor para curar una garganta destrozada (porque la tiene destrozada de gritos y llantos), que un tecito de manzanilla; si, Ryuuji, excelente idea.

Con mi mente procesando en primer plano el increíble y coherente pretexto que había inventado para tener la excusa de ir a ver a mamá, me encamine firme a la cocina, con los brazos alzados, lleno de orgullo.

Hace poco que Yuko la había abandonado, y se había ido a tumbarse en el sofá contiguo, viendo (zorreando) a los hermanos que hacen la Casa de tus Sueños, en Discovery para mujer. Así que esto no podía ser más fácil, el destino me estaba dando las herramientas para convertirme en el hijo predilecto de los tiempos modernos.

Como decía la abuela cuando volvíamos del Invernadero de Yuko: "No puedes tener un hijo favorito, pero siempre me han gustado los tulipanes" (una frase súper bien disimulada, al tratarme de decir que su hijo favorito es Yuko y no Yuki (aunque en estos tiempos, creo que tiene una perspectiva distinta del favoritismo hacia el prójimo (aunque seguido me aventaba un choro diciéndome lo contrario (seguro cuando se enojaba con él, pues ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a tener que hablar mal?)))).

Perdón abuela, pero son mamadas, yo favorito estoy seguro que lo soy, porque da la casualidad, que soy el único (para mamá, ya en el caso del hombre que me procreo, me la pienso bastante (bueno, tampoco me daría el soponcio saber que no lo soy)).

En fin; avente mis pensamientos retrogradas sobre el amor al prójimo, y me aventure en la cocina; un sitio exuberante y mágico, donde se crea la cosa más significativa para el hombre, el deleite más peleado por las naciones, el goce de viajar al cielo y tocar el infierno como pecadores: la comida (estoy inspirado).

Primero lo primero; poner a calentar agua (obvio, ¿cómo se podría hacer un té sin agua caliente? (aunque mamá lo toma con un poco de leche, pero a fin de cuentas está caliente también)). Segundo; busca los sobrecitos de té (no soy muy fanático de la bebida caliente, bueno, de las bebidas calientes, aunque tampoco de las frías, por lo general yo bebo las cosas al tiempo (si clasificamos el tiempo, pues frio, pero yo me refiero a ni frio ni caliente); por ende que no tenga la más remota idea de donde pone la cajita de los sobrecitos mi santa madre).

Pase unos tres minutos buscando en las alacenas, cuando me entere, de que los sobrecitos, descansaban dentro de un recipiente de porcelana justo al lado de la estufa, frente de mis narices. Total, me estrelle la mano en la frente y saque la taza preferida de mamá: una en forma de manzana, que tiene varias grietas, y pedazos pegados con cinta adhesiva, de las veces que nos hemos peleado, y la taza está cerca (y aunque le he dicho que le compro otra, siempre recibo como respuesta un rotundo no, puesto que la taza tiene valor sentimental, y no ha visto ninguna igual en las tiendas).

Cerca de los siente minutos que dure parado al lado de la estufa, esperando que hirviese el agua, ya tenía listo el té, y lo sostenía con cuidado mientras me encaminaba escaleras arriba. Yuko miraba la televisión, con su habitual rostro cansado, pero a lo visto, pareciese que estaba más cansado de lo usual; Kazemaru se había desbalagado de los problemas (porque nadie le respondió con que es lo que había ocurrido), y se encerró de nueva cuenta.

En teoría; no había nadie quien me detuviera en mi afán de consolar a mamá, y eso me agradaba (por fin podría demostrar lo maravilloso que puedo ser como hijo (a veces)). Subí las escaleras con cuidado, temiendo por no tirar nada de líquido, y claro, para no quemarme tampoco (seguro me muero de hambre como mesero), cuando hube llegado por fin hasta su puerta, me detuve, pensando, ¿Qué será lo primero que le diga, como entro, como le digo si me deja pasar? ¿Y si no quiere abrirme? No me tomare el té yo, y seguramente los otros dos inquilinos, lo rechazaran, pensando que tiene algo malo dentro (ni que fuese un psicótico homicida (aunque a veces si dan ganas de darles duro en la cabeza con un martillo)).

Respire hondo, y exhale en silencio, hice mueca dudosa, y al minuto y medio que llevaba parado ahí, toque ligeramente con los nudillos. Del otro lado no escuchaba nada más que el sonido de la presentadora de las noticias vespertinas, que anunciaba a su compañera que daría el reporte climático. Espere unos segundo, y luego escuche que mamá tocia, y respondió con un "pasa" bastante forzado y grueso.

No tenía la más remota idea de que sería lo primero que hallara al cruzar el umbral, la última vez que entre en situaciones de este tipo, su cabello se esparcía por todo el piso de la habitación, y ella estaba rota en llanto; realmente no deseaba experimentar de nueva cuenta las emociones que me invadieron (a los diez años) en ese momento: algo así como miedo, mezclado con culpa, remordimiento, angustia y pena ajena.

Para mi fortuna, todo estaba intacto en la habitación, y no se encontraba nada extraño en los alrededores, que pudiera llamar mi atención de mala manera: mamá estaba acostada en su cama, con una cajita de pañuelos, viendo televisión. Giro los ojos para ver de quien se trataba su visita inoportuna, y a mi parecer, no esperaba que fuera yo, pues su rostro hizo una disimulada mueca de sorpresa (aunque seguro trato de no demostrarla, la note de inmediato (¿tan malo me creen?)).

Sonrió de medio lado, y se abrió espacio en la cama, para que me sentara a su lado. Mis manos temblaban con la taza, y se la tendí antes de subirme.

-Te traje un poco de té…- un incómodo silencio vino de pronto -… Por lo general cuando a las personas las aquejan los problemas, o se sienten mal; las bebidas calientes sirven como apoyo y amortiguador para una charla de desahogo…

-Está bien, cariño; gracias- me interrumpió, tomando la taza y dejándola en su mesita de noche (gracias al cielo y todos los santos que lo hizo (el silencio me carcomía y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió)).

-De nada- sonreí de medio lado y me senté, recargándome en la cabecera acolchonada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, solo el sonido de las respiraciones atrofiadas de mamá, una que otra sonada de nariz, y la televisión, eran las que predominaban en las cuatro paredes (ciertamente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si preguntarle, si solo escucharla, no sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente (¡esto es tormentoso!)).

Cuando esto llega a ocurrir, que su estado de ánimo al volver de una junta es deprimente; solo nos apartamos de ella, entendemos que es lo mejor, que quiera estar sola, y después de unas horas (incluso ha llegado a un par de días) encerrada bajo llave en su habitación, es que sale de su transe deprimente y regresa como nueva, con una actitud positiva y sonriendo como el sol. Así que quiere decir que es la primera vez que vengo.

-Se porque estás aquí, me parece raro, sí, pero entiendo- dijo de pronto, y la voltee a ver –Lo siento hijo, sé que, quizá esto te duele a ti también, que no te estoy dando el mejor ejemplo, que no he logrado ser el padre y madre que mereces para tu buen desarrollo- la voz se le empezó a quebrar, y tomo un pañuelo nuevo, llevándoselo a la nariz –Seguro te debes estar preguntando qué es lo que pasa conmigo, porque me pongo de este modo al… ver a tu padre; si ya nos separamos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero…- me volteo a ver –…Yo no soy muy fuerte, yo lucho cada día por ser mejor para ti, para Yuko, inclusive para Kazemaru…

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- solté de pronto, y me miro entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de que las lagrima no escaparan de nuevo -¿Qué hay de tu fortaleza? Yo no soy bueno con los sentimientos tampoco, y como dices, quizá no te logre entender, sé que… papá y tu vivieron cosas excepcionales juntos, pero no te puedes poner de esa forma. Él es un hijo de perra- dejo salir el llanto –Un desgraciado, si, en definitiva, te hizo mucho daño, y no te debiera decir esto, siquiera debiera pensarlo así. Tu eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y si no puedes serlo frente de él; yo estaré ahí, para ser tu muralla, para ambos ser fuertes a los problemas… Mamá, te amo, y lo último que deseo es tu infelicidad. Demuéstrale que no te aterra la vida, que tienes muchos motivos para ser feliz, demuéstrale que perdió a la persona más extraordinaria de todas: ¡Yuki! Tu eres la mejor, tu eres el motivo por el que aguanto todos los líos que me salen con estos chiflados que tenemos como huéspedes- rio –Gracias a ti, mamá, sigo adelante- puse mi mano en el pecho, y mire como sonreía entre lágrimas: me abrazo, un abrazo repleto de sentimientos, que transmitía cada una de nuestras emociones –Seguiremos adelante; juntos- otro momento por el cual, vale la pena tener buena memoria, porque no planeo olvidarlo nunca.

Como todo en la vida, aquel momento emotivo, tuvo que terminar después de unos minutos. Ambos nos relajamos, mamá se sintió mucho mejor (dejo de llorar y se tomó el té (pensé que no lo haría (ya me estaba preocupando por mi esfuerzo en vano))), vimos la tele por un rato, y me dijo que me fuera, ya estaba todo solucionado, y que no le gustaría que perdiera mi tiempo aquí, cuando podría estar haciendo algo productivo (en pocas palabras, me corrió). Le respondí con que estaba bien; la bese en la mejilla, seguido de un rápido abrazo, y me marche.

Un choque energético recorrió mi cuerpo, me sentía formidable, de buen humor, había hecho algo realmente muy bueno, y me daba cuenta, de que mis problemas no eran tan problemáticos (valga la redundancia) después de todo.

Llegue a mi cuarto, donde divise a Kazemaru frente al ordenador, tecleando rápidamente, con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Rodé los ojos (que pronto se me llega a bajar el ánimo y buena vibra) y tome un libro de la mesa de noche, aplastándome en la cama.

-¿A qué hora iremos por la cena?- gire la vista hasta la fuente de la pregunta, bufe y le respondí que más tarde, volteándome al costado opuesto, abrazando al Oso de metro por metro –Hummm… I'am bored.

-¿Y que, comiendo te desaburres?

-No hay otra cosa que hacer.

-Cuando entre se te miraba muy entretenido en la red social, que pasa, ¿tu príncipe azul y tu sapo futbolero se desconectaron? ¿O es que te incomoda mi presencia para seguir con tus charlas conyugales? Discúlpeme, su majestad- me burle, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Este frunció el ceño, musitando un ligero "bufón", se levantó y se fue. Caray, ¿la nena se encontrara en sus días? Era extraña esa actitud en él, pero seguramente una mala noticia debió haber recibido, así que como a mí no me gusta enterarme de nada, me dispuse a entrar a la red social, en busca de que había puesto de mal humor a mi amigazo.

No pasaron más de dos horas cuando me aburrí (y no halle nada interesante), y Kazemaru llego corriendo, gritando con que ya era hora de cenar. Suspire cansado, y me fui escaleras abajo con él.

Pregunte a mamá a través de la puerta si gustaba de algo, y solo dijo que un hot dog y unas papas, Yuko encargo dos hot dogs, y yo tome las llaves y nos fuimos rumbo deseado.

-¡Life in plastic, it's fantastic! - el trayecto hasta el pequeño puesto de comida chatarra no era largo, unos seis minutos de casa, a una velocidad constante, sin interrupciones del copiloto, que se la pasaba fregándome, cantando a un volumen considerablemente alto, y jaloneándome del brazo, diciéndome que había visto esto y el otro (la próxima vez lo mandare a pie).

Llegamos, y me estacione al otro lado de la calle, a unos metros frente del establecimiento. Divise a lo lejos al hermano de Sakiyama, ayudando a sus padres en la vendimia, a unos cuantos compradores, y por supuesto al mismísimo Sakiyama Syuji. Subí un poco me vidrio y me encogí en el asiento, no deseaba que me viera.

-No seas ridículo, todos los días lo vez en el salón- me dijo Kazemaru, abriendo la puerta para irse.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que me agrade verle la geta fuera del colegio- rodo los ojos y se fue. Suspire cansado, esto llevaría algo de tiempo.

Me alegre mucho de que Nozomi no estuviera ahí (usualmente se la pasa con la hermana de Sakiyama, en la iglesia que esta atrás de ellos, pero escuche (hace ya tiempo) que los servicios de jueves terminaron, así que no tengo la más remota idea de lo que haga).

Esculque el auto, en busca de algo entretenido, pero no había nada, Yuko lo limpio antier, y tal parece que lo hizo bien esta vez. Me recargue en el asiento y voltee hasta Kazemaru, donde lo vi coqueteando con el hermano mayor de Sakiyama (estúpido, le encanta meterse en broncas (ah no, es que su naturaleza así es)). Mis ojos se perdieron al no ver más a mi compañero de clases, preguntándome en donde se había escabullido. Cuando un golpe seco de unas manos azoto en el vidrio y sus ojos negros muy abiertos, me sacaron de orbita, dándome un pequeño ataque al corazón.

-¡Midorikawa!- grito, y su voz distante por el cubre bocas me hizo temblar.

-…Sakiyama… ¿de dónde mierda saliste? ¡Casi me matas del susto!- le reclame (como si su cara fuera tan bonita para que te aparezca de repente), este se separó y rio, tan siniestramente, que me pareció una mala parodia terrorífica.

-Oye, tranquilízate viejo, esa no era exactamente mi intensión- y siguió riendo, yo hice mueca de sonreír, y la deje salir de manera irónica, no me agradaba para nada su compañía –Me pareció raro que no te bajaras con tu amigo…-alzo las cejas –Me preocupe.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy Bilbo Bolsón ayudando a los enanos a recuperar sus tierras- lo encare de una manera severa, y nos sostuvimos la mirada –No me andes con payasadas, muy bien me has de caer.

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo- en un rápido movimiento, se pegó al vidrio, y sus ojos denotaron una expresión loca –Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver por aquí, después de lo que le hiciste a la pequeña Kinki, a nadie le agrada tu presencia, y menos con semejantes adefesios sociales que traes contigo; vete a encerrar en tu cuevita bajo tierra, hobbit, que ya hay suficientes saqueadores cobardes en la superficie- hablo amenazante.

-Quisiera imaginar que tu insulto tiene algún sentido para mí, antes de pensar que no tenías nada bueno que decir, pero querías sacar pedo de tu prima otra vez, y te apegaste a mi primer ejemplo burlesco, creyendo que eso me llegaría a ofender… ¡Oh, uh, ohu! Patético que eres- frunció el ceño durísimo, y se arqueo, golpeando con el puño mí vidrio.

En eso, Kazemaru llego y se subió al coche, notando la presencia de Sakiyama, lo saludo moviendo la mano, y este le clavo la mirada, deformado la sonrisa estúpida de buena gente de mi amigo, arreglándola por una mueca confusa.

-Bueno, fue un gusto saludarte, nos veremos mañana- termine, mostrándole el dedo medio, y arranque, largándonos del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto desconcertado Kazemaru.

-Mamaditas- fue lo único que dije, y el resto del trayecto me lo lleve en silencio; que madres, si cree que voy andar dejando que golpee el auto de mi madre, está loco. Me sigo sorprendiendo por descubrir lo pendejas que llegan a ser las personas cuando las conoces bien; tendré que recordar esto para la posteridad, y la próxima vez que quiera una hamburguesa.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante con un tremendo dolor estomacal (seguro fruto del karma (por haberle hecho una señal obscena a Sakiyama (o posiblemente le puso algo malo a la hamburguesa que comí))), por ende que salí corriendo de mi habitación, directo al baño. ¿Para qué? Estuviera ocupado por más ni menos que mi buen amigo.

Comencé a golpear la puerta desesperadamente, gritándole que se apurara, y me respondía que la belleza cuesta, que me esperara unos minutitos más. Harto por semejantes idioteces, tome las llaves del pomo que cuelgan al lado de la puerta, y la abrí, topándome con un Kazemaru en bata de baño, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, y una mascarilla bien proporcionada en la cara.

-Te dije que esperaras.

-¡Que madres!- lo tome del brazo y lo empuje hasta afuera, cerrando tras de él con llave.

Así, un poco más tranquilo, me senté a atender mis necesidades fisiológicas. No fue mucha mi calma, cuando voltee hacia la regadera, y mire la cabeza de Yuko asomándose por la cortina, observándome inquisidoramente.

-¡Qué onda!- grite, y rebusque a mí alrededor, en busca de algo para cubrirme, tomando el rollo de papel (fue lo primero que halle).

-Ay, como si tuvieras algo que no haya visto ya- contesto como si nada, y regreso a su ducha.

-Maldita sea Yuko, ¿Por qué mierda te estas bañando, si Kazemaru estaba aquí hace unos momentos?

-¿Y qué? Yo estoy del otro lado, me pidió si podía entrar a tratarse el rostro, y le dije que sí, eso no tiene nada de malo.

-No pensé que fueran ya tan amigas…- murmure, y gracias a la sorpresa que me dio, toda mi inspiración se terminó yendo, me acomode, y largue de ahí.

El camino al colegio fue realmente insoportable, el dolor de estómago me regreso, y como Yuko había arruinado mi tranquila cita con el W.C., las ganas de atender mis necesidades fisiológicas volvieron; solo divise el primer edificio de Raimon, corrí lo más rápido que pude (y que me lo permitieron mis piernas y estomago), hasta llegar al baño más cercano.

Fue tan maravilloso, esa tranquilidad, ese desahogo (aunque sea algo asqueroso, es bueno para todos), nada (ahora sí) había arruinado mi momento de paz. Pero claro, Ryuuji nunca tiene momentos apacibles, y justo me levantaba y estaba a punto de bajarle la palanca, escuche como entraban más de una persona al baño, charlando de algo que me llamo mucho la atención: Hiroto.

-Güey, no mames, eres tan maricón que no duras ni una hora separado del espejo.

-Idiota, mira quien lo dice- me pegue a la puerta, tratando de escuchar de quienes se trataba –Oyes, ¿supiste qué onda con la buchona de Reina y el maricón de Hiroto?

-¿De cuándo acá te interesan esos dramáticos? Yo creo que saliste del closet como el afeminado de Fancy, y te preocupa que ya hayan regresado aquellos dos porque también te gusta.

-¿Regresaron ya? ¡No jodas! Pensé que el enojo le duraría poquito más a Reina, seguramente Saginuma no le dio duro contra el muro como le da el otro.

-Pinche viejo baboso, hasta crees que se la iba a tirar a la primera, muy zorra se ve, pero es más difícil de lo que crees.

-¿Neta, experiencia propia?

-Ya vez- baje la palanca del inodoro –Ya vámonos güey, ya chismeaste suficiente- escuche las pisadas de Mutou y Segata marcharse.

Eso me había pegado más duro que la hamburguesa contaminada: chales, que feo ser tan idiota.

Pase alrededor de quince minutos botado en el piso del cubículo del baño, recargado en una pared, con la cabeza en las rodillas, esperando que el nudo que sentía en el esófago desapareciera. Así que no quería tiempo para él, sino tiempo lejos de mí, ¿enserio? No Ryuuji, no pienses eso, los ángeles no mienten ni engañan, algo debió haber pasado, algo más, de algo te estás perdiendo (checa de quien lo escuchas, por favor (esos idiotas seguramente solo hablan por hablar)).

Suspire cansado (ya me empezaba a doler el coxis de estar sentado) y salí del cubículo, lavándome las manos y rostro en el lavamanos, deseando que los ojos irritados se me disimularan, y la nariz enrojecida pareciera solo una mala jugada de la conjuntivitis; pero no, mi cara era un claro ejemplo de cuando una persona pasa alrededor de quince minutos llorando, sin consuelo, y tratando en vano de calmarse.

-Mi…

-…dorikawa- conteste, completando la frase que seguro no conectaba en sus recuerdos de buscar mi nombre.

-¡Midorikawa! Hace mucho que no te veía tan tranquilo…- palmeo mi espalda, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba esa acción, y limpio el sitio con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Sí; al parecer mi vida ya no tiene momentos tranquilos, ¡soy todo un aventurero!

-¡Así se habla!- sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a lavarse las manos –No te escuche entrar.

-Ni yo a ti; ya es algo tarde como para estar fuera del salón, ¿no te parece?

-Lo mismo te digo.

-¡Cierto!- afirme guiñando el ojo y apuntándolo (con mi rostro súper bien fingido), este atino hacer lo mismo, y el resto del lavado fue en silencio (lo agradecí a mares, puesto que no toleraba esa actitud tan positiva (odio a la gente feliz (pero no a cualquier gente feliz, sino a esa que se la pasa hablado de lo maravillosa que es su vida, de los logros que ha hecho, de lo bien que le va, sin calla alguna, y sin preguntar cómo le ha ido a la otra persona (me caga, porque, ¿qué es lo que les puedes decir? Si, aja, muy bien, me alegro por ti; cuando en realidad se me antoja gritarles en el rostro: ¡no me interesa tu vida, a mí me va de mierda, calla tu puta boca!)))).

Cuando se hubo acabado de lavar las manos Tsunami (porque de él se trataba todo el tiempo (no recordé hasta horita su nombre)), salió sin decir nada, y yo suspire aliviado de que se hubiese ido, necesitaba un respiro de la gente con buena vibra, estaba deprimido, molesto, furioso, confundido, y lo que menos quería, era lidear con sonrientes descerebrados que a nadie le hacen mala cara, y quieren que en el mundo reine la paz y la felicidad (¡mamaditas!).

¡Basta de monologar sobre mi estado de ánimo! Salí del baño, y a mi izquierda, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio, Tsunami me esperaba. No dije nada, mi rostro se tornó confuso pero solamente, me miro, y volcó su cara a la misma sonrisa idiota de siempre. Camine y este me siguió, diciendo que sería bueno que me acompañara, que de cualquier forma vamos prácticamente al mismo sitio (le mentí diciendo que iría a mi salón a las clases en las cuales, de seguro me habían puesto falta o retraso (la verdad es que es viernes, y sabía que la adorable profesora de química los llevaría al laboratorio a entretenerlos como monos curiosos con los utensilios plásticos)).

Llegamos a la puerta de mi salón (después de escuchar sin calla sus conversaciones odiosas sobre el mar), y antes de abrir, me voltee y le dije que gracias por la compañía, me despedí con un apretón de manos, y espere a que entrara a su salón (que se ubica a unos cuantos metros del mío), antes de suspirar nuevamente, cansado, y echarme a andar para el patio trasero; no tenía ganas de rendirle explicaciones a nadie por mi retraso, o en su defecto, ausencia (me sobraría los sermones de todos y me ausentaría de todas las clases que tengo antes del receso).

Llegue hasta el jardín trasero que se ubica al lado del club de soccer, donde me tire en el césped.

Las terribles cuatro horas de clases, se fueron volando, mientras yo descansaba, inútilmente, tratando de dormirme, en el zacate, soportando las charlas cursis sin sentido común que mis buenos amigos sostenían a un lado mío (solo sonó el timbre, se pusieron a buscarme como locos (eso es lo que me contaron), me encontraron, y se sentaron a almorzar, con migo de por medio, tirado en el suelo sin hacerles mucho caso).

Me preguntaron qué es lo que había pasado conmigo, no les quise responder, y basto para callarlos del tema, pero no pudo empeorar con la siguiente conversación que sacaron: San Valentín.

Su puta madre y febrero.

Los escuche chacharear sobre que regalarían, que harían, como la pasarían, que los de ultimo año tendrán una "quermes" organizada, de lo más linda. Y luego, me preguntaron.

-Y tu Ryuuji; ¿Qué harás este catorce?- abrí un ojo y mire a Afuro, que me observaba inquisidor, al igual que los otros dos.

-Nada; no tengo pareja como para tener un encuentro casual romántico sanvalentinesco, o dinero, ni mucho menos el sentimiento para regalar típicas teteritas de bebé que terminaran botadas en la basura.

-No seas negativo, además, no solo es el día de los enamorados, sino también de la amistad- afirmo Sakuma.

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que me regalaras?

-¡Y a mí!- gritaron Kazemaru y Afuro. Suspire, rodé los ojos y torcí la boca, me incorpore, y le arrebate el pequeño contenedor de la comida a Afuro, y les grite; "lo mismo que me dejaron de comida: ¡gordos retrogradas!".

Tras una semana, el tan esperado catorce de febrero llego con un viento fuerte y congelante, pero agradable, que al rato, termino por dejar un día caluroso y acogedor para los enamorados, que desde temprano, caminaban de la mano, con los brazos llenos de regalos y las sonrisas estúpidas de enamorados.

Me aislé totalmente en la semana, de Hiroto y esos temas desagradables (Reinita). Por ende, el día viernes, me levante con algo de humor negro, toxico y agrio, que se hizo notar en cuanto Kazemaru abrió su presente que era de mi parte: una tarjeta del supermercado con diez puntos para gastos menores.

Este día en particular, nos dejaron llevar pantalón de mezclilla, con la camiseta de Raimon; los de los clubes deportivos podían llevar esa, así que más o menos era un viernes casual. Total, gracias a la buena vibra de mi amigo (que no se le decayó ni tantito con mi obsequio), mi cabello estaba recogido en un chongo con un broche, muy detallado, y mis brazos sostenían las rosas que llevaba para presumir, de que su amado de Inglaterra se las había enviado por el catorce.

El día anterior, o sea, el jueves; los de ultimo año habían aprovechado nuestra ausencia del salón (el agradable profesor Hibiki se enfadó de tantas horas que tenía con nosotros, y nos decidió sacar al campo a un amistoso encuentro deportivo de beisbol (el cual mi equipo gano (soy un buenazo))), para dejar su enorme cartel de promoción a las actividades que realizarían este día, y propuestas indecorosas que muchas chicas le habían dejado a Hiroto para que se casara con ellas.

En cuanto Kazemaru y yo cruzamos la reja, nos quedamos impactados por lo que no vimos; nada, soledad, parecía un día cualquiera de clases. No había adornos, ni puestos de vendimias, mesas llenas de regalos, el registro civil tenía una cinta que cubría la entrada, la cárcel otro cartel donde se anunciaba su horario, muy a lo lejos, en las áreas verdes, unas cuantas parejitas descansaban con sus obsequios frívolos; prácticamente, era el peor San Valentín de Raimon.

Tuve que llevar hasta dentro del edificio a mi amigo casi a rastras, pues le pego un mini ataque al corazón, por ver la atrocidad de día que no se suponía debía ser este.

La primera hora paso de lo más normal; las clases aburridas de Suzume, que como ya había terminado el bimestre y esperaba recuperación de sus alumnos, solo nos dejaba hacer un estúpido trabajo y ya, el resto de la hora eran puras chácharas.

No paso desapercibido el día tan especial que era este en mi grupo; todos se regalaban cositas; el Mago del Futbol, como buena gente que es, le regalo a todos una paletita de corazoncito, súper tierno; Hiroto se había llenado de regalos por igual (uno era mío, pero no supo nada (a pesar de lo que paso la semana pasada, aun lo sigo queriendo, además, como me aislé, supere temporalmente la perdida y la bloquee para darle vueltas al círculo vicioso en el que me mete)).

Cada año escogen al más idiota de los inadaptados de Raimon para humillarlo sutilmente, con el pretexto de que difundirá alegría y amor a todas las personas amargadas que están deseosas por sentirse queridas por alguien más; para vestirlo de Cupido y mandarlo por todo el colegio repartiendo chocolates que anónimamente se depositan en un buzón (todo alumno de Raimon tiene derecho a mandar gratuitamente (proporcionados por el comité estudiantil) los chocolates que guste a quien quiera (especificando con una nota para quien van dirigidos)) para hacerla de presente amoroso.

Esta vez, le toco a ni más ni menos que al baboso de Endou, que no rechisto en andar con pañales por toda la escuela repartiendo amor (el lema con el que los convencen).

Por lo general, siempre habrá jerarquías en las escuelas, los populares, los nerds, los deportistas descerebrados, los perdedores, etc., por ende que se identifica y se sabe con anterioridad, quien recibirá este año, más chocolates que nadie (otra de las relevantes tradiciones de Raimon, es que quien reciba más chocolates en San Valentín, será compensado con un presente de los de último año, su fotografía estará en el periódico mural del primer edificio, y se postulara como Rey o Reina de Corazones por una semana entera, tendrá promociones en la cafetería, privilegios en la materia que desee, y dos días de faltas injustificadas (son bien mamones aquí en Raimon)); Kazemaru fue uno de los favoritos, contando con veintidós chocolates amargos y rellenos de cereza, Natsumi fue otra favorita, al igual que Kii y Afuro (claro que de esta tradición, vetaron de por vida a Hiroto, pues siempre ganaba (ya que esta tradición no solo es para San Valentín, como en Raimon son bien mamones (como ya dije) les encanta el pedo de andar haciendo mamaditas cada que tienen oportunidad (disque para impulsar el estudio y motivación en el alumnado))).

En fin, quitando todo lo malo (o mejor dicho, mis descripciones negativas de las festividades y actividades del colegio), este día estaba yendo de manera normal.

Me recargue en la mesa del pupitre a observar a todos los de mi grupo, como canturreaban alegres de la felicidad que les proporcionaba este día, otros tantos, insultaban disimuladamente, y hacían complots contra otros tantos; así es como se pasa El Día del Amor y de la Amistad en Raimon.

El sueño me empezó a llegar, los parpados me pesaron, bostece alrededor de unas siete veces, me desbalague de las conversaciones absurdas de mis amigos, y poco a poco terminaba yéndome a un dulce dormir que aliviaría (esperaba) mi compungida vida amorosa que estaba por los suelos (más bien; ni existía); cuando mis ojos a medio cerrar, se desviaron a cierto mesa banco unos pocos delante del mío: Hiroto.

Ya lo había notado antes (como si no lo viera seguido), volteaba cada cierto tiempo para mi dirección, con una expresión decayente y sombría, algo así como deprimente. Me pregunte mentalmente, ¿Qué le pasara? O ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Las chicas estaban sobre él (figurativamente) y no lo dejaban hacer nada más que estar postrado en su silla, sonriendo forzosamente y soltando una que otra palabrilla insignificante. Poco rato paso, y estas fueron separándose, dejándolo solo. Se quedó unos instantes mirando la mesa, donde descansaban su montón de obsequios cursis, y después levanto la cabeza y me miró fijamente, con sonrisa compareciente; enarque una ceja (¡¿Qué pasaba, que iba hacer, que planeaba, que ocurriría?! ¡Me estaba carcomiendo la duda!).

Se levantó, caminando muy lentamente hacia mí, sin despegarme la vista, yo se la sostuve, pero en mis ojos se notaba mucho más miedo y nerviosismo que altanería y confianza, como había cambiado su mirada. El hámster dentro de mi cabeza, y el pequeño Ryuuji mental, se hiperventilaban, sudaban a mares, y corrían en círculos por el cuarto que representaba mi estado de ánimo en esos momentos; gritando como desquiciados, preguntándose qué hacer.

Llego hasta mí; me recargue en el respaldo, nuestras miradas seguían sin despegarse, una conexión fuerte, que parecía no tambalearse por nada; se recargo con las manos en la mesa, y mi respiración se cortó, mi rostro se estupefacto y parecía que el mundo entero había desaparecido, y que solo nosotros dos, dominábamos el momento, y éramos materia flotando en el espacio.

-Ryuuji…- pronuncio suavemente, con un hilo de voz, lo que me hizo estremecer, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espina. Sus labios se movieron, a punto de seguir hablando; en eso, entro la secretaria, diciendo que necesitaba alumnos que la pudieran acompañar a ella y a un maestro a la delegación, para formar parte de los presentes en la inauguración de la obra de la calle que arreglaran (porque están arreglando la calle que pasa por enfrente de Raimon (es un verdadero desmadre)), preguntando quien se ofrecía a ir.

-¡Yo!- no titubee, ni lo pensé por más de dos segundos, cuando ya estaba de pie junto a ella en la puerta, viendo como otros de mis compañeros se levantaban también para ir, entre los cuales no se encontraba Hiroto.

Cuando hubo recogido a los chicos, nos marchamos, pero antes de salir por completo del salón; mire por la puerta a Hiroto, con su rostro compungido, la mirada perdida y brillante, frente a mi mesa banco, con los hombros caídos y la dignidad destrozada; decepcionado.

No podía evitar divagar en cada conversación que "sostenía" con Mataro (realmente esta tan tonta (sin ofender, pero sus pláticas carecen de sentido común, coherencia, e inteligencia, inclusive peores que las de mis amigazos que quiero tanto, claro)), viendo por la ventana del pequeño auto del profesor Sushillo (el estúpido apodo con el que todo el mundo conoce a Saionji, maestro de artes y cocina en los clubes especializados (pero siempre anda metiendo sus narices en todo lo relevante de la escuela); le dicen así, porque su especialidad es el sushi, además de que diario, trae de almuerzo sushi bolas (y como es de esos maestros llevados, por ende que nadie recuerde su nombre y todos le llamemos por su sobrenombre)), que no es más que un pequeño Jetta plateado (iba apretadísimo, con Mataro a un lado, Tachimukai (del otro grupo), Ichinose, y sobre este, Kino, enfrente, venia Kabeyama (en el otro carro, con la secretaria, venían otros de mi salón, y el resto eran de ultimo grado que no quisieron nada que ver con los preparativos del día festivo)).

Llegamos en unos pocos minutos (¡gracias al Cielo y todos los Santos!), y nos dispersamos por el pequeño espacio que conformaba el estacionamiento y jardín de la Delegación (vi llegar un Camaro amarillo, con unos enamorados a punto de casarse (que babosada tan mas grande), como acomodaban sillas y carpas para la inauguración, y los presentadores venían de acá y haya preguntándole cosas a los presentes, anotando en su tablita de secretarios, y a la gente chismosa metiche de la comunidad que le encanta el pedo y entrometerse en todo).

Me senté en el suelo, y un perro se me acerco, sentándose a un lado mío (si alguno de mis amigos hubiese estado aquí, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de sacar fotos y burlarse de mi), suspire, y me empezó a lamber, lo cual, no pasó desapercibido por Kino, que hizo justamente lo que mis amigos hubiesen hecho, junto con Ichinose.

No había otra cosa en mi cabeza que Hiroto y el extraño comportamiento que tuvo antes de que me fuera, no llegaba a entender porque había actuado así, y como es que yo hui cobardemente. Algo debía hacer, y pronto, no dejaría esto así nada más; pero por el momento, trataría de relajarme y disfrutar el maldito calor del sol sobre mí, y la saliva del perro en mi cara.

La ceremonia de inauguración no pudo ser más desastrosa y tardada. El calor no ayudaba en nada, y menos mis compañeros, que todos eran descerebrados y no compartía con ellos tal sentimiento menos que el de conocidos (bueno, Kino me agrada, pero Ichinose no, y se la pasa con él, ha Tachimukai nunca le he hablado, y la compañía que tenía en ese instante, no era muy de mi agrado (Henmi, he llegado a detestar a todos los conocidos "Pingüinitos Imperiales" (un club imaginario donde se reúnen en las tardes a planear como conquistar el mundo mediante comics en donde él es el villano y los demás sus secuaces (divague, realmente no sé qué hagan, pero así se conocen todos ellos)), que lidera Kidou (¡con lo bien que me cae!))).

A parte de que dijeron mal el nombre de Sushillo, nos burlamos de él, y en el regreso tuve que yo llevar a Kino en mis piernas (y no pesa dos kilos la señorita), al llegar al colegio; ya no había nada.

Todos los puestos, cerrados, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido, el patio se rebozaba de basura colorida, y ahí fue cuando vi llegar corriendo a mis tres amiguitos, con los brazos repletos de regalos y con sonrisas de imbéciles en la cara (sin ofender, así nos llevamos).

-¡Ryuuji, de lo que te perdiste!

-¡Fue un San Valentín maravilloso!

-¿A que no sabes con quien me case?

Comenzaron hablando (gritando) todos al mismo tiempo, mientras contaban cada quien de su lado la romántica historia que habían vivido hoy.

¿Esperaban realmente que les prestara atención? Sus voces chillonas y emocionadas me marearon más de lo usual, me sentí presionado, deseando mentalmente el haberme quedado en la calle y regresar a casa caminando, cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo, y Afuro tendía un papelito rosa pastel doblado por la mitad, frente de mí.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte incrédulo, no esperaba alguna declaración de amor, numero o cita puntual a tal parte (seguro era una frase escrita de improviso para levantarme el ánimo (seguramente notaron mi faltosa alegría, cambiada por desgane y desagrado en general)).

-Tómalo, me dijeron que te lo diera- respondió con seriedad, apenas y me creí que se tratara del amigo rubio que tengo. Enarque una ceja, y solté una risa irónica. Se lo arrebate de las manos, con un efecto súper dramático, para darle toque a la situación extraña que estaba viviendo este día en particular, y ahora si mis queridísimos amigazos, ya habían calmado su parloteo y me miraban interrogantes.

Abrí el papel entre mis manos, y con una perfecta caligrafía roja leía: "Perdona por ser tan idiota y no ver lo que hay frente de mis ojos, cegarme por el recuerdo marcado y no prestar atención a las oportunidades futuras que me regala el destino; eres bueno, te quiero. Kyh.".


	13. De Noches de Insomnio

_Buenas gente de Fanfiction, volviendo con el nuevo capítulo de Inclinación, no tarde mucho, pero no es muy largo, espero lo disfruten y aclaro que el siguiente se tardara un poquito más en salir del horno._

_Una cosa: me preguntaba, a ustedes mis lectores, ¿Qué les parecería algo así como una secuela de Inclinación? Pero en Realidad Alternativa. Las ideas brotaron a mi cabeza y dieron como resultado una nueva y extravagante historia, con nuestro mismo Ryuuji, en el mismo lugar, relatándonos como son sus vacaciones de verano, con toques cómicos, inesperados acontecimientos, entre otras cosillas. Seria básicamente la misma, solo que después de salir del segundo año en que esta horita en Inclinación (no afectaría la trama inicial del primer fanfic, solo que se hará un poco confuso pues es después de que se acabe este (por eso pregunto si les gustaría leerlo desde ahora (crean que es algo así como un spin-off (¿si, no, así se dice?)))), _

_¿Qué les parece? Por favor contéstenme, y díganme, si es que les gustaría, sino, para ya no escribir el capítulo dos :p_

_Sin más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo y son más que bienvenidos sus comentarios._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación <strong>_By Madoka_

**Capítulo 13: De Noches de Insomnio.**

Si hablamos de mensajes subliminales, podríamos decir que Disney es un experto en persuadir gente y lavar cerebros, además de distorsionar realidades y pintarlas de cuentos de hadas. Comprobamos esto, con las innumerables veces en que aparece, de manera disimulada, la forma de la cabeza de la rata logotipo de dicha empresa en cada una de sus películas animadas; posteriormente nos encontramos historias de princesas sufrientes que por asares del destino, y crueles vidas pasadas, terminan por pasarles algo realmente mágico y significativo, llegando a ellas, el príncipe azul con el que tanto soñaron; viviendo felices por siempre. Cuando en realidad, los cuentos originales nos muestras lados psicópatas de las bellas damiselas en peligro, demostrándonos que la maldad, rencor, venganza e ira, sobrevive muy adentro de nosotros a pesar de todo, y que tarde o temprano, saldrá a luz con un cuchillo y las intenciones más negras de ver pagar con sangre y muerte a la bruja malvada.

Si habláramos de mensajes subliminales, o palabras en doble sentido, Disney es un claro ejemplo; pero lo que tenía en mis manos, no era ni un mensaje subliminal para persuadirme ni mucho menos algo en doble sentido o un disfraz de realidades escondidas, no, era una simple oración partida por dos comas y un punto y coma, seguida de la firma "Kyh", que, sinceramente, no sabía lo que me debía dar a entender.

¿Era acaso que Kiyama Hiroto (Kyh )se disculpaba, me rendía explicaciones, me aclaraba asuntos pendientes, declaraba su amor hacia mí, era un adiós, o un saludo, o un hasta nunca, o un hasta siempre?

La maldita duda, la incertidumbre, el no entender, me compungían terriblemente, y me quitaban el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en que sucedía, por que sucedía, que significaba todo esto, su comportamiento, la nota, sus últimas actividades que dieron revuelo en la sociedad estudiantil (pues muchos rumoreaban que el romance entre el Ángel de Hiroto, y la "buchona" de Reinita había reavivado, y que hasta los habían visto besarse con pasión varias veces, como nunca lo habían hecho (cuando me entere, lo cierto es que me encerré en mi habitación por cerca del día entero, tratando de aliviar mi alma rota y no llorar tanto)), pero, a pesar de esas actividades, Hiroto no parecía ser el mismo, y todo el mundo se dio cuenta.

A las dos trece me levante de la cama, con los ojos pesadísimos e hinchados de no poder dormir, gire mi vista hasta Kazemaru, que dormía muy plácidamente a mi lado (hijo de perra, debería ser un delito restregarle en la cara ese tipo de acciones tan crueles de las que privan a uno); rodé los ojos y volé mi copete húmedo, no soportaría más rodar en la cama sin sentido alguno, recordando y torturándome mentalmente por no saber que pasaba.

Me puse las pantuflas y salí de mi cuarto, cerré tras de mí, y me quede quieto, esperando que Yuko saliese del baño sin mirarme y se fuera a dormir (no tenía ganas de rendir explicaciones a nadie por mi insomnio (y que decir de la próstata inflamada de Yuko, que lo levanta cada hora al baño)). Luego de que hubo atendido sus necesidades, se fue tan soñoliento como me imagine había entrado al baño, encerrándose en su habitación (mejor dicho, en la habitación de huéspedes).

Mi postura decaída, las horrendas ojeras oscuras bajo mis ojos, detestaba no poder dormir, me ponía de mal humor, y mucho más el estar pensando constantemente en lo mismo; al día siguiente, lo más probable es que me levante tarde, me regañen por eso, tenga sueño a toda hora y ande con una puta actitud de mierda, que hasta a mí me cae de madres.

Llegue con pasos lentos y cansados a la sala, y me bote en el sofá (cansado, pensativo, dolido sin razón, ¿y ni así mi sistema reaccionaba a favor de complacerme dejándome dormir? ¡Ingrato descorazonado!); planeaba prender la televisión, pero recordando la hora, seguramente en la mayoría de los canales, o habría infomerciales absurdos promocionando productos inservibles a base de mentiras que gente tonta se cree y compra, o películas pornográficas de mala calidad que me provocarían sensaciones que no deseaba experimentar en esos instantes.

Así que opté por dejar el control donde estaba, y acomodar la almohada, recostándome y viendo el techo, ¡maldita sea, esos puntos! Aunque no hubiese ese tipo de techo en la sala, no dejaba de ver algún punto imperfecto de la construcción. Solloce en silencio, con mi cara hastiada y sufriente, gritando sin voz, me puse a patalear y golpear el sillón, sin preocuparme de que alguien me escuchase, pues ya Monique había hecho el trabajo de ladrar y seguramente, levantar a medio vecindario cercano (¡pinche perra coja! ¡Y su oído súper agudo!).

Cuando me hube calmado, me limpie la cara con la manga de la camisa y me acosté de lado, viendo la mesa de centro, el control sobre ella, el estúpido centro de mesa que el "Feing Shui" había recomendado para las calmas de estrés, y mamá compro por cinco dólares. Entre todo eso, esos objetos inservibles, inanimados y frívolos, recordé mi celular, y en él, un numero en particular.

Lo saque del bolsillo (porque no me iba a ir de mi cuarto sin mi queridísimo móvil), buscando entre mi lista de contactos (muchos que debo tener (hablando irónicamente, claro)), me topé con aquel que me ahuyentaba la dicha pero me la otorgaba en grande.

Recordé también, un día que andaba de ocioso en la red social (es que yo no soy muy vicioso de internet y sus modernas formas comunicativas), una compartida que este contacto, había hecho, era una frase, con muchas palabras, por lo cual no le preste atención en lo más mínimo, porque ese tipo de imágenes me llaman muy poco la atención, sea quien sea.

No recuerdo exactamente lo que decía (porque solo le eche un vistazo rápido al ir bajando), pero hablaba algo así de que no importaba que estuviese haciendo, o donde estuviese, si querías hablar con él, llamaras; de una forma muy poética y romántica, eso básicamente me dio a entender (el orden de los factores, no altera el producto (aunque no lo haya dicho de la manera mamona en que estaba, se da a entender lo mismo)), así que me dije; ¿Y si le llamo?

No Ryuuji, lo más probable es que este durmiendo, él cuida a su padre todas las tardes, y se levanta temprano, no le provoques insomnio, este es tu padecimiento y no lo compartas con nadie más. Pero el compartió esa imagen porque, me imagino, debe pensar así, y no solo la compartió porque se le hizo muy mona.

Decidido: le llamare.

¿Pero, que diré, como comenzare, que le preguntare, y si esta con Reinita en pleno coito conyugal por San Valentín, o en el hospital con su papá? ¡Maldita sea! Más bien debiera hacerme la pregunta a mí mismo de ¿Por qué mierda piensas tanto? ¡Es una reverenda babosada!

"El que no arriesga, no gana"

"No dejes para mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy"

"Nunca te quedes con las ganas de algo" (bueno, esa es de mi autoría).

¡Ya, a chingar a su madre, que le llamo!

No pendejo, piensa dos veces.

¡Si sigues pensando así, se te hará mierda el cerebro!

Eso no me conviene, no me servirá de mucho hecho desperdicio.

¡Entonces, úsalo mientras puedes cabrón!

Jódete, no me contestara y mis intenciones serán en vano, no me humillare ni perderá mi poca dignidad de esa manera.

¡Pinche miedoso!

¡Basta ya! Su puta madre y mi cabeza que no ayuda, ¿de cuándo acá dialogas mentalmente? ¡Chingaderas! Ya, en buena onda, si no te contesta, ni pedo, lo intentaste y eso con eso te conformaras, seguirás sufriendo y peleándote con el Ryuuji interior, hasta que se haga "popo" tu cerebro, o te contestara, le preguntaras, te explicara y podrás dormir tranquilo con la conciencia libre de pesares.

¡Sí!

Rápido pulse el botón verde y me pegue el móvil en la oreja, antes de que recapacitara mi Ryuuji interno y me retractara del hecho, pero solo escuche el primer "bip", me lamente; "estúpido, ¿Qué haces? ¡Cuelga, cuelga, cuelga….!"

-¿Aló?

-…- su voz sonaba tan serena y sueva, que figurativamente me derretí en el sofá. Pero que hacía, perdía tiempo, era ahora o nunca (y mejor que fuese ahora, porque mucho saldo no tengo como para desperdiciarlo en silencios incomodos) -¡Hiroto!

-¿Ryuuji, eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? Es algo tarde, no lo crees…

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé, ¿te desperté?

-No, estoy aquí en el Hospital General con mi padre; se puso algo grave y me despertaron para informarme, no te preocupes tú por eso.

-Bueno…, lo siento por lo de tu papá, me imagino que no la debes estar pasando muy gratamente…

-No, pero, solo espero se ponga mejor…- silencio incomodo, te estas desviando del tema, que este ángel no trate de evadir sus responsabilidades con temas ajenos.

-Oye…- me quede pensando, pero el pensar no saldara mi deuda con la compañía telefónica –Iré directo al grano, porque ni tu ni yo estamos en horario ni condiciones como para sostener una prolongada conversación sobre aflicciones familiares- supuse que su falta de respuesta me confirmaba que pensaba lo mismo –De acuerdo, lo diré, para ver si puedo dormir de una desgraciada vez… ¿qué paso hoy?

-¿Hoy?- silencio (maldición, no quiero decirle nada insultante a él, pero en buena onda, no soy banco ni tengo cara de cheque como para estarle poniendo crédito a mi móvil) –Bueno, yo, buscaba hablar contigo, pero tu comportamiento me indico lo contrario, así que opte por escribir una nota resumida, porque, sinceramente, lo que te quería decir abarcaría muchísimo más que un simple papel rosa- suspiro –Me estoy extendiendo demasiado, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, y en tu alegato, es que lo siento…, perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te he hecho pasar, por mis actos dramáticos, injustificados, erróneos y contradictorios, por mi bipolaridad y mi falta de tiempo, tacto y sensibilidad, perdón por mi ceguera, mi memoria, mi corazón roto y mi abulia, perdón por haberte manchado de tinta indeleble aquella vez que nos besamos, perdón, Ryuuji, básicamente, por todo: por los rumores, por mis decisiones, por todo, lo lamento, tú no te mereces eso, yo no soy nadie para hacerte sentir de esa manera, tan desdichado, y como bien agregaste; desvelado. Perdóname, perdóname, solo… eres una maravillosa persona, no deseo perderte, pero si así gustas, entenderé, porque, aunque desaproveche mis oportunidades y no te veo de la manera que deseas, te quiero, te quiero, ¡te quiero! Gracias por enseñarme lo que significa el enamoramiento; no me arrepiento de nada, fueron los mejores momentos que he vivido. Yo…, quisiera Ryuuji, que…- y el bip que te anuncia que el saldo se ha acabado, sonó y corto la llamada.

Cuando reaccione y vi mi móvil prácticamente intacto de llamada, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, me tense, y que importaba que me escuchasen.

-¡SU PUTA MADRE!

Grite, patalee, me desgarre la garganta, llore, estaba a punto de levantarme y salir a gritarle a Monique que cerrara su pinche hocico, cuando vibro mi celular, y tenía un mensaje de ni más ni menos que Hiroto.

"Lamento la perdida de tu saldo, yo te hablaría, pero tampoco tengo. De cualquier forma, creo que dije lo más importante, y solo falto agregar; te quiero Ryuuji, y lo que pase, que tenga que pasar, el tiempo lo dirá.

-Kyh"

Mis ojos se iluminaron, y una sonrisa idita se dibujó en mi rostro, cuando todas las luces de mi casa encendieron, y mire a mi santa madre, a Yuko y mi buen amigo Kazemaru, enfrente de mí, con las caras pintadas de enojo.

-¡RYUUJI!


	14. De Papeles Estelares

_11,172 palabras en 27 hojas, ¿mucho, poco, suficiente? Bueno, tarde un poco, pero aquí está la continuación, queridos lectores, espero la disfruten mucho. Me retrase porque estuve releyendo toda Inclinación, y corrigiendo errores gramaticales, ortográficos y cosas sin sentido de las que no me había percatado, y quiero disculparme por ello._

_En fin, les doy un adelantito de la secuela de la que les hable, el titulo será: When Aiel Was There (me lo he robado de la nueva película de Studio Ghibli (espero no ofender a nadie)), y se tratara de las vacaciones de verano de Ryuuji, y como de repente, Aiel llega a cambiar una gran parte de su soledad, convivencia, emociones, y divertidas situaciones inesperadas._

_Suficiente de habladurías, disfruten del capítulo sin más._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación <strong>_By Madoka_

**Capítulo 14: De Papeles Estelares, Carreras de Relevos y Comida Internacional **

Mi madre es tan buena, inocente y comprensible, que aquella noche cuando despertó por mis gritos de histeria, lo único que le paso por la mente fue el Apocalipsis y Juicio Final; por ende, lo primero en lo cual pensó hacer, fue salir corriendo en busca de un refugio subterráneo antibombas, que importa su hijo, hermano y "amiga", lo más importante en esos instante, fue salvar su pellejo.

Y al darse cuenta, de que todos aquellos pensamientos sobre el fin de los tiempos, habían sido causados por nada más ni nada menos que una mala jugada de emociones juveniles al límite; su compareciente actitud cambio drásticamente, ocasionando mi castigo por lo que sobraba de mes (eso quiso decir, adiós teléfono, adiós internet, adiós salidas; lárgate a la escuela y vuelve cuanto antes).

Así que cuando el mes de marzo llego, arribo a mí con aires de grandeza y dicha (hola teléfono, hola internet, hola salidas), pero todo lo que había planeado hacer con anterioridad, al término de mi castigo, se fueron derrumbando, pues, ¿qué hay más importante, que la Primavera?

Los preparativos para el Festival de Primavera, estaban dando frutos por todo Raimon; carteles aquí, haya, organización de eventos, compra de equipos deportivos, escenografías elaboradas, comités al borde de los nervios, comida echada a perder, era un tremendo caos el mes de marzo.

Caminaba feliz (por lo que se puede decir feliz a mi manera) por el pasillo del segundo piso, dirigiéndome a la sala común de maestros, pues se me había olvidado entregar el viernes pasado una carpeta de evidencias que para más tardar necesitaban hoy. Mi primer día sin castigo en el colegio lo pasaba tranquilo, hasta que llegue al periódico mural en la cruza de los pasillos, y vi algo sumamente sospechoso, que llamaba mucho la atención; el cartel de las actividades programadas y quienes fueron asignados.

-…Festival de Primavera (este nombre hará mucha presencia, debo admitir y prevenir)- murmure, y solo eso basto para que una suma innumerable de alumnos de Raimon, aparecieran por donde ni yo sé, y se aglomeraran frente del anuncio, empujándome en el transcurso, trastabillando y casi cayendo.

Las palabras, manos y gritos, volaban, en busca de saber todo lo referente para el tan esperado festival (que madres, si yo lo vi primero); no me quedaría como un total perdedor, yo fui el responsable de haberlo encontrado antes que ninguno, así que por derecho, soy yo quien debe buscarse entre esa multitud y el papel arrugado.

Comencé pues, mi odisea entre el contingente, empezando a empujar, pero eso no dio mucho resultado, así que opte por jalar, pero tampoco fue buena idea, y después pensé en adentrarme a diestra y siniestra por entre la multitud, sin que me importasen, ¿y cuál fue mi respuesta? Un tremendo empujón de un grandote de último año, que me mando directo al suelo, recibiendo patadas de piernas largas y delgadas.

Recordé aquella vez que tuve que arrastrarme entre piernas para llegar a saber qué ocurría en el campo de futbol, si esa vez me funciono, esta quizá fuera igual. Y justamente eso hice (fue un poco más difícil por el reducido tramo), logrando salir de un salto hasta frente al mural, donde estaba el cartel.

Recibí golpes, gritos y jaloneos, pero me volvió a valer madres y rebusque rápido algún indicio de mi participación en el evento. ¿Con que me voy a encontrar? Obra estelar: segundos años.

El Festival de Primavera es organizado por el comité estudiantil y los padres de familia, al igual que los maestros asignados y colaborados de materias relevantes. Este se desarrolla en tres días, los cuales comienzan dos antes del veintiuno (entrada de la primavera). Se empieza a organizar mucho antes del mes, pero el verdadero embrollo comienza cuando el mes llega.

El primer día del festival, se lleva a cabo un evento deportivo, donde el alumnado reúne sus equipos, y compiten en distintas modalidades, con la ayuda de padres de familia, invitando también a participar a gente de la comunidad. El segundo día es mucho más tranquilo, el bazar de Raimon abre sus puertas, y los talleres de cocina nos dan a conocer sus elaborados platillos gourmet, asemejando un restaurante en el tercer piso del primer edificio (cobrando, obviamente).

Y por último, el día de la primavera, se montan distintos números teatrales; se arregla el teatro y escenario de Raimon, y todo el alumnado inscrito, nos muestra el talento que tienen, ya sea en baile, canto, o actuación (el coro participa, al igual que el cuadro de danza), y cerrando con broche de oro todas las festividades; los alumnos del segundo año presentan la obra estelar, las más importante, compleja y elaborada que se pueda imaginar.

Así de sencillo es como terminamos todos los alumnos del segundo año A y B, en el Aula de Medios, con los asesores designados (el profesor tontito de Literatura, Sushillo y el buen viejo de Hibiki). Muchos murmuraban que la puesta en escena seria Romeo y Julieta (de lo cual obviamente proteste mentalmente con mi Ryuuji interno, diciéndome que sería un apestoso cliché), otros tantos afirmaban que sería un asco nuestra obra, puesto que, Sueño de una Noche de Verano, había sido una tremenda genialidad, hermosura y que jamás alcanzaríamos ese nivel de personificación (a lo cual me burle, recordando la terrible caída del escenario de Saginuma (lo que le provocó una fractura en dos partes de la pierna derecha(¡pero fue graciosísimo!))).

En fin, éramos un desastre quienes asistíamos en aquel aula; la mayoría nos detestábamos (es curioso cómo surge esa rivalidad y odio entre los grados (porque no recuerdo bien cuál fue el motivo de nuestro complejo desagrado e imposibilidad de cruzar miradas (bueno, si tengo conciencia de ello (fue durante un simulacro de incendio que teníamos que coordinar ambos grupos (y un chico de mi grupo, demasiado listo, olvido por completo los extintores, cuando el incendio "controlado" se desataba (ese listo chico fui yo (pero resolví echándole la culpa a uno del B (lo cual lo negó, culpando a otro de mi salón, y así sucesivamente, quedamos mal, nos peleamos y fin de una grata convivencia durante tres años, o una catástrofe incendiaria)))))))).

Los maestros llegaron cargados de guiones, el profesor de Literatura se veía nervioso (siempre tiene la misma cara), Sushillo traía su sonrisa perfecta, de oreja a oreja, y Hibiki, pues era Hibiki.

La actuada nunca ha sido mi fuerte, siempre he sido aquel personaje insignificante que pasa, le tiendo un sobre al protagonista y dice: "aquí está la carta", para posteriormente, salir, y ya no hacer nada más. Esos han sido los papeles en los que he actuado (las pastorelas de Navidad no cuentan), y no me imagino para nada, estar de pie más de dos minutos en un teatro lleno de gente (porque se llena, a tope), padezco pánico escénico, por ende tampoco hablo por micrófono, y cuando nos toca la ceremonia cívica los lunes, paso totalmente.

Así que en pocas palabras, espero que lo único que me ofrezcan para colaborar, sea en escenografías (mucho menos soporto los nervios de recordar líneas (en esas obras, sus líneas son párrafos enteros)).

-Muy bien muchachos- comenzó Sushillo –Como bien saben, el Festival de Primavera esta próximo, y ustedes, mis jóvenes pupilos, son los representantes de la obra estelar de este año- bravo, me causa tanta alegría, su sonrisa transmite ese sentimiento por el arte, que bárbaro; ¡lo admiro! –Así que, ¿ya han pensado en una obra de su agrado?

Y las palabras empezaron a resonar como gritos por el aula, que esta obra y la otra, inentendibles, tuve que tapar mis odios para no escuchar las agudas y ruidosas voces. Entre todas resaltaba la dulce y armoniosa voz de Natsumi, que gritaba Romeo y Julieta, escuche a mi lado, a Kidou que mencionaba Hamlet, al fondo se escuchaba el coro de Cat's, y otros tantos Vaselina.

Todos estaban fuera de sus casillas, prácticamente matándose por ser escuchados y que su obra fuera la trascendente para realizar. Mire a todos lados, Hiroto descansaba con seriedad en su silla, sin inmutarse para nada (me sorprendí, porque yo creo, que hasta un ángel se hubiese quejado del ruido).

Desde aquella noche que Hiroto y yo hablamos (que se me termino el saldo, cabe destacar), nuestra relación ha mejorado un poco a lo que era antes; el rumor de que volvió con Reinita, solo era eso: un rumor. Se trató de dar una oportunidad, pero para lo único que regresaron, fue para darle un punto final a su tragicomedia, y con eso cerrar un ciclo de mala influencia y dejar de corromper su ética moral.

Y bien, desde ahí, solo hemos quedado como amigos, mientras reafirmamos la confianza perdida (mamaditas), y que pase lo que tenga que pasar (me siento tranquilo, confieso, pero es una pendejada total (claro, no se lo puedo decir, que siga creyendo que soy lindo (y fin del drama (creo)))).

Suspire y regrese la vista a los profesores, que se tapaban igual los oídos, pero con un enorme manotazo que retumbo en toda la sala, proveniente de Hibiki; como si nada, calladitos, calladitos (ándele cabrones, síganle).

-¡Basta! Si no se ponen de acuerdo, terminaremos escogiendo la obra nosotros y los papeles, y nada de rechistar- declaro duramente Sushillo (que solo él hablaba, puesto que el profesor tontito (que ciertamente, no recuerdo para nada su nombre) no decía nada por miedo, Hibiki se reservaba para no perder postura ni perspectiva severa que todos le tenemos (¡ese sí que es mi maestro favorito!)).

Y sobrevinieron los lloriqueos y abucheos, conllevando así, los manotazos repetidos de Hibiki en el escritorio, dejando nuevamente a todos en silencio.

-Macbeth- dijo de pronto Hiroto, nadie dudó ni un segundo en ponerle los ojos encima, con cara de confusión ante el comentario –Es una de mis tragedias favoritas- y sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí, Macbeth- se escuchó al fondo, y el coro a Macbeth sonó de improviso, aplaudiendo y apoyando la declaración del ángel.

Los maestros nos dieron la espalda y murmuraron entre ellos (ni idea de que esto fuera misión imposible), para después, voltearse y asentir afirmativos.

-Excelente propuesta señor Kiyama, creo que esa será nuestra puesta en escena- sonrió Sushillo, y así es como el buen Kiyama Hiroto, arreglo la situación y su opinión se tomó en cuenta, siguiéndolo como los borreguitos imitadores que somos todos (oye, ¿cómo no hacerle caso a esos ojos verdes de ángel?).

Personajes.

-A-a-aquí está el li-li…stado de ¡los personajes a interpretar!- comento el profesor tontito de Literatura (debería buscarle un apodo más apropiado (ese es demasiado largo)). En el pizarrón se mostraba una lista de treinta y cuatro personajes a acomodar.

Finalmente; el reparto estuvo listo:

Rey Duncan de Escocia: Gouenji Shuuya (muchos nos llegamos a preguntar, porque lo escogieron a él, pero según la opinión del público (y de quienes leyeron la obra), su porte es adecuado para el título de rey (esperemos que solo no se le suba a la cabeza)).

Malcolm y Donalbain, sus hijos: Fubuki Shirou & Atsuya (que gran novedad (a nuestros queridísimos tontarrones se les asigno este singular papel, por ser hermanos, más que nada)).

Capitán del Ejército de Duncan: Afuro Terumi (ningún papel es menospreciado aquí, y mucho menos con el actor que se carga (me extrañe mucho que lo hubiesen puesto de tal (creí que su reputación lo empujaría a un protagónico, y no a simples párrafos secos (aunque mayormente, él se ofreció a papeles pequeños (tiene compromisos con el coro, no puede distraerse tanto))))).

Macbeth: Endou Mamoru (y todos nos preguntamos, ¿Por qué, y Hiroto? Sencillo: el ángel tiene compromisos aparte, con el coro y el cuadro de danza, como Afuro, no se puede distraer mucho, así que le asignaron el papel estelar a ni más ni menos que al descerebrado del capitán de soccer (extrañísimo)).

Portero del Castillo de Macbeth: Kazemaru Ichirouta (y nos seguimos preguntando, ¿por qué? Tal parece que mis buenos amigos, no quisieron trascender en los protagónicos (aparte que quería estar cerca de su adorado Endou (ya vera cuando se entere Edgar (¡adiós tarjetas de crédito!)))).

Tres Asesinos de Macbeth: Netsuha Natsuhiko, Atsuishi Shigeto, Touchi Shuuji (como no, como no les gusta el pedo).

Lady Macbeth (la psicótica mujer que lleva al límite su cordura y la de su marido, en busca de fortuna, sonsacándolo para que mate a su primo/hermano): Raimon Natsumi (sin comentarios).

Seyton, Sirviente de Macbeth: Otomura Gakuya (él solo quiere su calificación, y que mejor que en papeles pequeños).

Doctor y Dama de Compañía de Lady Macbeth: Ichinose Kazuya, Kino Aki (claro, la uña y la mugre no podían estar separados ni quedar sobrantes).

Banquo, Barón Escoses: Kidou Yuuto (el Súperman de Raimon será parte de la bola de barones, excelente).

Fleance, su hijo: Tachimukai Yuki (su puesto lo gano, disque porque se parece a Kidou, y bien podría interpretar a su hijo (que feo que te comparen con un chico tan ridículo como él (¡me compadezco!))).

Macdoff, Barón de Fife: Fudou Akio (mi buen amigo Fudou no se permitiría quedar abajo, y se dispuso a conseguir un protagónico (según lo que yo sé, Macdoff mata a Macbeth al final (pero no quiero arruinárselo (es uno más de la bola de barones, ni que empiece a emocionarse)))).

Lady Macdoff: Kudou Fuyuka (ella también deseaba participar, ¿y qué mejor que la adorable Fuyuka para que interprete a la esposa del carnicero Macdoff?).

Hijo de Macdoff: Kogure Yuya (el enanito de Kogure por fin sobresaldrá además de sus bromas de mal gusto).

Lennox, Barón Escoses: Sakuma Jirou.

Ross, Barón Escoses: Kiyama Hiroto.

Angus, Barón Escoses: Tsunami Jousuke.

Caithness, Barón Escoses: Suzuno Fuusuke.

Menteith, Barón Escoses: Nagumo Haruya (no puedo argumentar nada en favor de ellos (aunque ahí este mi amor platónico de toda la vida, y mis buenos amigos Sakuma y Nagumo (a Suzuno lo detesto, y Tsunami me intimido demasiado la última vez)), solo están para hacer bola).

Siward, Conde: Domon Asuka (creo que este papel, se le subirá a la cabeza).

Joven Siward, su hijo: Hera Tadashi (el inexpresivo Tadashi participara de buena manera (tengo tanta curiosidad de verlo actuar, sinceramente)).

Doctor Ingles: Megane (su nombre no me lo sé, además, a los doctores nadie los quiere, mucho menos a los falsos raros).

Hécate, Reina de las Brujas: Kira Hitomiko (colaboración especial de la hermana de Hiroto (todo un acontecimiento relevante)).

Seis Brujas: Rimu, Nozomi, Yuki, Nonomi, Takanashi, Jyuka (fue la asignación que más risa me dio (¡está perfecto para ellas!)).

Viejo: Hibiki (no tenemos a alguien más viejo (sin ofender)).

Narrador: Narukami Kennya.

Así, quedaron por fin, dando finiquito a la reunión, los papeles para la obra Macbeth, interpretada por los alumnos del segundo año, representada el veintiuno de marzo, día de la Primavera.

Suspire aliviado de todo este drama, ya por fin había acabado el acomodo de los papeles, y muchos ensayaban sus guiones en voz alta, en los corredores, durante clases, en los recesos; nunca faltaba la apuesta a actor en Raimon, tratando de ser los mejores. El Cuadro de Danza igualmente ensayaba durante horas, y en las clases más tediosas, en la explanada, disfrutaba viendo a Hiroto dar vueltas. El Coro se preparaba mejor en privado, y el escenario idóneo para ello, era el teatro; los organizadores del evento deportivo se notaban tensos a cada instante, con sus tablas registrando equipos, y pensando en un sinfín de actividades para tal día. Sushillo también se había convertido en un mar de nervios: con el taller de cocina y teatro, era más que suficiente para él, inclusive no llegaba a almorzar sus tan comunes sushi bolas por estar al pendiente de los eventos. En pocas palabras: Raimon se convertía en una bomba de tiempo.

¿Y yo? Bueno, yo no hacía nada; los recesos los pasaba por lo general solo, mis buenos amigos ensayaban demasiado, Nagumo se la pasa con la novia, y Fudou igualmente quería trascender y no paraba de repetirse sus líneas. Hiroto, el Ángel, tampoco tenía tiempo para nada, solo comía, un sí, hola, y adiós, era todo. Fubuki & Fubuki se hicieron mi compañía en varias ocasiones; me comentaban lo bien que les salían sus papeles, que ellos tienen buena memoria, pero lo único que les faltaba, era desenvolvimiento en el escenario, y que en eso era en lo que más trabajaban.

Se supone que marzo es un mes para unirnos, pero me sentía más solo que nunca.

-Te hablo en serio: ya ni siquiera sé que hacer, tener mi nariz metida en libros y poca vida social me terminaran volviendo loco.

-¿Mas?- se burló Fudou, mientras caminábamos cargados de cajas con bisutería barata y telas en oferta, directo a tras bambalinas –Y si andas de nena quejándote como un "Forever Alone", ¿por qué no te metiste a la obra? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Claro que lo tiene…- me quede pensando unos momentos -… La actuación no es lo mío, soy pésimo, bueno, así me considero yo, aunque digan que no, tienes potencial, solo muy adentro, debes saber explotarlo; son mamaditas.

-Se me antojaron unas…- babeo, rodé los ojos y continúe.

-Escucha, si no participo es porque…- y como un flash, recordé: mamá deseaba verme actuar (mejor dicho, me había amenazado a que participara), después de mi última gran actuación (que fue el año pasado, durante la obra de invierno (en donde solo salí como por dos minutos, con cuatro líneas)), mi santa madre se molestó tanto, que me dio un incentivo amenazante para que tuviera un papel estelar este año (dice que debiera tener el dramatismo en la sangre, puesto que ella en su juventud, actuó en todas y cada una de las obras que le proponían, e igualmente mi progenitor (ahí que se conocieran de vista)) -¡Madres!- me detuve en seco justo antes de cruzar la puerta principal.

-¿Qué?- se volteó Fudou parándose frente a mí.

-Mamá quiere que salga en la obra…

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y? Me asesinara si no aparezco, sus incentivos son brutales (sí, me puso a monologarle como por dos horas de productos anticonceptivos (disque para fomentar la expresión en mí, de temas difíciles (¡cruel!))).

-¿Y qué planeas hacer, güey? Que yo sepa, ya no hay papeles disponibles y ni modo que saquen a alguno por ti.

-No, claro que no…- baje la cabeza y seguimos caminando.

Tras bambalinas, se preparaban los actores para el tan esperado día, ahí se vestían, arreglaban, gritaban, lloraban, se morían de los nervios, y terminaba todo en desastre. A Fudou y a mí, nos pidió el profesor de Literatura, si lo ayudábamos llevando el material de los vestuarios al teatro, puesto que una chica de primero (que no recuerdo su nombre (solo recuerdo que tiene una agudísima voz, es un grano en el culo cuando se enoja y no le salen bien las cosas, y es experta en costura, además de ser chaparrita, con dos enormes coletas resaltando su cabello morado)), ella se encargara de todo el vestuario y maquillaje.

-¡Llegaron tarde! ¿Dónde estaban?- grito en cuanto nos vio cruzar el umbral (mira, que un duende irlandés me esté gritando es nuevo en mi relativo mundo mágico).

-Nos quedamos chachareando un poco- dijo Fudou, que al término de su comentario, me volteo a ver, con cara de que necesitaba una aprobación, si su comentario había sido correcto: solo le asentí con rostro cansado (no sé porque de repente le dio por imitar unas cuantas de mis palabras rebuscadas).

Dejamos las cajas, y antes de marcharnos, me voltee, viendo directo a la pequeña niña.

-Oye…, de casualidad, ¿no sabes si aún quedan papeles en la obra?- pregunte de lo más tímido (hasta yo me sorprendí de lo extraño que soné). Ella me miro con unos furtivos ojos, expresándome lo molesta que estaba por nuestro retraso (ya empezaba a dudar de haberle preguntado a ese engendro del cereal).

-No lo sé…- me desanime, pero continuo –Creo que queda uno, de un espíritu, pero no es la gran cosa, además, escuche que Narukami estaba malo de la garganta, y que su participación como narrador estaba colgando de un hilo- rio malvada.

Esas eran buenas noticias (lo del espíritu, no lo de Narukami (él me cae muy bien, pero si puedo suplirlo en su puesto, mejor)); busque en las cajas, y tome un guion, marchándonos enseguida., yo; emocionado y esperanzado.

Durante todo el primer ensayo de la obra en el teatro, estuve sentado en una butaca leyendo el guion, buscando aquel tan inesperado espíritu del que me había hablado la enanilla aquella (empezaba a sospechar que solo se burló de mi), descubrí que en el reparto, no se habían tomado en cuenta a los nobles, caballeros, soldados, criados, mensajeros y acompañamiento que harían bulto en el escenario (ellos habían sido asignados a los sobrantes que quisieran actuar, por ende que no estoy en ninguno (y no quiero participar en uno, quiero líneas)), así que prácticamente estábamos escasos de participantes y papeles.

Me acosté en dos sillas, subí los pies al respaldo, me tome un frappe, y aun así, no encontraba el tan dichoso espíritu del que me había hablado la "enana de las telas" (solo encontré a un niño ensangrentado (que sería interpretado por uno de primero), una cabeza cubierta con yelmo (que sería de utilería), y un niño coronado con un árbol (ni idea quien será, pero yo no)).

Era todo, no había nada más.

Suspire cansadísimo, irritado (pase hora y media viendo el ensayo (los estúpidos actores que no saben nada de actuación (haciendo babosada y media)), y buscando algo inexistente (ese maldito engendro irlandés me las pagara caro)), molesto, deprimido; ahora tendría que soportar el sermón y el castigo de mamá por no llevar conmigo el encanto de la actuación (¡su puta madre!).

Cuando de improviso, mire al fondo de la lista de personajes, algo realmente curioso, que no me había percatado antes: Espíritu con forma de Gato. Rebusque rápido entre las hojas, y halle el acto en el que aparecía: hablaba con las brujas antes de que dieran luz las apariciones, y contemplaba todo desde arriba (¡era perfecto!).

Corrí tres filas de butacas frente de mí, directo a Sushillo, que casi se arrancaba el cabello por el estrés. Lo tome de la manga de la camisa, y lo zarandee.

-Sushillo, Sushillo.

-¿¡Q…Que!?- me grito y aparto su brazo de mi agarre.

-Mire, no mencionaron este personaje en la reunión que tuvimos hace días, ¿no cree que sería bueno que alguien lo interpretase?- y alce las cejas en referencia a mí. Me quito el guion de jalón y lo vio por unos minutos, después, me lo tendió con cara de superioridad y arrogancia.

-Mmm… eso es minoría, solo está en unas cuantas versiones, es extraño que casualmente hayas encontrado uno con tal- hablo seco.

-Pero sería fenomenal, seria… ¡trascendente!- enfatice la última palabra (deseaba poder convencerlo).

Bajo la vista y se puso a pensar, mientras yo no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, ilusionado con un papel nuevo y diferente. Su rostro se arrugo, se puso duro, y yo no le despegaba la mirada, se empezó a hartar, y finalmente exploto.

-¡Ya basta!- en todo el teatro retumbo su grito de frustración, y quienes estaban ensayando se detuvieron, con caras de susto – ¡BIEN, QUIERES EL PAPEL, TEN EL PAPEL!

-¡Sí!- es lo único que pude celebrar, antes de salir corriendo fuera del recinto (mas asustado que emocionado (no me imaginaba lo que Sushillo me pudiese hacer en el estado de estrés en el que se encontraba)).

Si, había conseguido mi papel estelar.

-Puta madre que… ¡argh!- tras aquella petición para participar en la tan esperada obra, me di cuenta de que me había metido en un embrollo terrible con el personaje que le (prácticamente) rogué a Sushillo que me diera.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa, al descubrir (como estúpido, porque no lo leí antes), que el Espíritu con forma de Gato, no tiene diálogos concretos, sino que cada interprete le da el suyo propio, lo que hace original cada puesta en escena (y los diálogos que note antes, solo eran instrucciones para armado de líneas (y así el buen Ryuuji ignorante y despistado, se mata las tardes en busca de frases coherentes y extensas para la situación donde aparecerá (es un maldito castigo))).

Y no podía ir con Sushillo para retractarme (después del show que le arme, si le digo algo más, seguro me mata), total, tenía que atenerme a mi situación y suerte de mierda que cargaba; bueno, solo espero que todo salga como lo tengo planeado.

Al fin el diez y nueve de marzo llego, y con este trajo banderas de colores alzándose en los aires y bailando, astas blancas, metas de plástico, y mucha tiza por el suelo. La organización a cargo del evento deportivo fue llevada a cabo por los grupos de terceros años (por ende que se mirara medio sosa toda la explanada), presumiendo sus camisetas blancas con el enorme cartel de STAFF en la espalda.

Todo el alumnado de Raimon formo sus equipos, escogió un color, y se puso un nombre para competir en las actividades planeadas. Los equipos eran de cinco integrantes (había algunas excepciones por sobrantes) y se podían formar de los mismos grados y de distintos grupos.

Así es como quedo mi equipo de cinco: Kazemaru, Sakuma, Afuro, yo, y nuestro capitán Nagumo (es mi amigo y no quería estar solo (aparte que casi nadie lo quiso en sus equipos (porque la señorita Raimon, abarco todas las buenas opciones y acaparo puestos eligiendo a los equipos ella misma))). Nos titulamos Brownies y nuestro color era el café.

-Explícame; si somos Brownies, ¿Por qué tenemos dibujado un Mordisco en la playera?- le dije a Afuro señalando el bonito diseño que había mandado hacernos para el evento.

-¿Sabes cómo luce un Brownie? ¡Es solo un rectángulo de pan! Me pareció más bonito un Mordisco- y me guiño el ojo.

-¡En ese caso nos hubiésemos llamado malditos Mordiscos!

-Estas bromeando, ¡este está bien, y ya!

-A ver equipo- llamo de pronto Nagumo y nos jalo de los hombros a todos para hablarnos en privado -¿Cuál será nuestra estrategia? Bueno, ¿primera prueba?- Sakuma suspiro y saco una tabla que no supimos a quien se la quitó.

-Veamos… tendremos un encuentro de voleibol contra Los Dioses de verde- y volteamos todos al lado izquierdo (el circulo celestial de amigos de Hera) –Así que pues…

-¡Muy bien!- grito Nagumo y se enderezo -¡Ganaremos contra esos flacuchos creídos!- y comenzó a reír como loco.

-Hey, Fancy, ¿acaso son Brownies de marihuana?- escuche las carcajadas de Suzuno y su equipo mientras pasaban a nuestro lado, no dude en voltear hacia Afuro, con cara de "¿vez lo que provocas?", para solo recibir como respuesta una volteada de rostro. Suspire, este día tenía que tener cosas agradables.

Los grupos de tercer grado planearon un sinfín de actividades, para que nadie se quedara sin hacer nada en lo que se llevaban a cabo las competencias. De un lado tenían partidos de soccer, al otro, de bádminton, voleibol, baseball, quemados, y baloncesto, para dar finiquito al día con una carrera de relevos donde invitarían a los familiares y vecinos de la comunidad.

Estaba de pie entre la multitud, viendo como llegaban todos con pantaloncillos cortos y camisas de colores (solo a Afuro se le pudo haber ocurrido llamarnos Brownies y escoger el color café, además de mandarnos hacer camisas con un estúpido Mordisco sonriente (y se excusó, con que ya habían ganado los buenos colores (si, sus buenos colores serian rosa, amarillo y violeta))).

Veía a todos lados, tratando de identificar a mis buenos amigos con los que no pude estar; Fudou se unió a un grupo de chicas, con Jyuka, Nonomi, Yuki y Takanashi (¡Takanashi! ¡La psicótica ex novia! (me sorprendió mucho el haber visto ese equipo formado)), Fubuki & Fubuki se desbancaron un poco, estaban con Henmi, Sakiyama y Kennya (se me hizo raro que esos Pingüinitos Imperiales no estuviesen con Kidou (pero el Súperman de Raimon fue vencido con criptonita roja)), Kino se encontraba con sus amigos americanos, Fuyuka y Kogure, Nozomi estaba (obviamente) con Rimu (me acabo de enterar que su verdadero nombre es Nanakaze Rimu, y no Reem, como malamente la conocía), Miura, y otros dos que no logre identificar, el bueno de Otomura, estaba con sus amigos Tsunami, otros dos que no conozco, y Tachimukai, Suzuno estaba con Shuuji, Atsuishi, Netsuha y Hegakure, el capitán de soccer, Endou, se había puesto con Handa, Matsuno, Kabeyama y el grandulón de Someoka; en los equipos de tercero, los que más figuraban eran el equipo de Saginuma, con Mutou, Segata, Maki y Kuri, otro era el de Reinita, Isunou, Kii, Komazawa, y Aktsu.

Gire y me topé con los Red Stripe (nombre mamon que se pusieron (bueno, lo dejaron en claro con sus camisas de rayas rojas y blancas)), liderado por ni más ni menos que la reina del baile de navidad del año pasado, la actriz que interpretara a la demente esposa de Macbeth, la única, la inigualable (gracias al cielo): Raimon Natsumi, quien había tomado deliberadamente a los mejores de los segundos (en mi opinión, solo a uno de los mejores); su novio cara de sufrido Gouenji, el Súperman de Raimon Kidou, el modelo de ropa interior Genda, y el ángel, Hiroto.

Ahí estaban, parados junto a la fuente, todos con sus poses de superioridad, esperando la foto de los paparazis (sino fuera porque estaba Hiroto junto a ellos, tomaría un balde lleno de agua helada y se los echaría sin una pizca de escrúpulos ni decencia, seguido del comentario "¡las audiciones de The Face para metrosexuales terminaron, grupo de afeminados arrogantes!"(Eso sonaría irónico viniendo de mí, puesto que es a mí a quien le gritan eso todo el tiempo (¡por eso que no lo hago!))).

No podía retirarles la vista de encima, se veían ridículamente graciosos, como un pésimo elenco de las películas de Austin Powell: colores brillantes y extravagantes poses dramáticas (el evento deportivo no podía ser más que un circo de fenómenos reprimidos).

Los ojos verdes de Hiroto se interpusieron en mi trayectoria, y me absorbieron en su círculo de visión. Sonrió, inclinando un poco su cabeza al lado derecho, rio, y me hizo ademan con la mano de que me acercara (no lo dude ni dos segundos cuando mis pies ya estaban en marcha).

Llegue hasta él y lo salude, recibiendo una cara de asco mezclada con confusión de parte de la capitana de los rojitos en cuanto me vio pasar.

-¿Y cómo porque estás aquí, si es que se puede saber, Midorikawa?- dijo ella, de una manera muy soez. Voltee los ojos hacia atrás, viendo su mueca contraída de molestia, gire sobre mis talones y baje el mentón (la nena es bajita), viéndola indiferente, sin aparentar arrogancia ni tampoco perdiendo mi dignidad.

-La neta no se puede saber- hice una mueca como diciendo "ni modo, querida, no se puede", negando ligeramente. Esta frunció mas el ceño arrugando el rostro de una increíble manera (creí que se contraería tanto que terminaría desapareciéndole), para después, dejar salir un bufido (que sonó mas como un taladro eléctrico prendido), darse media vuelta, e ir a los brazos de su amor Gouenji.

No evite poner mi cara de triunfo, y regresar con el ángel.

-Que malo te viste, Ryuuji, no necesitabas ser tan grosero con ella- me dijo de pronto, intentando sonar molesto, cuando en realidad, lo que quería era reírse conmigo.

-¿Qué? Solo le conteste- sonreí de medio lado, estando a punto de iniciar una conversación, con la clásica pregunta de "¿Cómo estás?", pero mis intenciones se vieron frustradas por las trompetas de la Banda de Guerra, quienes anunciaban el comienzo del evento –Bueno, supongo que por fin dará inicio este tormento.

-Oye, no lo tomes tan mal, seguro nos divertimos todos.

-Seguro…- ambos sonreímos (sin duda nos vimos bien imbéciles, pero era lindo), me tendió la mano y las estrechamos.

-Te deseo suerte.

-Yo te la desearía a ti también, pero tu equipo no es de mi agrado, sinceramente- empezó a reír, mi comentario le pareció chistoso, y es cierto, era para que riera (y lo dije con toda sinceridad, cabe destacar).

-Está bien- nos separamos y me aleje de ellos, en mi camino, no pude evitar escuchar la espantosa voz de Natsumi, que me grito "¡eso no te pudo haber salido más homosexual!", a lo que solo voltee, sonreí con malicia a su dirección, y le mostré el dedo medio, siguiendo con mi caminar, escuchando sus gritos de histeria y enojo, y las carcajadas del ángel.

Odio el voleibol, recuerdo cada lunes en la mañana, y viernes por la tarde, que en educación física me obligaban a jugar, y siempre me viene a la memoria el hecho de que soy un maldito imán de balones, y todos terminan golpeándome en la cara.

No evite el lloriquearle a Nagumo porque no me metiera a jugar, pero el muy cabrón no quiso, y de malicioso, me puso justo en el medio.

-Solo golpea la pelota cuando la veas que viene hacia ti, ¿sabes cómo, no?- me pregunto, y solo pude formar un puchero y verlo con rencor, a lo que llego Sakuma a calmar tensiones.

-Bien, bien, bien, toda estará bien Ryuuji, solo es un juego, ¡divirtámonos!- bufe y me fui a mi posición.

El servicio era para nosotros, Kazemaru saco, directito a las manos del chico de cabello rubio que menciono es muy parecido a Afuro, este lo regreso con un golpe de puños bajos, y fue a dirigirse justo a mí.

Me quede en shock, no sabía qué hacer, y mi reacción fue tan tardía, que termino estrellándoseme en la cara, y con el capitán tumbándome en la cancha (puesto que ese héroe sabía que no haría nada, y quiso meterse para salvar la jugada (pero le fallo, y azotamos los dos en el suelo)).

-¡Te quedas aquí!- me grito, apuntándome que me quedara sentado en la banca –Toma agua, ¡si, serás el aguador, y punto!

-¡Jódete!- le respondí y levante el dedo medio, lo agarro y me lo torció hacia atrás (me queje, y comencé a lloriquear de nuevo (detesto cuando me hace eso), mirando cómo se iba a jugar de nuevo (¡que buenos amigos somos! Nos echamos de madres, golpeamos, pero en el fondo, nos amamos)).

Y ahí fue como quede aplastado en la banca, viendo a mi equipo perder (no la hacían con cuatro jugadores), y de pronto, llega el maguito del furbo a salvar el día, y pide permiso para entrar a ayudarles (caray, ¿de donde salen estos deportistas innatos? ¡Que todo lo pueden hacer! (se miró muy arrogante, la verdad)). Posterior a eso, llego su equipo a sentarse junto a mí, mejor dicho, Kino llego a sentarse.

-¿Mal comienzo?

-¡Pésimo! Comienzo- la mire con pereza, y ella me sonrió muy de lo lindo (hasta asco me dio (ando de un humor desde ese balonazo, que bárbaro (mejor no le hablo a Hiroto, no vaya hacerla de mala leche))) -¿Y ustedes?

-Terminamos ganándoles a las Gansitas rosas y Fudou en baloncesto, y nos tomamos un descanso, pero Ichinose no quería quedarse sin hacer nada- y se levantó a echarle porras (cielos, y ahora resulta que la animadora es ella (¡¿y Fudou perdió?! ¡Increíble!)).

La cara de vale madres de Hera, no pudo describir de mejor manera lo que sintieron en el momento que Ichinose entro a la cancha, tomando mi puesto. Supusieron, que su buena ventaja, pronto seria alcanzada y superada por el mago deportista que todo puede hacer.

Los Brownies cafés terminaron ganándole veintidós-quince a Los Dioses verdes, quienes abandonaron indignados a la muchedumbre que se alzaba en festejo de nuestro triunfo (nuestro, porque cabe destacar que soy miembro oficial del equipo (no por algo mi camiseta tienen un numero dos en la espalda)).

Y el maravilloso día deportivo continuo con pruebas absurdas y porcentajes descomunales que los equipos acumulaban cada vez que superaban una (nosotros íbamos como en décimo sexto lugar (pero no nos sentíamos tan mal)); hasta que llego el esperado encuentro de beisbol entre segundos años.

Maki llego corriendo desde la explanada principal, cargada de extraños mandiles blancos con el enorme título de Segundo A, a la pequeña y desaliñada banca de los equipos que nos habían asignado a nosotros, donde estábamos aglomerados preparándonos para el partido (me sentía estupendo, este (aparte del rugbi) es uno de mis deportes, donde sí puedo presumir que soy bueno (¡en tu cara, Ichinose!)).

-¿Qué es esto? Dios mío, seguramente a mí se me habría ocurrido un mejor diseño para identificarnos, además de un destrozado pedazo de tela sin color.

-Si, como a tu buen amigo Afuro y su Mordisco- le recalque a Kazemaru, mientras miraba con desagrado la prenda, y se la ponía de mala gana (que no se empiece a ponerse delicadito (como si tuviese Raimon el dinero para despilfarrarlo en uniformes que solo se usaran una vez (bueno, si lo deben tener, pero son muy tacaños como para mal gastarlo en nosotros))).

Mire a mi costado, todos sostenían sus "camisetas" y se las ponían, otros tantos como mi buen amigazo, se quejaban, y el resto se tomaban las cosas más enserio y calentaban el brazo.

-Aquí tienes, Ryuuji querido- me tendió Maki la playera, sonriendo tontamente y guiñándome el ojo, seguido de tirarme un beso disimuladamente –Te deseo buena suertecilla- rio, y se marchó (¿que había sido eso? No lo sabía, pero fue demasiado raro), dejándome sorprendido, gire la cabeza, y note como Hiroto no me despegaba la vista, de una manera rencorosa, decepcionada; apretó los labios, bajo el rostro y siguió entrenando.

Ok, aquí ocurrió algo que no tengo la más remota explicación de que fue, y empeora con Nagumo y su mueca de "ya te chingaste".

Señoras y señores, el primer encuentro inter-segundos en Raimon, da comienzo, con la apertura de segundo A al orden al bate.

El primer jugador en enfrentarse al tremendo brazo de Tsunami Jousuke de pitcher, es Kogure Yuya, con el número cuatro de Los Unicornios blancos.

Era increíble, que el capitán, que se había auto elegido Kidou, pusiera como primer bateador a Kogure, ¿eso quiere decir que será nuestro tercera base? No jodas, ¿en que está pensando este Súperman? ¿Acaso quiere que perdamos? Tercera es una de las posiciones más difíciles, ¿y pone a este enano? Menuda idiotez (solo con que no quiera quitar a Genda de pitcher, a Nagumo de cátcher, y a Hiroto de short stop todo estará bien).

-Midorikawa, después de él, sigues- soltó de pronto Kidou, sin voltearme a ver, sacándome de mi estupor, dejándome en uno peor.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas poniendo de parador en corto? ¡Estás de broma!

-No, eso dije, ya tengo mi cuadro.

-Yo fildeo en el siete, no puedes venir a cambiar un orden que desde siempre ha estado. ¡Soy pésimo para las rolas (admito que si lo soy)!

-Ni modo, ¿quieres jugar, o no?- se volteó a verme de manera severa, tratando de intimidarme, pero yo ya no estaba para calmarme, y no dejaría que arruinara mi única oportunidad de triunfo.

-Púdrete, estúpido- y todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotros.

-Ah, ¿ahora me estas insultando? ¿Acaso buscas un reto, Fancy?- y dale con Fancy, bola de descerebrados incompetentes.

-No, lo único que busco es que te dejes de payasadas y formes un cuadro decente para jugar, o mejor aún, bájate los sumos de líder innato y pon a alguien que de perdida sepa cómo se lanza una pelota, imbécil.

-Ya me estas molestando demasiado, Midorikawa, y sabes, te jodiste, ya no jugaras, supliré tu maldito puesto de siete con Nonomi, a ver si eso si te parece.

-¡Vales mierda…!

-Wow, wow, wow, tranquilicen esas ansias de jugar, caballeros, que así no llegaremos ni a primera base, ¿sí?- llego de improviso Genda, al ver el alboroto, con los brazos extendidos, en busca de calmar la situación –Kidou, siento que tú no sabes muy bien cómo realizar una estrategia para el juego, creo que debieras dejarme esto a mí, el pequeño Fancy tiene mucha razón, si es que queremos ganar- solo rodé los ojos, cruzándome de brazos, mientras que mi poco factible líder arrugaba el ceño y se iba a sentar a las gradas, musitando un enojado "hagan lo que quieran".

Así, el juego se detuvo y se realizó de nueva cuenta la formación del equipo (no es que tenga nada en contra del desempeño de las chicas en el campo, solo que deseaba ganar como no se tiene una idea, y ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente buena para ello); Genda tomó las riendas, y la nueva alineación quedo de la siguiente manera: en tercera Gouenji, segunda Suzuno, primera Takanashi, pitcher Genda, cátcher Nagumo, short stop Hiroto, siete yo, ocho Ichinose y nueve Fudou, para la mitad del juego, se harían cambios necesarios para que el resto del grupo jugara.

Kazemaru refunfuño en la banca, molesto por no haber quedado en los titulares, le dije que no se preocupara, que mi remplazo seria él, pero el señorito se puso sus moños y dijo que si jugaba, quería ser pitcher (que ni bromee, ese título o es para Genda, o para Otomura, ellos son quienes tienen excelente brazo para lanzar (creo que más mal se sintió al ver que Sakuma y Afuro si estaban de titulares, como cátcher y tercera (eso debió afectarle))).

-Son tonterías- y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

-Ya, nena, luego nos vamos a McDonald's a celebrar el triunfo- y se sobo el estómago saboreando mi otro buen amigo Nagumo, tratándole de levantar los animos.

-¡Sí! Sus ensaladas son espectaculares- y ambos lo vimos con dejes de que no era de este mundo, ¿hablo enserio, una ensalada, en McDonald's?

-Ir a McDonald's por una ensalada, es como ir con una prostituta para que te de un abrazo; no es lógico- deje salir, alzando los brazos con cara de "dah", para recibir un asentimiento afirmativo de Nagumo, y otro puchero de mi amigazo vegetariano.

-Midorikawa- me hablo de pronto el líder, y me paso el brazo por los hombros, para murmurarme y pusiera atención –Mira, ahora, seguirás tú de batear, le dije a Takanashi que se dejara golpear, así tendremos la caja llena, lo único que debes hacer, y no fallar, es un home run, para tener ventaja, ¿ok?- me quede en shock, me estaba pidiendo un home run, cuando mi promedio de bateo es como de un cuarenta y dos por ciento, lo que no da cabida para un lanzamiento de ese tipo (creo que le entraron los aires de ganador) –Estamos a un out, confió en ti- y me golpeo el pecho.

Tome el bate y me posicione, sin dejar de pensar en que necesitaba conectar un cuadrangular con una sola oportunidad (era un terrible momento de tensión, y creí que pronto me empezaría a hiperventilar como el Ryuuji interno que lloriqueaba esperando no fallar (¡esperaba no fallar!)).

-Suerte- me susurro Afuro, detrás de mí; pase saliva y me prepare para recibir el lanzamiento de Tsunami. Una recta, y… ¡primer strike! Maldita sea, ¿por qué abanique? Luego, bola, eso estuvo bien, y después, segundo strike (toda la presión de pronto me sobrevino, y comprendí que la estaba cagando, con todos sin despegarme la vista, rogando mentalmente que le diera, de perdida, para envasarme).

Y ahí fue, con la mirada penetrante y oscura de Tsunami, el sonido constante del golpeo al guante de parte del cátcher, las chácharas de todos en las gradas, las maldiciones de Nagumo que hasta acá lograba escuchar, el sudor de los jugadores bajo el sol, y… ¡tercer strike! (¡su puta madre!).

-Ya hiciste tu pendejada del día, ya estarás contento- articulo Nagumo, cruzado de brazos, viéndome como esposa malhumorada.

-No mames, cállate- solté el bate, y tome mi guante, marchándome a mi posición.

Después de aquella descomunal babosada y errónea jugada, el partido continuo, y ambos pusimos todo nuestro empeño en ello (fue culpa de Genda, él me presiono a hacer un cuadrangular (si no me hubiese dicho nada, no tendría que haber soportado los abucheos de la afición (y cabe destacar que al parecer, Kidou en realidad si buscaba nuestra derrota, puesto que no dejaba de secretearse por lo bajo con Natsumi en las gradas, y su mirada de odio hacia mi persona cada que volteaba al campo, me lo confirmo))).

El juego continuo, llevábamos una ventaja de dos carreras en la quinta entrada, cuando Hegakure lanzo increíble bola hasta el siete, corrí lo más rápido que pude, concentrado en atrapar aquella pelota, sin improviso, estrellándome contra la barda, no pudiendo librar el cuadrangular que nos empato. Salí del campo con la nariz sangrante, y con Kazemaru de mi remplazo.

Creo que todo se echó a perder en el momento que mis ojos se toparon con la enorme pared blanca, puesto que mi buen amigo no podía atrapar bien ningún elevado, el cambio también afecto a primera base, que suplió Yuki, nueve con Kennya, y segunda con Netsuha. Perdimos ocho-seis, y fue que me sentí todavía peor por haber fallado aquel home run (maldito Rey de los Deportes y su presión constante).

El Día Deportivo no podía prolongarse más, y fue que al final, anunciaron la carrera de relevos que daría cierre a las actividades del Festival de Primavera de este día en particular (la tan esperada carrera que desee desde un principio).

El circuito constataba en total, un laberinto por las cuadras alrededor de Raimon; cada equipo escogería a dos familiares para que los apoyaran en el primer trayecto, cerca de un tramo de dos kilómetros, posteriormente, cuatro miembros del equipo, correrían de a dos, atados de los tobillos, poco más de la mitad del recorrido, para así, al llegar con el quinto y último integrante, este terminaría el resto de la trayectoria (claro, pasándose el estúpido palito blanco, sino, no contaría).

Fue así que mamá se ofreció como voluntaria a participar, junto al padre de Sakuma (un hombre moreno prominente con rasgos duros y vista perdida al horizonte, como todo un macho (realmente me intimido mucho, y no rechiste el que participase)). Nagumo, Afuro, Kazemaru y yo, esperaríamos después del recorrido de los padres, para seguir atados de los tobillos (rogué que me emparejaran con Nagumo (es buen corredor (creo que incluso podría llevarme cargando))), y al término, le entregaríamos el palito a Sakuma para que finalizara el horror de este día.

Y ahí estábamos nosotros, a un lado de Las Naranjas Molestas que brincoteaban y alardeaban que ganarían (eso me hubiese intimidado muchísimo, sino fuera que Endou le llega a los hombros a Someoka (y me parece que lo arrastrara), y que Matsuno y Handa solo jugaban con sus manos). Yo por mi parte, estaba sentado en el suelo, esperando que llegasen los adultos, Nagumo saltaba ligeramente, disque para entrar en calor, mientras que los otros dos, divertidos le llevaban la corriente a la competencia.

A mi cuarto suspiro de aburrimiento, fue que miramos dos puntos morenos acercarse, y otros dos puntos de anaranjado. Rápido me puse de pie y estire la mano para que mamá me alcanzara el palo, pero sus pies izquierdos eran muy lentos, ambas parejas de las Naranjas salieron velozmente, y Afuro y Kazemaru no tardaron en imitarlos (con un poco más de lentitud y delicados pasos, claro).

Tome el extremo del cilindro blancuzco, y se lo arrebate con rapidez, marchándonos a zancadas.

Esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado (que de por si perdí condición al dejar el rugbi), la cuerda con la que nos habían unido raspaba de una manera atroz, y al parecer a mi amigo no le importaba, pues trataba constantemente de ir más rápido jaloneándome. Íbamos tomados del brazo, pero pronto me agarro la mano para aumentar un poco el paso; dolía mucho, apreté los dientes y trate de concentrarme en mi velocidad, pero me costaba el aguantarme el lloriqueo.

Llegamos a una esquina, y vimos dos caminos sin marcar, no tuvimos de otra más que detenernos a pensar (habíamos perdido por completo de vista a todos los demás (estábamos muy retrasados)).

-¿Por dónde?- pregunte, recuperando el aliento, Nagumo volteo en ambas direcciones, con el semblante pensativo (clara evidencia de que estábamos perdidos sin saber que hacer). Luego de ocho segundos (eternos) pensando, optamos por la izquierda.

Mire a mi alrededor durante el camino, y no escuchaba barullos, ni veía alboroto cercano.

-Creo que tomamos el camino erróneo- comente, sin detenernos.

-Creo que tienes razón- respondió.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Seguir, en la próxima esquina cambiamos de rumbo- declaro y seguimos, cuando de pronto, escucho detrás nuestro el golpe de contenedores cayendo, y sin pensarlo volteo, topándome con un enorme perro negro que comenzó a perseguirnos.

-¡Corre!- grite y acelere el paso.

-¿Qué…?- no tuve tiempo de explicarle lo que ocurría, miro atrás y entendió de inmediato.

Los ladridos del perro se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y como podíamos, escapábamos de su alcance, no me percate, cuando la cuerda se trozo por la fricción, y Nagumo salió disparado de mí, haciéndome tropezar y casi caer.

-¡Idiota, espérame!

-¡No puedo, pecho tierra y hazte bolita!

-¡¿Qué?!- no pensé en nada más que en mi buen amigo que se alejaba de mi a toda velocidad, para librarse del perro que nos seguía, dejándome a su merced. Deje de cuestionarme, y no teniendo otra opción, me tire al suelo y me hice bolita, protegiendo mi cuello y estómago. El perro negro no tardó en llegar, y me clavo los colmillos en la pierna, zarandeo un buen rato y por fin me soltó, regresando a su casa.

¡Si Nagumo, run bitch, run!

Luego de media hora vagando por las cuadras, llegue a Raimon (cojeando), viendo como los ganadores del evento celebraban su triunfo y las banderas, metas y astas se guardaban.

Mi equipo me esperaba (cual, comían muy tranquilos) sentados en una mesa cercana a la entrada, el primero en verme fue Afuro, que animado grito mi aparición. Me les acerque, dejando caer pesadamente mis manos sobre la tabla, jadeando, con mueca enojada.

-Así que… ¿perdimos?- solté irónico, viendo la cara de decepción de todos, camine dos pasos, y golpee a Nagumo en la cabeza con la mano – ¡Imbécil, a ver si la próxima vez eres tú quien se tira pecho tierra!- termine gritando, y me fui como había llegado: cojeando.

De milagro el primer día del Festival de Primavera había terminado (y di gracias al cielo por ello (pues yo fui quien salió de la patada)), pensando en que otras desgracias me acontecerían en este dichoso festival (con una nariz chueca, y la pierna mordida, creo que tengo suficiente).

Llegando a casa me duche, me acosté calientito, vende mi pierna (antes de ello, mi madre la había llenado de alcohol para desinfectarla (le dije que no quería ir al médico, que no fuera dramática, no había sido para tanto)), un pañuelo húmedo en mi nariz, y una relajante noche de sueño (esto estaba demasiado perfecto como para ser para mí, y tome mis precauciones).

Gire la vista hasta Kazemaru, que se pintaba las uñas de los pies. Bufe y me voltee en la cama, escuchando el suspiro cansado de este.

No preguntes, no preguntes, no preguntes…

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- yo y mi gran bocota. Recibí otro suspiro, y me gire a verlo.

-Mañana es el bazar y el restaurant.

-¿Y?

-Participo en el taller de cocina, debo presentarme temprano.

-Pues sí, deberías estar durmiendo ya- regrese a mi posición dispuesto a dormir, pensando que la conversación termino, pero no, claro que no.

-Si pero… es que Tachimukai no ira, porque tiene unos pendientes, y él es mi mano derecha- no me estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, y trate enormemente hacer el esfuerzo por quedar inconsciente, antes de que llegara a la parte que no deseaba –Y pensaba… que pues, mañana no tienes nada que hacer, no habrá clases, y dudo que quieras ir a comer o comprar cosas usadas- rio nervioso.

-Aja.

-No me gustaría ir solo… y… Afuro ensaya, y Sakuma trabaja, así que…

-No- dije secamente, antes de que terminara su oración.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¡No!

-Ándale, solo tienes que ir con camisa y pantalón, haya te damos el resto del uniforme, levantas una charola y repartes comida, ¡nada difícil!

-¡Nada que necesite compañía!

-¡Por favor!

Ni idea cuando me hice tan manipulable y fácil de chantajear, puesto que a las siete quince me levante, vestí con pantalón negro, zapatos y camisa de botones, dispuesto (en mi contra) de ir a ayudarles en el restaurante de Raimon (de verdad que soy un amigo genial (mira que acabar así)). Recogí por completo mi cabello (dejando mi flequillo, por supuesto), tome una chaqueta del perchero y salí de casa.

La pierna dejo de doler, y la nariz no la mire tan mal, así que era algo menos de que preocuparme.

Con mi caminar lento (de cuando no quiero llegar algún sitio (pero debo de)), pise los aposentos de Raimon, montándose por todos lados, los puestos de vendimia de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, manualidades, y no sé qué otras cosas por toda el ala central de los edificios.

Como no traía prisa, no evite darles un vistazo rápido: la ropa no se veía tan mal, pero los zapatos un poco gastados, estaban dando talleres de manualidades, y veía exposiciones ambientalistas; era como una vil expo de instituto, sin el debido presupuesto.

En mi recorrido divise a lo lejos un pequeño puesto donde Jyuka estaba sentada, con muchos volantes alrededor. Decidí entonces acercarme a ver qué es lo que planeaba (quizá trataba de persuadirme a comprar algo, o a ser más consiente sobre en medio ambiente, o sugestionarme religiosamente (puedo esperar de todo con esta chica)).

-Buen día Jyuka.

-Oh, buenos días Midorikawa, muy temprano para que te vea despierto en un día de asueto escolar, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, pero por desgracia ayudare en el taller de cocina.

-Oh, en ese caso, creo que has llegado un poco tarde.

-¿Ah sí? No importa- moví la mano a los lados y le preste atención a los volantes que estaban sobre la mesa -¿Qué es esto?

-Reparto folletos con el programa de mañana, y sus participantes- y sonrió. No niego que me emociono la idea de que mi nombre estuviese en un panfleto que sería guardado para la posteridad (por decirlo así), tome uno y me puse a hojearlo.

Al parecer Hiroto tenía un solo, Kirigakure haría un monologo, el cuadro de danza presentaría teatro musical, el coro daría presencia con destacables canciones de los ochentas, y nosotros la obra estelar, entre otros tantos números. Revise la lista de los participantes, y me sorprendió mucho, el no verme ahí.

-¿Tu participas en la obra, Jyuka?- pregunte, a modo de distracción, ella asintió sonriente.

-Sí, y tú también, ¿qué no?

-Eso creía; no estoy en esta lista- le señale la hoja, y miro detenidamente, comprendiendo a lo que me refería.

-Bueno, Sushillo así me dio el borrador, solo los imprimí, tal vez tu personaje no tiene la relevancia suficiente como…

-Para estar entintado en un mugroso papel- trate de disimular mi mueca molesta –Me llevare este- obviamente no pude, y me aleje de ahí, pensando en una elaborada venganza a Sushillo, por no darse el lujo de ponerme como participante, y sí al montón de relleno que tendremos (y mi perfecto desquite seria a su enorme camioneta contaminante).

Perdido en mis pensamientos vengativos y rencorosos, llegue hasta el tercer piso del primer edificio, donde el restaurante de Raimon se inauguraba, en la puerta, divise a un nervioso Kazemaru, supuse que me esperaba.

-¡Ryuuji, llegas tarde!- me jalo del brazo y comenzó a arreglarme la camisa -¿Por qué te retrasaste?

-No me dijiste a qué hora debía llegar- golpee sus manos para que dejara tranquilo mi cuello, y nos palmeamos mutuamente hasta que dijo basta, saco un listón rosado, un chaleco negro y un mandil con bolados.

-Si viste que me levante a las cinco y media, eso debió haberte dicho algo.

-Oye, no me percate cuando te fuiste, eres muy sigiloso- me hizo un moño como corbata, abotono el chaleco, mientras me amarraba el mandil, y listo, me mire igual de teterita de bebe que él – ¿Todos visten así?- pregunte, revisando como había quedado.

-Sí, y ya, entra, que nos retrasaremos- me empujo hasta el aula, donde pude ver como habían ambientado pareciendo un lujoso restaurante: mesas con manteles rosados, centros altos, cortinas en las ventanas de terciopelo negro, velas para dar un toque privado, y muchas, muchas flores.

Enarque una ceja y entramos a la "cocina". Todos corrían de un lado a otro, lavaban utensilios, verduras, descongelaban carnes, limpiaban las mesas, acomodaban las charolas, y entre todos ellos, resaltaba la mandamás: Haruna (¿quién dijo que no se puede estar en más de un taller? ¿Y quién dijo que no se puede ser el líder en más de un taller? Por desgracia, ella lo es).

-Ejem- aclaro la garganta en cuanto me vio, se cruzó de brazos, y le dirigió una mirada severa a Kazemaru.

-Viene en lugar de Tachimukai- se apresuró a decir. Esta cerró los ojos y suspiro, anotando en la tabla que llevaba.

-Bien, Kazemaru, lárgate con los otros meseros y preparen los vasos en las mesas- dicho, salió disparado fuera del sitio, dejándome a mí solo con la pequeña mora sarnosa (me parecía muy extraña la actitud complaciente que Kazemaru había tomado hacia ella después del incidente en el laboratorio (me daba miedo)).

Se me acerco y deshizo el moño de la corbata, arrebatándome el listón del cuello, después me desabotono el chaleco y me dijo que me lo quitara; hice caso y se fue a guardarlos (seguramente me odiaba lo suficiente como para aguantarme toda la tarde aquí, y me estaba dando a entender que me fuera). Regreso con una redecilla para el cabello (no podía ser, ¿me pondría a cocinar, confiaba en mis habilidades culinarias?), me la dio y me señalo la parte trasera de la cocina.

-Serás lava platos, no quiero estarte viendo la cara a cada instante, además no confió en que sepas siquiera tomar entre tus manos una charola. Supliré el puesto de Tachimukai con alguien más; ¡anda!- me señalo hacia atrás, y se fue.

Era increíble cómo había dejado que me gritara de esa manera tan deliberada aquella especie de alienígena azul, pero ahí estaba yo, con una mendiga red en la cabeza, lavando platos (solo porque soy un buen amigo, y no quiero fallarle a Kazemaru, nada más (me las pagara también esta niñata)).

El restaurante tenía más éxito del que esperaba, cada cinco minutos llegaban más y más trastes, y yo apresurado, los lavaba (aprendí con mamá), pero ya me estaba hartando (al menos, frente a mi tenía una ventana con vista perfecta del estacionamiento, donde resaltaba la Hummer de Sushillo (camioneta, agua, desperdicios de comida, todo encajaba a la perfección)).

Salí de mi fantasía vengativa en cuanto más platos llegaron, y alguien a ayudarme. Mire por lo bajo, y me encontré con Clara, que lavaba con la cabeza abajo.

-¿De lava platos también? Creí que tú estabas en el taller, y no suplías puestos- le pregunte, para romper con el hielo, y poderme distraer. Suspiro.

-Se supone, pero no soy muy buena cocinando, y todos me mandan al fregadero, no podía fallarles, soy su lava trastes preferida- y sonrió cansada. Eso me pareció feo, ¿Qué te traten como alguien que no sirve para hacer las cosas? No es muy justo, el taller de cocina es para aprender, no para denigrar.

Me quede pensando de nuevo, una manera de tomar venganza a Haruna por igual (no por mi solamente, sino por Clara (me dio pena ajena)). Y fue que las ideas bombardearon mi cabeza, y tenía todo el plan hecho (tal vez no era muy elaborado ni malvado, pero era algo, y eso me bastaría para sentirme bien (además de que debía marcharme luego de lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era un alivio)).

Voltee a la bandeja donde dejábamos los restos de la comida, y le shite a Clara para que no dijera nada, ella asintió. Tome el cubo, y viendo por la ventana si no había nadie cerca, y quedar justamente sobre la camioneta de Sushillo; deje caer los desperdicios. Todos se regaron por el techo de la Hummer, y el agua sucia resbalo por los costados, enmugreciéndola por completo.

Clara y yo nos carcajeamos en silencio. Deje la cubeta y me despedí de ella, para preparar la venganza contra la cruel dictadora de la cocina.

Entraba y salía constantemente de la cocina, corriendo y gritándole a todo mundo. Le dije a un repostero si me podía dar un poco de crema batida y una charola de pay, accedió e hice una imitación con solo la espuma blanca.

Me recargue en una mesa frente a la puerta, distraídamente para no levantar sospechas, con el molde en mi mano derecha. En eso, Haruna entro corriendo, y le metí el pie, se tropezó y justo estaba por caer, cuando la jalo de la camisa, evitando su azote, y le embarro en la cara toda la crema batida.

-Oh, cielos, Haruna, lo lamento, no te vi- me alce de hombros, poniendo cara de "¡ups!". Escuche a mi alrededor las risas y festejos por mi actuación (creo que todos odian a su detestable líder). Al contrario de esta, que abrió la boca enormemente, limpiándose los ojos.

-¡MIDORIKAWA!- grito, y comenzó a corretearme por toda el área, pasando al lado del fregadero, escuchamos a Sushillo (que acababa de encontrar su camioneta), gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡HARUNA!- se detuvo sorprendida, y se asomó por la ventana, viendo a un encolerizado maestro jaloneándose el cabello. Aproveche la distracción, me arranque el mandil y redecilla, y salí disparado fuera del salón, piso y edificio.

Mi huida termino en el tercer edificio, donde una azotea cerrada se encuentra, y es ideal para distraerse. Subí las escaleras, estando a unos metros de la puerta, escuche música (¿el cuadro de danza estaría ensayando, aquí, o el coro?). Mi curiosidad me alcanzo, y abrí con cuidado, echando un vistazo en el cuarto: era Hiroto, ensayando su solo.

El solo hecho de ver sus vueltas, me hizo suspirar involuntariamente, se miraba realmente guapo y angelical con esos pasos elaborados, dejó caer su pierna izquierda al suelo, con una pose de ave, bajo los brazos, subiéndolos sensualmente por su otra pierna, mirando provocadoramente, perdiéndose su vista directo en la entreabierta puerta donde me asomaba.

-Ryuuji- sonrió, y hecho su cabello atrás (rayos, me descubrió). Reí nervioso y entre, rascando mi nuca.

-Lamento si te moleste, no sabía que estaba ocupada la azotea.

-Descuida- se levantó y detuvo la música –Ya tuve suficiente hoy- volvió a sonreír y fue hasta la otra esquina del cuarto por una botella de agua, me ofreció y le dije que no gracias. Nos sentamos en el suelo –Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada, solo…- no podía decirle sobre las travesuras que había cometido, así que me fui por lago más fácil –Kazemaru quería que le ayudase con el restaurante; trabaje un poco, pero me aburrí, y me di cuenta que no me necesitaban tanto- sí, eso sonaba convincente y creíble –Quise distraerme y relajarme un poco.

-Ya veo- contesto y bebió de su botella.

-¿Y tú? Pensé que ya estabas preparado para mañana.

-No hace daño el practicar más, hay una parte que se me complica, y quise venir a mejorarla: lo logre.

-Menos mal- un silencio incomodo sobrevino –Se ve muy bien tu número, ¿de qué es?

-Teatro musical, adoro esa categoría, gracias a mí, el cuadro de danza presentara Limonada Rosa, aunque es un poco femenina, los hombres actuaremos en otro de jazz. Mi solo es la canción de Puttin' on the Ritz, cantare y bailare.

-Que suave, no sabía que tenías ese talento (que novedad, es absurdo no saber que el ángel hace de todo), y además que eres muy flexible- y se echó a reír.

-De hecho, ¿no crees que es algo raro para un hombre hacer ese tipo de movimientos?

-Bueno, yo no soy el indicado para hablarte de rarezas- y soltamos las risas.

-Sin comentarios- se defendió levantando las manos.

-Supongo que un atleta de tu calibre debe ser flexible, no creas que no he visto tus tiros- hice cara de "no manches", y este asintió pensativo.

-Sí, bueno, algo de la niñez debió quedárseme.

-¿De la niñez?

-Por diez años estuve en una compañía de baile, y competía los fines de semana.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, era bueno, pero lo deje.

-¿Y eso?

-Me quitaba mucho tiempo; después de clases me quedaba toda la tarde ensayando, los domingos salía de la ciudad a competir, no me adapte a los horarios cuando entre a la secundaria, así que lo deje, pero el cuerpo parece que lo conservo aun- me guiño el ojo, y reí.

-Cielos, Hiroto, me sorprendes mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto confuso.

-Además de ser un perfecto ángel, eres todo un estuche de monerías: ¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa!

-No- y se levantó, mientras yo no paraba de reírme – ¿Sabes en que si no soy para nada bueno, ni aunque lo intente?

-¿En qué?- y puse cara de no creyente, viéndolo moverse de un lado a otro, intentando convencerme.

-Cocinando- soltó de repente, viéndome y poniendo su mano frente de mí.

-No te creo- negué.

-No, es cierto, te juro que siquiera hervir agua puedo- no puede ser que yo sepa más que el ángel en algo tan básico como cocinar –Soy algo olvidadizo y poco paciente en eso- se rasco la mejilla apenado, esa imagen fue muy dulce, y comprendí, que Hiroto, después de todo, tiene una parte humana que nos hace creer que lo imposible, solo es una palabra: que no hay obstáculos para realizar nuestros cometidos.

Me levante y palmee su hombro.

-Sé que, algún día; aprenderás- reímos y me abrazo.

Luego de un rato conversando divertidos, salimos del aula y lo acompañe hasta la entrada de Raimon, nos despedimos, y se subió al auto donde su hermano lo esperaba al otro lado de la calle.

Suspire viéndolo irse, cuando una mano en mi hombro me saco del encanto; mire sobre este, y me encontré con la cara roja de Sushillo, viéndome enojadísimo.

Así pase el resto de mi tarde limpiando la contaminante camioneta del maestro preferido de los artistas, y soportando los gritos de Haruna que no dejaba de reclamarme, con Kazemaru abogando por mí, sin prestarles atención a nada, más que a imaginar el escenario perfecto para que un ángel aprendiese a cocinar.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien, les ha gustado? El próximo no se pierdan el cierre del Festival de Primavera.<em>

_Y les aclaro, descargue la obra de Macbeth, y en esta versión no existe un Espíritu con forma de Gato, en realidad no existe esa descripción que les di, sino que me la invente solamente para darle toques divertidos, pero yo recuerdo que si existía cuando leí el libro, no sé qué paso .-._

_Besos, y nos leemos…_


	15. Macbeth

_Volviendo con los capítulos cortos, aquí tienen la tan esperada y singular obra estelar del Festival de Primavera, ¡disfrútenlo!_

_El siguiente será complemento, así que no esperen mucho, ¿sí?_

_Sin más que decir…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación <strong>_By Madoka_

**Capítulo 15: Macbeth. **

Kui Ruru, como bien mencione anteriormente, puede llegar a ser un grano en el culo cuando se enoja, y las cosas no le salen como ella quiere. No dejaba de gritar, a todos y cada uno de los que entraban a tras bambalinas donde nos preparábamos para la tan esperada puesta en escena; inclusive llego a sostener un dialogo fuerte con Sushillo, que no evito el inquirirse levantamiento de voz, y termino con un punta pie para el maestro.

El veintiuno de marzo era un caos total, que habría la primavera.

Para el evento se había puesto de inicio las nueve de la mañana, a esa hora se haría la primera llamada (y era más que obvio que nadie llegaría puntual (así que como a las diez daría comienzo el espectáculo)).

A los participantes se nos citó antes, en especial a nosotros, que nos dijeron que nos presentáramos estrictamente a las seis.

Atravesé la puerta principal del teatro con un bostezo, la bufanda enrollada a mi cuello, y un chocolate caliente en mano, soñoliento viendo alrededor: los adornos y las escenografías se comenzaban a levantar, haciendo presencia de su lujo. Kazemaru salió disparado tras bambalinas, y yo me aplaste en una butaca.

Estaba cansado, no había logrado dormir anoche, y las líneas de mis diálogos daban vueltas en mi cabeza, no sabía cómo sacármelas y acomodarlas correctamente para no arruinarlo. Bostece de nueva cuenta y trate de relajarme, viendo el escenario, a los actores correr de lado a lado, y a otros tantos llegando. Suspire y deje de pensar un momento (el tan esperado día llego, era tiempo de brillar (como un Espíritu con forma de Gato)).

-Buenos días, ¿puedo sentarme?- gire los ojos, y me topé con Hiroto, sonriéndome, con un guion en la mano y en la otra un vaso. No pude disimular mi cara de sueño, y solo le asentí, rio despacio y se acomodó a mi lado – ¿Listo para el gran espectáculo?

-Yo nací listo- y le di un sorbo a mi bebida (no quería sonar arrogante ni malhumorado, pero el sueño me caga horriblemente, y no puedo controlar mi mala leche con los demás (pero parece que no le tomo importancia, pues empezó a reír)) - ¿Y tú?

-Emocionado- contesto enseguida, y comenzó a hojear el guion. Suspire.

Miraba alrededor como todos llegaban, y se iban tras bambalinas a ensayar, a probar vestuario, y otras tantas cosas, me pregunte que pasaba conmigo y con el ángel, porque seguíamos aplastadotes ahí y no estábamos con los demás, pero era reconfortante y memorable.

-¿Vendrán a verte?- pregunte para romper con la tensión (y el incómodo silencio).

-Mi hermana, padre aun no sale del hospital- silencio –Pero daré lo mejor de mí, mi hermana grabara y después se la llevaremos a él para que lo vea; ¡por eso no debo fallar en ninguno de mis actos, lo hare para él!- me volteo a ver y sonrió ampliamente, de pronto el sueño se me quito, y sonreí por igual, tomando un poco de la buena vibra del ángel - ¿Y a ti?

-También, mamá vendrá, y obviamente se traerá a Yuko consigo- negué ligeramente y bebí.

-Bueno, demos lo mejor de nosotros- y puso rostro angelical, que se complementaba y adornaba adorablemente con el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes que traía, se veía realmente guapo. No evite sonrojarme, y desvié la vista a la entrada principal, que se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un Sushillo muy animado, gritando ordenes por todas partes –Debo irme- voltee a verlo con sorpresa, se levantó y abrió los dedos con los que sostenía el vaso, dejando caer un pequeño papel, del cual, al parecer, no se dio cuenta (y no quise interrumpirlo) –Nos veremos después- sonrió y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

Me quede un momento pensativo, viéndolo irse, luego baje la vista y recogí el papelito que había dejado caer; estaba doblado por la mitad, y al frente decía mi nombre, lo tome y lo abrí: "Suerte. Te quiero. –Kyh". De inmediato me gire a la salida, estaba de pie en el umbral, viéndome con una sonrisa cómplice, posteriormente se fue sin más.

No evite suspirar varias veces, me guarde el pequeño pedazo de papel, y corrí tras bambalinas.

La gente comenzaba a llenar los asientos, este Festival de Primavera no era como me lo había imaginado antes (si sabía que se llenaba, pero por el pequeño agujero por donde echaba un vistazo, me pareció demasiada). Fue que en ese momento, sobrevino a mí el nerviosismo; estaba a punto de ser colgado del techo, vestido de gato, simulando un espíritu (pensándolo bien, suena estúpido, es el peor papel que pude haber elegido, y ahora, no me queda de otra más que soportar el ridículo).

Ensayamos con los arneses, y todo salía a la perfección, exceptuando el hecho de que colgaba de ahí durante todo el tiempo que nos llevaba repetir líneas, así que lo único de lo cual debía preocuparme, es que a nadie se le olvidaran los diálogos.

Tras bambalinas todos se preparaban, Kui Ruru vestía y señalaba personas a las cuales se debía maquillar (los grupos de primeros años resultaron ser unos artistas de lo dramático, puesto que son los encargados del vestuario y maquillaje (y eso que solo pensaba eran unos niñatos saliendo de primaria, comenzando a pintar dentro de las líneas (pero no, la juventud de hoy ha perdido el encanto))).

-Engendro del cereal- llegue hasta Kui y la jale del hombro; me volteo a ver de manera asesina (y comprendí que realmente es un engendro (da miedo)) - ¿Y mi vestuario?- pregunte simple, haciendo cara de vale madres, bufo molesta y se bajó del banquito (ya que no alcanza a nadie y debe subirse a lo alto para poder acomodarles los trajes). Volvió luego de unos minutos metida en una caja, con un enorme mameluco negro: enarque una ceja - ¿Qué es eso?

-Tu vestuario.

Un maldito mameluco gigante, negro, con gorro y orejas, y una larga cola, además de las patas (que estaban pegadas al traje, y no me dejaban hacer nada): ¡me veía ridículo! Esta obra estaba preparada para humillarme, al parecer, de la peor manera posible (¿Por qué no se fue por lo fácil y escogió una botarga? Ah, no, este mugroso enano la trae en mi contra). Supongo que el maquillaje debe actuar a mi favor, y hacer lo posible porque me vea como un espíritu con forma de gato decente.

Me senté en una caja y Ann comenzó a pintar mi cara: mandaron a hacer una prótesis de espuma de látex asemejando los labios y nariz de un gato.

-No muevas tanto la nariz- me dijo ella, pero no podía evitarlo, el pegamento con que lo adhería me provocaba mucha comezón. Cuando estuvo lista (y seca), pinto la nariz rosada, y los labios de mi tono de piel (si, entre los detestables alumnos de Raimon (además de llamarme, malamente, Fancy) nunca falta el que llega a decirme negro (como si todos fueran unos paliduchos)). Trazo unos bigotes, acentuó mis ojos con delineador, para parecer un poco más grandes, y peino mi cabello con un cepillo raro, para darle volumen, me puso el gorro, se separó unos pasos, y grito listo, juntando las manos en su pecho.

Tome un espejo y me mire; no evite mi rostro de sorpresa y el levantamiento de voz.

-¡Dios mío!

Faltaban alrededor de ocho números para nuestra presentación, y yo vestido y maquillado como gato, no me hallaba; camine por todo el lugar, viendo a todos alistarse, antes de comenzar con el primer acto del show.

El primero en presentarse, era un recital de poemas a la primavera, interpretado por Kodomichi Tooru, Kurakake Clara y Nemuro Kimiyuki. Después, el coro interpretaría Let It Be, Imagine, y Yesterday; como tercero, los mismos, pero versiones acústicas de otras canciones; Kirigakure monologaría (ni idea sobre qué tema), y luego, las cuatro indecencias de Raimon, bailarían My Pumps (o sea Reinita, Kii, Kuri y Maki (sin ofender a ninguna, claro), acompañadas de la singular voz de Aktsu); posterior a eso, vendría el solo de Hiroto: Puttin' on the Ritz (no debía perdérmelo); el cuadro de danza con Limonada Rosa, y seguido un grupo de Jazz (donde Hiroto también participaría, y en el coro, tocando el acordeón). Por último, como cierre: Macbeth.

Estaba nervioso, si, preocupado, también, pero sobre todo, ansioso por quitarme este horrendo disfraz.

Mire sobre mi cabeza, a Sakiyama, Henmi y Arata preparando los arneses para mi sorpresiva aparición, y regrese la vista hasta el coro, viendo a Afuro, Sakuma y al ángel tocando. Suspire y regrese atrás.

Estaba desesperado, no encontraba que hacer, no me podía entretener con nadie, pues ninguno estaba desocupado, y el monologo que seguía no me llamaba la atención de ver. Me quede sentado en un sillón, con mueca torcida, esperando un milagro, y fue, que como caído del cielo, divise al coro regresando para arreglarse, y a Hiroto entre ellos.

No le despegue la vista, se preparaba para su solo, cambiándose de atuendo, estuve a punto de ir a saludarlo, cuando sin improviso, una chirriante voz me saco del estupor.

-¿Zorreando tan temprano?- voltee la cara y me topé con Nozomi, vestida y maquillada terriblemente como una bruja.

-¿Y cómo porque de repente te dio por dirigirme palabra? Creí que habías quedado en un estricto voto de silencio con Rimu para no cruzar diálogos, o bueno, pendejadas conmigo- y sonreí irónico, esta solo rodo los ojos y se alejó (últimamente me han estado pasando cosas muy raras con chicas extrañas). Regrese a mi primer propósito, y para mi desgraciada desdicha; ya no estaba mi ángel (chingado, las chicas parecen estar de acuerdo en arruinarme la poca relación que llevo con él (es lógico, pero no justo)). Bufe, y me levante, no tendría más de otra que ver el monologo de Kirigakure (que conociéndolo, estaría hablando de algún tema demasiado bobo para mí, y demasiado complejo para él (así como las conversaciones de mis amigos)).

Me dirigí hasta el extremo del escenario detrás del telón, y ahí fue que me lo encontré; moviendo las manos recordando su solo. Sonreí como tonto y me puse a su lado.

-Que tal- movió la cabeza, algo aturdido (creo que lo asuste).

-Ah…, hola- me miro de pies a cabeza –Lindo traje- y ser rio (¿ahora se burla? Caray, eso es nuevo para un ángel, ¿cuándo vez a alguno riéndose en tu cara? ¡Nunca, eso no debe pasar!). No me evite fruncir el ceño, cruzándome de brazos, comprendió enseguida lo que pensaba –Oh, disculpa, no creas que me burlo de ti, solo; te vez adorable- de acuerdo, acepto su disculpa (eso sí, los ángeles son excelentes pidiendo perdón y aceptando sus errores).

-No hay bronca, yo también solo bromeo (no, no bromeaba). ¿Preparando tu solo?

-Sí, no se me debe olvidar nada- le preste atención a su atuendo: unos pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos de tap, camisa de botones manga larga rojo quemado, corbata, tirantes (de esos sujetos al pantalón), y un sobrero con plumas, además de llevar recogido su cabello con un lazo y un bastón muy clásico.

-¿Tendrás escenografía?

-Sí, elaboraremos un pequeño bar, Netsuha y Kino estarán ahí también; y el coro ayudara un poco.

-Cielos, deseo ver tu solo, seguro será fenomenal.

-Seguro…- y bajo la mirada, en eso, Kirigakure salió del escenario cargando su banquillo, no se evitó el choque con mi hombro, y mi pie atravesando su camino, haciéndolo trastabillar. El telón bajo, y Kii y Maki entraron, posicionándose para el siguiente numero; ambas usaban el mismo traje: como cabareteras, un poco más formales.

-¿Solo ellas bailaran?- pregunte para romper con el silencio (sabía que Kuri y Reinita entrarían después, pero quería escucharlo y no me gustaba verlo tan callado).

-No, Reina y Kuri entraran del brazo de Aktsu, ellas bailan y el canta.

-¿Canta? ¿Y por qué no te lo pidieron a ti?- ¿desbancando a Hiroto esa imitación barata de robocop? Debe de ser una broma. La música comenzó, y el telón se alzó, entrando del brazo de este ambas chicas, resonando sus botas (sus vestuarios daban mucho que decir, no se miraba que fuera exactamente muy adecuando para la ocasión (pero conociéndolas, que importa (quizá Hiroto estaba congojado por ver a su ex novia de exhibicionista (pero siempre ha sido así, inclusive cuando andaban, seguro no es eso (Aktsu andaba de chaleco y corbata, elegante (sin olvidar sus lentes rojos (¿acaso es un mutante como los X-Men?))))))).

La canción era en inglés, y me quede impactado al escuchar la voz de Aktsu; se oía realmente bien, no sabía que tenía esa talento, el ángel negó.

-Si me lo ofrecieron, pero lo rechace, por los otros compromisos, aunque más que nada por Reina- torció la boca –Ni siquiera está cantando, es Play Back- señalo, haciendo cara de "no mames" (pero de buen modo, él no dice groserías, ni suena sentido, y eso me sonó muchísimo más que sentido (destaco que comprendo su molestia, pues ¿a quién no le enojaría que suplieran su puesto? Incluso me sacaría de quicio a mí)).

Nos quedamos en silencio observando el número, demasiado sensual para mí gusto, y para el festival, levantaban las piernas altamente, se deslizaban por el suelo, meneaban el trasero, y Aktsu, solo cantaba sin casi moverse: Hiroto suspiro decaído.

-¿Sucede al…?- no termine mi frase, puesto que los labios del ángel cerraron los míos, en un apasionante beso improvisado.

-No sabes cuánto lo necesitaba- y apretó sus manos en mi cabeza, atrayéndome en otro beso.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunte sarcástico en cuanto se me separo, este negó, contestándome un "ya no", sonriendo de medio lado, sacudiéndose y saltando ligeramente (hubiese disfrutado muchísimo más su nerviosismo, si no fuera por la estúpida prótesis, que solo logro estorbar y darme un sabor a plástico y amoniaco (pero delicioso a fin de cuentas)).

My Pumps termino, y entre aplausos del público, salieron por el otro extremo, solo el telón bajo, Hiroto entro, junto con el coro, Kino y Netsuha, acomodando todo el escenario. Al cabo de un momento, estuvieron listos, se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares, y me guiño un ojo, sonriendo, se puso de perfil, con la mano en el sombrero viendo hacia abajo, y en la otra el bastón; la música comenzó y el número dio inicio.

Pasos sensuales, discretos, elegantes y bien pulidos, con su dulce y armoniosa voz, daba giros, saltos, extensiones de piernas por todo el lugar (se veía asombroso, me quede anonadado por tan excelente presentación (no evite que se me acelerara el corazón)). Y de nueva cuenta, las chicas buscan mofarse de mi existencia: Nozomi llego y se paró a mi lado.

¿De cuando acá le da por estar junto a mí? Ella fue la que me dijo leproso gay, y creo que si fuese muy especialita y remilgosa, no estaría tan cerca (no vaya hacerlas de mala y se la pegue). Enarque una ceja, torcí el gesto, y la mire con cansancio, estática con el rostro al frente.

Cuando Nozomi y yo estábamos juntos y llegábamos a discutir (que al principio no era seguido, posteriormente se hizo recurrente), dejábamos de hablarnos por días enteros, hasta que el orgullo se cansaba y nos dignábamos a cruzar palabras y hacer como que nada paso (mejor dicho, sacando la disculpa a quien lo provoco); pero había otras ocasiones, en que ni el orgullo ni la dignidad se cansaban, y la señorita tenía la horrenda manía de (comprendiendo que ya era suficiente de dramas (y se daba cuenta de que no flaquearía yo)) pararse a mi lado, como bien lo hace ahora.

Sin decir nada, sin voltearme a ver, solo ahí, de pie; ese tipo de situaciones me frustraban demasiado (puesto que no importaba donde ni con quien estuviera, lo hacía igual), terminaba por cansarme, y le pedía una tregua (en pocas palabras: me sacaba la disculpa (aunque yo no lo hubiese provocado)).

Así era como ella conseguía lo que se le antojaba de mí, pararse a mi lado. Pero Nozomi y yo hace mucho que no peleamos a palabras, y destaca que ya no andamos, entonces no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo en esos instantes, ¿Qué diablos quería? (esta mujer sí que sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas (de una sutil manera)).

Suspire cansado, y voltee el rostro hacia abajo para que no viera mi cara de frustración (seguro ya lo sabe, y se está burlando internamente), me rasque la nuca, suspire de nuevo, mire el solo de Hiroto, volví a suspirar, ¡y ella seguía allí!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nozomi?- solté, cansado.

-Nada- dijo sin mirarme.

-No digas nada, porque cuando tú dices nada, ¡es todo!

-Piensa lo que quieras- apreté los dientes y mire a otro lado (relájate Ryuuji, que no te saque de quicio, eso quiere, no le des el gusto) -¿Y que, te la pasaste bien en manos de Ann?- y entonces se aclaró todo en mi mente: la pequeña celostina volvió.

-Así que la señorita esta celosa… ¡Increíble!- dije sarcástico, y por fin se dignó a verme.

-¿Cómo crees eso de mí? No pensé que esa absurda posibilidad llegara a cruzar tu mente- silencio, justo cuando pensé que por fin había tomado algo de decencia y cordura, exploto -¡No fíjate, no estoy celosa!

-Uy, si, no, como paso a creer eso, no, no, no, Nozomi no es celosa; ¡ella es todo un caramelo comprensivo!- nos enfrentamos directamente, con esas poses clásicas de peleas cómicas.

-¡Como si no te hubiera visto con esos ojos lujuriosos!

-¡Por Dios, Nozomi! Ella es una amiga, y siempre lo ha sido, ¡no me hagas revivir tus ataques de ira del año pasado! Además no necesito darte explicaciones de nada, ¡No andamos!

-¡No, tú me terminaste por ese afeminado!- y señalo el escenario, donde se presentaba el número de Hiroto; no me evite el abrir la boca y deformar mi mueca a sorpresa. Lo único que buscaba era estar fregando con lo mismo: nuestro rompimiento. Creía que Nozomi ya lo había superado, pero parece que las cosas no le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro, sino que le retumban en la mente, esperando el momento idóneo para dejarlas salir todas (¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?).

No buscaba discutir con ella, ni alzar la voz, tampoco soportar sus frases sin sentido, excusándose con lo mismo, pero ese último grito, me llego tanto como cuando la estúpida Star Gome lo dijo, y termine sacando todo lo que me guarde de nuestra relación, ella no desaprovecho, y los reclamos resonaron en tras bambalinas.

Todos atrás no se evitaron el inquirir las miradas a "la pequeña resolución de problemas" que se llevaba a cabo entre el "Arroz zombífico" y el "problemático Fancy". De improviso, llego Sushillo, y nos tomó por los hombros, arrastrándonos adentro.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! ¿No se dan cuenta que se escuchan en todo el teatro? ¡Cierren la boca!- refunfuñamos ambos, y nos dimos la espalda; ella marchándose, y yo tumbándome en el sofá, esperando el cierre que dará termino con mi martirio.

Kazemaru me regaño, Nagumo me felicito, Sakuma negó y Afuro desaprobó mi actitud, aparte de que Kui y Sushillo no me quitaron la vista de encima (ahora que estaba tranquilo, y lo pensaba mejor, que pena conmigo, de verdad que me avergüenzo de lo que hice (ella empezó, es con lo único que me defiendo (espero no haber arruinado el número del ángel))).

Ahí aplastado en el sofá, espere a que terminaran todos, y diéramos inicio a la obra.

A mi fortuna, el programa paso rápido (rápido te parecen las cosas cuando estás tirado en un sillón viendo a la gente entrar y salir del escenario); Sushillo llego hasta mí, y me señalo arriba, indicándome que era la hora de amarrarme los arneses. Suspire cansado (estoy suspirando demasiado (y muy cansado)), y me dirigí a mi destino.

Sakiyama y Arata me esperaban, los salude forzadamente, y me pusieron las cuerdas y ganchos.

-Ya no te preocupes tu- le dijo de pronto Sakiyama a Arata, deteniendo su trabajo –Puedo encargarme de esto, tu baja a preparar las escenografías- no pude ver su cara, pero seguro era una falsa sonrisa para distraerlo y que nos dejara solos (lo más probable es que esté buscando su venganza por la señal obscena que le hice semanas atrás).

-Está bien- contesto simple –Te deseo buena suerte, Midorikawa- alegre me palmeo el hombro, le asentí y bajo por las escaleras. Centre mi vista abajo, y vi el inicio.

El sonido fuerte de truenos y relámpagos era bueno, entraban tres brujas (Rimu, Nozomi y Yuki), hablaban sobre la próxima vez que se verían, que sería con Macbeth, y recitaron una frase sin sentido antes de salir. En la segunda escena, Duncan (Gouenji), Malcolm, Donalbain, Lennox y acompañamiento (Fubuki & Fubuki, Sakuma y reparto), entraban, encontrándose con un Capitán del Ejército, cubierto de sangre (Afuro (me sorprendió el que no haya dicho nada en contra del maquillaje)).

Así sucesivamente siguieron las escenas: Ross (Hiroto) junto con Angus (Tsunami), anunciaron las buenas nuevas a Duncan, que el rey de Cawdor callo gracias a la astucia de Macbeth (Endou); posterior a eso, este protagonista y Banquo (Kidou), se encontraban con las tres brujas en un sitio espeluznante, estas les cantaban las fortunas que pronto caerían sobre ellos, y así se marcharon. Duncan le celebro a Macbeth su triunfo, y lo nombro barón de Cawdor (una de las dichas de las que le hablaron las brujas), y como todo se estaba cumpliendo, según lo declarado, lo próximo seria ser Rey. Le mando una carta a su esposa Lady Macbeth (Natsumi), diciéndole lo que había pasado, esta ideo con él, el asesinato del rey, una noche que fue a cenar junto a sus barones; lo asesino, y continuo la obra (no relatare explícitamente cada escena, pero eso fue lo básico).

Esto me resultaba mucho más aburrido que estar acostado en un sofá viendo gente pasar (los diálogos de cada uno son sumamente tediosos, complicados y largos (y hay quienes se equivocan y vuelven a empezar)), pero el manojo de nervios aún no se me pasaba, y pronto vendría mi debut. Sakiyama estaba a mi lado, viendo la obra por igual (él saldría en los últimos actos, y es el encargado (para mi desgracia) de colgarme).

Fue entonces que en un páramo nocturno, las seis brujas (Rimu, Nozomi, Yuki, Jyuka, Takanashi y Nonomi) se encontraron con Hécate (Hitomiko) y Macbeth (Endou), para hablarle de su futuro o fortuna, no recuerdo, y donde las tres apariciones entrarían, conmigo como espectador.

Esa era mi señal, en el momento que Hécate comenzaba a canturrear sobre el pozo de los muertos.

Le señale a Sakiyama que era el momento, y este bostezo fastidiado, tirándome por mi lado, y amarro las cuerdas en el barandal, sin darme cuenta de ello, baje, y quede colgado a mitad de cuerpo del telón arriba. Subí las piernas para que no se vieran, y me voltee, encontrándome con que el encargado había desaparecido, dejándome colgado a mi suerte.

Jale los arneses de mis hombros para poder bajar un poco más (no podía solo salirme la mitad), pero no lograba nada, estaba atorado, completamente, y la obra no se podía retrasar. Mire a bajo, Hitomiko veía con duda, no sabiendo que hacer, le hice mueca con el rostro y las manos de que no podía hacer nada, mire a mi extremo izquierdo, y Sushillo alterado, le señalo que siguiera sin mi parte.

Así fue como mi debut estelar se derrumbó, o bueno, quedo colgado de un barandal (eres un hijo de puta, Sakiyama, desgraciado).

Creyendo que todo había sido culpa mía, nadie se dignó a venir a buscarme, o solucionar el problema, no, sino que malamente, Sushillo, le comento a todos que aquí me dejaran hasta que finalizara el programa, para que se me quitara lo irresponsable y poco profesional de mi actitud (y decir que Sakiyama se inventó el choro de su vida, diciendo que no sabía cómo ocurrido tal infortunio).

Solo digo, que si tal vez me hubiera conformado con ser un maldito noble, o de acompañamiento, tan siquiera un tamborín, no tendría que estar en estos momentos colgado del techo del escenario, viendo a todos limpiar el teatro (de verdad que el profesor de artes puede llegar a ser muy malo).

Los espectadores se habían marchado, los maestros por igual, claro, dejando a los coordinadores y algunos alumnos a la limpieza (¡y a mi aquí arriba!); ni siquiera a mis amigos o al mismo ángel les importe, puesto que no quedan rastros de ellos por ningún sitio (los mire a todos marcharse por la entrada principal (seguro festejando el "éxito" de la puesta en escena)(según dijeron que Sushillo los amenazó con no soltarme, o les iría mal en calificación (creo que ahora sí, soy el peor alumno de la historia para él))).

-Hola Midorikawa- me saludo alegremente Arata, barriendo el escenario. Gire mis ojos cansados, y le asentí, este se rio, acerco una silla, y se sentó observándome. Apreté los dientes, y buscando fuerza, me removí, patalee y sacudí tratando de liberarme, pero todo fue en vano, y lo único que causaba, eran más risas de parte del chico. Por fin suspire cansado, convencido de no saber cuánto tiempo estaría aquí, pero lo estaría.

-¿A qué hora los dejaran salir a ustedes?

-Cuando terminemos de limpiar; el programa comenzó tarde, y no sé cuánto nos demore la limpieza- torció el gesto y le asentí –Pero oye, no te aflijas así- miro a ambos lados, y me hablo un poco más despacio –Si quieres, puedo soltarte- no se me evitaron iluminar los ojos –Con una sola condición- levanto el índice y me guiño el ojo (sabía que no podía ser tan perfecto). Rodé los ojos fastidiado.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me aceptes una invitación a cenar- y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Me quede sorprendido, y este regreso a su labor de limpieza. No puede ser malo ir a cenar con Arata, es un buen tipo, y amigo también; suspire derrotado.

-Está bien, vamos a cenar- pude notar en su expresión, que se alegró mucho más al escucharme, y estando a punto de decirme algo, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, retumbando el estrepito por todo el sitio, acompañado de unas voces muy peculiares y conocidas para mí.

-¡Ryuuji!- gritaron Kazemaru, Sakuma y Afuro, felices de la vida.


	16. Complemento del Capitulo Anterior: Dah,!

_Hola, mundo Fanfiction, actualizando nuevamente. Gracias por todos sus comentarios positivos, me hacen feliz n.n _

_Regreso con capitulos cortos, espero no se molesten, este es complemento, disfrutenlo, el proximo si ya estara larguito :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación <strong>_By Madoka_

**Capítulo 16: Complemento del Capitulo Anterior**

El _Rose's Palace _es el sitio idóneo para la sana convivencia, ingesta de azúcar desmesurada, alcohol sin cabida de escrúpulos y glamour al alcance de todos. Una simple y estética cafetería que se auto denomina "vanguardista" y aloja inquilinos de cierta categoría, reservándose el derecho de admisión, sin la necesidad de responder o aclarar dudas. Ahí fue a donde pare con mis amigos y el pobre de Arata, en su funesta propuesta de tener una cena conmigo (lo cual me ha tenido inquieto durante toda la tarde).

Tras la inesperada llegada de estos al teatro, me bajaron, tire a la basura el traje y nos marchamos rumbo de algún lugar bueno para comer (destaco que mis amigazos, traían consigo la vibra de la sidra con alcohol que sirvieron en el comedor posterior al Festival (y deseaban seguir divirtiéndose, con mi presencia (debía ser el conductor designado (aunque no anduviésemos en auto, yo sería el responsable del trabajo sucio: tener que llevármelo a rastras hasta la casa)(me niego rotundamente a beber altas cantidades de felicidad con ellos (además de que ya le había dicho a Arata que iría con él (le dije que si no quería pasar vergüenza con estos tipos, podíamos posponer nuestra salida para otro día, pero no quiso, y dijo que así estaba bien)))))).

Después de unos minutos caminando, Afuro grito que quería comer en este lugar, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la pared. El establecimiento era bastante grande, en tonos claros, con grandes ventanales, pequeñas salas de recreación, mesas con sillones, pinturas abstractas de colores llamativos, una barra, y meseros de traje (ya no tengo dudas de porque les gusta tanto venir aquí).

Afuro y Kazemaru apretujaron en medio a Arata del lado izquierdo, y Sakuma se sentó conmigo del otro lado, en eso, el mesero llego con una sonrisa, arreglado y guapo.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros, ¿puedo servirles algo de tomar?- pregunto amablemente, sacando su libretita y bolígrafo para anotar.

-Un beso francés- dijo Sakuma.

-Sexo en la playa- continúo Afuro.

-Un orgasmo cosmopolita- termino Kazemaru, tirándole un beso, soltando la carcajada los tres; no me evite el estrellarme la mano en la frente (estos tipos estaban más que pasados de copas, ¡ya estaban ebrios! (comencé a sentir una terrible pena ajena por Arata)). El mesero hizo cara de pocos amigos.

-A mi tráeme una sangría de lata- dije de pronto sobre las risas de los otros, para ver si podía calmar un poco el penoso ánimo del chico.

-A mi igual- se apresuró a decir Arata.

-Enseguida- respondió y se marchó.

Era sumamente bochornoso estar al lado de ellos, y más cuando no estaban con sus facultades mentales debidamente (aunque nunca lo han estado, ciertamente). Después de la humillación al mesero, este trajo exactamente lo que habían pedido (increíble que existieran esos tragos), y las sangrías en un bonito high ball con mucho hielo.

Ordenamos platos ligeros; ensaladas rusas, panecillos integrales, unos pretsels, y como postre, bombones rellenos de rompope (para seguir rellenándolos de alcohol (ojala y mañana amanezcan con tremendas crudas)).

Nos habíamos relajado, la tarde trascurría con tranquilidad, Arata se veía contento, conversando trivialidades con los amantes de lo ilegal y yo comía sin prestarles mucha atención, cuando escuche como gritaban mi nombre desde la entrada, voltee enseguida, topándome con los enormes brazos extendidos de Hijikata, acercándose junto a Miura (a lo visto, este venia igual de alegre que mis buenos amigos (Miura traía su cara de flojera como siempre)).

-¡Que gusto de verlos aquí! ¿Puedo sentarme?- no espero respuesta, y empujo a Sakuma, apretándome contra la pared; estos saludaron de muy buena gana, y Miura fue un poco más decente, pidiendo un banco para sentarse -¿Bebiendo sin mí?

-No te preocupes, apenas estábamos calentando- guiño un ojo Afuro, moviendo la mano despreocupado.

-En ese caso, ¡Mesero, traiga una ronda doble de lo mismo!- y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y festejar (exceptuándome a mí, que desaprobaba la actitud que todos habían tomado (capte que arruine la salida de Arata, pues él no es de este tipo de personas, y conociéndome, sabe que yo tampoco, supongo que solo quería pasar un rato agradable y ameno, no alrededor de estos borrachos)). Suspire cansado.

-Debo ir al baño- dije, tratando de salir de aquel reducido espacio.

-Ay si, el Santo Católico y Apostólico Midorikawa no quiere quedarse a beber, no seas…- dijo Hijikata, levantándose y tomándome de la chaqueta, alzándome por sobre la mesa, dejándome a un lado; me soltó, me sacudí, y salí de ahí.

Agua fresca, baños limpios y reconfortantes, era lo que necesitaba para relajarme y sacar de mí, toda aquella disparatada situación en la que me había metido. Los baños, raramente, siempre han sido de mi preferencia, no cualquier baño, obviamente, los bien cuidados, impecables y detallados; es el lugar donde más tiempo paso (a veces), donde puedo pensar mejor (cliché), y a cualquier restaurante, casa, escuela, edificio, etcétera, que vaya, no puedo no entrar al sanitario, sino, no me siento tranquilo; es como una manía, o tradición, no sé, pero no podía dejar de lado visitar el de este local.

Salí después de un rato frente al espejo (porque yo cuando voy a un baño ajeno, usualmente solo es para lavarme las manos, el rostro, o verme, no para atender mis necesidades fisiológicas (es asqueroso e imposible)), observe de reojo la mesa donde se encontraban todos: cantaban, festejaban y brindaban, levantando sus copas, tomándoselas de un trago y pidiendo más.

Negué y me dirigí hasta el acuario rustico que tenían frente a una ventana, al lado de la barra; los peces se veían horribles, taciturnos, cetrinos, esperando solo la muerte, o la desdichada vida en prisión (aquí no hacen pescado), me dio congoja, y me puse a pensar, ¿Qué sentirá, o pensara Arata en estos momentos?

Él, entre nosotros, es el más joven, no bebe, es muy amable, casi, casi puedo decir sugestionable, aunque se defiende con que es muy inocente, tímido, algo asustadizo, no tiene alguna discapacidad mental, ni mucho menos, pero a veces no entiende bien de lo que los demás hablan, haciéndolo sentir menos, como un tonto, por ello busca incansable el agradar y poder ayudar en lo que pueda, no inquiere con facilidad en las jergas, tampoco tiene muchos amigos (va en primero B, y no todos son muy agradables), pero a fin de cuentas, es un chico excepcional.

Yo lo conocí en el club de rugbi, si, juega, entro a mediados de este año, cuando yo estaba a punto de salirme; durante el poco tiempo que pase con este, le enseñe todo lo mejor que pude, algunos de mis trucos, y nos hicimos buenos amigos (junto a Miura y Hijikata); comenzó a cambiar, logrando así, quitársele la timidez, aprendió nuevas maneras de expresarse, de entender mejor las cosas, en fin, el rugbi lo convirtió en una nueva y mejorada persona (argumenta que fue gracias a mí, pero yo no merezco llevarme ese crédito).

Se decepciono mucho al saber de mi partida, pero siguió entrenando, y ahora suple mi puesto (cuando me entere, declaro que jamás podría ser tan bueno como yo, pero que lo intentaría, que me estuviese tranquilo), nunca dejamos de lado la comunicación, aunque comenzó a distanciarse y hacerse menos (por eso me inquieto la invitación).

Estaba tan envuelto en mis pensamientos, que no me fije cuando Miura llego y se paró a mi lado, viéndome con su rostro flojo (igualito que Yuko, el vale madres de Hera, y algunas ocasiones yo).

-¿Por qué tan pensativo, muy interesante la vida monótona de un pez?

-Poco más llamativa y vivaz que la mía- rio, sonreí de medio lado.

Miura y yo entramos juntos al club, este va en segundo B, y nuestra comunicación no era muy buena en ese entonces. A los de nuevo ingreso, Hijikata (capitán y entrenador) los presionaba de maneras descomunales y abrumadoras, entre él y yo, nos apoyábamos mutuamente, éramos constantes en los entrenamientos, y pronto teníamos ritmo y condición esenciales para el equipo, por lo que nos convertimos en favoritos del capitán (y mejores amigos).

Cuando supo de mi partida, no dijo nada, y solo simplemente dejamos de hablar, sin más.

-A lo que iba, deja ya tus bromas de mal gusto- saco un papelito del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me lo entrego. Lo desdoble, leyendo entre líneas una invitación a un juego de rugbi entre Raimon y una secundaria estatal –Jugaremos temprano el sábado de la siguiente semana, si gustas ir a apoyarnos- y me sonrió con su rostro cansado.

-Cielos, no sabía que los de rugbi se habían puesto tan mamones y monos para empezar a hacer invitaciones ¿es acaso que ya nadie va a aplaudir ni gritar en favor?

-Ja, ja, y tus chistecitos, Fancy, no han cambiado en nada. Desde que perdimos al jugador estrella, a nadie le interesa un deporte a matar.

-Que estúpido eres…- sonreí con melancolía, viendo el papel entre mis manos.

-Ve, idiota; ¡te estoy invitando yo!

-Sí, sí, seguro voy- nos sonreímos sin más, pasándome por la mente, un sinfín de recuerdos, de cuando mi vida tenía sentido.

El dinero, la comida, y los ánimos, se marcharon en cuanto la noche llego. Hijikata se ofreció a escoltar a sus respectivas casas a Afuro y Sakuma, siguiendo con las risas y bromas causadas por el alcohol, Arata se despidió de mí, agradeciéndome la "amena" tarde que pasamos (me llego a confundir mucho, pero no dije nada) y se fue con Miura y el otro trio; yo por supuesto, tuve que llevarme a Kazemaru conmigo.

La noche estaba fresca, la luna brillaba y el viento se vino. Kazemaru caminaba a mi lado, se veía bastante lucido, a pesar de haberse tomado tres Orgasmos Cosmopolita, cinco Martini de manzana, y siete Banderitas. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y seguimos caminando por la banqueta (que gran idea de comer en un local bastante retirado de casa, y regresarnos a tales horas, y que el desgraciado aire se soltase).

-Oye Ryuuji- dijo de pronto mi amigo, gire la vista –Creo que le gustas a Miura.

-¿Qué?- conteste sorprendido (me equivoque, sigue ebrio (pero sabe pasar desapercibido muy bien (no se tambalea y sus frases son coherente y concisas (pero lo delata la mirada turbia)))) –Estas muy alcoholizado para saber lo que dices, cállate y camina.

-No, no estoy mareado, ni confundido, tampoco soñoliento, algo aturdido, quizá, pero normal, normal…

-¿A lo que tú puedes llamar normal? Creo que si estas bastante para la chingada- le señale y este refunfuño.

-¡Ay con tus palabrotas! Por una vez en vida compórtate, y deja tus leperías para cuando hables con alguno de tus otros amigos, ¿sí?

-Sí, sí, pues si- le tire por su lado, y el silencio sobrevino (lo que agradecí), pero luego de unos minutos, continuo hablando incoherencias.

-No repitas las palabras tres veces seguidas, eso es cosa de Sakuma, ¡y mira que a él le salen mucho mejor que a ti!- rodé los ojos y deje que hablara todo lo que quisiera (tal vez el camino se pase un poco más rápido escuchando sus pláticas, contradicciones y oraciones mentales que hace en voz alta) –Lo que te estaba diciendo ¡no me distraigas! Tú le gustas a Miura…

-Y dale…

-¿No te das cuenta? Y el despistado según soy yo- bufo –En toda la noche, ¡toda!, no te despego la mirada de encima, y cuando se te acerco, porque los vi conversando, ¡no se evitó la cara de súper dúper alegría! Dime, ¿quién hace eso y te da una invitación para ir a ver un partido?

-Tal parece que estas demasiado rellenito de alcohol, puesto que no escuchas siquiera lo que estás diciendo.

-No, torpe, es… ¡argh!- se comenzó a rascar la cabeza con desesperación, me le separe un metro –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Quizá si, quizá no, y solo te esté dando por loco- arrugo la cara, y los ojos irritados con los que trataba inútilmente de intimidarme, me resultaron divertidos y cómicos –Mira, Miura, Arata y Hijikata son muy buenos amigos míos, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y se puede decir que soy como un mentor para los dos primeros, por ello que me tengan ese respeto y estimación, no por algo mas- me subí de hombros.

-Sí, un maestro de brutos.

-Oye- lo voltee a ver, con sus brazos cruzados, comenzando, ahora sí, a dar pasos erráticos -¿Por qué les dices brutos?

-¿De qué otra forma se les puede llamar a quienes practican ese violento juego? ¡Brutos!

-El rugbi no es deporte de brutos, es una mezcla de soccer, americano y lacross; es un deporte de machos- termine diciendo orgulloso, poniéndome el puño en el pecho (admito que soné ridículo (y seguro me mire también imbécil)).

-Aja…- y eso fue todo lo que me dijo hasta que terminamos la cuadra (pero nos faltaban cerca de cinco más para estar un poco menos lejos de casa) –Pero enserio, tú le gustas, se lo que te digo, créeme…- trastabillo, y lo atrape, cruce su brazo por mis hombros, y gracias al cielo, el resto del camino se lo llevo callado, con solo el sonido de su garganta congestionada intentando respirar y no atorándoseles los sonoros ronquidos.

Llegamos a casa justo al tiempo en que pasaban la revelación de los trabajos en la repetición nocturna de Face Off (alrededor de las ocho cuarenta (creí que era mucho más tarde)), deje botado a Kazemaru en el sofá (puesto que empezó a lloriquear que quería ver el programa), mamá estaba sentada al lado, pero no se dignó a saludar ni preguntar por nuestra ausencia, siquiera voltearme a ver (está enojada por el festival, obviamente (para mañana se le habrá pasado, seguro)), en la cocina, Yuko me saludo, diciéndome sarcástico que yo había sido el mejor de la obra (estúpido), le hice señal obscena y subí las escaleras.

Necesitaba un descanso, el día resulto sumamente pesado; con el desastroso equipo de la obra, las discusiones sin sentido con Nozomi, y ahora las insinuaciones de Kazemaru, esto no podía ponerse peor, hasta que escuche los pasos ligeros de mi buen amigo subiendo las escaleras, gritando mi nombre entre sollozos y balbuceos.

Me equivoque, este día (lo que quedaba), podía ponerse peor.


	17. De Vacaciones de Semana Santa

_¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Me empiezo a sentir sola u.u Tarde pero aquí está la continuación, espero la disfruten mucho (y no crean que me he olvidado de esto, eh? Espero ustedes tampoco se hayan olvidado de mi)._

_Esperemos no tardar tanto en el siguiente :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación <strong>_By Madoka_

**Capítulo 17: De Vacaciones de Semana Santa**

Las vacaciones de semana Santa por fin habían llegado, con ello, los días de asueto en casa. Es en estas fechas religiosas y de convivencia familiar, cuando mamá recrea cada año su tradicional postre de Capirotada, donde usualmente picoteaba su trabajo en busca de algo delicioso, claro, teniendo ocho, diez años máximo, siendo pequeño, ahora tiene a otro niño "pequeño" que suple mi puesto de alcahuete en la cocina, irrumpiendo en la elaboración de dicho manjar (mientras yo como maní).

No tenía idea de la fascinación que mi madre había tomado por salir de la ciudad e irse de compras con Yuko, era la tercera vez en lo que llevaba de vacaciones, que se marchaban, dejando una nota en la barra. No le preste atención, hasta que Kazemaru pregunto horrorizado que era lo que comeríamos esa tarde (cada que se van, vuelven en la noche, y no dejan nada hecho ni dan sugerencias para nuestros pobres cerebros defectuosos y estómagos pequeños (que se están volviendo pequeños con esas huidas repentinas), recuerdo que la pasamos muy mal la última vez que se fueron (cada que se van, es un día que no se debe recordar (con crema de cacahuate y mermelada de fresa, estaré feliz, contento y conforme (pero mi buen amigo no y estará lloriqueando todo el rato hasta que me obligue hacer algo de comer que no tenga tantas calorías (así es como terminamos comiendo arroz, pan, y lechuga (¿y los talleres de cocina? Que chupen faros)))))).

Eran cerca de las doce treinta, hora en que Kazemaru baja en busca de algo que comer (cuando su organismo le indica que ya es suficiente y debe recargarse de alimento para continuar), llego a la cocina y miro en todas direcciones, con los brazos en sus caderas como azucarera. No le dije nada, y me limite a verlo curioso, en lo que seguía pelando maní de un enorme tazón y comiéndolo, sentado en la mesa (le habría ofrecido, pero seguro lo rechaza, argumentando que esto no es comida de la tarde (era increíble que la mayoría de nuestras discusiones o complejas situaciones fueran causadas por comida)).

-Tengo hambre- dijo y se puso a rebuscar en las alacenas inferiores, a los pocos momentos, grito emocionado levantando una botella negra – ¡Bailey's de café! Dios mío, ¿Por qué no sabía de su existencia? Es la cosa más deliciosa que puede haber- y se abrazó a ella, enarque una ceja -¿Tu sabias esto?

-¿Qué, que hay Bailey's?

-Sí.

-Sí, si sabía, es de mamá.

-¿Y por qué no me había dicho? Seguro lo quiere para ella sola- miro en ambas direcciones, dejo la botella en la barra y siguió buscando donde antes encontró el primer objeto valioso. No tardo en sacar otras dos botellas, y gritar emocionado -¿Brandy Alexander y Rompope, en serio?- me subí de hombros y seguí comiendo –Bueno, esto me servirá de entretenimiento, hasta que hayas hecho algo de comer.

-Si querida, si- guardo las dos botellas y saco un vaso de cristal de la alacena de arriba.

-El Bailey's es algo fuerte, y es temprano para beber, así que lo rebajare con leche, es la mejor forma de crear algo sublime y ameno para pasar el tiempo- asentí sonriendo, dándole por su lado. Cerro de nueva cuenta la botella, se aproximó a la nevera, sirvió leche en el vaso donde había servido antes la bebida, y lo mezclo bien, lo tomo con la mano derecha, y lo alzo, viendo en mi dirección –Esto, mi buen Ryuuji, es la gloria- dicho, dio un sorbo –Me voy.

-¿Seguirás en internet?

-Sí, veré películas- dio unos pasos hacia la escalera, cuando lo pensó dos veces, y se regresó por la botella, corriendo en su escape. Será todo un honor y placer, tener la dicha de decirle a mamá quien acabo borracho con su reserva especial de dulce depresión, si, ese seré yo.

Sacudí mis manos, suficiente de frutos secos por un día, tome el tazón y lo lleve al fregadero, viendo por la ventana, en frente, un camión de mudanzas bajaba muebles y un par de desconocidos, veían alrededor alegres. Sabía que la casa estaba en venta, mas no sabía que ya la habían comprado (tendré vecinos nuevos (que emoción (mis últimos vecinos me dejaron mucho que desear, y unas enormes expectativas para los siguientes desgraciados que tendrían que lidiar con mi presencia diaria))).

Me quede observando disimuladamente por un rato, y note que antes de que desempacaran las cajas y las dejaran dentro, el matrimonio (a lo que veía, más bien la pareja), se subían al auto y se marchaban (¿Qué, estaban dejando acaso su casa sola? ¿O esperaban que los empleados de la mudanza les decoraran el dulce hogar? No son los Hermanos a la Obra, debo destacar (esas barridas de cerveza me lo corroboran mejor que nada)). Eso me inquieto, y me pregunte si tenían cerebros en sus cabezas esos nuevos vecinos, o solo materia oscura sin conocimiento, cuando apareció, de la nada, una chica levantando cajas y llevándolas al interior (se miraba como de mi edad, tal vez un poco más grande (de la edad de Maki), el cabello largo y negro, vestida cómoda y algo indecente (para este tiempo, sí)).

Me puse a pensar, quizá no sean tan malos mis nuevos vecinos (tu no pensaste eso, Ryuuji, tu no pensaste eso (no me caería mal hacer nuevos amigos)), tome mi móvil y busque en mis contactos, marcándole a un buen amigo lascivo en particular, que seguro no me dirá que no a nada cerca de mi casa.

-¿No quieres venir a visitarme?

No fue una de mis más brillantes ideas, incluso me estaba arrepintiendo, y gritándome mentalmente que soy un idiota sin precedentes. Después de la noticia por teléfono que le di a Nagumo, no duro ni diez minutos en aparecerse frente a mis aposentos, trajimos del patio trasero dos sillas de playa y nos pusimos a ver la mudanza en el jardín delantero, descansando y tomando chocolate caliente (era absurdo, sí, pero no se me había ocurrido algo mejor que hacer (y no hay suficiente espacio en la ventana como para ver bien)).

La chica no está mal, dijo mi amigo, que no le despegaba de encima los ojos, y solo atinábamos a sonreír y alzar la cabeza en son de saludo, cada que cruzaba miradas con nosotros.

-¿Y Kazemaru?

-Arriba, encontró Bailey's y se encerró con la botella.

-Tus amigos sí que son unos ebrios- y se carcajeo, alce las cejas y lo mire extrañado, mientras bebía de la taza caliente –Ah, fue bueno que me hayas llamado, pero para la próxima vez, que sean agradables noticias cercanas a mi casa.

-De que hablas, tú tienes novia, así que cierra la boca, te pedí que vinieras porque… eres mi amigo, quería compartir esta novedad contigo.

-Ay si, ay si- en lo que dialogábamos, la chica paso por enfrente, cargada de una caja muy grande, que a lo visto, le costaba levantar, dio un mal paso, y justo estaba yéndose de boca, Nagumo corrió y atrapo la caja con todo y chica (me estaba arrepintiendo el haberle hablado (solo espero Kii no se entere (¡me asesinara!))) –Ten más cuidado- articulo con voz seductora (que sonó bastante mamona en él), ella rio, y le dio las gracias, guiándolo adentro para que dejara las cosas, negué y lo vi con cara como diciendo "eres un pendejo bien hecho", con lo que solo recibí un guiño.

Rodé los ojos y me quede viendo, como "voluntariamente" se ofreció a ayudarla con las cosas.

-Cada día cae más bajo…

-¡Ryuuji!- me grito –Ven- y me hizo ademan con la mano, solo pude hacerle muecas, negando, con mi mano en guillotina, pero fue tarde, cuando la muchacha me miro y me llamo. Aspire y exhale pesado, termine el chocolate de un sorbo, y me levante, llegando hasta ellos.

-Hola- lo único que pude decir, levantando mi mano y forzar una sonrisa convincente.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Morino Rumi- y nos estrechó las manos a ambos.

-Sí, Midorikawa Ryuuji, vecino de enfrente.

-Nagumo Haruya, vecino como a dos cuadras- y comenzó a reír ella (no sabía si tacharla de inocente, o amable, o estúpida, pero esas risas y sonrisas de caramelos no me las podía tragar así de fácil).

-Estoy encantada de conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien- no me evite mi cara de "ya la cagamos, ahora si no nos podremos librar", a lo que ambos, tuvimos que ayudarle con las cajas.

Jamás había entrado a la casa de enfrente, como dije, mis anteriores vecinos dejaron mucho que desear en el vecindario, por ello que no tuvieran amigos ni visitas, pero entrando al fin, era enorme, y muy hermosa, no me pude contener la sorpresa. Luego de un rato levantando y acomodando cajas y cosas, Morino nos invitó a quedarnos a comer, o mejor dicho, nos ofreció prepararnos unos pastelillos en agradecimiento (dijo que sus padres (los que se fueron en el auto) tardarían en volver, así que podíamos quedarnos unos momentos más).

Me senté en la barra, viendo como mezclaba ingredientes en un bowl, pregunto si nos gustaba el redvelvet, a lo que dije que sí, y Nagumo compartió una poco amena anécdota que tenía con el colorante rojo (un día comió muffins que su adorable novia preparo, redvelvet, pero tal parecía, que el colorante estaba muy fuerte, puesto que hizo rojo cuando fue al baño (me hubiera gustado no haber sabido eso nunca en mi vida (nota: recordarle que no me interesa saber sobre sus necesidades fisiológicas y su colorido organismo))).

Después de ese pésimo sabor de boca que me había dejado aquella charla, los pasteles se horneaban, decidí platicar seriamente con Morino. Primeramente, le pregunte que de donde venía, dijo que de Fukuoka, y se mudaba porque extrañaba la niñez aquí (casualmente pasaba las vacaciones con sus abuelos que viven por estos lares), me comento que tenía muchos amigos, y que aun a pesar del tiempo, mantenía contacto con ellos, también me dijo que estudian en Raimon, y tenía muchas ansias de que llegaran, pues les comunico que llego a la ciudad y donde era su casa.

Fue en ese momento, que comprendí todo, y me golpeo como un rayo, todo en un flash; debíamos marcharnos de ahí cuanto antes. Nagumo bajaba del baño, y yo me levante con rapidez del banco en el que estaba sentado, me aproxime hasta él, y lo tome del brazo.

-Oh, cielos, Morino, debes disculparnos, se me había olvidado que Nagumo y yo tenemos unos pendientes con unos compañeros, sí, eso, debemos irnos.

-No es cierto- y le pellizque la espalda –Ay… si, unos pendientes, importantísimos.

-¿En serio? Pero los pastelillos aún no están listos.

-No, lastima, será para otra ocasión- apresure a contestar, y salimos por la puerta a jalones.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como película extranjera, una mala película estadounidense.

-Cierra la boca, luego te explico, ahora hay que…- no alcance a terminar mi frase, un auto se frenó bruscamente justo delante de mi (cuando íbamos a mitad de la calle), las piernas me temblaron del susto, y me desplome al asfalto.

Escuche como Maki y Kuri salían brincando del coche y se abrazaban a Morino (a nadie le importo que casi me arroyaban), que salió a recibir a sus amigos, seguido de Mutou, Saginuma y el conductor Segata, que me volteo a ver con su desagradable rostro mofado, mientras Nagumo me levantaba.

-Para que tengas cuidado la próxima vez, Fancy, o creo te quedas sin piernas- rio, y se marchó; la ira se me subió.

-Pues mejor ábrete camino en bicicleta, que ya tenemos suficientes descerebrados al volante, idiota…- Nagumo me llevo a rastras, sin poder dejar de mascullar cuanta frase insultante se me ocurría en contra de Segata y su mal conducción (bueno, en realidad no es mala su conducción, estuvo bien que se detuviera antes de pasarme por encima (pero como estaba cabreado, me valió madres, y adiós moral)).

A la mañana siguientes, Kazemaru se despertó con una tremenda cruda, que lo encerró en el baño por media hora, y dejándole el estómago revuelto cada que miraba algo cubierto de azúcar, yendo a parar a su anterior destino.

Por mi parte las piernas no me dejaban de temblar (aquel susto dejo sus secuelas) y me recorría la sensación de estar subiendo escaleras (por lo que opte por botarme en el sofá todo el día).

Los días pasaron, y no fue una mañana que me despertaron los chirriantes sonidos de unas voces muy conocidas (¡a las siete de la mañana!); Afuro y Sakuma brincoteaban en mi habitación (con un Kazemaru soñoliento pero animoso), gritándome un levántate (yo solo me limitaba a gritarles que se callasen y largaran de ahí).

Me sacaron de la cama a jalones, y me metieron en el closet, para que me vistiera. Cuando estuve listo, me tomaron de los brazos, y en contra de mi voluntad, me llevaron consigo al Centro (sin haber desayunado, cabe destacar).

Un boulevard, un puente para peatones, el parque, repleto de la aglomeración y contingencia de la gente que madrugaba.

-¿Por qué diantres me trajeron al Centro, a estas horas y sin desayunar?

-Para realizar actividades amistosas antes de morir- soltó Afuro con una sonrisa, y yo lo mire extrañado (eso sonó enfermizo), y saco una lista del bolsillo –El otro día- comenzó a relatar –Estaba de ocioso en internet (que novedad), y encontré una lista de acciones a llevar acabo, con el enorme título de: "¡Diez Cosas que Hacer, Antes de Morir!"- termino gritándolo, con una pose estelar.

-Estarás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, y mira qué casualidad que hables primero, pues lo inicial en la lista, ¡será para ti!

En aquella lista venían diez idioteces que la sociedad en moda, había llamado "Las Diez Cosas que Hacer Antes de Pudrirte Bajo Tierra", y para desdicha mía, mis buenos amigos habían planeado ponerlas en práctica estas vacaciones, nosotros cuatro, hoy justamente.

Número uno.

Para la tan esperada actividad número uno, tuvimos que ir a una tienda a comprar un bote de mayonesa y otro bote de yogurt natural (me alegre porque tendría algo que comer, pero después me sobrevino el asco y la molestia (puesto que tuve que poner mi dinero para pagar)). Nos acercamos a un contenedor de basura y le tiramos toda la mayonesa al bote, con una cuchara que sacaron de una mochila negra que llevaba en el hombro Afuro, posteriormente, llenaron el bote vacío con el yogurt.

Lo cerraron, metieron a la mochila, y me la lanzaron prácticamente en la cara.

-Tranquilo, no te excedas, ¿qué diablos hago con esto?

-Mira, vas y te sientas en aquella parada de autobús- y la señalo –Conversas con tranquilidad, muy mono tú, y luego dices que tienes hambre y sacas el bote de mayonesa, y lo comes frente a todos- termino mirándome con sonrisa siniestra (me asusto esa cara). Enarque una ceja (¡solo le sacaron la mayonesa, ni siquiera se dignaron a lavarlo bien, sabrá del asco el yogurt!). Me empujaron y tuve que llevarla a cabo sin más.

Me senté en la pequeña banca, a un lado de una muchacha, esta me sonrió al verme, y la saludé. El silencio era incomodísimo, y los escalofríos me recorrían el cuerpo (escalofríos antes de hacer una babosada).

-¿Falta mucho para que llegue el siguiente autobús?- dije para romper con el hielo, ella miro su reloj, y me dijo que pronto aparecería. Le di las gracias y nos callamos (esta estupidez es más difícil de lo que creí).

Mire a todos lados, nervioso, voltee y me encontré con las tres caras curiosas de mis buenos amigos, esperando ansiosos que lo hiciera (chingado, ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser el primero?). Suspire, no había de otra (entre más pronto, acabo con mi martirio).

-¿No tienes hambre?- solté.

-Un poco- me contesto simple -¿Y tú?

-Sí, yo también- pase saliva (era ahora o nunca), tome la mochila, la abrí, saque la cuchara y el bote de mayonesa (las manos me temblaban, y sentía que empezaba a sudar), lo destape, y metiendo la cuchara, tome yogurt y lo comí, justo cuando la chica me volteaba a ver -¿No gustas?- le ofrecí de lo más inocente (fingiendo). Esta, incomoda, negó, con cara de asco, y se me separo unos centímetros, mientras seguía con la labor (¡esa última cucharada me supo a mayonesa!).

-Ultima vez que me convencen para hacer tales pendejadas- regrese, tire el bote y escupí, (estos se hacían mierda de la risa (ojala y les toquen peores)).

Y así continuaron las tan esperadas y sensacionales actividades amistosas.

Numero dos: Entrar en un ascensor lleno de personas y decir: "Apuesto a que se preguntan por qué los reuní hoy aquí". Esta, le fue impartida a Sakuma, que muy nervioso por igual, subió en el elevador del edificio Nova (esto me sonó muy a película de acción, mezclada con misterio y sobrenatural).

Número tres: Entrar a un supermercado y preguntar qué año es. Cuando respondan, gritar "FUNCIONÓ" y correr gritando. Afuro el anfitrión fue el siguiente humillado por la lista (esta en lo personal, me pareció estúpida, pero interesante).

Número cuatro: Ir en un taxi y decirle al conductor: "en ese puente me suicide hace 5 años". El peor de los miedos de Kazemaru, como protagonista principal (todo lo pudimos escuchar gracias a los auriculares y woki toquis que Sakuma nos prestó (que ni crean que se saldrán con la suya de no hacer las cosas (me fregué yo, nos fregamos todos))).

Número cinco: Decirle a una mujer embarazada "tu hijo es el elegido" y luego salir corriendo. De nueva cuenta el martirizado tuve que ser yo (y llegar hasta una mujer embarazada, tocarle el vientre y decirle que su hijo es el elegido, para posteriormente salir huyendo, no es exactamente lo más coherente ni divertido que se me pudiera ocurrir para realizar en estas vacaciones (mi cometido solo era no morir de aburrimiento (no morir a causa de absurdeces))).

Número seis: Subir a un colectivo, empezar a toser, hacer como que te ahogas, escupir, sacar una grabadora y decir: "Día 9, el virus ha mutado. Necesito hallar el antídoto". Repitiendo el orden, Sakuma fue el científico loco y enfermo (pobres de las personas en el autobús).

Número siete: Subir a un taxi y decirle al conductor: "Siga a ese auto". El sueño de todo chico de acción, realizado ni más ni menos que por Afuro, y su melodiosa voz de "siga ese auto rojo, por favor".

Número ocho: Ver una pareja besándose y gritarle a la chica "sabía que tenías otro" fingir llorar y salir corriendo. Bueno, esta, en realidad, nos confundió mucho, en especial a la pareja, puesto que Kazemaru solo grito "sabía que tenías a alguien más" (no nos dejó en claro si le dijo a ella o él).

Número nueve: Entrar a una boda desconocida, gritar: ¡Me opongo! y salir corriendo. Casualmente, hoy se llevaba a cabo una boda cercana al centro, y el desafortunado volví a ser yo (corrí lo más rápido que pude, el novio parecía un psicótico).

Número diez: Marcar cualquier número por teléfono y decirle; ''Ya tengo el cuerpo, ¿qué hago con él?''.

De milagro que las diez idioteces antes de morir acabaron, con el cuarteto maravilla en mi casa, en mi habitación, con un Sakuma más que nervioso, y el móvil en mano.

-Creo que esta nos la deberíamos saltar; omitamos la parte terrorífica, ¿sí?- decía cada tantos minutos, mientras se pensaba como haría la llamada.

-No, ni empieces, ya nos jodimos todos con las demás tonterías, te toca- argumentaba, recibiendo afirmaciones de parte de los otros dos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, es que…

-Es que nada, solo marca y listo, no pasara nada- trataba de tranquilizar Afuro, pero se denotaba lo inquieto que estaba.

Finalmente paso saliva y tecleando un numero al azar; llamo.

-Ya tengo el cuerpo… ¿Qué hago con él?- dijo en cuanto descolgaron, y nosotros nos tratábamos de aguantar la risa. Hubo silencio por un momento, y Sakuma se despegó el teléfono, poniendo el altavoz.

-No creí que fuera tan eficiente- soltó de pronto una voz masculina, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos por lo que acabábamos de escuchar –Llévalo al lago…- Kazemaru se aproximó y pulso el botón rojo, colgando.

-Dios mío…- exclame, y fue suficiente para que la angustia y nerviosismo de Sakuma explotaran, noqueándolo, desmayado se desplomo en el piso.

De maravilla termino el día de convivencia amistosa, con esas "Diez Cosas que Hacer Antes de Terminar Nadando con los Peces en un Lago Cercano".

Las compras de mamá terminan por lo general con cientos de bolsas de plástico y papel, que guardan en su interior, innecesarios artículos para el hogar, ropa, zapatos, comida, y baratija y media que se encuentra en el camino.

Esta última vez que volvió de sus repetidas compras en el extranjero, trajo consigo algo muy peculiar para mí; dos pares de calzado Converse (la señora acaba de descubrir la tienda en el centro, y dándose cuenta de las especiales, no desaprovecho y me trajo unos cuantos).

Se lo hubiese agradecido de buena manera, lo hice, pero con cara de pocos amigos, al ver exactamente lo que contenían las cajas, y porque de ese precio tan reducido. Unos eran altos, de color gris, llenos de brillo, un horroroso brillo galáctico (estos se los agradecí de antemano y le dije que a ella se le mirarían muchísimo mejor (casualmente usamos la misma talla (cuando necesito tacones rojos, pues voy a su armario a buscar (hablando figurativamente, claro)))); los otros, por el contrario, eran de un color verde podrido, camuflageados, altos, para terminar de rematar (para mi gusto, eran espantosos, pero si necesitaba tenis nuevos, así que me hice güey y los acepte).

Una tarde, como muchas otras que pasaba de las vacaciones, estaba aburrido, aburrido de a tiro sin saber qué hacer. Mi madre aconsejo que saliera a despejarme, despabilarme; opte por ir al jardín trasero a leer un poco. Con mi libro en mano, salí, topándome de lleno a un Yuko relajado, botado en una silla de playa tomando el sol: solo atine a darme vuelta y volver a entrar (no me quedaría a soportar mamaditas de reprimidos y compungidos vacacionistas (con síndromes playeros de turistas extranjeros)).

En mi habitación (como de costumbre), estaba Kazemaru plantado frente al ordenador, en la red social, cargando películas, o viendo videos musicales. Mi única opción, por eliminación, fue terminar en el jardín delantero, sentado en el césped, leyendo.

Me puse el gorro del suéter y me acosté, leyendo entre líneas suicidas, concentrado, justo en el clímax de todo, cuando el chirrido de una motocicleta me saco de orbita, desconcentrándome y haciéndome perder toda la trama. Me levante intrigado, viendo a todos lados, y a Nagumo pasar frente de mi casa en una cuatrimoto, a toda velocidad.

Enarque una ceja. Sabía que el padre de Nagumo se compró una moto, y también sabía que no le daba permiso de tomarla, mucho menos de conducir a tales velocidades por el vecindario. A los pocos minutos, volvió a pasar, y al tanto tiempo, regreso, deteniéndose enfrente de mí.

-Qué onda- saludo, con una sonrisa altanera de superioridad, retirándose los lentes y guiñándome un ojo -¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué me parece? Creí que tenías restringido acercarte a ella. Mamon- y lo golpee en el brazo con el libro.

-Calmado viejo, yo de buen amigo, vengo a invitarte a salir.

-¿Salir? No quiero recordarte la última vez que salimos contigo al volante (cabe destacar que Nagumo es pésimo conductor de autos (la última vez, nos estrellamos contra un poste de la luz, dejando sin electricidad a todo el vecindario (de ahí que no tengamos una muy buena reputación y que me tengan prohibido salir mucho con él (en auto, obviamente)))).

-Sí, güey, pero ahora es diferente: ¡y ya me dejan conducirla!- suspire, ¿Qué es mejor, salir en una aventura con un amigo en cuatro llantas, o acomodarse en el césped a leer tranquilamente? No lo pensé dos veces y tire el libro a un lado, subiéndome de hombros y asintiendo – ¿No quieres que te enseñe a conducirla?- soltó, apagando la moto y bajándose.

-Es estándar, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no es complicado, no es como los carros- torcí el gesto y me subí, percibiendo un penetrante olor a fruta exótica, puse mi dedo frente a la nariz.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Qué?- pregunto con cara de no saber nada, la cual no me creí.

-Ese olor, es tuyo- acerque mi cara a su chaqueta, olisqueándola toda, separándome con mi rostro asqueado –Apestas a crema de catálogo femenino- y sonrió como idiota.

-A melocotón, baboso, es perfume; me lo regalo mi novia- rodé los ojos (la viva imagen de la mandilonería).

Así las increíbles y maravillosas enseñanzas de Nagumo comenzaron.

-Muy bien, escúchame, entiéndeme y todo será más fácil- comenzó a decirme -Hay tres cosas que debes saber antes de aprender o más bien, solo hacen falta tres cosas para conducir una motocicleta de a cuatro. Numero uno: seguridad.

Me subí a la moto y tome posición, pero a cada movimiento que hacía, no se evitaba el inquirirme "¿Estás seguro que estas bien sentado así, estas seguro que ese es el freno, seguro que es el acelerador, seguro que sabes meter cambios?" solo podía estrellarme la mano en la frente resaltando mi molestia.

-Número dos: confianza.

Prendió la moto, me agarre fuerte de la empuñadura trasera, no preocupándome por los movimientos bruscos (pensaba que no iría rápido, porque me está ENSEÑANDO), metió un cambio, y acelero como si su vida dependiera de ello; tuve que abrazarme a su cintura con fuerza. En cada esquina, cuando íbamos a dar vuelta, me gritaba por sobre el hombro "hay que tener confianza en que no pasara nada al dar la vuelta con velocidad, demuestra que eres tu quien tiene las riendas", y nos terminábamos inclinando para que no se volteara.

-Y por último, número tres: emociones y dialogo.

Y en cada una de las cuadras, las pasaba con tremenda rapidez, que apenas miraba nuestras sombras, y gritaba con alegría cientos de sinónimos de emoción y felicidad, acompañados por una que otra majadería (de verdad, este buen amigo, es un sabio del melocotón, experto en enseñanzas de cuatrimotos (figurativamente hablando)).

Llegamos a casa de nuevo, y me baje de prisa, tirándome al césped, con las piernas hormigueándome.

-No seas mamila, ¡estuvo genial esa vuelta! Seguro ya sabes cómo conducirla- suspire pesado, y no dije nada (este amigo mío deseaba matarme) -¿Y si vamos a las Arenitas?

-¿A las Arenitas?

-Sí, ve, esta nublado, chispeando, perfecto para andar en moto- y sonrió como idiota.

Las Arenitas, para quien no las conozca, es un tramo desértico a las afueras de la ciudad, lleno de dunas, montículos de arena moldeada por los años, y pistas de aviones (donde se llevan a cabo carreras de autos clandestinas), además de caminos rocosos, y montañas pequeñas; un sitio para aventureros.

Me tentó la invitación; está haciendo un día muy bueno, y no quería pasarme toda la tarde tirado afuera de la casa, o viendo películas con Kazemaru, comiendo con mamá y soportando a Yuko.

Me levante cansado, y me subí a la moto, arrancamos en cuanto encendió, a toda marcha.

Durante el camino, las diminutas gotas de agua golpeaban mi rostro como agujas heladas, solo atinaba a cubrirme con la espalda de Nagumo, mientras este gritaba alegremente. No tardamos mucho en salir de la ciudad, y adentrarnos en la carretera desierta; luego de unos kilómetros, bajo la velocidad, y descendimos por una pequeña vereda hacia las pistas, atravesando caminos vacíos, con solo basura y chamizos.

Llegamos a una pista, donde se detuvo por unos instantes, aprovechándolo, me baje para estirar las piernas, sin darme cuenta, este se marchó, a darle la vuelta al camino, dejándome solo ahí (míralo, que buen amigo tengo).

Lo bueno, es que no había quien me molestara, pero tampoco nada en que entretenerme, siquiera traje algo para comer. Inspeccione el terreno, y me encontré una silla (conociendo a mi santa madre, seguro le habría gustado para ponerla de adorno vintage en el jardín); estaba muy sucia, pero en buenas condiciones. Camine un poco, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de la moto alejándose cada vez más.

La basura en el camino no eran más que llantas, ropa e inodoros (raro, pero había uno, al igual que un lavamanos).

Estaba hecho mierda, aburrido, creí que sería divertido despejarse, ver un poco la naturaleza, pero no, ahí estoy plantado, sentado en una silla vieja y fea, esperando a mi amigo en medio de la nada (no me quedara de otra más que ponerme a jugar con mi móvil).

Al poco rato, escuche a la moto acercarse, pero con ligeros brincos de velocidad, dando a entender que se le estaba acabando el combustible. Y así fue, llego hasta mí, y se apagó, sin querer prender de nuevo.

-Se le acabo la gasolina…- dijo Nagumo, revisando el contenedor.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? Me traes en medio de la nada, para pasear tu culo por todos lados, y todavía se te acaba la gasolina, ¿Cómo chingados vamos a volver?- explote (me fastidio el estarlo esperando).

-Oye, tampoco me grites.

-¿Qué no te grite? ¡Te mereces mucho más que gritos!- y así nuestra pequeña riña de insultos amistosa inicio, terminando con un basta ya de parte de este, me cruce de brazos con un puchero bien formado.

-¿Quién tiene un auto cuatro por cuatro?- puso su dedo en el mentón, pensando.

-¿Para qué rayos quieres uno?

-Güey, pueden venir a traernos gasolina.

-Estúpido, ¿Quién querrá venir hasta acá para ayudarnos?

-No se… tu amado Hiroto tiene carro, ¿no?

-No sé- me subí de hombros. Ya tenía tiempo que no pensaba en Hiroto, ni sabía mucho de él, sigue cuidando a su padre en el hospital, es lo que tengo entendido, puesto que no me dijo que saldría de vacaciones ni nada.

-Llámale, dile que nos traiga gasolina, acá se la pago, y que pase por mi novia, ¡pero que no vengan solos!

-¿Acaso me viste cara de tu mandadero, o que rollo?- hice cara de vale madres.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí, güey?

-Estúpido…- saque el teléfono de mala gana, y busque su número, cuando me entra de pronto la conciencia –No creo que sea muy de buena leche llamarle, ¿no crees?

-Tu márcale, márcale- me hizo ademan con la mano, y no tuve de otra más que llamar (no tenía idea de si estaría ocupado o no, o siquiera si tiene auto cuatro por cuatro, ¡o de molestarlo!). Unos momentos pasaron, para cuando escuche su dulce voz contestarme –Hiroto, bueno, hola… habla Ryuuji.

-_Ryuuji, que gusto escucharte._

-Sí, verdad, ya tenía tiempo que no hablábamos- sonreí como idiota, me sentía idiota en esos momentos, y más con la cara de mala leche que Nagumo había puesto, me arrebato el móvil de un movimiento rápido.

-Hiroto, qué onda, soy Nagumo; chécate güey, vinimos a las Arenitas en moto, y se nos acabó la gasolina, pensamos que si tú puedes traernos más, acá te la pago, no hay bronca, ¿tienes cuatro por cuatro, no? Vente y aquí damos una vuelta. Te traes a Fumiko, ¡pero no vengan solos…!- tras escuchar tanta pendejada que le dijo, me dio pena ajena, y le quite el celular, tape la bocina, y le dije cuanta palabrota se me vino a la mente (¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a un Ángel de esa manera? ¡Está loco!); me miro despreocupado y me puse el móvil en el oído.

-Hiroto, bueno, perdona en serio lo que te dijo el baboso de Nagumo, pero por desgracia es verdad, y te queríamos pedir, ¡por favor! (resalte esas últimas palabras para calcárselas a Nagumo (que no utilizo en ninguna parte de su conversación)), si es que no estas ocupado, y quieras ayudarnos…- estaba apenado, y no sabía que decir, por otra parte, mi buen amigo solo me hacía muecas.

-_Ah, no te preocupes, de hecho estoy libre esta tarde, voy enseguida, solo dime exactamente donde están_- le di la dirección, y me afirmo que en unos quince minutos llegaba, con Kii y con otros amigos para que no pensara mal el niño celostino; forcé a Nagumo a decirle por favor, y colgué.

-¿Y ahora, que haremos por quince minutos?- pregunte con cara como diciendo "vez lo que provocas, pendejo".

-¡Cha-chan!- respondió, sacando un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo -¡Juguemos cartas!

Así paso el rato, sentados en la moto jugando cartas (y ganando mucho dinero, porque cabe destacar que Nagumo es realmente malo en los juegos de azar).

No sé cómo le gustan tanto los juegos de azar, es como Fubuki & Fubuki, que adoran el PintBall y son demasiado malos (me consolaba el quitarle dinero por haberme involucrado en esta tremenda situación).

Luego de bastantes juegos perdidos, escuchamos el motor de un auto acercarse, volteamos, y nos topamos con un Raptor enorme, color azul con flamas flouresentes; toda una máquina de poder (Nagumo no se evitó la sorpresa, abriendo su boca enormemente sin creérselo), con dos cuatrimotos en la cajuela.

Dio vuelta y se detuvo frente a nosotros. Del lado del copiloto, se bajó Isunou, denotando superioridad con sus enormes brazos, de las puertas traseras, salieron Kii (que corrió hasta mi amigo para comérselo a besos, abrazos y palabrerías cursis), Komazawa, Aktsu y Reinita (¡era demasiado increíble e inconcebible que ese mujer estuviera aquí! Pero ahí estaba), y del conductor; Hiroto descendió colocándose el gorro del chaleco que traía, y unos lentes oscuros de aviador (lo primero que me vino a la mente es que eso no tenía sentido puesto que estaba nublado, pero se miraba realmente sexy (me derretí (figurativamente))).

-¡Vamos a correr!- grito Isunou, bajando las motos.

-¡Yo quiero una!- alcanzo a declarar Reinita, empujando a Komazawa en juego (estaba sorprendido, y no cabía en mí, esta situación se tornaba cada vez más rara, era muy extraño topármelos en un ambiente que no fuera escolar a este grupo de inadaptados (sin contar a Hiroto, claro)).

Nagumo y todos se saludaron muy acá, y Aktsu le paso la gasolina, para que llenara el tanque, mientras se preparaban para dar una vuelta. Hiroto se me acerco, y extendió su mano frente a mí, la estreche y sonreí.

Con su grito de victoria (alarido), rugieron los motores y arrancaron, señalando anteriormente a Hiroto (que él traía el Raptor), que iban a ir al Paso Serpentino más próximo al monte, para que no se extraviara ni preocupara al momento de seguir traes ellos.

Kii se fue con su amado, Aktsu con Isunou, y Komazawa se abrazaba fuerte a la cintura de Reinita para no caer, dejándonos a Hiroto y a mí, solos.

-Bueno, creo que te toco irte conmigo en el Raptor- sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí, no hay problema, no es muy mi fuerte ni osadía andar saltando dunas, mucho menos con esos conductores designados- bufe irónico y nos subimos.

El Pick-up era enorme por dentro, parecía un auto de cuatro puertas, hermoso, con olor a nuevo. El ángel se quitó las gafas y encendió, yendo tras el rastro de los intrépidos motociclistas.

El camino estaba horrible, y los chicos brincaban en sus motos como todos unos profesionales, al tanto que yo me sacudía en el interior del Raptor por exceso de brincos, curvas y baches.

-Lo lamento, primera vez que vienes conmigo en auto, y ve lo mal que conduzco, que pena- me dijo Hiroto, yo le reste importancia y le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba conduciendo bien (de hecho sí, yo no me imagino andando por estos sitios (a menos que fuera en la Samurái de Hijikata (esa cosa arrolla todo a su paso))). Por un momento los perdimos de vista, así que aproveche para romper con el hielo.

-Y que tal, ¿cómo te ha ido en las vacaciones?

-Bien, regular, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me la paso los días enteros en el hospital cuidando a papá. Los médicos dicen que está mejorando, mas no sé qué pensar- me sentí terrible al escucharlo, y recapacite, ¡eres un idiota, Ryuuji! -¿Tu?

-Ah, bueno, hago lo mismo de siempre, exceptuando el hecho de no ir a la escuela- torcí la boca avergonzado, y este sonrió ligero sin despegar su vista del camino (sabía que podía llegar a echar mierda al palo en distintas situaciones que me comprometieran, mas no sabía que lo podía hacer apenas con una pregunta (¡es un desgraciado record!)). Tras un silencio incómodo y suspirar varias veces, continúe con mi rompe hielo –Espero no te ofenda mi pregunta, pero ¿Qué onda con tus amigos?

Su rostro contraído y confuso me indico que no había entendido exactamente mi cuestión, así que se lo plante de una mejor manera; "¿Cómo son tus amigos ellos, si son un año más grandes y amigos de Reinita?".

-Oh, ya, es larga la historia, comienza desde que conocí a Reina- alzo la vista al camino, para ver a los chicos, que seguían sin intensiones de esperar a nadie, y con el camino bastante maltrecho, decidió detenerse –No creo que les preocupe mucho que los esperemos aquí.

-Seguro que no- apago el motor y se sentó volteando hacia mí.

-¿No te he contado como conocí a Reina?

-No (solo me detallaste con delicado esmero y con nada de sutileza su extravagante relación sexual).

-Bueno, yo conocí a Reina una tarde al termino de las clases, iba en primer año, fui el último en abandonar el salón ese día, así que aproveche para buscar un libro en la biblioteca. Lo encontré y me acerque a recepción para registrarlo, donde me la tope como encargada. En esos momentos no tenía relevancia alguna el conocer de vista a una chica mayor, y parecía que la indiferencia de miradas era mutua. Hice el registro, firme, ella leyó mi nombre, y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa sin más. Posterior a eso, justo antes de marcharme, la escuche como me llamaba, no tuve de otra más que regresar, sosteniendo una amena conversación. Hablamos hasta la hora en que ella se desocupaba, y me pregunto que si la acompañaba a la salida, no me pude negar y así caminamos a la entrada, donde nos topamos a Isunou y los demás chicos; me los presento y me agradaron, a lo visto yo igual les agrade. Desde ese día, comenzamos a vernos y salir como amigos, Reina y yo nos hicimos novios, entramos a un equipo de motociclistas, llamado "Inadptados", íbamos a fiestas, nos reuníamos en casa de alguno, en fin, nos convertimos en un grupo de amigos muy buenos, e incluso cuando Reina y yo terminamos, me confesaron que yo les agradaba mucho más que ella, así que la comunicación y amistad nunca se perdió.

-Guau- increíble anécdota (aunque comprendo y no los culpo por escoger a Hiroto sobre Reinita (ella es un grano en el culo como Kui, y una ojete a mas no poder como Nozomi (sin ofender, claro))).

El sol comenzó a brillar, y ya sin nada más que hablar (más que de lo aburridas que estábamos pasando nuestras vacaciones), llamaron a Hiroto, Isunou se había quedado atascado en la arena por exceso de peso (tal parece que sus bíceps pesan mucho), y necesitaban la ayuda del Raptor para salir.

Continuamos por el camino maltrecho, y los encontramos en una extensión de terreno llena de honduras, todos alrededor tratando de jalar una cuerda en busca de sacar la cuatrimoto naranja. Fue suficiente, había llegado la salvación como caída del cielo (un ángel, pues), con un ligerísimo jalón del Raptor, salió, y todos optaron por regresarnos a casa ya, por la carretera.

Hiroto se ofreció a llevarnos, jalando la moto de Nagumo. Dijimos que sí, pero me arrepentí por la incómoda situación del regreso: mi buen amigo se fue atrás, con su novia sobre las piernas, para caber más "cómodamente", y a mí me mandaron enfrente, justo entre el conductor y el copiloto.

No diré que no me encanto ir al lado del ángel, pero cada tanto, tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba, y no solo era una mirada cualquiera, sino una mirada asesina, penetrante, súper indiscreta, llena de odio, obviamente, la primera opción que se me vino a la mente fue Reinita, que no se contenía los celos de verme al lado de su ex amante. Un aire de superioridad me llego, pero así como venía repentinamente, se iba, dejando una mezcla de incomodidad y desagrado.

Luego de veinte extraños minutos, me dejaron en casa, a Nagumo lo dejarían en casa de su novia, les agradecí y se fueron. Voltee al césped, y me encontré mi libro tirado al lado de la maceta de la entrada, justamente donde lo había botado antes de irme con mi buen amigo de paseo.

Eso quería decir que nadie se preguntó por mí, nadie me llamo o vino afuera a buscarme, vaya, que consuelo con mi familia y amigo, les preocupa tanto mi bienestar y me necesitan. Entre, topándome a mamá sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, y comiendo no sé qué; al escucharme, giro la cabeza y me pregunto qué tal había estado mi lectura. Bufe fastidiado, rodé los ojos, y le dije que bien, retirándome a mi habitación (increíble que pensó que toda la tarde me la pase afuera leyendo en el jardín, ¡por eso amo a mi madre!).

El regreso a clases estaba próximo, y me culpaba mentalmente el no haber aprovechado mi tiempo con algo productivo que no fuera leyendo, comiendo y texteando con Nagumo cada que se fastidiaba de estar encerrado en casa, puesto que lo habían castigado con no salir por escaparse con la moto sin permiso y regresar a tales horas de la noche (de casa de su novia cerca de las once cuarenta (me resultaba extraño que de repente volvíamos a ser súper mejores amigos Nagumo y yo (se podría decir que estas vacaciones fue con quien más me la pase (me mantenía un poco alejado y guardaba espacio con Afuro, Sakuma y Kazemaru, que salían por su cuenta sin invitarme (creo que nos afectó un poco esas diez idioteces que hicimos))))).

Era jueves religioso, de la última semana de vacaciones, cuando, recostado en la cama viendo el techo, pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo y en como Miyazaki de repente se volvió blanco como el resto de los puntos a su alrededor (seguramente Kazemaru lo habría pintado para que no se sintiera rezagado por los demás), me llego un mensaje.

Supuse que Nagumo se aburrió, o que Kazemaru me llamaba para invitarme a una de sus reuniones en la iglesia con los otros dos buenos amigos míos, pero no, al revisar mi móvil, me sorprendió ver que mi otro buen amigo Fudou se acordaba de mí, y me ofrecía acompañarlo con los frustrados de la pérdida de fuerza en la mano izquierda, que cada jueves se juntaban juntos (valga la redundancia) para beber entre anécdotas sexuales.

Me la pensé y se lo agradecí (no deseaba pasar mi último jueves en la noche con un montón de frustrados sexuales, escuchando sus eructos de alcohol y como se complacían a sí mismos). Pero me insistió, diciéndome que como Nagumo estaba castigado, no quería ir solo, que pasaría por mí y me devolvería a casa no muy tarde, y que si quería, no bebiera.

Ciertamente, no quería quedarle mal, mucho menos ahora que sé que me considera muy su amigo como para invitarme a este tipo de reuniones, pero tampoco me resultaba muy ameno estar rodeado de los que suponía estarían allí, Koujirou, Kidou, Gouenji, y nadie sabe quién más, insistiéndome en que les hablara de mis encuentros casuales con Nozomi (no digo que soy un mojigato, aunque tampoco me llama aún mucho la atención eso).

Suspire, y por fin le envié un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien, que si iba.

Eran cerca de las siente treinta, convencí a mamá de que me diera permiso, y ahí estaba sentado en la banqueta de la entrada esperando a Fudou, preguntándome si es que vendría en auto, o me llevaría a pie hasta quien sabe dónde (puesto que no me dijo en la casa de quien se juntaban).

A los diez minutos apareció, caminando. Suspire cansado, y me levante (no tenia de otra, acepte su invitación para no hacerla de mala leche, así que no me queje).

Durante el trayecto, me comento que cada jueves se juntan en casa de Koujirou, compran vodka y jugo de naranja, unas cuantas botanas surtidas y se sientan en el patio trasero a beber, comer y platicar de su vida sexual, y ya entrados en calor y altos grados alcohólicos, comienzan debatiendo sobre el gobierno, los desastres naturales y quien tiene el mejor trasero de Raimon (para después comenzar a pelearse a modo de juego porque insultaron sutilmente el palo flaco que es Natsumi, y Gouenji se ofende).

Entendí por eso que se va caminando, no me lo imagino como no se pierde, y pregunte que si no les molestaba a los padres de Genda, me contesto que se reúnen los jueves porque esos días sus padres salen a la iglesia y no vuelven hasta más tarde (excelentemente pensado (me sorprende como organizan todo muy bien)).

Llegamos hasta la humilde morada, una casa decente y bien arreglada, al otro lado de donde yo vivo (casi me da un ataque por el largo trayecto (la motivación del vodka hace que Fudou no se canse (me supongo))). Entramos y Koujirou nos recibió amablemente, haciendo un raro gesto al notar mi presencia, Fudou se adelantó a decir que suplía el puesto de Nagumo por esta noche. Asintió y nos dirigió hasta el patio trasero, donde ya estaban Gouenji y Endou sentados formando un círculo en el lounch.

Su patio trasero era enorme, pegado a la casa, habían puesto un piso rustico de grandes pedazos de concreto, con una pérgola muy elegante, llena de enredaderas y platas, en la esquina izquierda, un sillón hecho de madera descansaba, adornado con almohadones y telas de colores brillantes y divertidos. En medio, una hoguera se encendía. El resto del terreno estaba rodeado de césped.

Me quede impactado, era muy bonito como para tener que acoger a borrachos cada jueves, pero disfrutaría la velada.

Salude alzando la mano y me senté en medio de ambos, mientras Fudou regresaba adentro a ayudar.

Me sobre vino el nerviosismo, no sabía que Endou ya se había incluido en el club de los rompe corazones estos, y faltaba Kidou.

De pronto Koujirou y Fudou salieron con las manos llenas de comida, bebida y botellas de Absolut. Todos festejaron, menos yo, que no sabía que decir o si debía hablarles, todo me resultaba desconcertante, raro, jamás había mantenido una conversación grata con estos tipos, y de repente les aparezco en su reunión, no sé qué estará cruzándoles por la cabeza (pero Fudou me invito, así que se jodieron).

-¿Nagumo no vendrá?- soltó Gouenji, tomando una salchicha y sirviéndose la mezcla del jugo y el alcohol.

-Está castigado el idiota, por eso creo que Midorikawa está aquí, ¿no?- termino diciendo Genda, al tanto que me miraba.

-Ah… si, vine por él, ¡espero no les moleste!- alcance a decir, resaltando lo último, sintiéndome aún más nervioso.

-Sin broncas, güey, aquí todos somos bienvenidos- y me sirvió jugo solo en el vaso de plástico, para después, verlos a todos asentir sonrientes, y comenzando a comer y beber.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y sus charlas tan esperadas comenzaron (ya ingeridos de un alto nivel alcohólico y grasas Trans).

Hablaban de todo, como les gustaba el sexo, posiciones, que sentían, donde lo habían hecho, se reservaban nombres, y como les había ido la última vez. Dijeron que Kidou no había venido porque según el muy mamon los cambio por una convención de las tecnologías recientes que su padre le ofreció llevarlo, y que esta era una bienvenida para el nuevo integrante del club (rece mentalmente porque no creyeran que era yo (pero después dijeron su nombre)); Endou, que más inconsciente que en sus cinco sentidos, aplaudió dando las gracias.

-A mí me gustan los orales- soltó de pronto Koujirou.

-Nunca me han hecho uno a mí- continuo Endou, sosteniéndose del respaldo.

- Pendejo, ¿neta?- dijo Gouenji.

-Y tú que, ¿Natsumi la mama bien?- y se soltaron las risas, dejando a un Gouenji muy sonrojado y calladito.

-Saben una cosa- callo las risas y hablo Fudou –Takanashi un día me hizo uno en el salón de clases, mientras todos estaban en gimnasia.

-¡No es cierto!- se sorprendió Koujirou y empezaron a carcajearse los otros dos (yo solo los veía, tomándome mi jugo, haciendo muecas por las repentinas declaraciones que hacían).

-Sí, sí, hasta dejo que me viniera en su boca.

-¡Guácala!

-¡Por eso mire manchas blancas en el piso!

-¿Y a que sabía?- pregunto intrigado Endou, haciendo reír a los demás.

-No lo sé, no quise besarla, desde ese entonces no nos besamos y por eso rompimos.

-Uy si, la nena, uy si, le da asquito él mismo; pregúntale a Gouenji, él hasta se lo saborea- se burló Genda, haciendo que Gouenji se pusiera rojo de ira, y se le fuera encima, pero tal parecía que no afectaba mucho y solo era juego, porque no les paraban las risas –Ya estate quieto cabrón, ¡solo es broma, broma!- y lo dejo sentado a su lado en el piso.

-Que tal tu Midorikawa, no nos has contado nada de Nozomi, eh?- me dio codazos Endou, guiñándome el ojo para que hablara, con el coro a su favor.

-Ah…- diantres, no sabía que decir, realmente nunca hice tales cosas con Nozomi, solo uno que otro beso apasionado, me subí arriba de ella un par de veces y por error pase mis manos por sus pechos, pero nada más, incluso la noche del baile, no llegue a hacerle nada (más que verla), pero ellos con sus anécdotas me sacaban de orbita (lo más probable es que me llamaran mojigato, o maricón, tal vez recordaban lo de Hiroto y se burlaban diciendo que me gustaba más que me dieran por detrás (tranquilízate Ryuuji, y usa tu imaginación, no por algo los descerebrados te llaman Fancy, algo se te debe ocurrir, Nozomi siempre fue muy atrevida y le encantaban esas cosas, recuerda las indirectas que te tiraba y las películas pornográficas que mirabas en la noche cuando todos iban a dormir)) –Pues…

-Ay, no vas a decir que nunca hiciste nada porque eso es imposible de creer con la novia que te cargaste.

-Sí, sí.

-Ah… ¡esto se quedara entre nosotros, ¿verdad?!

-A huevo, nada sale de aquí- bien, ese era un punto a mi favor, ya podría inventarme cualquier cosa sucia sin el pendiente de que Nozomi se enterara y me desmintiera.

-Pues, ella y yo… si lo hicimos, una noche… fui a verla, me subí por el balcón y…- tartamudeaba, ¡cómo se me ocurría algo! –Lo hicimos toda la noche- termine por decir, recibiendo un "ay" muy meloso de parte de todos.

-Que romántico, un Romeo candente- dijo Genda, colocando su mano en el pecho. Asentí con mueca de "ni modo", y siguieron hablando sin calla de otras de sus aventuras (gracias al cielo ya no me preguntaron nada, pude seguir con mi jugo y los cacahuates tranquilo).

A las once treinta y dos nos fuimos, luego de que Fudou se agarrara a golpes con Gouenji y quedara noqueado como por media hora, despertó sobrio, yo por mi parte, jugué luchas grecorromanas con Endou y Koujirou, no salía del suelo con Genda, y Endou era demasiado fácil de tirar (estaba mucho más que ebrio). Nos despedimos y tomamos camino bajo la luna y la brisa helada.

-Todo lo que dijiste de Nozomi, lo inventaste, ¿verdad?

-¡Si, güey! ¡¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían si les decía que no hice nada?! Seguro comentaban que prefiero las penetraciones de Hiroto por detrás- negué rodando los ojos, este se soltó riendo a carcajadas.

-Que imbécil eres, no hubiera pasado nada, no somos tan cabrones.

-¡Y yo que sabía! Es humillante ser virgen cuando estoy con ustedes- me señale abrumado, escuchando aun sus risas. De improviso, sonó su celular, lo saco y se volteó a contestar. Me detuve a esperarlo, viendo en todas direcciones, como el viento movía ligeramente las ramas de los árboles, y me pregunte, si debí haber dormido de verdad con Nozomi, ella siempre me insistió, y yo le daba pretextos, o sacaba la vuelta a sus temas, incluso llegue a apartarla de mí en una ocasión que si se propaso (no es que no me gusten ese tipo de cosas, o que prefiera mi primera vez con un hombre, sino que me reservo para la persona indicada, le mantengo respeto a las mujeres, y prefiero que sea por amor mi primera vez, en una habitación de hotel cinco estrellas con unos buenos condones).

Estaba perdido imaginándome el sitio idóneo para mi primera vez, cuando mi móvil suena, me extrañe y lo saque del bolsillo, viendo que era Kazemaru (seguramente se pregunta dónde estoy). Descolgué y me lo puse en el oído.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡¿Ryuuji, donde estas, estas bien?!- lo escuche exaltado y algo acongojado, una rara mezcla para él.

-Tranquilo, sí, estoy bien, vine de visita con Fudou a la casa de un compañero, pero ya voy, ¿Por qué?

-Ryuuji…no sabes, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?- y fue como un golpe en el pecho, su voz, el tenso silencio que se concentró a través de la bocina, solo las hojas de los árboles que raspaban los tejados se oían. Fudou exclamo un sorprendido "que" en su conversación tras de mí, y pase saliva, mi garganta estaba tapada y seca, y las gotas de sudor frio resbalaron por mi espalda.

Me gire lentamente, encontrándome con el rostro deformado de confusión, angustia y sorpresa de mi amigo, que me observo inquietante, asustado por mi reacción. Contraje el rostro y abrí la boca, apenas logrando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-El padre de Hiroto… falleció- dijo Kazemaru en un sollozo de pena ahogado.


	18. De Funerales y Lagrimas Amargas

_Actualizando. Disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo fue realmente difícil. Advierto que tiene diálogos largos y habla mucho de religión, así que espero no lleguen a ofenderse o sentirse mal, ¿sí? _

_Gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo, me hacen muy feliz :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Inclinación <strong>_By Madoka_

**Capítulo 18: De Funerales y Lágrimas Amargas **

Jamás me había cruzado por la mente detenerme y ponerme a pensar sobre la muerte, la eternidad, la iglesia y la religión, prefería mil veces acostarme y recrear escenarios imaginarios que pudieron o pueden ocurrir, que asustarme por no saber que pasara con mi alma cuando muera.

Siendo niño, mamá y la abuela me llevaron a muchas iglesias de distintas religiones, para que así, tuviera la libre elección de decidir a cual seguir. Para su sorpresa, no tome ninguna, y me mantenía al margen de esos temas.

Nunca me preocupo, ni estuve con el pendiente de los jueves religiosos, los domingos de misa, la semana santa, pascua, salidas a predicar y todas aquellas celebraciones alusivas a la religión y Dios. Creo en Dios, ciertamente, mas no en la iglesia, creo que solo es un engaño, narcisistas que se creen santos puritanos, que solo por estar e ir a la iglesia, se irán al cielo libres de pecado, que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana.

Creo en el cielo, en el infierno, en los santos y los milagros, pero detesto a la gente de las comunidades religiosas, que te sacan dinero diciendo que así te iras al cielo; cada que paso frente a una, bajo la cabeza y listo.

Por el contrario, Kazemaru es muy religioso, últimamente se la pasa los jueves con Sakuma y Afuro en la parroquia durante la misa, canta y participa en las colectas y predicaciones, incluso fue a peregrinar a un convento de monjas. Yo solo le digo bien por ti, y levanto el pulgar.

Me han invitado muchas veces, les agradezco y les digo que no, que disfruten sus veladas. Ir a la iglesia a unas personas las hace ver la luz, figurativamente hablando, pues cambian su comportamiento y se vuelven más amables, comprensivas y altruistas (claro ejemplo de mi compañero de cama, que a cada rato me pregunta si no me puede ayudar en algo (ruedo los ojos y tratando de no exaltarme harto, le digo que estoy bien, gracias)).

A pesar de ser un poco ateo (porque últimamente he tenido pensamientos distantes sobre Dios), me entretiene leer la Atalaya que los Testigos de Jehová dejan en el correo cada tanto tiempo, escuchar lo bien que se la pasan en sus reuniones los Cristianos, ver meditar a los monjes Budistas, y me gustan los gorritos de los Judíos (aunque no sepa que significan), al igual que me pregunto; ¿Qué pasara conmigo después de la muerte?

Muchas teorías afirman que posterior a la muerte, permanecerás la eternidad en el cielo con Dios, o en el infierno si es que fuiste mala persona, pero ¿Qué harás en el cielo/infierno, no te aburrirás? Si te suicidas, solo miraras negro por los siglos de los siglos (eso es perturbador), o reencarnaras en un animal, una plata, o en la vida de otra persona, aunque también dicen que no mueres, y que vuelves a nacer hasta los años que regrese Dios a la Tierra a purificarnos.

Realmente no sé qué creer, y no me interesa del todo ponerme a dialogar conmigo mismo sobre eso (termino asustándome); porque yo le tengo miedo a morir. Por ignorancia, porque creo, no soy una buena persona (temo pudrirme en el infierno castigado por toda la eternidad), como relata Dante en La Divina Comedia: pagamos nuestros pecados en los distintos círculos del Infierno, luego purificamos nuestras almas en el Purgatorio, para finalmente, llenarnos de la gracia del señor en el Paraíso.

Suena convincente, pero igualmente terrorífico.

Todo eso abordo mi mente, atacándola sin medida durante la noche que no pude dormir, cuestionándome si debía o no llamar a Hiroto.

Tras la impactante noticia que me dio Kazemaru, y que casualmente también le habían dado a Fudou, corrimos hasta la casa, para enterarnos de todo: su padre no libro una operación que le hicieron en el corazón después de su tercer infarto.

Me quede devastado, pensando como estaría Hiroto; deprimido, sin consuelo. Instintivamente tome mi móvil y me dispuse a marcarle, pero me detuve en cuanto encontré su número en mis contactos, viendo la foto que le había puesto: sonreía, esa sonrisa tan característica de él, que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Me fui a la cama sin hacer nada, dormí dos horas, y desperté por una pesadilla: estaba solo con Hiroto en una habitación, sentados en la cama, él lloraba sin consuelo, y a pesar de que yo deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, no me podía mover. Temblaba, y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, comenzando a convulsionarse sin control; me levante de golpe, con una gota de sudor resbalándome la frente.

¿Debía llamarle, o no, debía llamarle, o no? Estaba preocupado, y no me sacaba de la cabeza el que debía hablarle, contarle mi sueño y decirle, al fin, que todo estaría bien. Pero no lo hacía. Seguramente estaría ocupado, sus demás familiares estarían apoyándolo, o tal vez durmiendo, fruto de un agotamiento extremo por la depresión del momento.

En fin, esa noche la pase mal.

Al día siguiente, Kazemaru me dijo que se había estado comunicando con Sakuma, que este por su parte con la familia Kira, que son muy amigos de ellos, informándole que el funeral se llevaría a cabo hoy en la noche, en una funeraria del centro, que los familiares habían decidido que estrictamente todos los presentes vistieran de negro.

Ahí estaba yo, sentado en el borde de la cama, sin poder sacarme la imagen del ángel llorando (recordé la vez que martirice y acabe con su relación, como lloraba en el baño), y pensando en que sería decente y adecuado para usar en un funeral (tenia pena, siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba el señor (¡ni siquiera sabía que son Kira! (Hiroto es Kiyama, no lo entiendo))).

No estaba haciendo mucho frio, y encontré una camisa de botones negra, con el borde de las mangas y el cuello color guinda (¿Por qué tengo esta cosa tan fea? ¡Ah, sí! Papá me la regalo en un cumpleaños (que pésimos gustos (por eso que la bote en el armario y nunca la saque))), tome unos pantalones oscuros, tuve que quitarle unos Vans completamente negros a mamá y me recogí el cabello como siempre, listo.

Al contrario de mí, Kazemaru tenía frio, y con su suéter afelpado, nos fuimos.

Flor D' Lis es una funeraria que se ubica en la zona más acaudalada de la ciudad, y son dueños de los principales cementerios. Jamás había ido, y no es porque nunca se haya muerto algún pariente mío, sino que por lo general los funerales los hacen en las casas de los difuntos, y no en sitios lujosos como estos (creo que es todavía más triste una funeraria que una casa (y no es que me queje de los Kira, o Kiyama (es que no estoy acostumbrado))).

Luego de preguntar varias veces y perdernos en tres calles distintas, llegamos. El edificio era de una planta, extenso y con luces cálidas, un enorme símbolo de flor transformado en llave era su logo. Me estacione en la calle frente al establecimiento, apague el auto y suspire (mamá me había prestado el carro, puesto que no sentía tener algún motivo para ir, pero mandaba las condolencias (me pareció mucho mejor)).

Kazemaru se quitó el cinturón dispuesto a bajar, mientras yo me quede inmóvil sosteniendo el volante, viendo al frente.

-¿No querías venir?- pregunto confuso volteándome a ver.

-¡Claro que no! Siquiera sé el nombre del señor…- conteste bajando la voz, mis manos cayeron a los lados, apreté los labios y dirigí mi cabeza a un lado -¡No puedo imaginar cómo estará!

-¿Hiroto?- asentí sin mirarlo –Ryuuji, yo sé que es algo difícil, pero debes estar ahí con él, todos los del grupo se reunieron para venir y darle el pésame.

-Ya lo sé, pero no soportaría verlo destrozado una vez más- masculle apretando los dientes y le di finiquito a la charla, saliendo del auto y cruzando la calle, seguido de mi buen amigo.

Mis pasos firmes se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta, veía a través del vidrio muchos rostros compungidos y desconocidos para mí, divise a Afuro y Sakuma, al igual que Isunou y sus demás amigos del grupo de mayores. Busque inconsciente a Hiroto, pero no tuve éxito; Kazemaru me hizo seña con la mano, abriendo la puerta, suspire, y armándome de valor, entre.

El olor a pan dulce y café me llego de golpe, las voces de todos se aglomeraban, haciendo un ruido inentendible que me provoco dolor de cabeza. Pronto llegaron a nosotros Sakuma y Afuro, los salude con cansancio, aun en mi osadía de encontrar al ángel.

La sala de espera era algo pequeña para el tamaño del lugar; solo tres tríos de sofás se acomodaban frente a tres salas donde se encontraban los difuntos, del otro lado había una pared de vidrio empañado que sugería eran las oficinas, al lado derecho de la entrada había otros dos sillones y carteles enormes que anunciaban horarios.

Mis buenos amigos comenzaron a hablar, pero me mantenía ausente de la conversación, mirando a todos lados. Observe detenidamente y me encontré con la cabellera azul de Reinita, caminando desde el otro extremo de la sala (no podía creer que estuviera aquí (era entendible, claro, pero me molestaba tanto (mejor dicho deberías estar molesto contigo mismo, estas ahí de pie como idiota, cuando deberías ir a buscar a tu ángel querido y darle apoyo))).

Sí, eso debía hacer, y con estos amigos que no me prestaban atención, camine en dirección contraria, sin saber exactamente a donde diantres me dirigía. Llegue hasta el otro lado, donde me topé con los baños, voltee en todas direcciones, y seguí sin ver ninguna cabecita roja (encontré a su hermana, hablando con un par de personas, pero de ahí no paso).

Resignado, entre al baño. Me recargue en un lavabo y me mire en el espejo. Era una cosa desastrosa y absurda, me sentía terriblemente incomodo, lo único que deseaba era irme de ahí, no veía a Hiroto, no conocía a ninguna otra persona de interés, ¿Qué diablos hacia? Los funerales siempre me han puesto mal, prefiero quedarme en casa, aunque suene realmente crudo y cruel, que estar en un sitio sin saber que hacer esperando no sé qué.

Di mi quinto suspiro de frustración (en el baño que agradecí estaba vacío), cuando escuche como se abría de golpe la puerta del ultimo cubículo. Me gire extrañado, no pudiendo ver de quien se trataba. Se sonaba la nariz y gemía despacio, hice una mueca de "diablos, ¿qué hago?", regresando la vista hasta el lavamanos.

-Ryuuji- dijo con voz grave, apagada y distante; sorprendido, voltee, topándome de lleno a un Hiroto demacrado, con los ojos y la nariz rojos, mas pálido de lo usual, con ojeras y pómulos hundidos, sosteniendo un pañuelo. No pude evitar contraer mi rostro, verlo así era horrible, acabado, desdichado, llorando, como una persona que ha perdido el sentido de su vida, dispuesto a no luchar por sobrevivir, resignado (recordé como desgraciado, el día de su rompimiento, como estaba tirado en el suelo llorando sin control).

No lo pensé más de dos segundos, cuando corrí a abrazarlo, este se apegó a mi pecho y soltó en llanto, rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos largos, tocándome con sus manos frías, era una sensación entre agradable y penosa (era la puñalada de tu mejor amigo (y siempre en el baño)).

Tras varios minutos de llorar, seco sus lágrimas con dificultad y salimos, sentándonos en el suelo contra una pared vacía, alejados de los demás. Fui por café para los dos (y un panecito dulce para mí (Hiroto no quiso)), y quedamos en silencio (no sabía que decir, no soy bueno aconsejando o dando consuelo, me limito a los abrazos y palmadas (aunque hay veces en que prefiero alejarme y esperar que las cosas se calmen)).

Era incomodo, ni él ni yo decíamos nada, no deseaba presionarlo para que hablara, si lo quería lo escucharía, sino, me conformaría con estar a su lado, cuando dejando de revolver su café, lo aparto, comenzando a hablar.

-Sabes Ryuuji… yo soy el culpable de que esto haya pasado- termino por decir, justo cuando estaba sorbiendo del vaso, casi lo regreso, tocí por lo bajo, aclarándome la garganta.

-Hiroto, no te culpes, no puedes haber sido tú el responsable, es difícil, pero no te eches…

-Yo fui el responsable- me interrumpió, viéndome directamente, con sus ojos hinchados y sombríos. Me quede sin aliento ante esa mirada. Bajo la cabeza y continuo –Papá estaba mal del corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, y los médicos le indicaron que bajara las grasas y azucares en su dieta, al igual que tomara medicamentos y no se sobre exaltara, porque una discusión o sorpresa demasiado fuerte, podrían desatar…algo malo…- su voz se quebró y comenzó a lagrimear.

Baje mi cabeza apartándola hacia el lado contrario (¿Qué diablos hacia? Jamás me había ocurrido algo así, me estrujaba de sobre manera el corazón verlo y sobre todo escucharlo de esa manera), deje mi café y pan a un lado, y puse mi mano sobre la suya apretándola, este correspondió.

-Fue el día que Reina termino conmigo- y el balde de agua fría me callo encima, no podía escuchar esto (y haciendo cuentas, ciertamente, fue al día siguiente que falto por su padre (me estaba dando muy mala espina)) –No tenía consuelo, llore la tarde entera, meditando que es lo que debía hacer, hasta que di con ir a disculparme y solucionarlo, fue ahí que la encontré con Saginuma y no lo soporte más. Llegue a tu casa- y me presiono más la mano –Pase una tarde increíble, me hiciste sentir mejor, y saber que la vida sigue… pero te mentí- voltee sorprendido hacia él –No estaba bien, nada lo estaba, el momento había sido bueno, pero ¿y después? ¿Qué pasaría? Me sobrevino la melancolía e incertidumbre, y fui con Isunou… él muchas veces me ofreció una forma de distracción, y diversión, pero la rechazaba pensando que no la necesitaba… pero ahora, la necesitaba como nunca. Le dije que quería olvidar, sentirme mejor… conoce sitios… especiales en la ciudad. Llegamos al Paraíso, un antro clandestino…confieso que tenía miedo, culpa…no importaba, yo suplicaba por alivio, quería borrar ese día malo, esa situación, sentirme liberado de las penas… fumamos opio, tomamos pastillas con alcohol, festejamos en grande, y por un segundo, por un efímero momento, me sentí bien, sin preocupaciones, dolor, desdicha, flotaba en una nube de felicidad… llegue a casa cerca de las dos treinta, papá me esperaba preocupado por mi ausencia, había estado marcando, pero no le quise contestar. Me grito, preguntando donde había estado, yo, perdido en el éxtasis, no me concentraba, solo escuchaba palabras sin importancia, hablaba de lo mal que estuve, que no debía haber hecho eso, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba drogado… que porque no le contestaba el teléfono, que él no me había educado para que hiciera esas cosa, que clase de hijo era…- limpio su nariz y ojos, continuando –Eso, eso, fue lo que derramo el vaso, mi placer se desvaneció, dejando un sentimiento de rencor y desprecio. Le conteste que quien se creía para decirme eso, que solo era como un trofeo del recuerdo para él, ¡que ni siquiera era mi padre! Me abofeteo, quedándose sin palabras, estaba tan resentido, que solo masculle que lo odiaba y me encerré en mi habitación… no tenía conciencia de mí, pero escuchaba sus lamentos, su llanto, lo escuche hasta quedar dormido. Mi hermana me despertó a las horas, diciéndome que mi padre había tenido un infarto, y estaba muy grave en el hospital… solo recuerdo la pesadumbre, como llore en su cuarto, rogándole que me perdonara, pidiendo que se aliviara, que él era mi padre… mi padre…- finalmente rompió el llanto, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

No dije nada, y me quede en silencio viendo al suelo. Escuche que lo llamo su hermana, me dijo que lo disculpara, asentí y lo observe alejarse hasta unas personas que lo abrazaron y consolaron. Entendí que ese era el momento idóneo para largarme de ahí.

De un salto me levante, tome mi café y el pan, camine hasta la puerta, donde estaba en recepción Kazemaru y los otros, les dije que ya nos teníamos que ir, no espere respuesta y tome a mi buen amigo del brazo, jalándolo afuera.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo (se puede decir para mi), lo llevamos en silencio, con la mirada de confusión de mi amigo que me volteaba a ver cada tantas millas sin poder decir nada, al contrario de mí, no despegaba la vista del frente. Me detuve en una tienda y le pregunte si quería algo, me respondió que así estaba bien; saque dinero de mi cartera y le dije que comprara galletas de higo y café para mamá, y que con el dinero sobrante se lo gastara en lo que quisiera.

Aún más confuso, con el ceño fruncido, tomo el dinero, antes de salir me dijo si no deseaba algo, le dije no gracias, y salió del auto.

Era la sensación más horrible que pude haber experimentado en lo que recordaba de vida: culpa revuelto con dolor, angustia, pesadez, nauseas, amargura, rencor, ¡y qué se yo de otros tantos sentimientos extraños que me bombardearon en ese momento!

El padre de Hiroto murió, por una estupidez. Y no fue el ángel el causante, sino yo (a lo que le entendí, soy el culpable de la desgracia familiar de los Kira).

Por mi osadía de robarle un beso, y que Haruna nos atrapara; Reinita termino con él; se deprimió y termino sucumbiendo ante las drogas; perdido en éxtasis, peleo con su papá, provocándole su mal estado de salud que lo mato ¡y todo eso lo desencadene yo por un maldito beso (te digo, no quieras arruinar una vida porque ah, todo se desmorona como torrecita de naipes)!

Ahora sé a dónde iré a parar cuando muera: directo a pudrirme en el infierno.

Mire por el cristal a un Kazemaru indeciso, que no sabía si comprar un Mr. Redds de cereza o coco, con un café preparado en mano y galletas en la otra. No lo soporte más, y comencé a sollozar en silencio, patalear, golpear todo a mi alrededor hasta caer desecho con mi cabeza estrellando el volante

¡Había arruinado la vida, existencia, felicidad de un ángel! ¡Ya te puedes consideran la peor persona del mundo! Solo debo esperar, seguramente la estúpida Star Gome gigante vendrá en mis sueños a torturarme, haciéndome más responsable y sentir más mal de lo que estoy.

Luego de un rato botado ahí, volvió Kazemaru.

-Toma, te compre un chocolate… ¿me dirás que te sucede?- lo voltee a ver con pereza, tome el vaso, mire al suelo, regrese mi cabeza al volante.

-Yo soy el culpable.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Las cosas que pasan deben de pasar! ¡No creas ser el ombligo del mundo y que todo pasa porque Ryuuji mete las manos a la sopa!

-¡Es mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa!- y solté el llanto y gritos, acompañados de los regaños de mi buen amigo.

Esa noche, de igual forma, la pase mal; no pude dormir. Debía ser un maldito crimen pasar esos desvelos con gente que duerme profundamente.

Estaba acostado de lado viendo la ventana, la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por las rendijas de la cortina. Mis ojos no se podían cerrar, cada que lo hacían, recordaba inconsciente la imagen de un Hiroto sollozante, las caras largas de todos, y al difunto. Con los regaños que Kazemaru me dio, me quedo en claro que no era el culpable, pero aun así me sentía terrible y no estaba para nada tranquilo.

Me incorpore y frote el rostro, mire a mi lado, como mi buen amigo dormía pacíficamente. Eran cerca de la una veinte, el sueño no se sentía próximo, y las inhalaciones congestionadas de mi compañero no ayudaban.

Decidí entonces salir de ahí a distraerme (acostado pensando, tampoco es una buena recomendación para poder conciliarse con el sueño (y la amenaza de una gomita con chicle no favorecía en nada)), me levante con cuidado, tome un libro del escritorio y salí.

No hacía mucho frio, y el brillo lunar con estrellas era demasiado precioso como para no aprovecharlo. Salí por detrás y me tumbe sobre la cómoda silla mecedora. Y de nueva cuenta me invadió la culpa, aunque Kazemaru había sabido inducirme a creer que no tenía yo nada que ver, recordaba lo que me conto Hiroto sentado en el suelo de la funeraria.

Suspire, y mire el libro que había tomado del escritorio: era una recopilación de los mejores cuentos de horror de Edgar Allan Poe, marcado por un separador color verde limón, estaba El Corazón Delator, mi relato favorito (lo había leído muchísimas veces, y cada tantas, me imaginaba al protagonista como Hiroto colérico, corrompido por la locura, tratando de escapar de los latidos que delatarían su crimen: asesinar a un viejo (¡y la culpa me sobrevino!)).

Golpee mi cabeza con el libro, cuando escucho a un auto cercano, movimiento en la parte delantera de la casa. Enarque la ceja extrañado (no es del todo muy fiestero y de libertinaje mi vecindario (pero es viernes, chance y si anden algunos divertidos bebiendo y paseándose)).

El alboroto se incrementó, y surgieron risas de quien sabe dónde, eso sí que estaba raro, y demasiado cerca de mi casa. Gire la vista a un lado, en la pequeña puerta de madera que separa el jardín trasero del delantero, esa que mamá me hizo pintar tres veces seguidas porque no le gustaba el color; se movió.

Di un pequeño respingo en mi asiento, asustado y sorprendido. Estuve a punto de entrar corriendo a la casa, cerrar con llave, y llamarle por teléfono a mi madre para que saliera a ver qué pasaba, pero no lo hice, una cabeza con cabello rojo y ojos verdes se asomó por arriba, sacándome completamente de onda: era Hiroto.

-… ¿Qué rayos… ¡Hiroto!?- dije totalmente pasmado, y este sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa no era de comercial de dentífrico; perfecta, sino una mueca torcida de tontería, como el gesto de un borracho, un enamorado, o un demente, acompañada de una mirada distante y apagada (eso me dejo aún más fuera de mi).

No me respondió, y con movimientos erráticos y poco coordinados, trepo la puerta y cayo de espalda al césped, estuve a punto de incorporarme e ir a ayudarle, pero las extrañas carcajadas que dejo salir, me dieron miedo (estaba asustado (me cruzo por la mente que en algún punto de la noche, me había quedado dormido sin saber, y estaba teniendo una espantosa pesadilla (o que Hiroto se deprimió tanto, que los poderes de la naturaleza y divinos, lo apartaron de toda conexión humana, convirtiéndolo en zombie para que acabara con mi existencia))).

Se levantó tambaleante y se dejó caer a mi lado en la silla, soltando un suspiro de alivio, sin dejar de lado aquella torcida y maniática mueca de felicidad (¡estaba petrificado, sin saber que hacer!).

-Qué bonito clima, ¿no?- hablo en un tono entre histérico y calmado (como cuando Yuko toma antidepresivos en la cena), arrugue el ceño, apreté los labios, y me dije mentalmente "deberías dejar de consumir tantos azucares y calmantes al mismo tiempo (tal vez todo esto sea una alucinación (fruto de mis emociones complicadas))".

No supe que decir, y me incorpore para verlo mejor; tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos y las ojeras bien marcadas, ya no parecía moribundo desahuciado, sino un vago enloquecido (¿Cuándo se te hubiera ocurrido ver a un ángel así? ¡Ni en tus más locos sueños! (Ryuuji, guarda la calma, seguro solo es una actuación (o de verdad perdió el juicio))). Su mirada estaba distraída en todas partes, y luego la clavo en mí, con esa sonrisa siniestra que no me evito sentarme de nuevo.

Parpadee un par de veces y decidí acabar con el silencio.

-Hiroto…

-Ya sé que me vas a preguntar que cojones hago aquí, ¿verdad? Y también me vas a preguntar qué te pasa, porque vienes como vienes, y bla, bla, bla ¡Maldita sea, no necesito darte explicaciones!

Me quede en blanco ¿Qué había pasado? Me interrumpió y comenzó a balbucear, moviendo su cabeza para los lados y haciendo como que sus manos hablaban (esto se estaba pasando de raro).

-Ah…

-Ya, lo siento, que mal de mi parte interrumpirte de esa estrepitosa manera- hablo en un tono irónico, puso sus manos en el pecho y luego se volteó y tomo las mías –Dime, te escucho.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el funeral?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarme del estupor. Este puso los ojos en blanco, me soltó y levanto los brazos harto.

-Y dale con lo mismo, ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarte sin ninguna buena razón? Siempre me preguntas como estúpido "¿qué haces aquí?". ¡Parfar!- ahora si me había quedado en la nada total, parpadee muchas veces, lo mire levantarse y reclamarme, luego se tumbó enfadado a mi lado (¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!).

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

-Ah, ahora si el señorito me habla majaderías, impetuoso lepero de mierda- me quede con la boca abierta, y entonces lo entendí.

-¡Estas putamente drogado!

-¡Bingo!- me señalo con el dedo y se carcajeo. No podía creerlo, Hiroto, el ser más perfecto de la tierra, drogado la noche del funeral de su padre, era una cosa increíble, sin sentido, absurda, inconcebible, ¡era la peor cosa del mundo! Y él la había hecho.

Esto era mucho peor que ver a Kazemaru comiéndose a besos con Haruna, de un antojo nocturno de saladitos y tú con gastritis, una pierna rota la semana antes del partido, de que digan que eres homosexual y todo mundo hable a tus espaldas; nada de eso se comparaba con la situación (y eso que son cosas serias).

Baje la mirada, desconcertado, abrumado por el extraño sentimiento de decepción, angustia (yo sintiéndome mal toda la puta noche para que llegue este muy feliz de la vida), y pronto, aquella emoción, cambio drásticamente a molestia, enojo, ira que me hacía hervir la sangre; apreté los puños con fuerza y me levante encolerizado.

-¿¡Que chingados pasa contigo!?- explote. Dejo de carcajearse y su rostro tomo un semblante sombrío, mirándome severo.

-¿¡Pasar de que!?- se levantó a encararme, haciéndome retroceder un paso (admito que me intimido esa compostura, esos ojos fulminantes de loco con los que me miraba (no se sabe lo que pueda hacer en ese estado)).

-¡Tu padre acaba de morir, ¿y te vas a drogar?!

-¡El opio sabe bien!- me guiño un ojo y se rio (esto era peor de lo que imagine).

-¿¡Te largaste a fumar opio durante el funeral de tu papá!? ¿¡Quién eres tú, y donde dejaste a Hiroto!? ¡Al chico perfecto…!

-¡No existe, no existe ese chico perfecto! Y si es que vivió alguna vez, ¡ahora está muerto!

-¿De que estas hablando…?- baje el tono de voz (ya comenzaba a escuchar a Monique ladrar (lo último que quería era un escándalo (si es que esto aún se podía considerar un arreglo de malos entendidos))). Apretó los labios y bajo la cabeza, tomo aire y se volvió a sentar, al parecer, un poco más calmado; ya no encontré sentido a mi alteración, y decidí tranquilizarme, sentándome a su lado.

-Ah… Ryuuji, tú no sabes lo difícil que ha sido la vida…

-…Tal vez no, pero sé que tiene solución, aunque no lo creas, con el tiempo las cosas cambian.

-Sí, seguro que si- silencio – ¿Tu sabes por qué mi padre era, es Kira, y yo Kiyama?

-Bueno, realmente no sabía cómo se apellidaba hasta ahora.

-Es porque… no era mi padre biológico: soy adoptado.

-¿En serio?- me quede sorprendido ante la declaración, no lo podía creer.

-Así es. El señor Kira Seijirou tuvo un hijo llamado Kira Hiroto, muy pareció a mí, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, solo que con un color de piel decente. Era su orgullo, un futbolista increíble, se ganó una beca deportiva para jugar en el extranjero a su mayoría de edad. Se marchó, y para la desgracia de todos; murió tras un ataque delictivo, nunca encontraron al responsable. El señor Kira cayo en depresión, ya no tenía razones para vivir, y no fue, hasta que su hija Kira Hitomiko, le hablo de un orfanato en la ciudad, donde podría recuperar el amor perdido de un hijo. Ahí me encontró, tenía cinco años, llevaba viviendo en ese lugar desde que recordaba, y simplemente se enamoró de mí; le recordaba mucho a su difunto progenitor. En fin, me adopto, cambio el nombre, le roge porque no me cambiara el apellido, y me convertí en el hijo prodigo. Sacaba sobresalientes, me dije a mi mismo que lucharía por ser el mejor para él; aunque simplemente haya sido un trofeo del recuerdo, supongo que hice lo que pude.

Termino de contarme y miro hacia otro lado, restregando sus ojos con el pulgar y el índice. Realmente no pensé en quienes ni cuantos sabían de la triste verdad de Hiroto, pero me embargo el sentimiento de comparecencia, dándome cuenta que hasta los ángeles tienen su lado humano.

No supe que decir (de nuevo), y escuchando unos ligeros sollozos de su parte, me arriesgue a pasar mi brazo por sus hombros y abrazarlo tan fuerte como pude, tratando de contener las lágrimas amargas que emanaban de sus ojos irritados.

Luego de un momento, me empujo y se volteó para limpiarse la cara, preferí dejarlo en paz y no hacer nada.

-Ah…- suspiro –Supongo que ya me voy.

-¿Cómo, tu traes carro?

-No te preocupes, en este estado no conduzco, Kino lo lleva, ella no fumo, seguramente horita se debe estar apañando con Ichinose en lo que me esperan; le diré que me lleve a casa.

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado, y por favor, ya no fumes más, al menos, no por esta noche- asintió, y antes de que se diera media vuelta, lo tome del brazo (porque me surgió una incógnita) –Por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí atrás?

-Lance piedras a tu ventana, Kazemaru me dijo que te habías salido, así que decidí tratar de llamarte por detrás- se subió de hombros y me retiro la mano –Tratare de estar bien- posterior a esas últimas palabras, se fue saltando la puerta de nuevo.

El día siguiente fue peor, no me quise levantar de la cama en toda la mañana ni saber nada de nadie. El entierro lo habían puesto para las diez, y aunque las circunstancias se pusieran de favor y me dieran todas las de ir, no tuve el impulso suficiente como para salir de cama.

Kazemaru me brinco encima varias veces, mamá entraba con su escoba cada tanto tiempo a preguntar si iría, Sakuma me llamo por teléfono, al igual que Fubuki & Fubuki, pero no le conteste a ninguno. Subí la sabana hasta cubrir mi rostro y ahí me quede.

No soportaría ver a Hiroto, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen tan perturbadora que me había dejado la conversación de anoche; esos ojos dementes y sonrisa siniestra, ya no había nada humano ni perfecto en ese él, y no me imaginaba como estaría hoy.

Tampoco quería ver caras compungidas, lágrimas y gritos, eso es lo que más detesto de este tipo de situaciones, y si podía ahorrarme esta, mejor.

El entierro seria en un cementerio no muy lejano de mi vecindario. Mamá por tercera vez entreabrió mi puerta y me pregunto que si iba a ir, que ella me podía llevar si no quería conducir. Kazemaru ya se había ido desde temprano, Afuro vino por él y los tres se fueron con la incógnita de si llegaría a presentarme (todo mundo probablemente se deba estar preguntando por mi presencia (en buenos momentos les gusta mi cercanía bola de hipócritas convenencieros)).

Harto, deje caer mis brazos a los costados, quitándome de encima la sabana de la cabeza y mirando al techo, eran las nueve cincuenta y ocho.

-Ya te dije que no, no sé cuál es tu afán de preguntarme cada cinco minutos lo que ya te he respondido cada minuto- termine y me voltee viendo la ventana, dándole la espalda. Escuche un suspiro de su parte y la puerta cerrarse.

Tal vez no estaba bien quedarme en ese sitio, en cama todo el día, se supone que debiera estar consolando a Hiroto, con mis amigos apoyando a los familiares. Pero mi consuelo había terminado justo en el momento que aquel distante ángel me dijo "impetuoso lepero de mierda", y me di cuenta de que no sabe afrontar las situaciones difíciles (no es tan perfecto como se imagina).

Quizá y exagero; huérfano, un "trofeo del recuerdo", alguien sin voz ni identidad que busca el complacimiento y aceptación de todos, quien termina a merced de drogas para relajarse y quitarse la presión y estrés que su vida le provoca, para aliviar la soledad de una existencia perfecta.

No me gustan las comparaciones, pero yo también he pasado por momentos y situaciones bastante difíciles: las peleas de mis padres y el repentino divorcio, el rechazo y abucheo por "mi homosexualidad reprimida" (a lo mejor no suenan tan mal como las de él, pero a fin de cuentas son problemas y no los estoy remediando o distrayéndome con alucinógenos (tal vez con depresivos sí)).

En fin, yo tenía mis razones por las cuales no asistir (no me seguiría torturando la cabeza pensando en buenas excusas que dar), y si a alguien le importaba, bien, y si no, mucho mejor.

Claro que a las horas me entro el remordimiento y culpa por no haber ido.

Baje las escaleras hasta el comedor a la hora de cenar (si, pase todo mi día sábado tirado en la cama, jugando en la consola y en la red social, viendo películas y leyendo ((lo que nadie sabe es que tengo en el cajón del mueble de noche mi reserva especial de galletas y agua embotellada escondidos) aparte que estuvo nublado, así que oscureció pronto (el ambiente nocturno se sintió todo el tiempo))), encontrándome a mamá y Kazemaru sentados sirviendo. Me senté en la mesa sin decir nada.

La tensión era demasiado tangible, como viento gélido que te golpea la cara al salir de casa. Mi madre se había lucido con la cena; teriyaki con ensalada imitación cangrejo, verduras salteadas y sushi bolas rellenas de pollo (entonces me di cuenta de que lo mando pedir al restaurante de la esquina, y se me quito la sorpresa).

-¿Y Yuko?- pregunte para sacar el maldito silencio que carcomía mis sienes.

-Salió con unos amigos- respondió mamá de manera simple.

-Ah… no sabía que tenía amigos ¿tanto tiempo estuve encerrado que aquella larva antisocial marginada se convirtió en mariposa comprensible y con buena onda?

-El suficiente como para no haber apoyado a tus amigos en un momento tan difícil- soltó Kazemaru, viéndome con el ceño fruncido. Suspire fastidiado y rodé los ojos al otro lado, lo que ocasiono que su molestia aumentara –Tanto que te dices estar enamorado de él y ni siquiera vas a tenderle el hombro durante el entierro de su padre; nunca pensé que fueras tan descorazonado frívolo egoísta.

-No empieces con tus dramas nena, que tengo mis razones, y no necesito darle explicaciones a nadie respecto de mis decisiones, supéralo y deja mi "frivolidad egoísta" en paz- le conteste levantando mi mano para evitar el contacto visual, pero pareciera que esto le cabreo mucho más, y se levantó de golpe, dándole un seco manotazo a mi brazo. Mamá miraba la escena con rostro compungido, sin entender (o no queriendo entender, no entendí).

Esto se estaba pasando de surrealista ¿de cuándo acá le interesa tanto a mi buen amigo lo que haga o deje de hacer? Era muy confuso.

-¡Eres una persona desagradable sin sentimientos!- y fue todo, con ese grito, me lo dejo todo en claro: jamás debí salir de mi cuarto.

Sin decir nada, me levante, tome mi plato con la comida y me marche escaleras arriba, atrancando la puerta de mi habitación, dispuesto a no soportar más dramas absurdos.

Me senté frente al ordenador con mi plato de teriyaki y entre en la red social (ya tenía rato que no me metía (todo el día me había dado por entrar a una red social antigua y aburrida)); descubrí que tenía tres mensajes sin leer (no recordaba mi popularidad): uno de Nagumo (preguntando porque no había ido), al igual que otro de Fubuki & Fubuki (ambos tienen sus cuentas por separado, pero en varia ocasiones me agregan a charlas en conjunto (es frustrante "leerlos")), y otro que me sorprendió recibirlo, de Arata.

Arata no es hombre muy de vicios, es raro verlo conectado, puesto que al termino de clases tiene entrenamiento, termina agotado y no le da tiempo que perder en babosadas come cerebros (yo de vez en cuando me conecto para saber los más recientes chismes, o para mofarme con las pendejadas que publican), así que me sorprendió mucho su mensaje, y más que tuviera un punto verde al lado de su nombre en esos instantes.

Imagine que Hijikata les habría dado el día libre por el reciente acontecimiento que cayó como tormenta de nieve; nadie podía hacer nada porque paso y todos hay que ir al consuelo del ángel (se escuchó realmente muy mal, pero es verdad, no se puede decir lo contrario (o a la mejor Kazemaru tiene razón y me he convertido en un descorazonado sin sentimientos)).

Era un simple mensaje de saludo: "hola, ¿cómo estás?".

Me jode tanto la gente que te ve conectado y rápido te envía un mensaje de "hola, ¿cómo estas, que has hecho?", es una cosa tan insoportable, ahí van como tres mensajes juntos, que se pueden hacer con más calma y ser la base de una conversación prolongada y buena. ¿Qué diablos respondo después de eso? "Ah, hola, si estoy bien gracias, y no, no he hecho nada, ¿tu?", parece que los están persiguiendo, ¿Cuál es la maldita prisa? Si no quieren hablar no hablen, ¿para qué chingados me molestan? Mucho me han de gustar las súper conversaciones complejas que tengo con todo el mundo (cielos, ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo? Esto me está asustando mucho).

En fin, pero Arata me cae muy bien, y casi no hablo con él (no pude asistir a aquel juego que me invito Miura; resultase que a Yuko se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevarse el auto ese día, y el campo no está a dos cuadras). Le respondí con un "Bien, que tal tu ", y no tardo más de un minuto en responderme.

Arata: Bien también, ¿Qué paso? No te vi en el entierro.

Ryuuji: No pude ir.

Arata: No es lo que me dijeron.

Ryuuji: (Disculpa, no sabía que necesitaba tu aprobación para decir mentiras) ¿Qué te dijeron?

Arata: Que no quisiste.

Ryuuji: Pues sí, no quise ir; no soy un hombre muy sentimental, mucho menos de consuelos.

Arata: De cualquier forma, creo que debiste haber ido a apoyarlo.

Ryuuji: Si, si, ya lo sé, ¿acaso solo me hablaste para reclamarme? No estoy de ánimos para aguantar sermones de panes de Dios como tú, así que si no tienes nada bueno que decirme, me iré.

Arata: ¡No! Perdón, no era mi intensión ofenderte :(

¿Y ahora que decía? Ya me enoje, ya le respondí feo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? (mi Ryuuji interno me grita por mas teriyaki y una noche entera de María Antonieta (tengo ganas de ver esa película)). No me podía ir así nada más, él es un buen tipo.

Ryuuji: No te preocupes, está bien.

Arata: ¿Seguro? (menos mal que no estaba aquí para ver mi rostro de fastidio y ojos blancos).

Ryuuji: Si, seguro :) (tuve que mandarle la puta carita para que sonara convincente).

Arata: Que bien :D

Parece que las caritas felices se creen muy fácilmente, ya nada de mi molestia pareció importarle, y comenzamos hablar de trivialidades como si nada. Me pregunto por qué no había ido al partido, le comente sobre mi infortunio, me conto de las nuevas formaciones del equipo, de lo maravilloso que sería el regreso a clases (porque resulta, a él si le gusta mucho la escuela), total, las horas se fueron muy rápido, y me despedí, diciendo que fue un gusto hablarle, y haber cuando nos veíamos de nuevo.

Mire el reloj y salí del cuarto, la cocina y la sala estaban vacías, deje mi plato en el fregadero y regrese a la habitación, sabía que tenía que dejar abierta la puerta esta vez, Kazemaru duerme ahí, me guste o no.

Regularmente cuando me enojo, frustro, me enfado, o lo que sea, me pongo a dibujar, dibujo cualquier cosa, en una pequeña libreta negra que quise usar de Death Note (pero no me resulto porque mamá le pego unas flores hawaianas); ahora estaba enfadado, eran las doce cuarenta, no podía dormir, Kazemaru roncaba a mi lado, la frescura de la noche me golpeaba el cuerpo (porque andaba en pantaloncillos cortos), la plática con Arata no me había hecho mucho, y la culpa me sobrevenía por no haber asistido al entierro (así que en un momento de delirio (mientras hacía hojitas de color purpura) me dije que mañana temprano remediaría las cosas, iría al cementerio).

Era la peor idea que se me había ocurrido en la vida: ahí, dentro del auto, en el estacionamiento del cementerio, no me animaba a salir, me aferraba al volante. Me levante temprano, desayune, cambie, y me dispuse a darle el adiós al señor Kira (no conocía mucho el sitio (solo tenía a una tía lejana allí)), pero al momento que el auto cruzo el marco marrón del lugar, los ánimos y adioses que le daría en son de disculpa se fueron por la borda cuando mire la estructura donde se pone al difunto para que ahora si le den el ultimo adiós los familiares, y me imagine a Hiroto aferrado al ataúd, sin soltarse, rompiendo en llanto, casi, casi, queriéndose ir con él.

Era la sensación más espeluznante que había sentido. Mire en los alrededores, los campos verdes llenos de flores y arreglos (yo solo llegue con una rosa azul), tratando de identificar la tumba. El cementerio D' Lis es muy bonito cuando vez superficialmente, pero al acercarte a la orilla, puedes observar los agujeros rodeados de bloques, terrosos, sin ninguna estabilidad segura sobre la tapa, es un escalofrió en la espalda.

Decidido (después de discutir con mi Ryuuji interno lo gallina que era como por diez minutos) baje del auto, mirando a todas partes, sin saber si estaba del lado correcto. Hasta que a lo lejos, veo una cabellera roja muy conocida, arrodillado frente a una tumba reciente, a la orilla del cementerio.

Otro escalofrió por la espalda.

Era Hiroto; vestido completamente de negro, con la cabeza abajo, el cabello desordenado, inmóvil frente a la pequeña placa en la tierra.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No imagine que pudiera haber estado alguien, me plantee distintos escenarios llenos de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, pero nunca este; Hiroto frente a la tumba de su padre. ¡Dios!

Entonces me dije que debía irme, volver después, era lo mejor, ¿Cómo explicaría mi ausencia ayer? No tenía ninguna buena justificación, solo pretextos absurdos, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Y si estaba molesto, triste, o peor aún, drogado? ¿Qué le diría, perdón, no me hables estoy enojado contigo, o solamente dejar la rosa decir adiós y marcharme?

Respire profundamente, no desperdiciaría combustible y ánimos, así que me acerque.

Pasar por las tumbas me resultaba perturbante, sentía como si pisara a los propios fallecidos, todas las placas estaban muy juntas, y los grandes arreglos no ayudaban a mi buena circulación. Con cuidado llegue hasta el borde del cementerio, y me detuve a un metro de Hiroto, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia (me lo agradecí mentalmente).

-¿A qué vienes?- soltó de repente, sin voltearme a ver, con la voz ronca. Me sobresalte, pero no me inmute y seguí con mi seriedad y cara de vale madres, me agache y deje la rosa sobre la placa, levantándome enseguida, Hiroto me miro desde el suelo con sorpresa, tenía los ojos irritados, la mirada perdida, sombría, la nariz roja y los labios partidos, completamente demacrado.

-Vine a decirle adiós- asintió y miro la tumba.

-No te mire ayer.

-No vine ayer, no quise hacerlo.

-Ya veo…- nos quedamos en silencio. Suspire, era ahora o nunca.

-No vengo a decirte que hacer, ni que no hacer, tampoco a darte algún consejo, mucho menos a consolarte, a regañarte o felicitarte. No me compadeceré de ti, no sentiré lastima, ni empatia. Yo jamás comprenderé tu dolor, porque no viví lo que tú, no me puedo poner en tus zapatos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- torcí la boca pensativo, pero continúe.

-Hiroto, yo te quiero, y hay otras tantas personas que te quieren, pero lo que pasa aquí, es que tú dejaste de quererte. Has estado viviendo la vida de alguien más, ¿y dónde estás tú? Que el amor que tengas por otros no sobre pase el que te tienes a ti.

-Creí que no me darías un consejo- sonrió ligeramente, y no evite sonrojarme (¡maldita sea, no me salió!) –Se a lo que te refieres…y supongo que aunque suene mal, ya no tengo barreras que impidan que me quiera.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió, lo siento enserio, pero me dolió mucho más verte como lo hice la otra noche… no desearía mirarte así de nuevo- cerro los ojos por un extenso momento, se hizo para atrás, y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Supe que me debía ir. Me di vuelta para marcharme.

-Me llevaran a un lugar para… tratar mi situación, nos veremos hasta dentro de una semana. Supongo.

-Bien- levante el pulgar en ademan afirmativo sin voltearme. Fue lo único que dije antes de marcharme hasta el auto.


End file.
